What if bella can dance?
by zhaydel
Summary: bella is a talented vampire that knows how to sing, dance and have fun. one day during her dance recital, the cullens moved to forks. will she find love other than her passion? is her love strong enough to conquer?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Dance recital**

"Hurry drew!! I'm going to be late!!" I ran in human speed across the lawn towards the theater. Ugh! I hate running so slow. It makes me even more nervous. Today is my dance recital. Well this isn't actually my first but every time I have a dance recital, I always get so nervous. I breathe in and out. I reminded myself. It's not like I needed air, but it's the only method I know that can calm me.

"Relax Bella. Don't worry everybody will love you." drew said this as he me pulled to the backstage.

Drew is my brother. He have average built, pale just like every vamp I know. And he has a blonde shaggy hair. Drew is not my brother by blood but I treat him like one. "Hey drew, what time mom and the others are coming?" I asked nervously.

"Um... I don't know maybe, before the show starts. Duh?!!" humph! He said as he raises one of his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes at him. He is sometimes annoying.

After I got ready, the emcee started to introduce us. If I my heart is still beating, I swear it's going to burst right out of my chest. After fidgeting for 20 minutes, my name was called. I went into the stage and started my ballet/hip hop dance. Drew was the one who thought of that idea.

The music was able to relax my body. I really love this song, Single Ladies by Beyonce'. Drew put a touch of his orchestra skills on the music by remixing my cd with some of his compositions. The crowd applauded when I was over. I'm kinda used to it though, the standing ovations, bouquets flying everywhere. I just want to have fun.

I saw my family sitting at the back row. Zon waved at me while the others just smile. I smile at them in return. I went directly to my dressing room to change. My teachers congratulated me, unexpectedly, Gail, my other brother came in with a bouquet of red roses.

"Congratulations lil sis. Your dance was awesome!! The people watched you with their mouths open. It was so hilarious." His booming laugh surrounded my room.

I smack him in the head. "Stop it!" Gail is an annoying yet funny type of brother. He is always there to make fun of me. Well every brother is. There was a silent knock.

"Oh mom!!"I run towards zon to catch her adoring hug.

Zon is the leader of our coven. We kinda treat her as our mom. She's always there whenever you needed support and advice. She works as a doctor ~strange huh? A vampire as a doctor. I really admired her because of her self control and her passion to help others that needed her. "Bella you were great!!" she hugged me even tighter.

"Congrats Bella!!" Gleb and Quinn both came in.

"Well thanks guys. Where's drew??" everyone looked at zon. "Guys?"

Zon was first to speak "there are other vampires that watched your show so drew was the one who entertained them." she looked at me assuringly.

"Well then come on let's meet them." They all nodded.

Zon was explaining about the vampires on the way home.

"I don't know anything about them yet, but drew was the one who meet up with them. They will be visiting us, so guys please behave, okay?" Gail, gleb and I just laugh at her.

Zon and Quinn looked at the three of us murderously.

"Don't worry zon, I will make sure that there will be nothing to worry about." Quinn reassured zon.

Gail snorted. "Yah like that's gonna happen."

"I mean it." Zon said in her motherly tone.

"Yes, mom." We all said.

When we came to the house we saw a Volvo parked in front.

We went out all at the same time, with wondering faces.

I heard drew's voice "there home. Just wait till you meet Bella." I was surprised. I didn't know that I will be a topic. I looked at zon curiously.

"They really wanted to meet you because they were amazed by your dance." She smiled at me.

All I can say was "oh okay"

Drew opened the door for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 a new dimension**

"Hey" drew greeted me.

I hugged him. "So how was the recital?"

I looked at him confused. "Didn't you watch the show?"

He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry I didn't, I have things to do." He motioned his head towards our guest. "I see."

There are five vampires sitting in the couch. They smiled at me, I just smiled back.

"Well hello, welcome to forks." Zon said.

"Thank you." The bronzed haired guy said.

"May I introduce you to my family, I am marizon by the way, but you can call me zon. This is Quinn, Gleb, Gail, and Bella." Pointing at each one of us. "And I think you've all met drew." They all nodded.

We all said hi to them. The bronze haired guy spoke again.

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Edward. This is my sister Alice" pointing to a pixie like girl with deep black, cropped short hair pointing in all directions.

"Hi" Alice said. Then she hugged me, I hugged her back. "We are going to be great friends." she said. I just smiled at her. She went back beside Edward.

"This is Rosalie, Emmett, and jasper" Edward continued.

Rosalie has golden blonde hair. She looked like a goddess, with her beautiful figure and a very confident face. She smiled at me. Emmett was big muscled guy with brown hair. He looked like Gail, just bigger. Jasper has honey blonde hair, tall and slender but till muscular.

"Hey Bella congrats by the way, I love your dance! Can you please teach me how to do it?!!"Alice said.

"Yeah sure" as Alice and I make our own conversation, the others did too. Emmett, jasper, drew, and Gail talked about sports and other guy stuff while Rosalie, Quinn and gleb went to hunt. And Edward and zon talked about the other two members of their coven that will visit us. Sometimes I caught Edward glancing at me.

I just smiled at him, don't want to embarrass our guests. Well actually I want to. His expression was the funniest thing I've seen. I hope he doesn't have someone else yet, I would really love to... Holy crap! What am I thinking? I just met the guy. I can't just walk up to him, and tell him I love him. Oh wait. Did I say I love him? No way! Erase, erase, erase!

I shook my head. Alice keeps on babbling about shopping trips and some family facts about them.

What I learned so far, is that they are also vegetarians. They also have unique powers like us. Edward is a mind reader; Alice can see the future and jasper can control the emotions.

Suddenly Alice asks me a question. "Bella I was wondering, how come Edward couldn't hear your family's thoughts when we went to your recital?"

"Actually, that's because of my power. I am a shield." I told her glumly.

"Are you the only one who has a power in your family?" curiosity burning in her eyes.

"Actually Zon can heal any sick people while Quinn makes the time stop and Gail controls the weather." She looked amazed.

"Really? She can heal people?? She should meet Carlisle, but he's working at the hospital right now."

"Carlisle?"

"Yeah he is our father and the leader of our coven. Oh and esme, she is Carlisle's wife. She stays home while the five of us goes to school."

Wow. Big family.

"Well that's good, because zon is also a doctor. And since Quinn and gleb have work,

The three of us with you guys can..." Alice cut me off.

"Hangout together!" how did she?...oh yeah psychic

She's very happy about the idea of us girls shopping together in Port Angeles. I really hate shopping, Quinn always drag me to different stores and always dress me up like a freaking Barbie doll. Ugh! So much for being a vampire, when you can't have freedom. I'm really frustrated from all the nerve wrecking events this day.

When Carlisle and esme came to visit us later that night, we introduced ourselves again. As they make their way up to whole new conversations, I excused myself to the dance room to have a little relaxation. When I dance, it relaxes my mind. It's very peaceful. Just me and the dance floor. When the song changed to my immortal by evanescence, there was a silent knock.

It was Edward.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. What does he want?

"Hey"

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. He smiled at me. I crooked smile that took my breath away, if that was possible.

"Don't worry I'm just going to watch. Your dancing amazes me."

What? Is that for real? I amazed him. "Thanks"

I continued my dancing. Twisting and twirling around. The soul of music and the message of the song took me to another dimension. I went back to reality when someone clapped their hands. I was surprised Edward was still here. Usually when I danced like that, my family went out of this room. Maybe because they knew that I'm not with them at the moment. He walks across the room in human pace towards me. I just stood there confused at the same time shocked.

"That was the loveliest dance I have ever seen in my existence."

What??!! I don't know what to say. No one has ever said those things to me. I just stood there, still shocked with my mouth open.

He chuckled, and then put his hand under my chin to slowly close my mouth. I must look like an idiot! I can't believe it. I lower my head to hide the embarrassment. I didn't realize that his hand is still holding my chin. I took a glance at him. I was locked in his gaze. His beautiful golden eyes are dazzling. Its like filled with thousand diamonds and stars.

He smiled at me thoughtfully.

"When you were dancing, it's like you're in another dimension. And I didn't know how but I think I was sucked in the black hole you were creating. Like a force, that wants me to be with you." Those words that he let out, makes me want to hug him and kiss his mesmerizing lips.

I was happy.

Suddenly his smile turned into a frown. Maybe because of my face, I checked my mouth if it was still open. Whew! It's a good thing it's not; I would really look like a total idiot if I did. I rearrange my features. Then said

"Thank you, I don't know what to say actually. No one has ever said that to me in my existence." I smiled at him brightly.

His face lit up, and then became irritated. I suddenly heard voices.

"Nice one Bella!! Way the go to ruin the moment by looking like an idiot!" drew exclaimed.

Gleb and Gail started to whistle while jasper and Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing. What's so funny?

That made me furious. I controlled my anger as much as possible. I didn't want to make a scene. Edward frowned beside me.

Then gleb shouted "hey Bella! Look what I got!"

Gleb was waving a picture of me in a shocked expression with my mouth hanging open.

That's it!!! I jumped at them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 rumors **

After the Cullens went home, zon promised that we will visit them anytime soon. I am still in shocked at what happened last night. I kept on thinking at his words

"_I was sucked in the black hole you were creating. Like a force, that wants me to be with you."_

Those words let out a hundred questions I wanted to ask him. I imagined his eyes looking at me, like he's a blind man that saw the sun for the first time. My thinking was interrupted by Quinn, who came crashing into my room. She started dragging me towards my personal torture chamber, the closet. People might think I'm absurd, but if you're in my place~ unless you're related to Quinn~ it really does suck. Me, being a stupid Barbie dress up doll, forever. Sometimes I really like the idea; Quinn is always the one who picked my outfits during recitals and various shows I attended. But sometimes she's really overboard.

"Okay" Quinn said.

"Just make it fast okay." I demanded to her.

"Oh shut up! Later you will thank me for this." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yah like that's gonna happen."

"Humph! We'll see." She grinned at me.

I look at her suspiciously. I let her do her thing while I suffer. After 10 minutes, it was all done at last! It's a good thing vampires are fast because if not, I wouldn't make it to school alive. I can't really explain my out fit. I'm wearing a black bustier with thin straps and a backless waistcoat. I love wearing skinny jeans. I think it's just like tights but not that comfortable. And I don't even know why people invented these, ridiculous 6 inch sandals. It's just so stupid to wear them when you know it can kill you whenever you try to walk.

Anyway, I went downstairs to say goodbye to zon. I noticed that Gail was staring at me just like drew. When I turned to look at them they composed their faces.

"What?" I asked them confused.

"Well it's just that… you look kinda hot, Bella." Drew said

"What ever." I rolled my eyes at them. It is really unusual for Quinn to dress me up like this. She usually dresses me up with t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

Gail suddenly came beside me. Then he started to circle around me with his hands crossed against his chest. He looked at me from head to toe. I copied him. Then he said

"Ohh... Bella, are dating that Edward dude??" what the? What is he thinking?

"No... I just met the guy last night. Are you out of your mind? And if I do, why do care?"

"Bella you're our little sister. Of course we care." he looked at me seriously.

"Thanks. I guess" that was awkward.

Then drew came at my side, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah and if he ever hurt you, I swear he will be sorry."

"Yeah really sorry" said Gail.

When they said this, I know that they're down right serious. They couldn't stand me being in pain. My family is very supportive. They never let me down. Even at the time we bumped into the volturi. I cringed at the memory.

My brothers and I went to school. I was the one driving, I always do. I really love fast cars. My Infiniti G35 Coupe was a birthday gift from drew and Gail. I really love it. And it's color, midnight blue.

Ha! My favorite. That was the best gift my brothers gave me, so far. We all have awesome cars. All of us are very obsessive about cars, including zon. She usually uses her Ford Edge CUV on her way to work.

We didn't use the other cars except personal purposes. We didn't want to drive any attention.

So, the three of us got out of the car. People started starring, as always. Then, a Volvo parked beside my Infiniti. They all got out and said hi. Rosalie went beside me.

"Hey Bella, nice car!" she said. She was a bit fascinated with a little hint of jealousy.

"Thanks! You seem to be fascinated by fast cars." I smiled at her.

"Yeah. We all are." she said.

"Same for us." Hmmm… maybe we'll get along.

"maybe you can come by later, to see ours as well." Drew intruded.

Rosalie smiled at him then nodded. Alice came to my other side.

"Hey Bella, can we watched your dance and singing rehearsals later?" she looked at me with a puppy dog eyes.

"Um…er, I don't know Alice. It's kind of a closed practice." Drew said.

"How come Gail can come?? He's gonna ruin it more than we do." she said with a pouty face.

"Hey, I didn't know Gail will come?" I looked at the both of them suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

"Um...nothing." they both said at the same time. Putting innocent looks on their faces.

The bell rang. We all went to class. Alice and I went to English together. We talked silently as teacher discussed. We heard murmurs of the students behind us.

"Look at Bella, already making friends with the new kids. I bet she's just doing that to be more popular." Jessica Stanley said.

"Yeah, I bet she will flirt to Edward Cullen. She thinks she's so pretty she can get every guy she wants..." The other girl agrees

"Humph! Just watch me later at the cafeteria, I'll make a move before she does. Edward Cullen will be mine." Stanley said.

This girl really irritates me. I fought the urge not to throw her at the wall.

Who cares? Yeah maybe I do, but I know Edward don't like her. This would be interesting to watch. Alice and I rolled our eyes at them. They so don't have a chance. I bet Gail and drew would be ecstatic if they hear this.

"Don't worry Bella, there will be a good show later at the canteen." she smiled at me. "I better hide this from Edward."

"I'll help you." I told her. She looked at me curiously. "Shield remember?" while tapping my head.

She squealed in excitement. I just laugh at her. Class went by so fast. I hadn't realized that I was walking towards trigonometry when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to look who it was. Mike Newton, one of the guys who tried to ask me out on a date but failed. No one here in forks had been successful to ask me out because I don't find them attractive and my brothers are always on guard.

He looked nervous and a bit pale.

I smiled at him. His heart stuttered.

"Hi Bella."

"Mike hey. What's up?"

"Um can I walk you to your next class?" not again?

"No thank you." Ugh! He never gets tired.

"Oh okay. Maybe later you could hang out with us at the canteen, everyone was talking about your recital yesterday." He looked hopeful.

"Sorry I can't. I'm hanging out with a few friends." His face fell.

"Who?" he demanded.

"The cullens." I just smiled. Before he could respond, I turned around then entered the room. Everyone looked at me on my way to my seat. Some boys behind me whispered "wow! Is that Bella Stewart? She's getting hotter everyday." Tyler Crowley said.

"Yeah, but have you seen that Edward guy looked at her? I bet they'll be together. But I think he is a freak, he is way too good-looking" Eric yorkie said.

"I bet they will not. Have you met Bella? She doesn't like anybody, in an attractive kind of way, that is." Tyler said

"We'll see"

I think I'll agree on Tyler. I mean Edward is hot, and good looking but I don't think he likes me and I don't think I like him. I think. I sighed. Time passes by so fast. I hadn't realized that it's already time for my singing rehearsals. I went to the music room. Drew was already there. Only a few students attended this class. So it's the perfect class to rehearse. Drew and I change our class schedules so we both have time for rehearsing on our recitals. We change Spanish class to singing rehearsals, while I change gym to dance rehearsals.

"Hey" I said in a glum tone.

"Hey, why so feeling glum, lil sis?" he ask concerned.

"Just not in the mood. A lot of people started to spread nasty rumors about me."

"Don't worry it'll pass. And besides, those are just words. They won't harm you. Physically." He winked at me.

"Why don't we practice on our duet. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay" I took a deep breath. He started the intro when Alice, jasper, Emmett and Edward came into the room.

"Hey guys your just in time. We're about to practice on our duet." Drew said happily. He always wants a good audience.

"Yah. We know." After they settle their things, Alice came pulling me into the farthest place in the room.

"Hey. What's up Alice?"

"Um… can you shield me like right now? Because I'm tired of thinking the periodic table over and over again." She looked frustrated. I laugh at her expression.

"What are you laughing at?" a bit of anger glistening in her eyes.

"Alice, ever since you went off for 2nd period, you're already under my shield." Her mouth hanged open. I even laugh out louder at her expression.

"Well that was a waste. How come you didn't tell me?" her voice sounds irritated.

"You didn't ask. Don't worry. Whenever you go, the shield can protect you." I smiled at her warmly.

"Is there any problem?" jasper came to us a bit worried for her wife.

"Don't worry jazz, everything's fine." Alice and I both looked at him warmly. Jasper just nodded.

Drew called over us "hey guys, come on."

Drew started the intro to leave out all the rest by linkin park

"**I dreamed I was missing**

**You were so scared**

**But no one would listen**

**Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming**

**I woke with this fear**

**What am I leaving**

**When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me**

**I want you to know**

_**[Chorus]**_

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

**[End Chorus]**

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_[Chorus]_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_[End Chorus]_

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

**Leave out all the rest**

_Leave out all the rest_

**Forgetting**

**All the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

**I can't be who you are**

_**I can't be who you are**_"

After our song the little audience started applauding. Jasper and Emmett started whistling. Alice came to my side to hug me. Edward stood behind drew smiling. Emmett and jasper stood next to Alice and me.

Then Emmett bursted out strutting a pose "You guys rock!" while sticking both of his hands in the air with the "rock sign" on.

We all chuckled at his joke.

"Technically we are, but I'll consider that as a complement" drew chocked out, still

laughing. We packed our things and went off to lunch still laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the big scene**

We went to our usual spot at the cafeteria, only the difference is, our group was larger. All the humans stared at our group. Rosalie and Gail catch up with us at the canteen. They waved at us.

"Hey guys. What did we miss?" Gail asked while sitting beside Edward.

"Only the best song rehearsals in the world!" Alice exclaimed.

Gail snickered. "Oh that. I always hear them practicing at home, so why do I even bother watch them here at school? My ears are falling off every time they practice."

Rosalie frowned "aw. I didn't see it. I'm stuck at gym." Then she eyed the rest of her siblings. "How come you guys didn't miss it? I got stuck with these lame humans while you guys ditch class. And without me!" she scolded them.

"It's alright Rosalie, don't be mad at them. Maybe you can ditch class later to see my dance rehearsal?" I offered her.

"Aw thanks Bella. Oh and don't forget, I'll come by~" Alice cut her. "Hey I want to come too!" she told us then pouted. We rolled our eyes at her. "Fine. We'll come by later at your house to check at your cars." Rosalie continued.

I noticed that Edward stiffed while Alice hide her laugh. Then I saw Jessica Stanley getting up her chair then walking towards our table. Oh. This must be the big scene that Alice must be saying. I tugged Alice in her ribs, while also trying to hide my laugh. The others just look confused. Jasper must have caught on to our mood when I heard him chuckle. The others watched Jessica come to our table. Jessica was confident on the outside, but on the inside, her heartbeat went faster as she came closer at us.

She looked at me tauntingly, and then looked at Edward.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering maybe you could come by our table to meet up with a few of my friends?" her eyes full of hope. We all looked at her, shocked showing on our faces except for Alice.

"Um I'm sorry, do I know you?" Edward asked, a bit irritated by her presence. We all laughed at her. Her face looked like a tomato. She backed off a little them suddenly turned around. She bumped into a nerd carrying his lunch. His tray flew into the air then

PLOP!

Jessica was covered with chili and some gooey green liquid that turns out to be the nerd's vegetable shake. She tries to get up but the goo was too slippery so she fell on her butt. I almost fell out of my chair because of this hilarious stunt. Jessica stumbled her way out of the cafeteria while leaving traces of chili and vegetable shake foot prints on the clean floor of the cafeteria. The room was shaking with laughter. If we could cry, I swear I'd be in tears.

Emmett shouted "that girl is funny as hell!"

I felt bad for the nerd, though. His name is Louise binns. He is one of the brightest and most helpful students here in forks high. I got up of my chair. Alice grabbed my hand, I looked at her smiling, and then she nodded. Jasper asked Alice "what's she doing?"

"Just watch" said my brothers at the same time. I went over to Louise who was still standing on the spot where his food fell. He looked at me bewildered.

"Here" I said in a polite tone. I hand him 100 bucks as he reached out for it, "You might need some lunch. And I'm sorry, we didn't mean any harm." I smiled at him warmly.

Before he could react, I was out of the room with my family and friends, smiling at me in proud and amazement. My brothers went beside me. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Bella, why did you..?" he asked curious.

Drew was the one who answered. "Bella doesn't like anyone who gets hurt innocently."

Then Gail confided. "And she never hurt someone unless they deserve it. Even if it was a tiny flaw to hurt her friends or family, she always gets them back." All of them starred at me with amazement. But in Edward's eyes there was a glint that I couldn't understand. He smiled at me showing his gleaming teeth. I smile backed. Drew cleared his throat. I broke my gaze at him to look at my irritating brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 clarifications**

So they all went to their respective classes. I was left with Edward at the corridor. He smiled at me. "So what's your next class?" I asked.

"Biology" he said. Oh my gosh.

"Oh. That's my class too." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I know." I raised my eyebrow at him.

I went inside the room then sat at my usual spot. I didn't know that there was only one vacant chair, until Edward sat beside me. The teacher started to pass lab equipments to each table. He explained the task, and then we all started. We didn't talk much. It's the first time in my existence that I am speechless. We don't talk much so Edward and I are the first ones to finish the task. I told Mr. Varner that I needed to go to the theater to practice. Since Edward and I were the first ones who finished, he allowed me and also Edward. As we walked together at the corridors I feel relieve. I don't know why but I am happy to be with him. Maybe this would be a good time to ask him about my questions.

"Edward" he looked at me. "I was pondering about your words last night, and I just really feel so confused. I would really appreciate it if you explain those words you said to me because I think I have the right. I guess." He was surprised by my words. As we walk towards the theater, he hesitated for a second then said

"Bella, yesterday, when I was watching you dance at your recital, I felt all the worries and fears that I have, disappeared. Your graceful movements, your beautiful, gorgeous face, your scent. It all melts down the tension. You bring me calmness, serenity, joy, every thing." He studied my face for a brief moment, and then continued. "It's like you're the only person in that room that I can see. I can't hear or see anything unless it's you. All I know is that you are there and you completed me. You're the other half that I had been searching for. I felt like a broken heart that had been stitched up by the most beautiful doctor on earth… And when I watched you last night, it's like you're pulling me to another dimension, where I can see happiness, joy and….love." he looked at me in the eyes while saying those words sincerely. His eyes locked on mine. I didn't know what to say. There are no words compared to what I am feeling right now.

I smiled at him from ear to ear.

"Thank you, for answering thousands of questions in my mind, you don't know how happy I am. And I wanted you to know that I appreciate the words you have given to me. You are the first person who told me those precious, loving words. But I'm still not sure of my feelings for you. Give me time to know each part of emotion I am having right now." I looked at him for any sign of anger but there was none, only understanding. I smiled at him.

"But I'll promise you that you'll be the first person to know my decision."

He put both of his hands between my face. The touch of his hands shot electric currents through out my body. I feel like I'm being electrocuted in good kinda way, that is.

"Bella, I will wait for you even if it takes you forever to decide. And remember that I will do everything ~even if it cost my life~ to protect you." His voice is full of emotion. If I'm still human I think I'm going to cry. We both took a deep breath then headed in the opposite direction, without even looking back behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 dance practices**

I feel so empty. I don't know what to do. I keep on staring at my locker feeling there must be some kind of answer inside it. I took deep breaths before I change clothes to my practicing clothes that Quinn packed for me.

It's not really necessary when you're a vampire but it's part of the props thing. I looked at the clothes, shocked. She packed me a skirt?!! Is she out of her mind? I can't wear a skirt for practice!! I went to my locker. I wear the tights under my skirt. It's a good thing I always bring tights to school.

I turned on the cassette. I dance without life, I can sense my body moving but something tells me I'm not moving. I was distracted when I heard Gail coming in. Trust me, when Gail's coming, it's something bad or stupid or both. He busted in the theater. He grinned at me from ear to ear. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" I said irritated.

"Chill, I'm just here to tell don't pull the rope next to your cassette, okay?" what? Why would I..? Oh this is one of his pranks to tempt me to pull a rope them suddenly a flock of bird will come out of nowhere then pooped on me. Ha-ha very mature.

"I'm not gonna fall for any of your tricks, Gail" I told him in icily.

"Tricks? What tricks?" he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Get out Gail! I'm not in the mood." I snapped at him.

"Geesh! Take it easy bells, I'm just here to warn you." He smiled widely showing his gleaming teeth.

He left the theater. I dance a little more. I was thinking on pulling the rope. No!! I'm not stupid! It's a trap. Hmmm… just ignore it! I told myself.

An hour had passed, when the bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff then went to the locker room to change. Weird! Why would Quinn pack two outfits for me? I left the other out fit on my locker then change. I forgot to put the cassette to the closet so I went to the stage to get it. I'm curious about the rope, so I decided on pulling it. But before anything else, I smell for any sign of Gail's dirty little pranks. Nothing. That's a good sign. I pulled the rope. Nothing happened. I sighed in relief. Whew! Maybe Gail was just playing tricks on my mind. I noticed a note hanging on the rope.

It says "DO NOT OPEN THE CLOSET!"

I threw it away thinking it was just another mind trick. I got the cassette, and then I went straight to the closet. I absentmindedly opened the door, a splash of paint came out of it. My outfit is covered in bright neon pink. Ugh! I hate pink! From all the anger raging out of me, I accidentally crushed the cassette. OH great! Now I have to buy another one. This is the tenth time this month. I am so getting back at him.

I suddenly remembered the other outfit on my locker. Oh! Thank god to Quinn, for packing two outfits! I went to change.

I met Gail at the parking lot, leaning at my car. When he looked at me, his face fell. Ha-ha! He must be expecting the wrong image. I smiled at him.

"What's wrong Gail?" I asked him innocently.

"Nothing. Just get in the car." I laugh at his expression. He looked pissed.

Alice came at my side then said "nice to see you in that outfit I prepared, Bella!"

Huh? She's the one who put the... she tapped her head. I smiled at her brightly.

"Come here you little psychic!" I hugged her. I turned around to Rosalie "So you guys ready for the race later?" I asked

"Of course!" said Alice

"Hey Bella! I'm sorry I wasn't able to ditch class, Emmett won't let me." She said. glaring at her husband.

"Oh it's okay! It's a good thing your not there, it will be a very bad time." I eyed Gail who was now snickering inside the car.

"Did you say race? I'm so in! How 'bout you guys?" Emmett turned to jasper and Edward.

"Of course!" jasper shouted. I feel excited for a brief moment.

They both looked at Edward.

"You in, bro?" jasper said. He must be feeling what Edward felt.

"Yeah I guess, if that's alright." He looked at me meaningfully. I went over him to put my arm around his shoulder. It's a bit awkward but I pushed that away. I don't want any stupid relationship problems ruin my fun.

"Hey of course it is!" I told him. I smiled at me. He put his other arm around my waist. If you looked at it in a different point of view, we looked like old friends.

The others looked at us suspiciously. We just laughed.

Gail cleared his throat. "Alright knock it off you two! Bella, get in the car." I rolled my eyes at him.

When the Volvo was out of our sight, Gail turned to ask me "Bella are you sure you guys aren't dating?"

"Gail, what kind of question is that? Of course I know. Now stop asking okay?" I snapped back at him. He's so irritating! Stupid over protective brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 the race**

"HEY! That's not fair!!" drew said "Why do you always gets first? My car is better than yours."

"Because I'm the eldest so shut up okay?!" Gail argued

Drew stick his tongue out like a kid then crossed his arms.

"Okay break it up guys!!" I scolded them. It's really funny when you think of it. I'm scolding my big brothers to stop fighting on who-goes-first-in-showing-his-car crap... I chuckled at the thought.

I parked my car in front, so that later I don't have to come around the house to get it for the race. It will be so awesome.

I went inside the house to tell Quinn about the event for the night. I can hear her and gleb's voices in their room. Maybe later. I think they're doing who-knows-what in their room. So I went to the kitchen to find zon leaning on the counter reading a large book.

She looked up at me "hey, how's school?"

"School's fine mom" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hmm... since when did school seem to be fine?" she looked at me suspiciously.

I grinned at her. "Oh mom, I almost forgot. The Cullens are coming here to see our cars. They really seem into cars just like us." I look at her angelically.

She smiled at me. "Of course, that would be great for you kids to hang out."

I jumped up and down, feeling the excitement of the upcoming race. Someone cleared her throat. I turned to see who it was. Oh it's Rosalie. I stood still while smoothing my hair. I cleared my throat.

"Hey Rosalie" I grinned at her sheepishly.

"Hey" she laughed at my expression.

"So, did you guys bring your cars?" I ask her changing the subject.

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" she pulled me out of the house.

"Bye kids have fun!" called zon.

"Bye!" we both said at the same time.

"mine's the convertible while Alice got the Porsche." she said proudly.

"Nice" I told her.

Rosalie's convertible is parked beside my car while there is a yellow Porsche parked on the other side of the convertible. Alice was singing along to the loud music coming from her car.

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face,"_

"Hey Alice" she jumped off of her car, and then landed beside me.

"Hey Bella! Guess what? You're going to win the race!!!" she said twirling around in circles.

"Wow! Thanks for the info. Come on lets go at the garage to see the other cars." They both jumped in response.

I opened the garage door to find Gail and drew cleaning their cars. Drew owns a 2007 Giugiaro Ford Mustang Concept Car.

He loves his car so much that he doesn't want any of us to go near it. He doesn't even want a single fly to touch it, yeah I know obsessive right?

As for Gail, since he loves going camping and stuff, he bought a Toyota Tacoma.

He complains a lot about not having enough space for his things and other stuff he use to prank our asses till death.

"Wow that is so awesome!!" screamed Rosalie coming over beside drew. Alice didn't seem fascinated in both cars, instead she went over to Quinn's car. A 2007 Mitsubishi eclipse spyder.

She loves this car, especially when she shops. Alice was hovering over the car, when Quinn and gleb joined us.

"Hey Alice" Quinn said. I came over to gleb's car, a black Lamborghini Gallardo.

Gleb came by my side. "Bella where are the other Cullens?" he asked.

Rosalie overheard his question then said "oh the boys had a little trouble on the way." Glen and I both looked at each other, and then looked at her curiously.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're just pissed because Alice and I beat them first here." there was a loud honk outside, we all turned to look, it was Emmett riding in a large jeep.

He shouted "hey you guys!! Come on!! Let's race!!!" the loud roars of the engine started. Drew and Gail started their cars. I started to run but Quinn stopped me.

"Bella no!! You will not leave this house unless you're on a proper attire for the event!!" she shouted.

"What! There's nothing wrong with my out fit!" I whined while dragging me in the house to her huge closet. I sighed heavily. She seemed to have noticed it.

"Relax Bella, your just going to change your clothes, you do know that you can't wear a dress in a drag race right??" she said smiling. Oh thank god! I noticed she's wearing a skirt. "How come you're in a skirt?"

"I'm the judge of this race, so might as well look hot right?"

I smiled back. "Okay where these" she snapped at me. I changed in 2 seconds then went to look at the mirror. Whoa.

"Wow. I look hot!" I said. I can't believe it. I'm wearing sneakers but I look hot.

Quinn went to the garage to get her car while I headed to the front to meet up with the others. I noticed that Alice was very well camouflage with her car. As well as Rosalie who looked like a model, who is staring at her self in the rear view mirrors of her car. Quinn joined the group. I noticed that jasper is riding a silver ducati and Edward together with his Volvo. Edward's eyes widened when he saw me. I just smiled at him.

I went over to my car. We started driving up to the mountains. It's my favorite location for races like this. Gleb lead us to the top followed by my brothers, me, Quinn, and then the Cullens. Jasper wasn't going to join, obviously. He prefers motorbikes than cars.

We were separated into two groups. I was with gleb, Alice, and Gail. The opposing group was Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and drew. Quinn was the one who picked our partners. I was paired with Emmett. Alice and drew, Gail and Edward, and gleb and Rosalie. And who ever wins, will be the one who decide what place he or she wants to go.

The first pair was Alice and drew. The two engines roared to life. Quinn walked up between the two cars. Then yelled

"Ready," she motioned her right hand to Alice.

"Set," she did the same with drew

"GO!"

The two cars sped away. We can see them drifting from curve to curve of the mountain path. Even though drew was leading, Alice had the advantage since she can see the future. There was a tight curved ahead then all of a sudden Alice was in lead. We shouted and screamed their names. In less than five minutes, Alice came to the finish line first followed by drew.

"Way the go Alice!!" Rosalie and I both shouted.

The boys started teasing drew that he just lost from a girl in a race. We, girls just rolled our eyes at them. Stupid boys think they're so supreme.

Rosalie and gleb was next. I'll say from the start that rose do not have a chance against gleb. He is the best racer I have met in my life or engines roared. This time Alice came to the center.

"Ready," she shouted while raising one hand in the air

"Set," she raised her other hand

"Go!" then puts them both down too quick for human eyes.

The cars raced passed her. Then after five minutes, a black car emerged with a red convertible on its tail. Of course everyone in our family expects gleb to win. The Cullens all have surprised faces.

Then Quinn said "are you guys okay?"

Alice was the one who speak up "were just shocked. No one had ever won over Rosalie. She's the best race car driver ever."

"Well I guess that changes every thing" Gail said.

Rosalie came out of her car then went over to gleb.

Edward and Alice faces were unreadable, with their mouth open. Jasper and Emmett tried to stop Rosalie, but she dodged them both out of her way. At first her face looked pissed then she looked happy.

"Gleb, congrats. Maybe you could teach me how to do that trick you did a while ago." She smiled at him politely.

Gleb nodded. "Of course I'd be happy to."

Jasper and Emmett's faces looked just like their brother and sister. Rose hugged gleb then went over to Emmett's side.

Gail shouted "come on guys! It's my turn. Ha!" Edward and Gail's eyes met then they both nodded.

I walked over between the roaring engines. I motioned my left hand to Alice.

"Ready," she said like she's a cheerleader.

Then pointed my right to Quinn

"Set," she copied Alice's tone.

I shouted "GO!" I watched both cars speed passed me. We all went to the railings to watch them. I saw Edward in the lead. Hmm I didn't know he's a good driver.

I cheered for Edward together with Alice. Gail didn't have a chance to get pass Edward because he can read his mind. Edward is still on the lead. In less than 3 minutes, a silver Volvo came into view. We cheered when Edward won. Even drew came at Edwards side to congratulate him. Gail's car came into view after 30 seconds. Wow! He looked pissed.

"Okay!! It's my turn now!! You ready Emmett?" I said enthusiastically

"Hell yeah!!" he shouted.

He went into his big jeep while I went to my Infiniti. I turned on the radio, I slipped on shut up and drive by rihanna. They all cheered. Both of our engines roared like hell. Rosalie came up between us. She did what Quinn did then shouted "GO!"

Of course my car is faster than Emmett's jeep. I was on the lead. I put my shield on so Emmett wouldn't be able to get pass me. Well I know I'm cheating but it's just a precaution. The tight curve came. I drifted smoothly while Emmett had a hard time to maneuver. I laughed loudly. I run 195 m/h. I was concentrated on the curve ahead when Emmett came pass me. What the??? How did he?? Oh never mind! He bumped my rear bumper. My car uncontrollably went into circles. I maneuvered so that I was facing backwards, I went pass Emmett, his mouth fell open. I laughed at his expression. I waved at him sweetly then threw a flying kiss at him. I drifted in a circle so I was facing the finish line. All of them looked surprised then jasper yelled, "hey Edward! Pay up!"

My eyes widened. I glared at Edward. I don't know why I'm angry right now but I feel like I want to punch him for betting on me that I'm not gonna win. Jasper must have felt my mood. A wave of calm hit me. The others yelling and cheering that I won. Emmett came running out of his jeep then went over at my side. A big grin plastered on his face. I looked at him confused.

"Oh my god Bella! That was awesome!! Teach me that move pleeeeease." He pouted his lower lip. I laughed at him.

"Sure Emmett"

"YES!!" he started jumping uncontrollably. Edward must have red his mind about the move I did. He looked down at his feet. Looking ashamed. I smirked at him. I walked pass him then flicked my long brown hair at him.

"Okay" said Quinn

"So far the winners are Alice, Bella, Edward and gleb. Alice and Bella will go first. The winner between the two of you" she looked at me and Alice "will race against the winner between the two of them" pointing at Edward and gleb. The four of us nodded in unison.

"Bella" Quinn called over to me.

"Yeah?" I said. She snapped her fingers then everyone including the trees stood still. Only me and Quinn are the ones moving. I looked at her confused.

"Put your shield on everyone else except the three of them" pointing at Alice, gleb and Edward.

I put every one else in a bubble like shield, I let the shield embrace their bodies. It's easy for me to do it since I've mastered my talent for a very long time.

I nodded at her. She snapped her fingers again. Everything started to move. All of them looked confused because they think we didn't talk. And the last thing that they must remember when Quinn snapped her fingers. We both chuckled lightly.

She snapped her fingers again then shouted "okay we put obstacles on the way, so you guys better be alert. Now let's start this race!" we all shouted and cheered.

Alice and I made our positions then blasted off when we heard the go signal. It's a bit difficult to drive fast because of rocks and tree branches on the way. It must be easy for Alice since she knew what was coming for her. She was on the lead. I tried very hard to keep up to her. Suddenly there was a loud screech of tires. I saw Alice was getting out of her Porsche looking at her tires. I went pass her then headed for the finish line. They all cheered. I went over to Quinn to help Alice changed her tires. She snapped her fingers then said to me "done"

Edward and gleb were next. I think gleb will win this. I was surprised that I was surprised that a Volvo came through first the finish line. Gleb was the fastest of us all he beat Rosalie the best racer of all the Cullens. Edward came out of the car pissed. Gleb copied him then went over to me. He whispered in my ears too low for anyone to hear. "It's your job to race against him and win, not mine. So go kick his butt. I was angry at him for betting against you." He winked at me. He must have noticed what happed a while ago.

"Thanks" I whispered back.

He patted my shoulder.

Quinn reminded us all that whoever the winner of the race will choose the destination for our get together weekend. I remembered Alice said that I'm going to win. I feel confident. I glanced at edward. He looked worried. Good, cause it's pay back time.

I skipped happily towards my car. He did the same. Quinn shouted go. I sped passed him. I looked at my rear view mirror. He smiled confidently at me. If ever I can blush, I think would looked like a tomato. I avoided the obstacles much easier this time. All of a sudden, large chunks of rock came falling at the mountain tops. I put out my shield instantly to protect my car. The rocks bounce back headed for the Volvo behind me. I started to panic. I saw the car moving fast just to avoid the rocks. I was impressed for a second, I realized the finish line was only a mile from where I was driving. I stepped on the gas that shot my flying through the road. Edward started to catch up with me. I can see the finish line. We both passed the finish line at the same time. Everyone was shocked except for Quinn and Alice.

I went out of my car followed by Edward. Quinn and Alice both shouted "Bella wins!"

Everyone was confused. Rosalie asked "how come she wins when both of them passed the finish line at the same time." We al looked at them questioningly. Edward nodded.

Quinn started to explain. "You guys think you saw them passed the line at the same time, but Bella passed the line a millisecond before Edward. How did I know this? Well duh? I can stop the clock ticking. I stopped the time at the exact moment they passed the line."

My brothers flipped at the news that I won. Rosalie came over to me

"So Bella, where do want to go this weekend?" she asked excitedly.

I think about that for a moment. Then Alice whispered to herself "hmm... Odd. I think I need to go shopping for this trip."

"Well?" rose asked impatiently. Then it hit me, I feel like there's a light bulb on top of my head that lit up the idea.

I noticed all of them are waiting for my answer. I smiled at them.

"We're going to Baltimore!" I said smiling grimly at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 jealousy **

It was a nice Friday afternoon. I and my brothers sat at our table together with the Cullens. Ever since we met their family, we feel like there's a connection between us. After the race, everyone except Alice and drew questioned me over and over again why Baltimore? The three of us just laughed at them. I put my shield over the two of them so Edward couldn't read their minds. Alice and Edward came in the door of the cafeteria. Alice looked smug while Edward's face looks like he's in pain. I ignored them. Must some stupid fight they always have.

I looked at my watch; it's almost 3:00. Shoot! I promised some students that I will help them about the fall dance next week. They needed some advice about decorating and arranging things for the event.

Before I could stand up, Alice grabbed my arm then Edward grabbed the other. Edward grimaced at her. I looked at the two of them confused.

"Guys, stop it!" I turned to Alice.

"What's it about this time?" I asked irritated. Ever since the race, the two of them are always fighting about some weird things about me. Even the rest at the table looked at them like they are going crazy. I stand up from my seat.

"Okay then, if there's nothing you want to talk about I better be going, some students are waiting for me." I looked at the both of them then went off.

I was walking down the hall towards the gym when someone called my name.

"Hey Bella" I turned around to see mike Newton.

"Um… hey mike" when I said his name, his eyes seemed so confident. When he came closer, he looked nervous all of a sudden.

"Bella I was wondering if ….er... Maybe you could go.. to er…the dance…with me?" he looked at me with hope glistening all over his face. Ugh! He's not that confident. I don't like guys who seemed uncertain about things that concern me. I wanted the confidence like Edward's. I smiled at the thought. Mike seemed to misinterpret it. I looked at him intently.

"Mike, I know you're a good and loving guy, but I'm so sorry but I'm not really planning on celebrating the whole night. I've got things to do after my presentation. I'm sorry, maybe you should ask someone else." I smiled at him with pity. I always reject his invitations like dates, group outings, seating in their table. I really felt bad for the guy. Ever since we moved here a year ago, he always asks me out and I always reject his offers.

His face fell then said "oh is that so? Um okay, see you later then." I waved at him then turned around. I went into the gym to find the students sitting on the floor, already discussing. I went over to them. They all smiled warmly at me.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late."

The student with long black hair said "no, it's okay. We're just getting started."

I looked at all of them before I speak. I noticed Louise Binns, the boy who's lunch was trashed at the canteen during Jessica Stanley's little stunt. I smiled at him. He hesitantly waved his hand at me.

"Okay let's do this."

We all talked for 2 hours deciding on the decorations, the music, and the theme of the dance. I suggested that it should be a black and white masquerade ball. They all agreed at the idea, now for the decorations. We have a little difficulty about it when an idea popped right out of my head. Before I could reach my phone, it rang. I looked at the color ID, its Alice.

"Hey Alice"

"Of course I'd love to help you decorate the gym for the ball!!!" she started squealing on the other line.

"Oh... well okay thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone. I told them about my plan. Even though I have known Alice for only 5 days, I already know everything about her. And one thing she likes is to plan parties. She's perfect!

After the long meeting, I was headed to the parking lot when Tyler Crowley, stopped me.

"Hey Tyler"

"Hey Bella, do you have a date for the dance next week?" he's grinning at me like there's no tomorrow. I looked at him awkwardly. I saw Edward and Alice looking at our direction. Edward's eyes widened then his body went rigid. Tyler was waiting for my answer patiently. I noticed everybody at the parking lot is waiting for my answer.

"Actually I don't have yet." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Good. Would you like to be my date?"

"Um I'm sorry I can't be your date. I will be busy all evening and your just going to get bored. Maybe you should ask Mallory, I think the two of you looked great together." I smiled at him widely. His didn't change his expression one bit. He was still grinning.

"Thanks Bella, I really owe you one." I heard Edward growl at the same time, Tyler hugged me. I was shocked. No human have ever had the guts to hug me. My hands were twitching like I wanted to slap him. I took a deep breath. Tyler went over to his van, skipping happily. I walked over to where the others are, who also looked shocked. Edward looked pissed, really pissed while Alice looked smug.

Before anyone could compose their faces, we heard footsteps working its way to our direction. I saw Miranda miller walking across the lot. She waved at me. Edward growled under his breath. Alice got an I-don't-like-you look at the girl.

"Hey Bella" she said happily. Miranda isn't that popular than Jessica Stanley but they both have the same attitude that's why they're called the "twin bitches" of the school. I do too don't like her. She treats everyone like a slave.

I looked at her dumbfounded. What does she want? I noticed she glanced at Edward while walking at our spot. Rosalie got impatient, so she shouted at her

"Can you go faster? People have lives you know!" she stopped abruptly, surprised by Rosalie's outburst then continued to walk faster. Rosalie muttered under breath "stupid human bitch". We laughed at her comment. Miranda's eyes lingered to Edward then her heartbeat set up in a faster rhythm. Instead of walking over to me, she walked in front of Edward.

Edward who probably knew what she was thinking just ignored her. At first, I thought it was rude of him to do that to her even though what attitude she have but when I heard the words coming out of her mouth, I had a sudden thirst to rip her head off.

"Edward would you like me to be your date at the dance next week?" she said confidently. A growl started rip out of my chest when Edward said

"I don't even know you, and your not my type." Edward wasn't looking at her. Good. He doesn't have any interest at her. I snickered. Jasper must have sensed my mood changed. He came beside me and Alice then looked at me confusingly. Edward on the other hand, glanced at jasper then me then back to jasper. He was hiding a smile. Then Miranda said

"Then what is your type?" she said a bit rude. I clenched and unclenched my hands.

Edward looks at me as he speaks the words "I love brunettes." Miranda noticed it then looked at me with a disgust expression. She walked to her car mumbling "fine, if you want brunettes, I can be a brunette."

Edward was still looking at me, I smiled at him. Before I could reach my car Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella can we go for a walk?" he said softly.

"Um…okay" I turned to drew "you guys go ahead without me" he nodded then started the engine. I took a deep breath then turned to Edward.

"Okay, let's go"

We walked in human pace. I didn't care if were slow, I don't care anything at the moment. I only cared about the fact that he's with me, walking together. After a few minutes, he came to a halt then turned to me with liquid topaz eyes. I was locked in his gaze. He reached his hands to hold mine. I looked at our hands intertwined together. He put his other hand under my chin to face his wonderful gorgeous god-like face.

"Bella" he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry; it's about the race, I didn't mean to upset you." He looked at me sincerely.

"Hey, forget about it. I understand you. I know you didn't expect me to drive like a maniac because you've seen me being kind and being gentle except at the part when I attacked my brothers, so it's okay. I'm fine and don't worry about it." I smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you Bella" he sounded relieved. He hesitates for a moment like he wanted something to say.

"You want to tell me something?" I asked him.

"Yes, would you care to be my date at the dance?" I smiled at him. He was the very person I wanted to ask me out to the dance. I was so happy at his words.

"Of course, Edward. I'd love to." he's eyes brightened and he lowered his head so there's only an inch between our faces.

"But I thought you have a lot of things to do?" he said teasingly.

"Yah right! That's just an excuse. I just don't want mike and Tyler to be rejected badly. And besides, I'm waiting for you to ask me out, not them." I confessed. I looked down at my shoes too scared to see his reaction. He lifts my face with his finger. I was lost for words by his smoldering topaz eyes. I felt the urge to caress his lips to mine but I controlled it. I didn't want to scare him off. His smile was breath taking. I took a deep breath while jerking my head to the side. He must have noticed it because he chuckled. I composed my face. He leaned closer to me. I didn't know what was happening until I felt his lips to mine. It was the most wonderful feeling I felt. I kissed him back then let go of his hand to wrap both of my arms to his neck. He hugged me closer. After what looked like hours, I broke the kiss. He looked at me with begging eyes; I avoid it as much as possible to think coherently.

"Edward, I think we should head home now. The others are waiting for us. And looks like we need to break them the news about us." He smiled brightly at the last sentence.

"So, are you saying that you accepted me? And you want me to be your boyfriend?" he said teasingly.

"Well, if you don't want to I could go to Newton's house to tell him that I accepted him as my date at the dance." I said teasing him back. As I said it, I turned around to walk the opposite direction. Before I could make a step, he grabbed my arm

"Wait! Please stay Bella, I need you and want you forever." He hugged me closer and tighter to his chest. I pushed him I a little to marvel his face.

"Hey, of course I wanted to be with you forever you silly handsome vampire" I squeezed his nose between my index finger and thumb. I laughed at his expression. As we went to my house, we held hands as we enter the door. All of them looked at the two of us holding hands. Alice haven't break the news to them I guess. But before anyone could react zon came in front us.

"It looks like the two of you found your other half." She guessed. We both nodded. She hugged us tightly. "Congratulations you two"

She turned to Edward "Edward, I trust you to take care of Bella. And you are very welcome at our home. Be free to treat us your family just as we treat yours."

"Don't worry zon, I will do everything to love and take care of her whole heartedly and of course, thank you for welcoming me to your home." He vowed. Zon kissed our cheeks then excused herself to read again her book. Quinn and gleb greeted the two of us. Rosalie and Emmett came next.

"Hey Bella, now your with Edward, you could officially be my sister." She hugged me tightly. Then Alice shouted "that's not fair!!! I want to be Bella's sister too!"

I chuckled at her "Alice of course you'll also be my sister, who wouldn't want you?" I ask sarcastically.

Emmett let out a fake cough to hide his laughter. Alice starred at him murderously. And I swear, if looks could kill, Emmett must be in flames right now. Jasper patted Edward on the shoulder, and then welcomed me to their family. Gail and drew were the last ones. They have been quiet lately. Gail looked like he wanted to kill Edward while drew looked happy. Drew was the first one to break the tension.

"Bella, it's good to see you happy like this." drew hugged me. I think if he could cry, he would. He turned to Edward looking serious all of a sudden.

"Edward, if you ever hurt her, I swear you'll be sorry you even met Me." he said in a threatening tone. Then his face lit up.

"But then again, welcome to the family, bro" he took him in one of those man hugs. Gail cleared his throat. I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes that he can't resist. I met his huge hug then kissed him at his cheek. He turned to Edward

"Edward, take care of our little princess. And if you ever dare to hurt her, let's just say, you won't like it." He said with a smirk.

"Don't worry Gail; you will never regret that I met her." They shook each other's hand in agreement. Edward is trying to hide his smile when Gail said "I guess the noises in this house will be getting louder with these two around." I feel like I would blush red like a tomato. Edward clutched me closer to him.

Drew looked confused "what? What noise?" his eyes widened "oh…that noise! I think I should buy some ear muffs just in case." He whispered to himself, which we can all hear. We all laughed out loudly by his comment.

The laughter was broken when Quinn and Alice announced at the same time "guys come on! There's only 3 hours until the flight, we need to pack." They both looked at each other then giggled.

As I went to my room to packed Quinn yelled from the other room which I can hear clearly even if she didn't. "Bella I already packed your bags. So no need to worry." I groaned. I looked at drew. He met my gazed. We both nodded. Alice must have seen us so she nodded as well. We packed secretly our "special outfits" for the trip. I also told Quinn to pack the others some special out fit. From some point she already knew why and where we are going to Baltimore. I just told her to shut her mouth because it was a surprise. She agreed to me because she always loves surprises.

All of us, even Carlisle, Esme and zon agreed to our plan. But I am sure that they won't participate at our first night out. It's exclusively for teenagers. We loaded our bags to the cars then went to the airport to travel all the way to charms city, Baltimore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Baltimore**

As we work our way around the cities of Baltimore, Gail was responsible for the cloudy skies. Over the past years, my family and I didn't have a problem about the weather. If we want to go to Florida, just leave it to the "weather man". We call Gail weather man because of his oh so weather changing abilities. I remember the time when we used to live here, Gail was so pissed because drew made a scratch at his car so drew was not able to go to school for a week because there's a rain cloud above his head. Me and gleb laughed at him all week but when Quinn and zon came from their shopping week the house was soaking wet. I chuckled at the memory. Oh how I miss this place! It's full of memories I want to relive. Tonight will be the best night ever!!! I looked at drew, he looked excited as well. While we make our way to the hotel, Quinn got us a separate room because of the fact that Edward won't leave my side and I don't want to leave Edward's side. While Edward and I are lounging at our huge bed, Quinn and Alice busted in our door.

"You!" pointing at me. "Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Quinn commanded. I groaned.

"What! No way! I won't leave Edward." When I looked to Edward, I saw him by the door being dragged by Alice. My eyes widened. Alice is so little yet very scary. I heard them shouting in the other room.

"Alice! What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?"

"Edward! This is also for Bella so just behave okay? We're just going to shop clothes for the activities for tonight."

"You knew?" he said with disbelief.

"Of course! Why do you think Bella's protecting my mind?"

"Fine!" he said sounded defeated.

I looked at Quinn who has a smug smile. Fine! Why do we even need to shop for clothes? I already packed the clothes needed for tonight. Why shop? I looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh stop it Bella, we're going to shop clothes for the ball this Sunday"

"What ball?" I asked innocently.

"Duh?! Alice saw that we're going to a ball this Sunday, so I figured you, Gail and I should shop for gowns and some tux for the boys." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, but why Gail? Can we just grab drew instead? He will just make fun of me the whole trip." I complained.

"Bella, Gail volunteered. And to my surprise, he didn't complain about our plans."

I was shocked. Gail never, I mean never in our whole existence volunteered to a shopping trip with Quinn unless it involves camping. I took a deep breath.

"Okay! Let's go shop!" I said with enough enthusiasm to make Quinn happy.

**Edward's POV**

Alice kept tugging my family to various stores. I don't even know why she's buying us jackets and rubber shoes. It's like the clothes some teenagers wear in some gangster show I once watched in MTV. We kept asking her why is she buying this but she just smile then said "it'll be awesome!" I keep on putting the puzzles together but it just doesn't make any sense. As the five of us make our way to the next store to buy tuxes, I smell Bella's scent surrounding the whole store. It's like heaven. It was only an hour ago. Quinn must have dragged her in this store, but why?? It seems were going to some dance tonight but I still don't get the hoodies and rubber shoes. I feel so frustrated. I can't read Alice's mind because of my Bella's shield. Ah…Bella. The love of my whole existence. My wonderful, perfect Bella. I must be the luckiest man in the world to be with her, to caress those luscious lips of hers with mine. My daydreaming was interrupted by jasper.

"Er, Edward can you control it a bit" he said.

"Sorry jazz" I smiled at him apologetically

He rolled his eyes at me. Then Emmett came to my side putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, my little brother is man!! He is already thinking like one right now!! Way the go!!" he ruffled my hair. His booming laugh surrounded the whole store. The sales lady is looking widely at the five of us. Rosalie and Alice looked at us like we're something to eat.

"Way the go, egg heads, you scared the sales lady!" Rosalie whispered menacingly at us.

"Come on guys! I already got your tuxes." Alice intruded. I smiled at the sales lady brightly. We walked out of the store.

"Okay, you guys can have your fun while me and Rosalie buy our gowns. And you better not do anything stupid!!" we rolled our eyes at her. We walked in the opposite direction.

Emmett started teasing me after we walked a mile from the store.

"So Edward did you guys did it? You know? Did you already got to the second base?" I looked at him bewildered. Bella and mine's relationship is only a day old and he started to talk sex with me??

"Are you crazy? Of course we haven't done it" I smacked him in the head. Jasper was laughing uncontrollably. On our way to the hotel, we passed a few girls who are looking at us. I heard one of the girl's thoughts "_wow! Hottie alert! That guy with bronze hair is yummy!! Maybe he's new here. I should go talk to them." _

Jasper and Emmett noticed the girl waving at us. They waved back.

"Hi, I'm Tasha are you guys new here? Maybe me and my girls can show you around." Before she can grab my arm, all three of us backed away just enough for them not to notice. I smiled at them.

"No thank you, we can handle our own" I flashed them another smile. They looked like they're going to faint. Out of no where Bella, Alice and Rosalie came at our sides. Alice kissed jasper's cheek while Rosalie kissed Emmett on the lips. The two girls behind Tasha looked pissed.

"_Wait! Who are they? Ugh!! Did she just kiss him?!!" _

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. I put my arm around her shoulder. Bella smiled at the girls. "Hi my name is Bella. And you are?"

Tasha composed herself. _"Hmm… Bella whys does that name sounds familiar?" _"I'm Tasha, I was just asking if maybe you guys would need a tour here in charms city." She said uninterested.

"Oh no thank you." She paused to look at her tattoo in her wrist. "Nice tattoo" Bella complemented. Tasha looked at her blushing. "Thank you; it's actually from an exclusive society here which none of you can join."

Bella looked at her thoughtfully. "Oh so you're a new comer at the society huh?"

The girl's eyes widened. _"How did she know? She doesn't even live here"_

"Um yeah actually I am" Tasha said ashamed

"I have a pendant just like that." Bella showed Tasha her necklace. The girl's eyes were shocked. _"How? Where did she get that? Only the seniors have that kind of necklace."_

"Where did you ge~" before Tasha could finish her question Bella cut her off. "We better go, bye. It was nice meeting you." She smiled kindly at her then pulled me to the hotel's entrance. I got a lot of questions in my head. Why does Bella have a necklace just like the girl's tattoo? Did Bella and her family live here before they moved to forks? Is Bella part of that society? Bella looked at me smiling.

"Don't worry Edward. There's nothing to worry about. You should go change, it's time to party!" she said happily.

As Bella headed for Alice's room, I went to Emmett's room to change. I heard his thought's before I was in the room. _"Is that little pixie crazy? I thought were going to a ball?" _

I entered the room; Emmett was wearing what Alice bought us earlier. The ones like the rappers wore in music videos. I sighed. I think the best option to know Bella's surprise is to just follow what Alice wants us to do.

"Just wear it Emmett, I'm sure she knows what she's doing"

"Fine, but if were going to the ball wearing like this, I'm out"

I changed my clothes to the out fit Alice gave me. I am wearing a blue hoodie, denim pants and sneakers. We are definitely not going at the ball. When I turned around all of the boys are dressed like me except for Carlisle. He decided to stay behind together with esme and zon to plan their antique shopping for tomorrow. So any way, the guys are looking at the full length mirror to look at them selves goofing around. All of a sudden, Alice came barging inside the room together with Rosalie, Quinn and Bella.

"Okay guys, it's time to party!!!" Alice yelled over the commotion.

Drew came to Bella's side; I noticed that he is wearing the same necklace that Bella have. Is he part of the society too? Maybe not. Maybe it's just a friendship necklace that they both bought for each other. We went down stairs to see that Bella's Infiniti, drew's Giugiaro and gleb's Lamborghini are parking in front of the hotel. We looked at them in confused faces but Alice just smiled. Alice, jasper and I rode with Bella while Rosalie and Emmett rode with drew and Quinn and Gail rode with gleb. We worked our way to an old building, it sounds quiet for human ears but for us we can hear the loud music coming from the building. Jasper and I looked at each other.

"_Bro, is this a club?"_ jasper asked confusingly.

I just shook my head. I didn't know where we are. Bella parked the car beside a silver Porsche. It was not surprise to see that a lot of high standard cars are parked in that area where it says "VIP". We went out of the car, we all looked at Bella, drew, Alice and Quinn. They all smiled grimly at the five of us who still doesn't have any clue where we are. Bella and drew lead our way to a small entry where to big guys that is bigger than Emmett, guards the door. I heard Emmett's thoughts _"I bet I can take them both down."_

Bella and drew showed their necklaces to the body guards. I noticed that the body guards also have the same tattoo like Bella's pendant. Maybe this is the society the girl, Tasha is talking about. She also mentioned something about seniors. The two body guard nodded then opened the door. There are three elevators that welcomed us. We all entered the elevator. Bella was the one to break the silence.

"Okay, so by now each and every one of you are curious why we are here. First of all this is an exclusive dance club. Drew and I used to sneak up at night when we used to live here, just to dance at this club. Due to our dancing, we became royalty or seniors. We learned that it is a society called "the streets" We became members for about 3 to 4 years. Ever since we moved to forks last year, we didn't have any contact up until now. The girl Tasha is only a freshman, because of the tattoo she had on her wrist. It will be erased if the king or as we say the DJ decides to move her rank. The highest ranks are the seniors, there are only 5 seniors. Me, drew, Ryan, letty and drake, which you guys will meet afterwards. When we first danced at this club, we joined crews. A crew is a group of dancers that competes with other crews. They do various routines and break dances their way to beat the ultimate crew." Whoa?! This her surprise? To tell us that drew and her are part of this society? I bet there is something more she's not telling us. I was shocked at the thoughts that I heard. It came from Bella. _"Don't worry Edward I'll tell the rest of the story." _She looked at me reassuringly. She must have noticed my worried expression.

"Edward, are you okay? You look pale." Emmett asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am! I just heard Bella's thoughts, that's all." I said proudly yet irritated by Emmett. All of them looked at me with disbelief except for Alice.

"Hey guys! Let's not worry about that okay? I'll tell you when we get home, but right now it's time to party!" Bella shouted at us because of the loud music and I can see she is very excited in meeting some of her old friends. Alice and Bella jumped up and down with the music getting louder. And at the same moment the elevator opened and welcomed us with wild people dancing in loud hip hop music.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 the streets part 1**

**Alice's POV**

I knew this would be awesome!!! After Bella explains us about the society and the club and blah, blah, blah… of course I have seen what will happen so I didn't try to listen. The music is getting louder and Bella and I started to jump uncontrollably. The elevator opened its door to us to be welcomed by people dancing wildly to the hip hop music. The whole place is crowded.

When we were walking to the dance floor, the people started to stare at us but we're all used to it. Some guys wolf whistled and some girls glared with jealousy as Edward, jasper, Emmett and gleb tighten their grips on us girls. Since Gail and drew feel left out they hugged each other as we walked through the crowd. We were laughing, at the same time I feel pity for Bella's brothers. Bella hissed at both of them.

"Hey, stop it! People might think you guys are gay. I can't stand the humiliation of having brothers that are in love with each other. Ewww!" Bella fakes a shiver

We laughed at the three of them. Bella was pretending to gag while the two boys started to make kissy sounds and puckering their faces. We were laughing so hard we didn't notice that people started to stare at us like we are crazy. Quinn also noticed it so she stepped between the two boys.

"Guys cut it out!" she said this while putting one hand on drew's face while the other to Gail. OMG! This family is even crazier than ours. Edward must have heard my thoughts because he's shaking his head in agreement.

"Okay! Let's go meet the DJ. Don't worry you'll love him." Bella exclaimed.

She pulled me to a door that has a sign that says "VIP". The others followed us. The room was even awesome than the huge dance floor. It has a bar at the right side where a bartender flips and juggles bottles of gin and yellow liquid that seems to be pineapple. At the center, there is a spiral silver staircase that leads upward. That must be the booth of the DJ. On the left side wall of the room hang five huge pictures. Bella's picture was hanged at the center of the wall. On Bella's left side hang a picture of a guy with brown hair, on the bottom of his picture "Ryan" was written. And on Ryan's side was a picture of a cute blonde boy that has a smug smile, drake was written at the bottom of his image. And on Bella's right was drew's picture and on drew's right was a picture of a black girl that has bushy brown hair. On the bottom of her picture, her name was written. I read the name out loud "letty" Bella and drew smiled widely then I heard heels coming down the staircase. The girl from the picture yelled

"Did somebody just say my name? Well don't worry y'all cause I'm here. Bam!" she strutted her body like a model. I saw her muscles are quite developed and… Omg! That outfit is so cute!! Maybe she could tell what store she bought it. Oh wait, I didn't want to have the same outfit as hers. Ohhh, I could just let her be my fashion icon while were here. She scanned us. And the first faces she saw was of course, drew and Bella.

"Whoa! Didn't see you guys in ages! You guys didn't change a bit. What's up?" she hugged both of them tightly since she is very tall ~and when I say very tall, I mean as tall as Emmett~ Bella and drew was pressed tightly on her boobs. Bella and drew pushed her gently so she would let go. I heard the boys hiding their laughter. Quinn and I glared at them to stop but only jasper and gleb respond to our gesture. I heard Emmett whispered to low for human ears.

"Wow! No wonder drew loves this place, the people are very welcoming"

I rolled my eyes at him but I grabbed jasper just incase. Quinn and Rosalie copied my movement. They both nodded at me in agreement.

"Letty, it's nice to see you too. Um...May I introduce you to my family, this is Quinn my sister and her boyfriend gleb" Bella gestured her hand to the couple. "This is Gail my brother" she said pointing at him.

"Oh… and who are these fine hot things?" she said gesturing her head at us.

"Oh yeah, this is Edward" Bella skipped at Edward's side then pulled him near her. Letty's eyes sparkled. She stretched her hand to shake, Edward shook it politely. Bella cleared her throat. "My boyfriend." Letty looked at Bella to Edward then back to Bella.

Letty's eyes widened then grabbed Bella by the arm then whispered in her ear.

"Girl, where did you get him? Does he have any brothers? Cause you know, I'm available right now." She winked at Edward then licked her lips in a flirty way. Man, Edward should never be left alone when this girl is around. Edward heard me; he looked disgusted at the girl. He mouthed to me "HELP ME!" I just laughed at him.

Bella gestured her hand to jasper and I.

"This is jasper and Alice" letty was about to say something but Bella continued "they're also a couple" letty's face fell.

"And this is Emmett and Rosalie" Bella continued.

Her eye's widened when she looked at rose. She touched her hair and started fixing her outfit. Rosalie always does that. Making all the girls' self-esteem crushed by her beauty. I sometimes think she's masochistic about it. Edward nodded when he heard me.

"So letty is everyone here?" drew asked while looking around.

"Oh drake is on his way and Ryan is upstairs come on." She gestured us to follow her upstairs. When we got there the room is full of equipments used in amplifying sounds and everything is very organized. At the left side of the room was a huge stack of CDs. I didn't know how to react. I also noticed that the walls are glass, which I think is sound proof. I saw a brown haired guy dancing at the far end of the room. He has his headphones on so surely he didn't hear us coming. Letty, drew and Bella shook their heads while laughing. Bella and drew came at either side of him.

"Hi Ryan!!!" they both yelled. Ryan was startled. He was so surprised that he fell on his butt. As for the rest of us, we were trying to hide our laughter. Bella and drew helped him. He was speechless for about 30 seconds then he instantly snapped.

"You guys! Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack." He was holding his chest like his heart is going to burst right out. He looked at drew from head to toe.

"Drew! My man! Didn't see you like ages. And you didn't change a bit" they both man hugged each other. He mocked punched drew on the shoulder, which I am sure that it hurts. He smiled weakly at him while rubbing his fist. He turned to look at Bella, who is smiling widely at him. He hugged Bella like he didn't want her to let go. Edward suppressed a growl.

"Bella I miss you so much! How's the life? Do you have any boyfriend? And I'm practically sure you do have right now because I can see a sparkle in your eyes."

Bella nodded while smiling smugly. His eyes widened.

"Alright! My girl got game!"

Bella looked at Edward lovingly. Bella skipped at Edward side. Edward kissed Bella on the cheek.

"Ryan, this Edward, my boyfriend."

"how you doin' man?" Ryan said looking a bit shocked. He man hugged Edward.

"I'm fine, thanks" Edward said politely.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. This is my family; this is Quinn my sister and Gail my other brother and Gleb, Quinn's boyfriend." Ryan, whose eyes are on Quinn the whole time Bella introduced her, looked a bit disappointed when he heard that Quinn has a boyfriend. Letty on the other hand, patted him on the shoulder then whispered

"It's alright man, I feel your pain."

Bella giggled. "This is Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." Pointing each one of us. Ryan's eyes widened when he reached Rosalie. Letty let out a fake cough.

"Dude *cough* she's taken *cough*" we all snickered. Ryan raised an eyebrow then muttered under his breath "why are people now a day are so damned taken?"

"Hey Ryan, were heading down to have some fun, and it seems that you're the DJ for tonight. I was wondering if you tune up the party?" Bella said excitedly.

"Of course baby B, go out and do your thing!" Ryan picked up the volume and changed the song to a more up beat tune.

Bella looked at me then winked. I grinned at her. She put her hands on her hips then shouted "time to party!!!" I jumped up and down through the raging excitement.

**Edward's POV**

As Bella pulled Alice to the dance floor, the others started to dance too. The people started to stare at Bella and Alice who is dancing gracefully with a hint of wildness in their moves. Oh how I love how her body flows to the sound of the music. Her luscious hips swinging from side to side, her long brown hair swaying together with her body. How I wanted to wrap my arms around her beautiful and perfect body, kiss her neck and caress her lips with mine. I was distracted out of my reverie when lustful thoughts surrounded Bella.

"_Wow, look at that body. So hot!" _ Then he pictured himself coming to Bella and dancing and closing their bodies together, where Bella was grinding her body to him. I was clenching and unclenching my fist. I noticed that all the men's thoughts near Bella were like that. That's it I couldn't handle it any more. I was about to make a move when I heard Alice "_Edward don't you dare make a move! If you hurt one human in this room, Bella will never forgive you! I swear." _ I nodded unconvincingly at her direction.

Bella looked around, when her eyes settled on me; there was a bit worry in her eyes together with an amused expression. She smiled brightly at me then walked slowly to me; I brushed my hand at my hair while smiling my crooked smile at her. She hugged my waist and kissed my lips. She whispered in my ear

"You know, you look so hot when you're jealous." She said seductively.

I lowered my head. I can't believe I'm ruining her fun because I'm jealous! She cradled my face in her hands. We looked at each others eyes which seemed like hours. She smiled again at me.

"Let them think what they want to think because that's the only thing they can do, but you, you can do this" she kissed me in the lips. The thoughts of the men around us were jealous and disappointed. I smiled at the victory that this loving, beautiful girl hugging me tightly is mine and mine only. I kissed her forehead then she dragged me to where Alice and jasper are dancing. Bella kept close to me while swinging her beautiful body against mine.

All of a sudden there was large honk coming from the speakers. Alice jumped up ad down while clapping her hands. Drew came to Bella's side grinning widely at her sister. Bella rolled her eyes then muttered under her breath

"I can't believe we're doing this." she sounded annoyed yet amused.

Then a loud booming voice came out of the speakers.

"HEY, EVERYBOD'! WE HAVE ROYALTY IN HOUSE!!!! THE SENIORS ARE BACK!!! BELLA AN' DREW PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AYER!!!"

There were two spotlights pointed at the two. Drew was waving and smiling in every direction while Bella is standing shyly and smiling at everyone. The whole room erupted into fits of cheering and some guys wolf whistled. Quinn and the rest of our group joined us. Emmett is yelling embarrassing things about Bella while Gail is wolf whistling. The speakers boomed again

"COME ON, COME ON! IT'S TIME TO PARTY!!! LET'S PUT UP SOMETHING SPECIAL FROM THE TWO!"

We saw Ryan winked at Bella and drew from the DJ booth. Bella and drew nodded at each other. Bella pecked me on the lips then went to a clearing together with drew. She raised her hand in the air then the whole room became dim. Then 2 spotlights were pointed at her. The music "fergaliscious" by fergie was played. I heard this many times because Alice always plays this music at the house. At first I thought this song is so cheesy and has no sense but now that I see Bella dancing with this song, I think I have a lot new perspective in music.

She was doing the flare when drew joined her. He started to do the same as Bella. The people are amazed because they move exactly at the same time and they didn't even bother stopping.

I heard Emmett's thoughts _"whoa! That girl knows how to have fun!!! I should take driving and dancing lessons from her..." _jasper on the other hand was startled that a girl as graceful as Bella can be rough. Even Rosalie is surprising us these past few days when we met Bella and her family. Rosalie changed a bit about her attitude and I think it's a good start. I was lost in my thoughts when the crowd erupted again. Letty was dancing with Bella and drew. I heard her thoughts _"I miss this, just like old times!" _

The three of them were doing a fake fight while dancing. Bella tries to take a swipe at drew but he ducked and was about to punch her. She held drew on the arm then throws him in the air, the crowd was full of "ohhhs" and "ahhhs" as drew flip in the air and landed on the balls of his feet. Their fight was like fighting with vampire just slower and with no violence. The crowd erupted again in wild cheering. Even Alice and the rest of our family were amazed by their stunt. The song changed again, I rolled my eyes at Alice who squealed

"_OMG! I love this song! Its shake your pompom by missy Elliot!!!! Omg!" _

There was another cheering when a blonde guy from the picture, what's his name?...drake! entered the clearing by tumbling backwards several times.. The three formed a small circle as drake hi five them. The speakers roared again

"DRAKE IS IN THE BUILDING!!" the voice wasn't Ryan any more. Then out of nowhere Ryan was in the clearing. "THE SENIORS ARE BACK!!!!" the voice erupted again. The five of them was doing a flare all at the same time. Then they all froze in different positions, balancing their whole body with their hands when the music changed.

"_Bounce! I love this song!" _ Quinn shrieked in her head. Bella was the first to move when the music change, she back flipped then landed at the floor in a split position. She popped her chest while half bending. Emmett started to yell "GO BELLA! GO BELLA! GO BELLA!" Gail and Gleb joined him and so the rest of my family. The crowd also joined. Bella flashes us a smile while doing multiple stunts very smoothly. The song change again and bella was frozen then drew was the next to move.

The crowd seems to recognize the song very well because once the song started, the cheering got louder. One of the guys shouted "this song is awesome!!!" I searched his mind what song it was, it's called 24's by T.I. he seemed pretty addicted to the artist just like those crazy teenage girls screaming every time they see a cover or a picture of the famous vampire book. I chuckled at the silliness of those girls, if only they new vampires are true…

Drew was doing a head spin then led into a flare while hopping from hand to hand. The crowd erupted again into cheers of amazement and awes. The song changed again so drew froze. Ryan was the next, from his last position, he was doing a hand stand then started to do the jumping jacks but in an inverted way. After Ryan do a little stunts and footwork the music changed then drake came next. After drake, letty did the same. The crowd applauded and shouted their names but they were not done. Drew, Ryan and drake went to the side while Bella and letty were left at the center; Bella motioned a finger at our direction. I heard Alice shrieked.

"_Yes!!! This must be my time!!!"_

Alice went to Bella's side. Letty looked confused but Bella nodded at her. She nodded back

"_Hmmm…I guess Bella trained her." _She thought.

They positioned themselves like a triangle. Bella was the center. The DJ spoke again.

"HEY Y'ALL!!! LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE ANOTHER SURPRISE GUEST!!! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE GIRLZ!!!"

Another unfamiliar song was again played. Quinn again, squealed the song title in her head. "_1, 2 step!!! Ahhhh!!! I love the songs that they played here!!" _

i was shocked that Alice know the step that Bella and letty did. Letty also was shocked as well as the rest of us.

"_I didn't know Alice knows how to dance that. I didn't even see her practice those moves!!" _jasper thought

The three ladies on the dance floor seem to enjoy it. All the guys were drooling by the sexy dance moves, thinking about touching their bodies and every nasty thing they could imagine. Ugh!! I felt a wave of calmness. I looked at jasper thankfully. He smiled at me.

"_Hey no prob bro, I know how your feeling." _ We both sighed in unison.

I focused my attention to bella, she was beautiful and good at everything. No other woman can top at her personality. She is both beautiful inside and out. The song ended. The three strutted at unique poses.

The crowd emerged at the center and cheering their heads of for the unique show they saw. They started to jump up and down. When I saw Bella, I instantly hugged her close to me then whispered in her ear

"You were great. And I think you're trying to seduce me and half the men in this club" I raised an eye brow at her.

She laughed at my expression. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes. She looked at me and said "is this beautiful god-like creature jealous?" she copied my expression earlier.

I kissed her lips.

"Well of course, who wouldn't? When you loved a perfect, graceful and kind woman that can dance like that, of course I will be jealous" she smiled at me and hugged my waist.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**Chapter 10 part 2**

Our moment was ruined by Alice, as she dragged Bella and me to the VIP room. I saw that the rest of the seniors are talking to drew. The rest of the family followed us. Bella went over to drakes side and while pulling me with her. Drake's eyes widened when he saw Bella hand in hand with me.

"_Who's this guy? Is this Bella's new boy friend"_

I was taken aback by his thoughts. What does he mean Bella's new boyfriend? I didn't know Bella had a boyfriend before.

"Hey drake! Long time no see." Bella let go of my hand to hug him. Drake threw bella a pillow which she dodged it by her hand.

"Hey what was that for?" Bella asked surprised

"That is for leaving without even saying goodbye."

"Drake, it's not my fault that you didn't know that I'm going away, look I'm sorry okay?" Bella looked at him with puppy dog eyes and pouted lips.

"_Aw man, why does she always look so cute when she does that?"_

Drake shook his head then smiled widely at Bella.

"Fine, it's just that I miss you so much!!!" drake hugged Bella tightly then kissed her in the cheek.

I didn't even expect that. I had the sudden urge to slap the guy but when I saw that bella doesn't seem so bothered by what the stupid scum did, I shrugged it off. Bella and drake went to sit down. Bella looked at our family then hesitated for a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry, uh drake this is my family and some friends. This is Edward my boyfriend." Drake's eyes went bigger then nodded in understanding. In his head, he was comparing me to a guy with brown hair and green eyes. Who is this guy? Is this Bella's ex-boyfriend? I think I'll ask her when we get home.

"This is my sister, Quinn and her boyfriend Gleb and my other brother, Gail. Oh and this is Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett" Bella pointed each of them. Drake nodded. I was surprised that he didn't even noticed Rosalie's beauty, his thoughts were surrounding Bella. His thoughts were kind and caring when it comes to Bella, I can see that he treats Bella as a sister. I was relieved at his thoughts, I think I well get along with this guy perfectly.

"So how are things, when we left?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Oh, um same old stuff that we do. Work, dance and some stuff you wanted us to do." Drake said.

"Hmmm… thanks" Bella was deep in her own thoughts.

Drake just looked at her sympathetically. Then mouthed 'sorry' so that no one will notice but apparently drew and the rest of the seniors noticed.

"_Dang girl, please don't cry." _ Said letty in her thoughts.

"_I hope she's okay with Edward, but I think he didn't have any clue yet. Maybe Bella will tell him when we get home." _ Drew looked at her like he wanted to cry too.

Drake hugged her closer as if he was some kind of Bella's father. I feel so helpless not knowing what their thoughts mean. I wish I could hear what Bella is thinking so I can comfort her. I think it has something to do with~ nah… of course not. Bella pulled away from drake to lean her head to my shoulder. I held her hand for the rest of the night. We all talked about random stuff and a few dancing moves because Emmett and Gail wanted to learn some. Bella didn't talk for the rest of the night, and no one seems to bother her. It was getting late and I can see all Bella's human friends are pretty drunk, so we said our goodbyes and thank them.

When we were about to leave the room, Bella let go of my hand. I was a bit hurt seeing her doing that but I regained my composure when Bella walked back into the room to move drake away from the two drunken seniors. She moved him to a much comfortable couch then kissed his forehead. Bella went her way to me with a flashing smile that melted my whole body. She wrapped her arms around my waist then kissed me lightly in the lips.

When we got to the parking lot, our siblings are waiting for us. On our way home, Bella came back to herself. She talked to Alice about some shopping trips and about the school dance decorations. Bella must have asked Alice to help her decorate the gym. It's a good thing I already asked bella and it was the same day that she became mine forever.

We parked our cars then headed off to our own rooms. I pulled Bella in our own room when Alice whispered in Bella's ears

"Don't worry, he'll understand" Alice flashed a smile at Bella then walked away to her own room.

I carried her into our room. She kissed me softly then suddenly her kisses turned into faster rhythm. I kicked the door lightly behind me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I broke away to kiss her at the neck. She pushed me slightly away. I looked at her confusingly. She took a deep breath then cradled my face in her hands. I looked at her gold eyes; I massaged her cheeks with the back of my hand. She closed her eyes.

"Edward, we need to talk"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 my past**

**Bella's POV**

I was really having a nervous breakdown… yah like that's possible. I really don't know how to tell him. Well it's not that bad but the memory still hurts. I opened my eyes, I saw his worried expression. I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing…

"Edward, I know that we're only going out for about a week or so, but I really think it's time for us to get to know each other more. And I know that someday we'll probably have this conversation so…." I looked down, I really don't know if I can explain him everything.

"Bella" he pulled my face up so I was facing him. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand then said "of course I'd be glad to know everything about you, who wouldn't? And no matter how difficult the situation is, I will understand. Just tell me my love, what has been bothering you?" he said full of love and concern.

"Edward, you probably heard my friend's thoughts about how I reacted at the club earlier and I don't want to hide anything from you. So let me tell you a little story about my past. I was born in charms city, Baltimore. I was born on April 17, 1719. I have brown eyes and curly brown hair. My mother is Renee swan and my father is Charlie swan. I have 3 brothers. Their names are Nathaniel, Ricardo and Thomas. All of them are married and living with their own family and since I'm the youngest I'm staying with my mom and dad. On May 13, 1736, my parents decided to have a family reunion; I met my brothers and their family. It was the happiest day of my life because our family set aside their differences and gathered in that very day. When my parents and I are walking home, five men blocked our way. My father, of course, protected us and fought them, but unfortunately they stabbed him. I and my mother cried for help but no one came." I took another unnecessary deep breath. Edward hugged me tighter. He kissed my forehead while rubbing my arm in comfort. I relaxed a little then continue…

"I saw my father died in front of me. His lifeless body all beaten up and broken. The men dragged both my mother and I in a dark alley, my mom was pleading to let us go and to take whatever they want. I fought and struggled as my mom called my name. I heard ripping of clothes and a few breaking of bones. My mom called my name again then the screaming stopped. I can't see or hear anything except my continuous cries for help and three men laughing evilly. When the moonlight shines at our direction, I saw my mom inches away, eyes open with one hand reaching out to me and the other wrapped around her waist. Her face was covered in blood and sweat. Me, thinking that she is still alive reached out to touch her cold body. I called out her name and tried to tell her to wake up but unfortunately there was no response. I cried at the pain in my heart while cradling my mother's lifeless body in my shaking arms. The moonlight shines again, then in front of me, five men laughing at the scene upon them. I saw all of their faces, and at that same moment, I vowed that I will do everything in my power to escape and get revenge at them. I gently put my mother's body aside and faced them. I looked around to see any sign of exit. I saw a little opening at the back of the five demons. I ran as fast as I can to escape but one man grabbed my hair and slammed my head at the wall. I can feel the blood as it covered my face. I crawled helplessly away from them. They started beating my breaking every bone in my body. I screamed in agony and in pain. The last thing I remember was a flash of light. At first I thought I was dead, but when I felt the agonizing pain I started to tousle around. After what seems like days, I woke up. Then I met Zon and drew. They explained to me what happened and what I am. At that time, all I ever think about was killing the five demons that ruined my life. I told them what I wanted to do so they helped me. I killed all five of them but I never drank their blood. Even though it seems ridiculous, I don't want to poison my body with their disgusting blood. And ever since that night, I told zon and drew that I never wanted to kill any human. Zon and I started researching about different ways to survive. About a hundred years had past we heard about some vampires drinking blood out of the animals and on that day forward, we changed our family perspective. Our family grew eventually, when me and drew were about to head home from hunting, we heard a girl screaming out of pain. We hurriedly ran to her. I saw Quinn being attacked by bears. She was losing a lot of blood so we went to zon for help. She tried to cure her wounds but it's healing slowly so zon turned her. Eventually Quinn met Gleb. She saved him from a building that is on fire. I know it seems impossible but Quinn managed to get out of that burning building without getting hurt. Quinn bit gleb in order to save his life. And from that day they fell in love. Gail was saved by me; I saved him from a car accident. He was loosing so much blood and I don't have time to call zon at the hospital so I bit him." I looked up to see Edward's face.

"Bella, thank you for sharing me your past and some of your family's past. And really, I truly appreciate your honesty to Me." he grabbed my face cradling it in his hands. I looked at his golden black eyes. When did he last hunt? We should better hunt tomorrow. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he asked me

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something. If it's too much to answer then I respect you, I'm just not used to see you so upset and in pain" he said. I felt his nervousness.

"What is it Edward? And of course I'll answer you what ever it is" I looked at him curiously.

"Bella, at the club why are you so upset after your conversation with drake?"

Oh. I totally forgot about that. That's the reason why I'm telling him my past! Oh silly me… I took another unnecessary deep breath.

"Oh, sorry totally forgot 'bout that. You probably think that I have an ex boyfriend huh?"

He nodded weakly. I laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry, there isn't. You see, when my family moved here a year ago, there's a purpose. I wanted relive the good memories of my past. A lot of things have changed here but still I wanted to, my family has been having a conversation about their family tree so I told them that I wanted to do a little research. I found out that I'm the only swan girl in our family up until now. The wives of my relatives are not included officially because they are not in our bloodline. I also realized that our family name is still alive. There's this one family that lived here. I tracked them down to get to know them and to protect them, but apparently that was the biggest mistake in my whole existence." I sobbed tearlessly at Edward's chest while he comforts me.

"Bella if this is too much for you, I'll understand if you stop now. I won't force you to do anything that can hurt you physically or emotionally." He said full of concern. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, I want to continue… When I met this family, they are really kind and sweet. The father's name is George and the mother's name is Kate. They have two sons, Robert and Manuel. Robert is seventeen years old while Manuel is thirteen. I was really glad that I finally met three of my great grandsons. I was so happy; Robert and I became good friends. He invited me to different parties and that's when drew and I became members of 'the streets'. He introduced me to his best friend, drake. We all hang out at the club every weekend. Drake and I got closer and he became one my best human guy friend. Then after a month or so, an incident happened, Robert went to the mall to hang out with his friends, as always I protected him and watched him from afar. He was about to cross the road when a car was about to hit him. I quickly snatched him right out of the way, and from that day, he started to get suspicious about me. A few weeks had past I never talked to him for the reason that he might know what I truly am. I was walking home when Robert came to me, he figured out everything. He knew that I am a vampire. At first, I thought he's afraid of me but he never showed any sign of it. I told him that I'm his greatest grand mother and I'm here to protect him. We became closer that people thought we're a couple. Even though we aren't, we just agreed whatever the people say. One afternoon, I told him that I'm going hunting so he better stay home but unfortunately he didn't. I was about to go to his house when I smelled a vampire near by. I was afraid that Robert and his family might get hurt so I went to investigate. Then on a nearby ally, the vampire scent is getting stronger and so is the human blood. That blood seems familiar to me, and then it hit me. It's Robert's scent. I ran as fast as I can, when I saw the scene before me, I was stopped dead in my tracks. Robert's lifeless body was lying on the ground, eyes open with blood everywhere. Both of his legs are angled differently and his body is full of bruises. I cradled him while screaming in agony. I feel so useless; I can't even save him from what I am. The guilt is eating my insides and I just feel like I wanted to die.

I noticed that there's a piece of parchment clinging in his right hand. I opened it and red the small inscription. It says that Robert died because he knows too much about our world. Then at the bottom of the paper, the volutri leaders signed."

I was shaking in anger and in guilt that I hadn't notice Edward was doing the same. His eyes are full of anger and disgust. I pulled away from him, knowing that he probably hates me and feel sick falling in love with a murderer. I ran at the farthest corner of the room. I hugged my legs and while murmuring to myself that I'm a murderer. I didn't notice that Edward got up off the bed then walked to me in human pace. He'll probably just scream at me and tell me that he'll leave me. I sighed. From the very start, I already knew I am not good enough for him. He was kind hearted and perfect while I'm the most disgusting person in this world. Edward sat beside me while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm not angry at you. It's just that the volturi, I can't believe they did this without even having a trial. They usually do this by calling the defendant and try to hear his or her purpose for doing it. I'm so sorry if you misunderstood my expression." He looked at me sincerely.

Ah man! This is even worst than screaming and leaving me. I can't bear this. Maybe he's just doing it as an act of pity towards me. I sobbed again; he pulled me closer and whispering things that can calm me.

"Edward… you don't have ….to…do this…if…you hate…me…I'll under~" I tried to tell him in between my sobs but he silenced me by putting his soft lips to mine. I pulled away instantly. I didn't deserve him. I should suffer. I closed my eyes taking in all the possibilities that he might leave me and never come back.

"Bella, of course I don't hate you. How could you even think that? I will never do anything that will make you suffer. No matter what your past is, I don't care. All I care is you, with me, right here, right now. Bella, everyone knows that it's not your fault why things like these happen. You can't save everyone. But there's one thing you should know. I love you, forever. And I'll make sure that whatever that may come between us, I will always and forever, will love you." I signed in relief at the fact that he don't hate me and that he love me but I will never got over the things that I did to Robert and his family.

Edward carried me to the bed and tucked me in. even though I can't sleep it really is nice. He kissed my forehead and my nose, down to my cheeks and then to my lips. We kissed passionately. We spent hours talking about his past and the life after he became a vampire. It's really awkward; I'm 182 years older than him. We laughed at this fact, but who cares; as long as we're together nothing can come between us.

I didn't realize that the sun was setting and there's a start of a new day. The sun shines through the window, I was dazzled. It was the first time that I saw Edward's skin sparkle. It's like you're in front of a god that makes you obey everything he wanted you to do. I starred at him, still dumbfounded at the beauty in front of me. He chuckled, and then Alice came barging in our room.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 the visit**

"Bella!!! Come on, get up." Alice ran over to my side then jumped between Edward and me like a 4 year old in Christmas morning. "Bella!!!Bella!!!Bella!!!Bella!!!"

"What Alice?!!!" I looked at her, slightly irritated by her sudden outburst in our room.

"You need to get dressed! You're going to the cemetery today." What? I didn't know I'm going to the cemetery.

"Alice, I never said I'm going to the cemetery." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh trust me, you will." She grabbed me by the risk then dragged me towards the closet. Edward followed us inside with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I think you should get used to things like this since Quinn is just like Alice."

"I guess, but Quinn doesn't jump at my bed like a four-year-old!!!"

Alice came in to view carrying a simple dress that flows down just above my knees.

"Here, I'll put the accessories on your bed. Then go to my room so that I can fix your hair and make up, okay?" she walked out of the room while stomping her feet yelling

"Emmett!! I told you not to mess up my make up!!! If you touch a single brush…"

I giggled at the antics Alice is throwing at Emmett. I noticed that Edward left the room. So I went over to the bed to find the accessories Alice is talking about. I put the accessories and grabbed the tote bag. I went over to Alice's room to find Emmett and Alice throwing make up at each other. Emmett throws a concealer at Alice which landed on her hair. So instead of having jet black hair, she now has creamy blond hair. Alice on the other hand, threw a blue liquid eye shadow on Emmett's face. I was laughing so hard I didn't even realize someone dragged me out of the room then closed the door. I turned around to find Rosalie smiling brightly at me.

"hey rose." I smiled back at her.

"hey, just so you'd know, the two of them won't stop until the make up is all used so it will take longer. Why don't you come to my room so that I can fix your hair" she held my hand then pulled me into her room. After five minutes, my hair is done. I grabbed the handy mirror. Rose did a pretty good job. She just arranged the curls of my hair then put a beret on. She didn't put any make up on, and I was thankful for that. I thanked her then kissed her goodbye. I was about to find Edward when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to find Edward's kisses.

"Hey, where have you been?" I looked at him curiously.

"Just hanging out with your brothers and taking pictures of Alice and Emmett's make up war."

There was a silence then Alice's door opened. Emmett walked out of the room first, muttering he won. Then a very angry Alice covered in make up and some brushes sticking out of her hair. Edward and the other guys took pictures of them. Before Alice will throw another fit, I grabbed Edward out of the hotel while laughing. We walked for a while with out talking. I hadn't realized we were in front of the cemetery. Edward squeezed my hand in comfort. I took a deep breath then grabbed him towards gate. The place is very peaceful. We heard birds singing and trees dancing together with the wind. Then at the center of the whole cemetery stood a white patio, surrounded by several fountains. i sighed as a relief to be in this place again. i looked up at Edward who has the same amazed expression as I had. I smiled at him brightly.

Then I spotted Robert's grave. It was much more beautiful than the last time I went here. The guys really took a lot of effort in making this place like paradise. It was surrounded by different colors of rose bushes, where some butterflies flatter their gorgeous wings. I sat in front of the grave then patted the space beside me. Edward sat beside me while wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey Robert, I hope you're doing fine where ever you are. I know it's been a while but I promise you that I will always visit you here. I miss you so much." I looked up to Edward who is staring at me.

"Oh and by the way, I want you to meet someone. He's very important to me so I hope you like him. Rob, this is Edward, the love of my existence." Edward hugged me tighter.

I motioned my head towards the grave. He looked at me questioningly. I mouthed "talk to him" He hesitated for a moment then cleared his throat.

"Um…hi…ah…Robert. Don't worry, I will not hurt Bella whatever happens and I will promise you, that I will do everything to protect her and to love her forever." I looked at him lovingly. I am so happy that he'll do everything for me even though those things are pretty crazy.

He kissed my forehead then lie on his back. I snuggled beside him then took a deep breath. I could really stay like this forever…. I closed my eyes imagining the possibilities for our future. Now my life is complete, I have a family that will be there for me and the love of my existence lying beside me. Edward cleared his throat.

"Love, what are you thinking?"

I smiled at him. "I'm just so happy that you'll be with me forever...And the fact that you completed me." he kissed me passionately.

I noticed that the sun was about to set. I stand up then pulled him.

"Come on, we needed to get ready for the ball tonight. Quinn and Alice will be pissed if we're not yet home." I put on a horrified face. He laughed at my expression. He held me closer then walked hand in hand to the hotel.

When we reached the entrance, Alice and Quinn are standing there with both hands on their hips while tapping one foot. We both smiled at them brightly. They both looked at us like they wanted to kill us with their glares.

Quinn walked over to my side while Alice on Edward's.

"Bella, come on! You need to get dressed. The ball will start in 2 hours." She dragged me up the stairs while Alice dragged Edward towards the elevator. I flew a kiss to him then mouthed "I love you"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 the ball **

Quinn dragged me to her room. I noticed that all the girls are in here. Zon and esme are helping each other's make up while Rosalie is putting her stunning red gown on. Quinn dragged me to the dresser then started to work on my makeup. Rosalie came over to help Quinn with my hair.

In bout ten minutes, I was done. I put on a dark blue gown with simple silver pumps and dark blue diamond accessories. I couldn't help thinking what would be Edward's reaction if he sees me. I noticed that everyone is stunning. Omg! The boys will be drooling the whole night.

Alice was the first to come out of the room. She's wearing a yellow gown that hugged her petite figure. Yellow really suites her happy mood. It brings sunshine to every person in the room with her. Then Quinn was next, she's wearing a violet strapless gown with a violet belt that hugged her waist so it shows her perfect figure and a 3 inch violet sandals and some circular gold accessories.

I saw Gleb's jaw fell when he saw her, I was laughing so hard, I didn't noticed esme, zon and I were the only ones left inside the room. Esme was really stunning. The black gown looked perfect for her, and I'm pretty sure Carlisle will be speechless. She smiled at me before she left the room. After 5 seconds, mom was next. She's wearing a green v-neck gown that flows all the way to the floor and silver sandals. Mom hugged me then whispered in my ear.

"Honey, you look stunning. I'm sure Edward will be all over you." I kissed her cheek then she winked before she left with my brothers.

Since mom hasn't found her mate, she is always escorted by one of my brothers. But I think tonight will be different, cause one of my brothers doesn't have any date. I took a deep breath then walked out of the room. And there at the corner, I saw my knight and dazzling Edward waiting anxiously. He is really stunning with his tuxedo.

When he saw me, his eyes buldged open. I laughed at his expression. He offered his arm for me to hold, I took it willingly. He kissed me lightly on the lips then we both came down the grand staircase of the hotel. People started staring at us and just both smile. We saw the rest of our family making their way inside a black limo. We walked towards them, and then Edward, as a gentleman, motioned his hand for me to come in.

We all chatted happily on the way to the ball. When the car came into a stop, we stepped out one by one. As we entered the ball, I was actually dazzled by the wonderful decorations and the beautiful background music. People inside started staring at our direction, which we are very used to. Carlisle gave our tickets to the man beside the podium. Edward pulled me towards the dance floor while the others followed us. He put his hand on my waist then the other holding my hand. We waltzed around the dance floor.

"You know, you're a pretty good dancer." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled at my comment.

"Well, you haven't seen the best in me, yet."

"Oh really?"

He twirled me a few times then started to work on a different rhythm. I noticed that the people dancing around us formed a circle around my family. They all looked awed by our dance moves. Mostly women are whispering about Edward. I tried very hard to control my anger, I didn't want to ruin the night because of my anger issues. The music changed into a slow rhythm. Edward and I waltz away from the crowd towards a terrace.

The garden was amazing!!! It was decorated by hundreds of glimmering lights and a huge fountain in the middle. I noticed that there was a garden maze further at the back. My eyes widened. I noticed Edward staring at me. When I looked at him, he smiled his famous crooked smile.

"What are you thinking, my love?" he kissed my forehead lightly.

I pulled him down the stairs which is decorated by glimmering lights and dozens of flowers; I led him to the maze. I flashed him a playful smile then kissed his lips. I let go of his hand, even though it's painful to do so, he also have a hurtful expression. I smiled to encourage him. He started following me.

"Catch me…" I looked over my shoulder to find him smiling, amused. I blew a kiss at him then ran in vampire speed. It's a good thing my dress isn't that long or else two vampire fashion freaks are going to haunt me tonight. I laughed. Then I heard Edward coming, when he saw me, I ran again laughing that he'll never catch me. I'm the fastest runner in my family, even though wearing stilettos and a gown, I can still run like a pro.

I confused him by running to different directions in case he got lost and tries to follow my scent. When I spotted the end of the maze, I ran towards it.

"Edward…" I called his name softly.

I heard him running, coming from the other end to where I stand. Looks like my plan worked. I turned around to look at the view, and it's wonderful!!! The meadow was beautiful… it's surrounded my various flowers and glimmering lights. And on the east side, you could see the whole city. The view was breathtaking. When we used to live here, my family never attends to parties like this. We always go for the low profile, but when my family and I met Robert, we became more sociable to humans. We became friendly to them. I sighed how I miss this city. I was taken out of my reverie when strong arms wrapped around my waist and soft, gentle kisses touch the back of my neck. I turned around to be welcomed by the most glorious, handsome god I have ever met. We both starred into each others eyes lovingly. I could see without even words that he loved me like no other. I kissed him gently on the lips, I had the sudden urge to tackle him then shred his clothes. I kissed him passionately, he broke the kiss but his lips never left my body. I kissed my jaw, then to my neck. I moaned in silence by the sudden tingles my body is experiencing. I started to undo the buttons of his shirt but he stopped me. I looked at him confused. He just laughed.

"You know doing this is not really a good idea"

"Why? I want you, right now" I started kissing him again but he broke away. I looked at him like he was out of his mind. I chuckled under his breath.

"First of all, this is not the place to do it and second, the rest of the family is already looking for us and lastly, we wouldn't want to ruin your dress now, wouldn't we?"

His face mocking in horror.

I sighed, he's right. Maybe at the hotel, oh no. we can't. We don't have enough time.

I remembered after this, we will fly to Washington overnight because of school. Even though we've been to school several times, Zon thinks it's necessary.

"Fine, come on." We ran towards the terrace, before entering the ball, I fixed myself. Edward did the same. I spotted zon sitting with Rosalie, Alice and Quinn. I kissed Edward on the cheek then went over to them. As I approach them, they were looking very excited. I sat between zon and alice. As soon as my butt touched the chair, they were throwing questions at me.

"So Bella, how did it go??" Rosalie asked.

"Was it fun?" Quinn chimed in, before I could answer.

"Are you happy?" Zon asked worriedly.

I looked at them confused. Alice was the only one silent. "What? What? What?" the three of them asked in chorus.

"Um...What are you talking about?" I asked them. Their faces were blank. Then they burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Bella did you guys did 'it'?" Rosalie asked after falling off the chair.

"Um, no. he broke away after I tried to take off his shirt." I confessed. I looked down, if I were human, I'll be red as a tomato.

"It's okay, you guys have forever." Zon comforted me. For the first time that I was sitting at the table, Alice spoke

"Did he tell you why?" she looked nervous all of the sudden.

"Um no, why?" I looked at her suspiciously. "Do you know anything?"

She swallowed unnecessarily and her eyes widened. She chuckled.

"Of course not, that's why I'm asking you silly!" her breathing quickened.

"Okay…" I stopped talking when I heard something.

"Come on, it's just a dance. I'm sure she'll be okay with it." Said a woman with a nasal voice.

"I'm sorry, why don't you ask someone else." Edward said

I turned around to find a blonde haired girl, wrapping her self closer around Edward's arm while Edward, gentlemanly struggling to get free out of her filthy clutches. My vision turned red. I stood up but Zon grabbed me by the arm.

"Bella, relaxed. Play it cool, just chill." Zon said trying to calm me. When she said things like what teenagers say nowadays, I always laughed. She's really funny and she's like a friend not a mother but if you need the mother type she'll transform into a mother for you, that's why we sometimes call her 'super mom'. I chuckled at her. She smiled with the success to make me laugh. I sat down trying to be coherent.

Zon and Alice patted my backed.

"Come on Bella. You can do it!" Alice said trying to encourage me. I smiled at her in return. I took a deep breath then walked over to where Edward and that filthy bitch were.

Edward saw me coming, his expression was priceless. He looked like death was about to come near him. I tried hard not to laugh. I saw on the corner of my eyes that drew was holding a camera in case something embarrassing happened. I rolled my eyes at him.

The girl who is clinging tight to Edward's arm was now glaring at me. I smirked at her. I walked in front of Edward. The girl looked from me to Edward then back.

"Honey, do you know this imbecile?" the girl said with the same nasal voice. Drew and Gail gasped while Gleb and jasper is smirking. Edward hesitated.

"Hey, babe! I've been looking all over for you!" I said to him, which he was surprised of. I wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him, trying to piss the blonde bitch.

I broke the kiss then looked at the girl from head to toe. She did the same to me.

"Who's your friend?" I asked innocently.

Edward pushed the girl gently away from him then walked over to my side to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Um, Bella, it's not what you think…" he whispered in my ears, to low for humans to hear. I released my shield so that he can hear my thoughts.

"_Relaxed, I'm not going to scream at her. Just make fun of her. Okay?" _ I tried all my strength to hide my thoughts from him. I pushed the shield back in its place. Then the girl spoke

"I guess I'll see you later then honey" she winked at Edward, who stiffened beside me. I was fuming with anger. I ran after her,

"Wait" I shouted. She was headed to the buffet table to get some punch. I stepped on the tail of her gown, which leads her slipping and landed on her butt. I heard a camera clicking, and then laughter erupted around the room. I walked over to her side. I grabbed her arm then menacingly whispered in her ear

"If you ever, come near him, touch him or even talked to him again, you'll be spending the rest of your life in hell." Then I smiled at her

"Have a nice night"

I stood up then turned around to walk away. I heard her get up then came running towards me. I can sense that she will grab my hair, so I stepped aside. She landed face first on the floor. The laughter came louder. I saw her face getting red. She stand up then walked away, stomping her foot. Her friends followed her with shocked faces.

Drew, gleb and Gail were laughing so hard they were almost, rolling on the floor. The girls wore smirked faces while Zon was shaking her head. Edward came over to me with an apologetic look on his face. I glared at him then walked away. I went to the terrace for some privacy. Edward, of course, followed me. He grabbed my arm then spun me around to hug me. I pulled away but he held me tight. I stopped struggling.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I should have told her immediately. I'm sorry Bella, really, I am" he looked at me sincerely. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, don't you love me? If this is because you pity me, then don't. I'm fine." I looked at him sobbing.

"Bella, I love you!! And please don't think like that. I don't pity you, okay? Bella I promise you that will love you forever and always." He hugged me tighter.

"Then why won't you make love to me?" I asked him confused. I looked at his smoldering eyes that carry love for me.

"Bella, there are certain things in this world that we need to take it slowly. And don't worry, someday, we will get to that stage okay?" he smiled at me in comfort. I nodded.

He leaned down on me then kissed me on the lips. We were so wrapped up on our kiss that we didn't notice that our family is watching us. I heard a camera clicked.

They all teased us "yyyiiieeeeeeee…."

I buried my face into Edward's chest to hide my embarrassment. Edward hugged me while trying to hide a smile but failed. It was already midnight so we decided to go to the hotel to pack our things. After 10 minutes, everything is packed so we checked out of the hotel then went to the airport.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 the news **

The flight back home was fast; at least I think it was. I'm a bit sad that Edward and I need to be separated because we needed to settle our things. We were on our way home when the sun was about to set, so it means it's time for school and time to see Edward again. We got home then I took a quick shower then changed with some fresh clothes that Quinn laid on my bed. I was about to reach the blow dryer when Quinn burst into my room then dragged me to the chair in front of my hair dresser then started working on my hair. The worst five minutes of my life was over. I thanked her then called my brothers for school.

"Drew! Gail! Come on, were going to be late!" I shouted even though they can perfectly hear me.

A few seconds drew came down. I looked around.

"Where's Gail?" I asked him.

"Oh he's on his computer, uploading the photos we took in Baltimore." we both chuckled. After a few seconds, we both got impatient. We both yelled

"GAIL!!!"

"Alright, alright! Can't you two wait?" he said irritated.

As we walked out of the house, we heard a car turning onto our driveway, the three of us tensed up. Who could that be? A shiny silver Volvo appeared. I relaxed but still confused. Edward stepped out of the car, smiling brightly at me. I ran over to him, and then pecked his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled his crooked smile.

"Picking you up for school" he said

"Oh, okay" we were about to turn when Gail cleared his throat. I looked at him annoyed.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Huh, so you're just going to ditch us?" he said I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, go use your car, you can drive. Bye." I waved at them.

Drew and Gail started arguing which car they will take, so we went off.

The car ride was only three minutes or so. When we got to school, almost everyone was looking at Rosalie's convertible. Edward parked his car beside it. I was about to open my door when Edward ran at human pace to open it for me. I flashed him my smile.

"Thank you" I said.

Some people noticed us, especially Jessica Stanley's group. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and then all of the guys are glaring at him while some girls are glaring at me. We both laughed at their expression while we walked over to Rosalie's convertible. Alice walked ~more like danced over to my side.

"Hey Bella" she said while hugging me.

"Hey Alice" I replied.

"Remember we have to plan the decorations for the gym, okay?" she said suspiciously.

Shoot! I totally forgot about that! How can a vampire forget things?

"Yeah, of course." I told her. She's still not buying it so I changed the topic.

"Wow, love the outfit Alice…very schoolgirl." I looked at her outfit adoringly.

She smiled at me. "Thanks, like my bag?" she said enthusiastically while flaunting her bag like a model. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Of course, so cute" I replied. Rosalie walked over to Alice's side then said,

"Hey, Bella!!! What about my outfit?" she asked while turning around like a model.

"Are you kidding? Love your outfit too. Very sexy." I smiled at her.

I heard Gail's pickup pulled up. Gail stepped out of his pickup grinning from ear to ear while drew looked like he's mourning for someone. We all laughed at their expression.

As Edward walked me and Alice to class, people in the hallway stared at us. The three of us just chatted happily and ignored the endless stares. I kissed Edward goodbye, then walked inside the room. I sat beside Alice. We talked about our plans for the dance. The teacher didn't bother asking us any questions because she knows we can answer anything.

The bell rang and I waved at Alice goodbye. I walked all the way to math. I sat at my usual seat. I pulled out my ipod while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Someone tapped me from behind. I turned around to see Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie grinning at me.

I smiled at them politely.

"Hi guys! What's up?" I asked them. Their heartbeats started fluttering. Tyler was the one who composed his face.

"Um, we we're just wondering are you and Cullen dating?" he asked nervously as if his life depended on it.

"Um…yeah we are dating." I said innocently.

Eric yelled "YES!! Pay up?!" he motioned his hand to Tyler. They started arguing about different possibilities about me and Edward's relationship. I blocked their voices out and focused on the lesson but it's very hard, because when something that reminds me of Edward, my mind started to go in a different direction.

As soon as the bell rang, I run in human pace out of the room to meet drew for the singing rehearsal we're having. I passed Jessica Stanley's group who is glaring at me murderously. I chuckled under my breath. As if they could beat me, I'll be happy if they even try. I was so wrapped up in my imagination that I didn't notice Edward walking beside me with a smirk on his face. I stopped. He did the same and looked at me confusingly.

"What?" he said.

"Since when did you come up beside me?" I asked bewildered.

"About five minutes ago, you were so focused on your daydreaming you didn't even notice me. The lockers almost got hit by you, and it's a good thing I pulled you away before anyone got hurt." he was trying hard not to laugh. I sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it to happen" I said while looking at my shoes. He put his finger under my chin to see my face. His eyes were burning in curiosity.

"What exactly were you daydreaming about?" he asked.

I couldn't tell that I dreamed of trying to torture someone. He noticed my sudden hesitation so I answered quickly

"Just someone not important, don't even think about it. I just got carried away by my emotions." I smiled trying to reassure him.

As I entered the music room, Edward opened the door for me. Oh, he's such a gentleman!

I smiled at him. Drew and I started the duet again but half way through the song, someone knocked on the door. Then Mrs. Cope came in.

"Bella, the principal wants to talk to you." she said in a business tone. She looked around the room to find Edward sitting in the corner. He smiled at her brightly setting her heart to burst right out of her chest any moment. I shook my head. He always does that kind of response to females. I picked up my things, then turned to drew and Edward.

"See you guys at lunch." I waved at them. Edward winked at me, so I walked out of the room and through the hallway with a big grin plastered on my face. Mrs. Cope led knocked the door of the principal's office.

"Principal Greene, Bella is right here."

"Oh let her in, please." Mrs. Cope motioned me to come in. Mr. Greene has a bald head with thick black eyebrows and blue eyes. He arranged his very tight brown coat and cleared his throat.

"Please sit down Miss Stewart." He motioned his hand to the chair beside his table.

"Um, what is this about principal?" asked him, getting straight to the point.

"Well it's about your performance at your dance recital. You see, we video taped it and send it to Julliard's school of art. They've seen your potential so they are giving you a full scholarship in college" he said proudly.

I can't believe it!!! Julliard?! OMG! Of course I'll accept it. But I'll have to ask my family first. Mr. Greene was waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Um, wow! Julliard? I can't believe it!!! Thank you so much, but I have to talk to my family first about this if you don't mind"

"Oh, of course miss Stewart." He nodded approvingly.

"Is that all you wanted to say sir?" I asked him impatiently.

"Actually, how's the dance preparation doing?"

"Oh, everything fine sir. Alice Cullen volunteered in decorating the gym and I swear, she's pretty good at it, so all you have to is come there and look great." I smiled at him

"Well, that's all miss Stewart. You can go to lunch now."

I walked out of the room to and went straight to the cafeteria. My brothers together with the Cullens are sitting at the farthest corner of the room, laughing and talking. When Edward saw me, his eyes brightened. I was about to walk towards them when Jessica Stanley, Lauren smith and Miranda miller blocked my way. I tried avoiding them but just keep on blocking me. I got irritated then snapped at them

"What do you want?"

Jessica smirked. She leaned closer to me so she's talking in my face.

"Just wanted to let you know, Edward's going to be mine before the dance and you're going to be dateless." I didn't look her in the face, if I did that; I'll do something I'll regret later on.

"Hey," she tried to push me with one finger on the shoulder but I didn't feel anything. "Look at me when I'm still speaking. You have no respect. What would people think if they learned that?" I looked at her with disbelief.

"Are you crazy? Oh wait, you already are! First of all, you don't need to be respected 'cause you don't deserve it. Second, fine, go and try everything you can to take Edward from me, and third, I will fight for him, twice as hard as you will." I bumped her lightly on the shoulder as I pass them. She fell backwards stepping Miranda miller's shoe. Well I thought lightly.

I smiled grimly while walking to our table. My family and the rest were laughing hysterically. When I reached there Rosalie said

"You go girl!" I laughed at her.

"You know Bella, all you need to do is ask us if there's any prank you wanted us to do with that frog." Gail said. Our table is shaking from laughter. Even Edward is happy on what I did. I cuddled closer to Edward's chest. He whispered in my ear

"She'll never have me and you know that, right?"

I looked at him then said

"Of course, but I know her, she'll do everything to break us up and I don't want that to happen that's why I'm fighting for you, silly." I kissed him passionately on the lips. Alice cleared her throat. I looked at my annoying pixie sister.

"Bella, do you have anything to tell us?" she said expectantly at me. Everyone at the table looked at me, curious about the news.

"Actually, Alice, I'm going to ask first my family, but since you guys are practically family, I might as well break the news to you guys." I took a deep breath. Alice rolled he eyes at me.

Drew looked worried. "Bella, is there a problem?" I smiled at him.

"No there's no problem, at all. In fact, what I'm going to tell you was good news, I think." I paused.

"Oh, say it already!!!" Alice shouted impatiently.

"Fine, the principal said that I got a full scholarship from Julliard's school of art." There was a moment of silence from the table I heard Edward chuckled under his breath. Drew was the one who broke the silence

"YES!!! We're going to Julliard's!!! Oh Bella, did the principal said anything about me? Huh? Huh? Huh?" The rest of us looked at him like he's crazy, and I think he is. I composed my face.

"Um, I'm sorry drew, the principal didn't say something about you, but I guess he'll call you later." His face fell down a bit but he still has a smile on his face. The rest started to congratulate me and talked about what college they're going to.

Edward and I walked hand in hand towards biology. We sat on our usual spots. We talked a bit then the teacher arrived. The discussion was so boring. I heard it for like hundred times.

Edward on the other hand, passed a note to me.

"_**I have a surprise for you, later." **_

"_What kind of a surprise?"___I scribbled then pass the note to him.

He passed the note to me vary fast for human eyes to see.

"_**Just wait and see, my love." **_I smiled at the note. Then I mouthed to him "okay"

He mouthed back "I love you" I giggled. Then Mr. Varner cleared his throat.

"Miss Stewart and Mr. Cullen, would you please share to the class what the two of you are talking about?" he looked at me suspiciously. I smiled brightly at him. His face softened then his heart beat accelerates.

"Oh Mr. Varner, we were just talking about how handsome, awesome and great teacher you are." I smiled at him, the smile that makes every human male faint. On the way his heart beats, I think he's going to have a cardiac arrest. Mr. Varner swallowed loudly then said "why thank you miss Stewart. That was very kind of you." he turned to the class then continued the discussion. Edward just shook his head while chuckling then he whispered in my ear,

"You do know that, you're the most wonderful creature I have ever met." I giggled.

The school bell rang so; we went our separate ways even though it's hard. I entered the gym to find Alice jumping uncontrollably. She ran to me in vampire speed then hugged me while wrapping her legs on my body.

"Um…it's nice to see you too, Alice." I said while struggling to get the annoying pixie off of my body.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Thank you so much for this! Don't worry; you won't regret that you chose me." Alice jumped off of me as the rest of the dance committee came in.

I introduced Alice to the committee. "Hey everybody!! This is Alice Cullen, and she will be the one in charge in decorating the gym for the dance." Angela Webber handed the poster each and every one of us. She spoke shyly

"Um, since our theme is black and white masquerade ball, I came up with this poster. If anyone doesn't like it, I am willing to change it."

"Well, thank you Angela for the poster. I love it actually. In fact, you just gave me the perfect idea about the decorations for the dance." Alice said smiling brightly around the group.

We talked for about an hour in planning and organizing the dance. And I think it was the longest 60 minutes of my existence. I can't wait to see Edward. When the bell rang, I was the first one to stand up. I told them my goodbyes then walked out of the gym. I saw Edward leaning against the wall. I walked over to him as he welcomed me by his embrace.

"I've missed you" I said.

"Well, not as much as I miss you." he whispered in my ear.

Alice caught up with us on the way to the parking lot. When we reached our siblings, she danced all the way to jasper's side. Then out of no where, a familiar voice shouted my name.

"BELLA!!!!!" drew shouted.

He ran out of the school doors pushing everyone out of his way. He looked excited and jumpy.

"Bella!!!! The principal talked to me, and guess what?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're going to Julliard's" I replied plainly.

"I'm going to JULLIARD'S!!!" he shouted on my face. He started dancing around, so I and Edward sneaked out of the lot laughing hysterically. After a few minutes of silence, I remembered his surprise.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked excitedly.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 the surprise**

He chuckled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell, would it?" he asked.

I crossed my arms then slumped back on my seat. I put a puppy dog face but he never gave in. he caressed my cheeks with the back of his hand then said softly

"Be patient, my love. You'll find out soon" I looked at him adoringly. Oh how I love this man! I sighed. Then all of the sudden, a yellow Porsche came out of no where blocking the Volvo's path. Edward stopped abruptly. He got out of the car shouting at Alice.

"WHAT THE HECK?! ALICE SHE DOESN'T NEED TO CHANGE! SHE LOOKS GREAT, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" I got out off the car then ran beside Edward. I put my hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a bit. I looked at Alice calmly

"Alice, what do you want?" She smiled brightly at me.

"Oh Bella, do you think I'm just gonna let you go like that easily? Of course you need to look good" I looked at her confusingly.

"What?"

She inhaled then grabbed my wrist. She led me at the back of her Porsche then she opened the compartment. I cannot believe my eyes…it was full off make up…shoes…clothes…more shoes… my mouthed hang open. What is this? A portable closet/parlor??? I looked at her in awe and in disbelief. Then I mumbled to myself

"This little pixie right here, is nuts…" of course, Alice heard that, and so does Edward. He laughed at my comment while hugging me tight. Alice just took it as a compliment and continued what ever she's doing. She took a ring like object that is covered with pink cloth from her car then laid it on the ground.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Oh, just get in Bella. It's just a portable dressing room." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Oh yah… should have expected that from Alice, a portable dressing room.

She handed me a pair of black pumps, pink shorts and a floral top. I was about to complain when she immediately closed the curtain.

"This is so silly" I muttered under my breath. In one swift movement, I took of my clothes then put on what Alice had handed to me. She opened the curtain smiling brightly while putting on accessories on me. I noticed the cute chuck tailors she has on the compartment. Then Alice's face went blank then in 3 seconds, she sighed. She reached over the sneakers then handed it to me.

"Here. I knew I couldn't argue any further when it's all about sneakers. Have fun." She patted my head like I'm a five-year-old then closed her compartment then went off like a maniac. Edward walked over to my side.

"You ready, love?"

"Of course." As we walked back to the Volvo, I looked at him then stopped.

"Remind me to ask Alice to help me put shoes on my car, okay?" I asked him innocently.

He laughed then kissed my fore head.

"Anything you want." He whispered in my ear.

So, we continued our drive to "Edward's surprise". After five minutes of driving, he came into a stop near a clearing. I looked at him confusingly. He just smiled brightly at me. He got out of the car and went to my side to open my door. He held my hand and led me to the forest.

"Close your eyes." He commanded me. I hesitated for a moment but did what he said. He took a deep breath then in one swift movement he carried me then shot through the forest like a bullet. Why does he have to carry me? Is this the surprise? No….maybe we are going to the surprise.

"Why do I have to close my eyes? And you do know that I can run, right?" I asked, a bit irritated. I feel like a disabled person. I crossed my arms like a ten year old.

"I know, but I always wanted to do that and no peeking. Just wait." He said as he slows down. I kept my eyes closed but kept my other senses open. I could feel we're still in the forest. Why would the surprise be in the forest?

He let me down then we walked for 35 seconds. I really wanted to open my eyes but I didn't want to ruin the moment. He let go of hand and I can hear him behind me. Since I'm a shield, I'm really good at 'feeling' my surroundings. He put both of his hand on my shoulder then he whispered in my ear

"Open your eyes, love"

Once he said those words, my eyes shot open. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. It looks just like the garden from the ball, but this is much more beautiful. It was surrounded by dozens of wild flowers that shimmers from the sun beams. There was a hallow tree at right and the most breath taking view was in front of me. It was the horizon, where the water touches the sky, and the sun beams towards us that make our skin sparkle and glow. I turned around to look at Edward. I was speechless. I ran towards him and kissed him passionately. I started to get dizzy so I pulled away. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I laughed at his expression.

"Edward, thank you. This is really the most wonderful place I'd been. How'd you find it?" I asked curiosity and amazement burning in my eyes.

"I came across this place this morning when I was hunting. It reminded me the garden at the ball." He looked at me lovingly. Then he pulled out a velvet blue box out of his jacket. I looked at him curiously.

"This is the other surprise."

When he opened it, my eyes widened. It was a necklace with a G clef as a charm. The charm was diamond studded. It was simple and I like it! He studied my expression for a few seconds then smiled his crooked smile on me. I turned my back on him so he could put the necklace around my neck. In one swift movement, the necklace was placed on my neck. I turned around to a very dazzling Edward, who's brightly smiling down on me.

He held my hand then led me to the hallow tree. We lie there until the sun was no where out of sight and the bright moon and stars shines brightly down at us. We talked about our likes and dislikes and our goals when we were human. I was surprised that he wanted to be a world class pianist. I never heard him play a piano so, I bugged him and he said he'll do it.

"Yay! Can you play one now?" I asked full of excitement on my tone.

"Of course, love but unfortunately there's no piano here…"he teasingly. I nudged him at the ribs then stood up. I stretched my hand for him to take. He looked at me confusingly.

"Come on, let's go to my house." I said smiling.

"Why?" he said still confused.

"Well, you're going to play the piano right?" I pulled him then broke off to a run.

"Catch me if you can!!!" I shouted behind me. Our laughter surrounded the forest. When I reached the Volvo, he's still not there. Good. I'm first. Then I heard him coming so I sat on the hood of his car pretending to wait. I stretched my hand while admiring my nails then Edward came into view. I smiled brightly at him.

"Ha! I beat you!" I said while jumping at his side. "Now, where's my prize?" I asked him. He looked at me nervously.

"What prize?" he swallowed loudly.

"This" I pulled him to me where our lips met. The kiss was starting to get steamy so I pulled away. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes again. I laughed at his expression.

"We'll never get to my house if we keep this up, you know." Then his eyes brightened.

"Actually, I have another place in mind." Curiosity showed on my face. What place does he know that has a piano? I went to the passenger seat and just looked at him, who is grinning at me. He turned on the car then drove on to the opposite direction away from my house. After two minutes of driving, he turned to a drive way where no human eyes would have noticed.

My eyes bulged at the sight of a three storey modern house that is well proportioned and most part of it is covered in glass. The house was surrounded by trees, forming a protective stance around it. I could see some of the Cullens moving around inside. The car came into a stop. I looked at Edward full of wonder.

"You like it?" Edward asked. His expression was a bit curious and nervous.

"Like it? I love it!!!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled then stepped out of the car. He went over to my side then opened the door for me. I thanked him. He led me to the door steps of his wonderful yet unique house. He was about to reach the door knob when esme opened it for us. Both of us smiled brightly at her.

"Bella!!! I'm so glad you could come by. I was getting worried Edward wouldn't bring you here."

"Oh esme, your house is beautiful!" I hugged her.

"Oh darling, you're too kind. I was actually mesmerized by your home. Zon and Quinn did a very wonderful job at making your house in good shape." I was embarrassed. I didn't know our house was that great? I just smiled politely at her. Out of the blue, Emmett came to my side.

"Hey there, Bella! Good to see you again." he said while hugging me tightly.

"Actually, Edward and I came by so I could watch him play his piano." the two of them looked at Edward brightly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on let's go upstairs." Esme grabbed me by the wrist followed by a laughing Emmett and a grinning Edward.

At the center of the room, stood a color black grand piano. She motioned Edward to go first. Edward sat down and patted the space beside him. I willingly walked and sat down next to him. He started playing a beautiful song, what I think is a lullaby. I cuddled next to him, who is looking at me lovingly. Then an idea made my lips turned up into a grin. I stood up smiling brightly at Edward. I stretched my shield unto him.

"_Keep playing..."_

I danced gracefully in front of him. Twisting, twirling and tip toeing around the grand piano. When the song ended, I put up a pose; one foot tiptoed while the other was in the air and both of my hands were gracefully up in the air giving balance to my body.

I was so mesmerized by the song that I didn't notice esme and Emmett had gone out of the room. Maybe giving us privacy. I heard a clapping sound. I turned around to meet the soft kisses of my beloved. I smiled at him.

"The song is beautiful… what's it called?" I asked curiously.

"The lullaby...it reminds me of a certain person." he said this with meaning glistening in his eyes.

"Hmmm…that person must be very special to you." I stated absentmindedly while wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well, that person is the one that held my heart until this very day." My smile turned into a frown. I was suddenly jealous at that person. I couldn't believe I have a lot of competition with this god. Oh wait! I should have expected that. He's the most perfect man I've ever seen in my existence; of course any women would have fallen for him. I sighed. I can't believe it's me against every female around the world. Why does he have to be so perfect? Edward continued describing my rival. I growled mentally.

"She's the most perfect, graceful, beautiful, greatest women I have ever met. The moment I saw her, she captured me by her graceful movements and her beautiful smile." Wow. I think I don't stand a chance at that girl. She must be Edward's first love. She must be very loving and… I tried to imagine her but I can't.

"Edward, what does this girl look like?" I asked curiously. I can't imagine her perfectness.

Edward chuckled beside me. What's so funny? Maybe he remembered one of their times together. I sighed. They must be so in love that they have so many memories together.

"She has long brown curly hair, average in height and a very beautiful figure. She can sing, dance and I think she can act too but I've never seen her do it." I was suddenly deep in thought. Who was this mysterious girl? Brown hair…can sing and dance…she sounded familiar, I just couldn't pin point who. I saw Edward's playful smile. Why is he… oh! Then I laughed my wind chimed laugh. Realization aroused from my face.

"For a vampire that lived for so long, I admit, I didn't quite get that at first." We both laughed in synchronization. How can I be so silly? It was me all along. I even thought that she would be my greatest rival. I laughed at my self.

"Thank you" I whispered into Edward's ear.

He grabbed my hand then said

"Come on, I'll show you around the house." He led me to a hallway. He opened the first door on the left.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett's room." the room was equally divided into two. The first half near the bathroom must be rose's because there's a dresser beside it and a cabinet just for accessories, but at the center of the line placed a heart-shaped bed with bright red covers with white laces on the end. Wow. These guys must be very active at night. Then the other half near the window must be Emmett's because obviously, there's a lot of sports poster on that side of the room. Edward and I walked out of their room to make our way to another room. He opened the door to find a very neat room.

"This is Alice and jasper's room." The room was painted in black, silver, gray and white and a huge white bed at the center and two doors on the left. I backed up two steps away from the room. Edward gently closed the door then led me to another room. He looked nervous all of a sudden.

This time, I was the one who opened the door. The room was very bright and you can see the forest because half of the wall of the room was covered in glass. The left wall was stacked with different CDs. I could see that it was organized perfectly. I looked around to find a big pile of books on the floor. I looked at him sternly.

"How come you don't even clean this up? You're a hundred and eight year old vampire and you don't do your responsibilities?" I scolded him like a mother. He looked down on his shoes then said

"Sorry, I'll clean it up right now if you want." He was about to reached the pile but I stopped him. He looked up to me, a bit worried. I smiled at him playfully.

"Relax. Your room is way cleaner than mine. My room looks like a dump. One time, my brothers and I played hide and seek, so Gail went to my room to hide, which is the biggest mistake he ever did. He came out of my room, screaming, saying he saw a monster inside. So, let's just say in the last 2 months he spend all his nights in Gleb and Quinn's room." He looked relieved for a second then we both started to laugh. We were laughing so hard I almost fell on the floor. We walked out of the room, welcomed by a grinning Emmett.

"Bella! I'm so looking forward to seeing your room!!!" his booming laughed echoed the whole house. I laughed with him.

I patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, good luck with that Emmett." Edward and I chuckled as he led me to another room.

"Carlisle's study" he knocked three times.

"Come in son." Carlisle said. He opened the door and all I could see was a big mahogany table at the center and hundreds of books stacked on cabinets that covered the whole room. Behind the table was a fire place and on top of it was a big portrait of four people which I immediately recognized. It was Carlisle together with the three ancients of the volturi. I was shocked. I didn't know carisle was close to the volturi? I looked at Edward confused. Edward explained before any of us could say anything.

"Bella, you see, during Carlisle's few years as a vampire, he came across the volturi and stayed with them. He grew closer to them but he was not happy on what they are doing. As you know, they feed on humans, so carisle left them and found hope for our kind. The volturi didn't like the idea of Carlisle going against our very nature, and that is to feed on human blood." The three of us both shuddered.

I looked back at carisle. He was the reason that gave me and my family hope to live a life where there is peace and no guilt surrounding our every conscience. Then carisle explained the rest.

"Aro, respected my decision, but he thinks that I was weak and I would just give in to the call of human blood. But of course, I proved him wrong. He once met Edward and esme, for they are the first two companions, or shall I say, family, during those times. My family grew bigger as the time passed and ever since, Aro and I never have any contact." I looked at him in understanding. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Carlisle, in be half of my family, we thank you. You are the reason that we live happy and not in the verge of guilt. Thank you so much and we owe you and your family a lot. And if there's anything we could do, we will try to help you." I smiled brightly at him. I sighed. I missed my father. The memories ran through my mind but I shook it off just as soon as I realized that Carlisle saw my expression.

"Bella, you know that I saw you as another daughter to me, so please do not be afraid to treat us as your own family. We would always welcome you and your family here. And I a very well flattered that you have followed my family's lifestyle." He hugged me once more and me and Edward walked out of his study walking hand in hand.

Edward drove me home. I kissed him good bye and waved at him as his car was no where to be seen in our driveway. I sighed. I was happy that there's some part in my heart that was once again completed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 my sweet revenge**

As the days past by, the dance is getting closer and closer each day, the words that Jessica told me in the cafeteria, was still wrapping doubts on my head but I pushed it away, remembering that Edward loves me. Every time I saw her try to flirt with Edward, I just clutched the necklace Edward gave me; it really gives me strength not to rip Jessica's head off.

That Friday afternoon, I decided to attend gym class so I could spend more time with Edward and the rest of the family. I was on my way inside the locker room when I heard Miranda miller patronizing Jessica's outfit.

"Really, jess, your out fit is so awesome!!! I bet Edward will be all over you." I rolled my eyes at them. Stupid wanna be's!!

I went over to my locker and changed my clothes. I noticed Jessica's shoes beside her bag and the rest of her out fit. Hmmm…I like her shoes. Maybe I could go shopping with Alice, try to find some shoes like that. I was so lost in my shopping trip with Alice when some one tapped my shoulder.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you have dance rehearsals?" Rosalie asked, a bit surprised and nervous. I turned and smiled at her.

"I decided to attend gym today, you know, spend time with Edward." Her eyes widened. I looked at her strangely.

"Rose, you okay?" I asked a bit worried. She swallowed really loud. "Come on, let's go. Coach must be looking for us." I was about to go out of the door when rose ran in front of me. I stopped dead on my tracks, shocked at her sudden movement. I looked around to see if there's any human around. I sighed in relief that we're the only ones left.

"Bella, um…can we stay here for a bit." She said a bit nervous.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked worried again. I put my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Ah...no. nothings wrong. Everything's fine. I was just wondering…" I looked at her impatiently. She's so acting weird today. She wasn't like that in the canteen earlier. And I knew, she was hiding something from me.

"Rose, spit it out!" I told her impatiently.

"Fine. Maybe I'll enjoy this myself." She mumbled to her self. I looked at her confusingly. She took a deep breath then looked at me straight in the eye.

"Bella, I came in here to avoid the sight outside. Coach was telling us to do stretches, so Jessica…" when I heard Jessica's name, I could feel my body tensed. What did that bitch do now? I ran a little bit fast for humans to the track and field. Rose followed behind me.

I growled at the sight, I saw Jessica bending in front of Edward with her back turned from him, in other words, she's sticking up her butt in front of Edward just to tempt him in ditching me to the dance tomorrow. I clenched and unclenched my fists and took deep breaths to calm myself. I was about to walk over to them but an idea popped in my head. I smiled grimly towards their direction. Edward saw us looking murderously at them so he tried to get away from Jessica but Miranda Miller, stopped him and started to flirt him. I turned to rose who seemed excited by the look on my face.

"Rose, I think it's time to teach some bitch a lesson that she will never forget." She became giddy all of the sudden.

"Oh Bella! I love the way you think." She said menacingly.

I pulled my shield over her so Edward couldn't read her mind. After I told her about my plans, which is a bit childish, she went off to find Alice. I was still standing outside the looker rooms, looking murderously at Stanley. I stretched my shield towards Edward.

"_Keep her busy, don't worry I'm not mad at you. Just keep her busy until the two of you are the only ones alone." _ Edward was confused but nodded at my direction.

I went over to coach to ask him if I could join his class.

"Of course, miss Stewart. You are always welcome in my classes." Coach hanks said. He cleared his throat to catch the attention of the class.

"Class, as you all know, this is Bella Stewart. She will be attending my class today." he turned to me then put his arm around my shoulder. I heard a growl coming form Edward.

"Bella, I hope you'll be attending my class more. I really missed your presence here; you bring out the athletic aura in me." I chuckled beside him.

"Don't worry coach, I'll try. But we have a bunch of new athletes here…you know the Cullens?" I told him with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah yes, they are!" coach exclaimed. "Okay class, run 10 laps in fifteen minutes." Then he blew the whistle. I shrugged off from coach's arm then went off to join my family. I ran beside Emmett and Gail.

"Hey there little sis!" Emmett said while Gail just ignored me.

"I need you guys to help me on something." I whispered. Gail's eyes widened then came over to my side. When he heard something like that especially coming from me, he's sure that it has something to do with humiliating someone or pranking them. I immediately put a shield on him. I didn't want to give clues to Edward.

"I'll tell you guys later. And Gail, please shut your mouth, it's a secret." I motioned my eyes toward Edward, who is looking at the three of us suspiciously. The three of us just grinned at him innocently. After five minutes of running, Emmett, Gail, Edward and I were the first one to finish. I was sitting on the bench looking tired when Edward sat beside me.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" he asked nervously. I turned to look at him and put the most serious face I could come up.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward; I'm not mad at you. It's just that…Jessica is getting on my nerves. I can't take it anymore." I saw the worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt her, if that's what you're thinking. My little revenge is childish but, hey, I like to have fun." I chuckled quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella, I'm not worried for her, I'm worried for you. What if she tries to do something that will hurt you, not physically but emotionally." I put a finger in the creases of his forehead to smoothen them out.

"Hey, let's not worry about that okay?" I carried his face in my palms.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I kissed his cheeks then walked over to Emmett and Gail, who are waiting impatiently.

"Okay, I need the two of you to help me out to give a piece of my childish mind to Stanley, would you guys be honored to help?" I asked on a business tone. The two of them grinned evilly at me then Emmett said

"Of course, I'd be honored." The two of us looked at Gail, who is smiling evilly at Jessica Stanley's direction.

"Bella, I am so in! So what's the plan?" he looked at me seriously. I took a deep breath then explained them the whole plan. Edward came to Jessica to begin the plan.

Jessica, the filthy bitch she is, wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. I am so raging in anger, that I think there's smoke coming out of my ears and nose. Gail glared at Jessica while Emmett laughed at my expression.

As soon as coach called for shower, the plan started working.

Jessica's Pov

Omg! I am like the luckiest girl alive! The person that every girl dreams about is right beside me. Ha! Screw you, Bella! I think Edward is starting to realize that I'm better, prettier and more popular than little miss show off, right there. I wrapped my arms on Edward's arm, I noticed his skin is very cold and hard but who cares? This is Edward Cullen we're talking about! I saw Bella glaring at my direction but I think it's more of a grimace. I cuddled closer to Edward to see the bitch shaking in rage. I smiled coyly at her.

When coach hanks told us to go to the shower, I was about to follow my friends to the locker room but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see the hottest god in the history of all the hottest gods. Did that make sense? I think not but if Edward is in it, I think it'll always make sense. He smiled his famous crooked smile then started to walk; he motioned his head for me to follow. Oh…even his back is hot! He turned his head in my direction as if he head what I thought. I blushed like a tomato. I walked beside him looking at the ground.

"So…um" I started. "Are you and Bella??? Going to the dance together?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah" was his only reply. My mood fell down a little but I still have the chance to kiss Edward tonight, maybe. Then I took a deep breath then squared my shoulders. I was about to ask him if h wanted to ditch Bella then come to the dance with me but he abruptly stopped. My heart started to flutter uncontrollably and I think at that very moment it's going to burst right out of my chest. Omg! I think his going to kiss me. Oh. My. Freakin' god. I started to panic when I noticed him looking around. I followed his action, to find the two of us. Alone. In the field. Together. He turned around then lean in. I didn't know what to do, so I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. After five seconds of waiting, there's still nothing happening. Why is he not kissing me? I opened to find Edward looking at me like I'm an insane and crazed person. I rearranged my face and I think someone just laughed? Edward walked towards the locker rooms.

"Wait!" I grabbed him by the arm but he shrugged it off gently. He didn't turn, he just stop walking.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" I asked, a bit of anger in my tone.

"I think you should change, I think there's a good show later this night." I feel like there's a meaning behind his words but I shrugged it off then headed for the girl's locker room.

As soon as I got out of my P.E. clothes, the lights went off.

"AW! COME ON!" I exclaimed. I really hate the dark. This cannot be happening!! I took a deep breath then mumbled to myself aloud

"Okay jess, you can do this! Just go and grab your clothes and run out, okay?" ugh! I feel stupid talking to myself. Then I heard something creaked. My snapped at the direction but unfortunately I couldn't see anything. Then cold wind brushed down my neck. I could feel my body shiver from the sudden coldness, which gives my skin Goosebumps. I ran as fast as I can towards my clothes and things. Since its dark, I couldn't see it but I know what clothe to put on. I put my tee on, which is strangely tight but I didn't care, all my mind is telling me that I needed to get the hell out of here. I grabbed my back pack then run out of the room.

I was about to shout Edward's name but he's not there. I heard wet footsteps coming from the locker room and the lockers banging loudly. I ran as fast as I can to the parking lot and never looked back. It was still dark so I tripped a few times and now, my knees are covered in mud, since it has been raining a lot lately. Well, no duh? Its forks, right?

I went over my car and inserted my key in the lock. I noticed something white sitting inside my car. I jumped back and scream

"AHHH~" I stopped mid shout when realization hit me.

"Oh, it's just my clothes." I said relieved. I put the back of my hand on my head, wiping it. What? My clothes? I was shocked at what I'm seeing. How did my clothes get there? I looked at what I'm wearing and I think my eyes popped out of its sockets. Instead of wearing my white tee, I'm wearing a neon pink tiger tee with bright neon green lettering saying 'frog princess' and a neon green tutu. I also noticed that my shoes changed too, I'm now wearing pink zebra boots and I also have a frog studded silver necklace. How did this happen?

As soon as I realized what I'm wearing, I ran into my car but the door wouldn't open. I kicked it and punched but nothing happed.

"Open! You stupid piece of junk!" I wanted to break its window but I know my parents are going to kill me, but I have to take the risk. I picked up a large rock and I was about to throw it when I head some car honking and laughter coming off in all direction. Then out of no where two bright lights pointed at me like I'm a showcase of some sort. Then I heard flashes of camera. I hid behind my car but I slipped and stumbled face ward. Ugh! Just great. The laughter got louder and I noticed people taking pictures of my butt. I remembered I'm wearing my Betty Boop Red Polka-Dot Boy Short Panty. I gasped then covered my bottom with my hands. Then I saw in the distance, Bella and her stupid group of gorgeous people laughing and snickering at my direction. Bella waved at me then blew a kiss. I saw Edward snickering but obviously trying to hold back laughter. I was shaking in rage and all could is see red. At this point, I vowed to get back at Bella at the dance tomorrow night, and I swear it would be the night she would never forget.

Bella's pov

When Jessica found out what she's wearing, her face was priceless! I noticed that she's about to throw a rock in her car so I texted everyone to immediately come out from their hiding places. The whole school has been hiding in the darkness just to see Jessica's show before the dance. Everyone in the family was in on this prank except Drew, Gleb and Quinn. I swear if they're still human, I think their faces would be red because of laughter. When everything is calm drew asked me the obvious question.

"Bella, how the hell did you do it? I want to know every detail!" he started squealing like a fan girl when they saw that Pattinson guy. We laughed at his actions then cleared his throat then spoke in his deep man voice.

"Bella? Please? I need to know everything! It could be useful someday, you know." He put his finger on his chin then smiled smugly at Gail.

"Fine… I actually thought about the prank when rose and I entered the track and field. I know the revenge is a bit childish, but that's how I like to play. So I told rose to get Alice and ditch their class and get the most horrific out fit they could find in their closet. Unfortunately that's the only thing they got but it's still great. And I also like the part with the Betty boop panty. Ha! That girl is so hilarious. Anyway, I told Edward to keep her busy until everyone is gone. Then I told Emmett and Gail to take a video of her while she's on her way to the parking lot and while she's trying to open her car, while I scared the crap out of her and took the video when she was in the locker room." I paused just to see Emmett and Gail hi five. All of us rolled our eyes in chorus.

"I switched her car key with a fake one and left the real key inside her car. Then I texted everyone to get out of the lot early and hide in the bushes or somewhere but some insisted to video take her and took pictures of her so I told them that they'll get the go signal later but they don't know who send those messages." I said proud at our work.

"And of course, this little prank wouldn't be fun if the teachers knew about this, right? So I told Zon, Esme and Carlisle to throw a party for them for doing such a great job at teaching here and some other stuff. I know Zon started to get suspicious cause it's not the first time I've done this." I winked at Gail who chuckled at the memory of us pranking one of the students back in Baltimore.

"But she bought it, I guess. And told her that the party is for adults only and so, the three of them agreed with the help of Alice and rose." The three of us beamed at them, proud at our work.

I sighed in contentment. I know it's a bit harsh to do that to Jessica but she need to understand that I'm a bad enemy for her. I know, I act like a spoiled rich brat but she can't just take away Edward from me. I have to teach her that Edward belongs to me and no one else and I don't want to lose someone special to me again. I can't take it. I would die if Edward is gone. He's the only thing that gives me life.

When we got home, the teachers and staff of the school were still partying at our house so the eight of us went upstairs to hang out. I remembered that Edward hasn't seen the rest of our house so I decided to give them a tour.

All of them are really amazed that we have an arcade, a pool, a dance room, a painting/gallery room, a room full of clothes, a library and a music room. Their mouths kept on opening every time I opened another door. When we reached the arcade, Emmett and Gail stayed behind. The others asked why there's an arcade in our house and drew, gleb, Quinn and I said at the same time

"It's Gail's comfort room" they laughed at our joke. One time I remember, a student came by our house then she asked us where's the rest of our family, we told her "they're in their own CR" the girl looked confused then looked at us like we're crazy. Hmmm... The memories…

The Cullens of course all knew my comfort place, it's the dance room so we didn't went there instead we went over to Quinn's comfort place. Well, duh? The closet. Rosalie and Alice screamed and squealed when they saw Quinn's designer shoes….clothes…make up… and guess what? More shoes. Ugh! I felt sick every time I enter this room.

After that horrifying room, we went to Drew's room, the music room. Edward loved that room, since he also plays piano; Drew and Edward spent a little time in there. Then we went up to Gleb's room. It's my 3rd favorite place in this house. I just feel calm when I walked in this room. We left jasper and Gleb on their own little conversation and Edward and I, went up to my room for some alone time. He was shocked to find a bed in there.

"Well, it's a bed room isn't? It wouldn't be a bedroom without a bed. And I just love to lie down all day and listen to music or logging in on my facebook. Which reminds me, do you have one?" I asked curiously at him. Surely, vamps need facebook right? I just like facebook because I can chat with my friends and play games. Edward smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him innocently.

"Bella, for a vampire, you're so uniquely human in a way." He chuckled then pulled me closer to him.

He was looking around the room when noticed something.

"Bella, what is behind that door?" I followed his gazed towards the door next to my closet.

"Oh, it's where all my trophies, awards, and other stuff are." I pulled him in front of the door.

I opened it and there stood all of the trophies I had when I was competing in different time periods. His eyes bulged open when he saw my guitars and the songs that I composed or revived from the past.

"Bella, why aren't you composing songs anymore?"

I sighed.

"I don't know, I stopped composing when we moved here in forks. I guess, I'm just more inspired in Baltimore than here in forks." He frowned at what I said. "But, ever since some beautiful bronzed haired god moved in here, it changes everything." He smiled at me then leaned in to kiss me. The moment his lips met mine, our kiss went on and on. Sometimes we broke it but his lips never left my skin. I took off his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bed and started to open my blouse but the door burst open.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 the dance**

"Heeeyyy!!! What ya doin'?" Alice said innocently while Rosalie and Quinn were snickering behind her. I pushed Edward away then buttoned my blouse. I looked down embarrassed like a kid that was caught while stealing a cookie out from a cookie jar.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked irritated at her sudden interruption.

"Well, as much as I love what you guys are about to do…" she paused looking smugly at me then at Edward. " I saw that it will be hard for me to snatch Bella away from your PMS mode so I stopped it before it will happen." That was it, rose and Quinn were rolling on the floor laughing their butts off and holding on their stomachs as if it will burst open. Ugh! This so worst than hell. If I were still human I'll blush tomato red.

After the laughter died, Emmett and the rest of the guys came looking confused. Great! More humiliation, oh god, just kill me now!

"Hey what's so funny?" Emmett asked a bit left out that he didn't know the joke.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind end rested his chin on my shoulder while chuckling. I shot him a glare so he immediately stopped. The boys were still confused so Quinn was the one who explain.

"Apparently, these two love birds over here was caught when they were about to do something fishy." Alice and rose were laughing together with jasper and Gleb while Emmett, Gail and Drew were still confused. Before anyone would care to explain, I tried to change the subject.

"Hey Alice, what is it that you want anyway?"

"Oh right. Um…Bella we need to go to the gym to decorate the party since it's almost ten"

"Oh yeah! We better go" I turned towards Edward then kissed him. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't miss me too much, okay?"

He flashed his famous smile unto me then said

"Be back soon to me, my love. I'll always be waiting." He kissed my forehead then as soon as his lips left my skin, Alice dragged me out of the room, grabbed her purse and mine then actually ran out of the house and pushed me inside her Porsche then drove off out from our driveway.

"Wow. Excited much?" I asked stunned at what this little pixie can do.

Alice giggled then said "of course I am! I can't even sit straight right now."

There was a moment of silence then she said "Hey, sorry by the way. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. It's just that, I saw that I'll be hard for you guys to stay away from each other when that happens." She looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay, after all we've got all the time we need." I flashed my winning smile at her.

Actually, I really want to do be with Edward right now but I also wanted our first night together would be perfect. Even though we're vampires, I still want things to be normal. I want our relationship to be in a level that every normal couple would be going through. I want to take things slow. You know, get to know each other better and have normal dates like what humans do, even though we don't eat. I was knocked off out of my reverie when Alice stopped the car.

"Come on Bella, we need to hurry because after this, we'll go shopping to buy clothes for the dance." the little pixie said while jumping out of the car. I followed her inside the gym while carrying some boxes of decorations.

"al-ice" I whined "I already got clothes for both the dance and the presentation. And besides, it's impossible to find a dress this late. The good ones are probably taken."

I let the box drop on top of the table then looked at her with both hands on each side of my hips. She shook her head as if I'm missing something important. She danced into my side then wrapped her arm on my shoulder while the other is up in the air doing different motions.

"Bella, there is never a reason for shopping." I raised one eyebrow at her. "Fine. Sometimes we do, but we needed masks for the dance and we also might need some outfits for the up coming trip in Italy. We're going to have so much fun there!" she started squealing and jumping uncontrollably. What? Italy? I think I'm going to be sick! The last time I went to Italy was the worst thing that ever happened to me and my family, considering we were almost got killed by the volturi. I shuddered at the memory.

Alice noticed this and wrapped both her arms around me and lay her head on my right shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella, you and you're family will be safe. Remember, we're practically family too, so don't worry I and my family will do everything to protect you guys" I hugged her little tiny form then thanked her.

After that little drama we had, Alice turned on the boom box then shouted

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!"

'That's not my name' by the ting tings was played and she started moving her hips in the beat. We sang and dance at the rhythm and before we know it, the whole gym was decorated by black and white decorations and several photo booths were put up. Alice also ordered a lot of food and she also rented a DJ, two guards to guard or stand all night in front of the school entrance and a host. She's really awesome that's what I'll say.

When we're done, we packed our things and went to the parking lot but I was amazed by the decorations outside.

"Oh my! Alice, this is so amazing. You really are the greatest!" I hugged her.

"Please! This is nothing. Come on. We need to find masks before the stores closed." She dragged me once again to her car and drove all the way to Port Angeles. Our shopping only took half an hour, thank god! Since it's almost six in the afternoon, so we need to hurry home.

The boys went over to the Cullen's house to get ready while the girls came to my house. As soon as I stepped inside Quinn's room, Alice and Rosalie grabbed me and started their magic by doing my hair and make up. After I'm done, I helped Rosalie in doing her hair while Quinn helped with her make up. Alice, on the other hand, insisted that she doesn't need help since her hair is short and she can do her own make up.

After all the commotion, we all got dressed and pose in front of the mirror. I'm wearing a plaid black and white dress with a white belt, black stockings, a feathered silver mask and black and white heels. Alice is wearing a white dress with black belt and black and white patent high heels with a black feathered mask while Rosalie wore a black dress with a silver belt and accessories, a Venetian style mask and black stockings and heels.

We all walked downstairs to be welcomed by Zon, Quinn and Gleb.

"Alice, where are the boys? Oohhhh they better not be late or they're dead meat." Asked Rosalie.

"Relax. They're not going to fetch us. We're going to meet them there and since it's a masquerade ball, it'll be pretty hard for them to find us" Alice chimed while clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

Rosalie's impatient face and mine's confused expression faded and was changed into evil grins. This night will be exciting! So after we planned that we're going to the back entrance so the boys would be confused and Alice also told us that we're not allowed to speak once we knew the boys are near and I should put shields on both of them to avoid Edward hearing our thoughts.

So we took Rosalie's convertible and drove all the way to school. We parked beside Edward's Volvo and sneak at the back.

When we entered the room all the teenagers we're dancing all around while some are standing beside the buffet table and the others took pictures at some picture booths. Some heads turned in our direction and but not all. Rosalie was a bit upset about it but we told her it's a good thing so that the boys won't be able to find us easily.

"Come on guys!!! Let's dance!" I pulled Rosalie and Alice onto the dance floor as we dance to 'Just Dance' by lady gaga. We swayed and bumped our hips together. Some guys started to stare at us and some girls glared but we just ignore them and enjoy ourselves.

I noticed some guys near the entrance waiting impatiently and looking at any sign for their dates I bet.

"Hey, I think I found the boys" I told Alice and Rosalie. The three of us walked to the other side of the room and watched the boys while laughing our butts off. Gail and drew left them and went dancing with some girls.

"You know Bella; I'm really amazed at you and your family. You guys never get scared at interacting with humans. It's like you treat them like your family even though they're complete strangers." Rosalie said while Alice nodded.

"Well, at first, it's hard for us to change our diets but after what I've been through, Zon and I convinced my family. After a few decades of practice, it's easy to ignore the scent and since we're around humans more we forgot the smell of human blood. There was once an incident here at forks which involves a lot of blood we thought we'll never survive but when we came into the open we didn't know the smell anymore it's like when we breathe our body doesn't register the smell." Alice and Rosalie's face was in pure awe and amazement.

Our conversation was interrupted by the DJ

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to really start the party? Be ready 'cause in just few minutes, Miss Isabella Stewart will be performing!!!" the crowd turned wild and Alice and rose instantly dragged be to the dressing room.

I changed instantly and they let my long brown hair hang loose. When we're done, they left me and I went straight to where the DJ was.

"hey, can you play 'new classic' by Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez and dim the lights before you introduce me and my brother his name is drew okay?" I whispered.

"yeah..um sure" the DJ said.

I pulled out my cell phone to call drew's cell but a voice stopped me

"Hey, I see we have a show tonight." Drew said.

"Drew! Great you're here. The song is 'new classic'. You know the rest, right?" I asked him

"Of course! Even though it's just for fun, I remember it clearly." He flashed his winner smile then went over to the other side of the room. I grabbed the mic then signaled the DJ we're ready.

The whole room became dim then the DJ introduced us

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance you've all been waiting for, PLEASE WELCOME, BELLA AND DREW STEWART!!!!!" And the crowd goes wild.

Then the song started…

(Drew)

**Ooooo  
Oh Oh  
Oh Yeah**

Ever Try To Reach For Something  
But Its Someone Else's Dream  
Every Step That You Take Forward  
It Takes You Right Back Where You Been  
And Then When You Least Expect It  
And You Tried About Everything  
Somebody Hears Your Opinions  
Somebody Cares What You See  
You Woke Me Up  
No Longer Tired  
With You I Feel Inspired  
You Help Me Find My Fire

You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Stands For Pay Young  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You're On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
Let Me See You Do That

Oh Trying To Do It Right  
No Rehearsals  
It's Your Life  
If Your Doing This Crazy Dance  
Cause Your Making These Crazy Friends

Then I burst right out of the door to be welcomed by whistles and shoutings of my name. There was a spotlight pointed at me and the other was pointed at drew.

(Bella)

_It's Just This Is Not a Test  
You Put In Work To Be The Best (ohhh)  
(ohhh) It's A Classic Take  
On A Brand New Game  
Before The Needle Drops  
They're Gonna Know Your Name_

The crowd made a path for me to pass and in the corner of my eye; I saw Rosalie and Alice dancing.

(Drew)

**When It Gets Old Don't Lose The Light  
You're Cold I'll Warm You Up  
(You Up) Your Fire Is Hot Enough (enough) Enough (enough)**

Then drew came into view and we dance all our way until we reached each other. I noticed that he took his mask and his coat off.

**You're The New Classic  
**_You're The New PYT  
_**Stands For Pay Young And  
**_Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams  
_**You Look So Classic Fantastic  
**_When You're On That Floor  
_**Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)  
**_Let Me See You Do That_

I danced around drew then went over to where the Cullen boys and Gail are. I saw Edward staring at me while jasper, Emmett and Gail laughing at his expression. I put my elbow on jasper and Edward's shoulder while singing

_It's Become So Hard  
For Me To Be Surprised_

I kissed Edward on the cheeks and waved on jasper. I went over to drew's side then we booth circled around each other

_  
_**You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
No Judgment In Your Eyes  
**_**Cause When I Dance With You  
It's How I Speak The Truth  
Just Classic When Me Met  
**_**Now You Make Me New**

**You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Cause You're Pay Young And  
**_**Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
**_**You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You're On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
(bring it back) (bring it back)  
**_**Let Me See You Do That**_

After the song, I think the whole gym is going to collapse with all the shouting and whistles coming from different directions. Both of us took a bow and hugged each other. The rest of the family came to us except Alice and Rosalie who is still keeping their distance because they might get caught by the boys.

After being hugged by my brothers and the Cullens, two strong arms wrapped my waist then a velvet voice whispered in my ear

"You're the most incredible creature I've ever met" he kissed my cheek then turned me around. I was faced, eye to eye by the depths of golden brown eyes. He leaned in to kiss me but we we're disturbed by Emmett

"Hey Bella, have you seen rose and Alice?" jasper and Emmett looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Ohhh...I'm not telling anything. God luck finding them." I laughed at their expression and kissed Edward's awaiting lips. It was soft and gentle at first but the kiss started to deepen so I pulled away. Edward looked like he's going to cry but I kissed the top of his nose.

"We can do it later but now, I'm going to do something." I waved him goodbye then went over to the DJ.

"Hey, can you play 'love bug' by the Jonas brothers later? I'm just going to find a guitar" I whispered in his ear. I looked around to find any guitar but there's none. Then drew went over to DJ then grabbed the mic

"Hey, can I have everybody's attention please?" then the music was turned off.

"I have a gift to my favorite sister. And I believe she needs it right now." Drew winked at me then all the heads turned to my direction. I put up a confused face then the door burst open. Emmett and Gail went over to the DJ to put two electric guitars. One pink and the other silver metallic.

"Oh my god!! This is awesome!!" I squealed then hugged drew and kissed his cheek. Then looked at him confusingly.

"Why? My b-day is months away." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, because of you, we're going to Julliard's, and I owe it to you." he flashed his winning smile at me. I hugged him tightly then whispered in his ear "thanks, I owe you too."

"What's the song?" drew asked

"Love bug" he nodded then grabbed his acoustic guitar. The room went dim again then I grabbed the mic stand

"Hey, this is all for the lovers out there. I hope you people enjoys the dance tonight."

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

I winked at Edward's direction then threw a flying kiss.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
_**[I can't get you out of my mind]  
**_I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
_**[You don't even, don't even try]  
**_Modesty is just so hard to find_

I noticed that all the couples are now dancing on the floor. I scanned the room to find him sitting at the side looking lovingly at me.

__

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm…  


And now, for my guitar solo…

_  
YEAH, OH_

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again  
Ohhh  
Lovebug again

After the song, the crowd erupted again then chanted "we want more! We want more!" I laughed at them then nodded at the DJ and Drew. I changed my electric guitar to Drew's acoustic.

"Okay guys! Here's the next song. I dedicate this to the most important person that made my long lost heart beat again and the reason that it still beats up to this moment." I turned to Edward's direction then pointed my index finger at him. "This is for you, love" I winked at him then started the song.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

CHORUS:  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Then out of the corner of the room, Edward came up and sang the next lines. I was surprised and amazed at his beautiful singing voice. The crowd gave him way as he walked towards me. I mouthed him 'I love you' while he sings

__

**Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again  
**

He came in front of me then touched my cheek with the back of his hand.

_**CHORUS:  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

**I give You my destiny  
**_I'm giving You all of me  
_**I want Your symphony**  
_Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
_  
_**So I lay my head back down  
**__And I lift my hands and pray  
_**To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours**  
**I pray to be only yours**_  
__**I know now you're my only hope**_

(My only hope by Miguel escueta)

After the song, he kissed me like there's no tomorrow and at the very moment our lips met, I forgot everything around us. The dance, the people, our family, and I think I even forgot my name! This kiss is so different. It's like the first time our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his hair and he pulled me closer by carrying me. After what seems like hours of passionate kissing, he broke away because we need to catch our breaths. We stared at each other then he whispered

"I love you… forever" I smiled at him then kissed the top of his nose.

"I love you too... now and forever"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 revenge, bloodshed and coming back**

After the party, we all headed home all happy and laughing about the events of the night. We all sat at our living room all cuddled up in each other's soul mate as we told Zon, Quinn and Gleb what happened.

"Emmett, how did you guys found Alice and Rose at the dance?" I asked unbelievably

"It was the strangest thing! Me and Jasper were talking to each other planning to ditch the party, and then some one threw a corndog at us. All of a sudden, we saw rose and Alice talking and laughing." Emmett and jasper's confused expression made us laugh.

"It's really not funny!!! What if you guys were really frustrated you couldn't find your dates at a dance then in an instant, corndogs came flying out of no where!!! It's weird, I tell you, weird!!!" jasper exclaimed.

And with that all of us were rolling on the floor laughing our butts off with their innocent faces. The two of them started laughing hysterically with us. When the laughter died down, jasper asked

"What's so funny?" he looked innocently at us while chuckling a bit. Rose, Alice and I looked at each other for a moment then started to laugh again together with the rest of the family. The whole house shook from our laughter that I think the house will collapse down on us. Then Emmett said still chuckling

"Oh jazzy, your so innocent!" he patted jasper's back creating a loud thunder sound. "All of us already know and you don't, you're so slow at things…" I looked at Emmett suspiciously.

"Yeah jasper, of course everybody knows that, right Emmett?" I asked him smugly

"Y-yeah…I mean duh?!" He chuckled nervously.

"So Emmett, how d'you know it's us?" Alice asked while winking at me.

"Well, you know…the er…of course, everybody knows that..." he replied nervously.

"Emmett, you have no idea what we're talking about?" Rosalie said plainly.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about" Emmett said defeated slumping his back at the sofa while the three of us were smirking at him.

"Oh emme~" Alice's face became distant before she could even finish her sentence.

Jasper instantly rubbed Alice's arm to soothe her then I noticed Edward became stiff. When the vision was done, Alice looked shocked then Edward's fist started to clench and unclench.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Is there any danger?" jasper asked worriedly

"Are we going to kick some vamp butts?" Emmett exclaimed enthusiastically.

"STOP!!!" Alice shouted. She took a deep breath then she explained the vision

"First of all, we're not in a kind of danger, so feel free to breathe again" she said. All of us sighed in relief except for Edward's whose still shaking in anger with no reason.

"Second, Edward, stop it! You know she won't be hurt. She knows how to protect herself, relax." Alice said looking irritated at Edward.

Edward relaxed a bit but hugged me closer to him.

"And third, I saw Bella being attacked by five men in an alley. Don't worry, their all human and we all know what Bella can do, so relax people!!!" Alice blurted out the words so fast; it's hard for me to catch up.

Gail and Gleb growled while Edward hugged me even tighter. And Emmett, Rosalie and jasper tensed while Quinn and Zon stayed calm.

"Alice, who planned it?" I asked seriously and looking her intently in the eyes.

Edward growled then Alice said "it's Jessica Stanley. She planned it to get revenged." Rosalie growled then muttered under her breath "bitch."

There was an awkward silence but Zon was the first one who broke this

"Why would she get revenge?" zon asked looking suspiciously at the entire group, who is grinning innocently at her.

"Bella, what did you do?" she asked accusingly.

She stood up from where she was seated then I ran behind Gail, yelling

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! Hide me!!!"

Gail and I both shared similar expression, fear. He squirmed in front of me then went to hide behind Quinn, who is smirking at the two of us. I looked around to find drew hiding behind the Cullens, so I went behind Gleb, who is laughing hysterically but immediately shut his mouth when he saw mom's expression.

"It wasn't my fault! She's the one who started it." I said defensively while raising both of my hands in the air and leaning away from Zon's murderous glares.

"Well, I'm not fixing your troubles this time, young lady. I had enough of you and your brothers' pranks so I'm going to let you deal with this, even if it involves you guys going to jail… again!" She scolded, and then walked away towards her library.

Drew, Gail and me relaxed our stances then waited for any sign of crashing sounds or broken instruments but there was none. The three of us sighed in relief.

The silence faded when Quinn and Gleb started to roll on the floor, laughing their butts off.

"Man! You… guys, should have… seen your faces!? It was…hilarious!" Quinn said in between giggles. She stood up then walked up the stairs laughing while dragging Gleb, who is still laughing.

The Cullens looked at me and my brothers with disbelief and amazement while the three of us smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry about that." I said. "It's been a while since we did this kind of thing, she just couldn't believe it..."

"Again" muttered Gail.

The reaction from the Cullens was not what the three of us had expected. I thought they would walk away from us and avoid us for the rest of their existence but instead, they all laughed hysterically on our living room. We all stared at them, dumbstruck.

When the laughter died down, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Really, Bella? You've been to jail?" he asked in awe and amazement.

"Yeah, twice actually. But it's a long time ago! I bet the cops that sent me to jail doesn't even remember me, at all." I confessed, wide eyed.

All of them laughed again, which I joined later on. I went over to Edward who is laughing uncontrollably. He kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his chest.

"Aw, come on Bella! Tell us what happened!" Emmett protested but I silenced them when I heard my phone ringing.

*ring, ring, ring*

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella its jess! Um…we have this dance showdown going on, and I wanted to invite you to be one of the judges since your sooo… talented and great and awesome…" I noticed the slight bitterness in her tone at the last words.

"Um...What time?" I asked suspiciously

"Um…like right now. Just tell me your address then I'll pick you up."

I looked at Alice for her to check the future, when she was done, she shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry jess but, I'm busy, bye bitch!" I shut the phone quickly before she could respond.

"Ugh! The nerve!" Rosalie shrieked.

"I can't believe she even have the guts to call you and attempt to trick you into her plan!" Alice said.

"Relax guys! Even if I will come, everyone knows I'm good at shielding myself, you know." I said with a smirk.

Edward walked over to my side then kissed the top of my head.

"I promise you, no one will touch you or will even try. I'm always here, protecting you, okay?" he cupped my face with his hands then pecked me on the lips.

…………..

The whole week was like hell, my family and friends are all worried about me because of the fact that some guys are about to do _'vile'_ things, as what Edward would usually say, to me. But I just relaxed and put up an ease face to make them realize that nothing is going to happen but they wouldn't listen. Even mom and Quinn started to panic because of their over protectiveness, they wouldn't leave me alone?!

It's really annoying. When I went to my room, someone needs to accompany me, when I hunt, two or three vamps should be there to protect me, and in every class I went into, even though I'm not with someone, I feel like I'm still being watched.

And every time Jessica Stanley watched our table, they all looked around just to ensure no ones coming to get me, oh for goodness' sakes, I'm a vampire remember?!!! Every time they're around me, I feel suffocated and claustrophobic.

One night, I sneaked out for some place to think. I was on my way to the mountain tops when I noticed a silver Volvo following me behind. I stepped on my gas pedal and ran 260 kph. I drifted and turned up the mountain, when I looked at my rear view mirror, I took a sigh of relief but not five minutes had passed, I saw bright headlights again. I stopped at the mountain top clearing, where we went to race down the mountains, and stepped out of my car and slammed the door shut.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted. I walked over to Edward, who is getting out of his car walking over to me.

"What do you want Edward!?" I asked, anger taking the best of me.

"Bella, you shouldn't have done that. You could be in danger. What if they got a chance on you when no ones there to protect you?" he said calmly.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much!" I said stubbornly

"What if you can't huh?! What if they instantly make a decision and none of us didn't see it coming?" anger showing in his voice.

"Come on! All of us know that I can protect myself. Edward, it's just some human! And you know I am capable of keeping myself safe, so stop it!" irritation lingering in my voice.

When the last words came out of my mouth, his expression became hurt.

"What do you mean stop it?" he asked hurt expressed all over his face. I took a deep breath then hang my head low.

"Edward, you're just being silly, you know? You're over reacting…and… and all of you guys give me hell by being so tense all the time." I looked up to see his golden brown eyes fully hurt. Putting both of my palms in his cheeks, I said "Look, I appreciate that you guys just cared for me a lot but you have to know that I've faced much more danger than this and much more life threatening situations. Please trust me, when I say I can deal with these things. Just please…" I said, pleading with my eyes.

He sighed deeply. "Bella, I-I'm so sorry, I just can't lose you. I know I'm being selfish but I have to, I need to. Bella, you're the only one that completed me in every way possible, I can't lose you, not now, not ever."

I sighed. "Edward, maybe we should, go on our separate ways for a while, and I think I needed a little break from all of this, away from the pressure of everyone. Just spend my time alone and get away from the problem."

"B-Bella, are you leaving me?" fear spreading his face.

"Oh no! Of course not!!! No, please don't think like that." I said waving my hands in mid air trying to explain. "I would never, and you know that, I just needed some alone time, that's all. Don't worry; I'll be back sooner before you know it. Just trust me on this okay?" He nodded in understanding and whispered in my ear; "please be safe Bella." he looked at me intently in the eyes. I was so lost in those beautiful eyes of his; I couldn't find my voice so I just nod. He hugged me once more and kissed my cheek then turned around walking away. Before he could even close the door of his car, I called over him

"Hey!" he turned around and I smiled my winning smile at him.

"I love you!" I said. His crooked smile spread across his face then he said "I love you too... now and forever"

As I watched the fading light of the Volvo, I sighed deeply, feeling the creeping pain lurking and threatening to stab my heart. I clutched my torso and let out into tearless sobs. After about 5 hours of sobbing, I watched the sun rise as I breathe the morning air. At first, I decided to hunt first since I could feel the burning in my throat. I ran passed my car and enter the heart of the forest, I closed my eyes and let my instincts kicked in. I ran and crept towards a mountain lion whose sleeping at a nearby branch. I pounced at my sleeping prey and sank my teeth in its outstretched neck.

I drained the life of my prey and went to find another one; I can hear an elk close by so I took off running. I crept behind it and pounced but while I'm in midair, my prey was now captured by an exotic beauty standing in the shadows. I growled at her for stealing my prey. She dropped the elk and walked unto me.

"Looks like we have the same breakfast." The girl said. She smiled brightly at me and stretched her hand to shake. I ready my shield in case of any attack and took her hand.

"Hi, my name is lizette" the girl said in a loud wind chime voice. She has dark brown shoulder length hair with gold eyes, tall and a bit chubby but still her body has curves.

"Bella" I said smiling.

And for no apparent reason, she hugged me. I was shocked. Should I push her? Or hugged her back? Before I had anything to do to her, she instantly let me go, smiling brightly at me.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Um, yeah actually, I am" I said trying to sound happy but failed. She noticed my tone and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, want some cool place to think?" she asked excitedly.

"Um yeah, I guess" might as well have fun since no one's there to 'protect' me.

"Oh...Come on..." she grabbed my hand.

"Wait! I need to get my car." She looked at me then nod.

So we ran to where my car was and as I start the engine, she just stood there, in front of my car, wide eyed with mouth hanging open. I laughed at her face then she snapped out of it.

"Wow! Nice car." She gawked at my car.

"Thanks…come on, we better get going." Don't want anyone to find me here.

"Okay!" she squealed. Wow, happy much?

"So where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"The bloodshed" huh?

………………

As we drive our way to our destination, she explained to me that 'the bloodshed' is a bar, exclusively for vampires. She said no human can find it and every kind of blood a vampire drinks can be found at that bar. I was amazed, vampires really are improving as the time pass.

She said that 'the bloodshed' can be found in New York, Chicago, and Alaska. So since I need to get back in three to four days I told her we'll go to Chicago branch.

"how did you know this?" I asked her.

"well when me and my best friend are traveling, some vampires in Alaska told us about it and showed us the bar. We also learned about its other branches. Oh and speaking of best friend, we're going to meet her there." I scrunched my eye brows at her.

"How did she know that we're going there? I didn't see you use any phone." I asked bewildered.

"Oh, sorry. It's my talent. I can send some picture or message to whoever's brain. Isn't it awesome? My best friend always says I'm like a cell phone." She said proudly.

"Haha...You are." I said chuckling.

"Sorry. You must be bored, I'm such a chatterbox!" she exclaimed.

"Nah, it's okay. I really love your stories, it's very funny." She smiled brightly at my words then hugged me again.

"By the way, what's your talent?" she asked curiously.

"Um, I'm a shield. I can shield physical and mental attack" I said, a bit down. The topic reminded me of my recent problem.

"Oh…that must be why I can't send any pictures to you when I'm telling my stories." She said a bit down on herself.

"Oh sorry, my shield is still up." I lowered my shield and relaxed for a bit. Then an image flashed in front of my eyes. It's Lizette waving at me.

"Did you see it?" she asked excited.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

……………

When we got to Chicago, she asked me if she could drive so we can easily get there. She drive really well and fast so we were at the bar immediately. The bar was small, looks haunted and a bit difficult to find for humans.

We got out of the car then went into the door; the outside was nothing in compare at what's on the inside. It has a long round bar at the center and has elevators at both sides of the room with some couches in the corners. Some vampires are drinking blood at some wine glasses and some are drinking at bottles.

Lizette pulled me to the bar where a chubby long dark brown haired girl sat. She was reading something at her purple laptop and looks like she's pretty concentrated on it. Lizette tapped her shoulder then whispered

"Hi!" which scared the crap out of her.

"Aahhh!" She jumped from her seat, looking wildly around her. When she found the two of us laughing at her, she looks like she's going to blush if she's still human.

"Hi" I said waving at her.

"Hey, I'm lyka and you must be Bella. It's nice to meet you." she hugged me then glared at lizette who is still snickering at her.

"Yup" I noticed her outfit and I'll say it's pretty cute. She's wearing a black and purple strapless dress with purple chuck Taylor.

"Nice shoes." I said. She giggled then looked at lizette.

"Zette, I didn't know you met a girl with awesome adoration in chucks?" she said looking suspiciously at her best friend.

I noticed that lizette is wearing a white tee with a peace sign printed on it and a denim skirt with bright pink chuck Taylor.

"Ha! That's why I love her. She's my new best friend." Lizette said while hugging me close to her.

"Fine! I'll find a new BFF. Humph!" lyka crossed her arms against her chest then turned her back childishly on us. Lizette was laughing then hugged her, saying

"Hmm...Kikay, you know you're my best friend. Fine if you don't believe me, you'll never have you're gift, you know, the 4 books about some vampire-human love story?" lizette said while tickling lyka's side.

Lyka's eyes went wide then instantly kissed lizette on her cheeks.

"Omg!! I knew it! Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" she said while jumping and squealing at her seat.

Lizette laughed at her while shaking her head. "I'll give it to you later." She whispered in her ear.

Lyka calmed down a bit then she looked at my outfit and then settled her eyes at my shoes.

"Hey, love the shoes!" she said happily.

Lizette waved her hands for the bartender to come. Then in one swift movement, the guy was in front of us smiling brightly at me.

"Hey girls, who's your friend?" the guy said while winking at me.

"Oh stop it, Mickey! She doesn't like you." lizette said. Then Mickey leaned in to me while putting a piece of paper on my hands. Lyka caught it and swat his hands away.

"Stop it! You're scaring her." Lyka said.

Mickey grumbled something in his breath then smiled again.

"So what will you have, ladies?" Mickey said in a business tone.

"The same as always…what about you Bella?" lizette asked looking at me.

I was confused at her question, does blood have any flavor? I asked to myself. Lyka smiled at me in understanding.

"Bella, would you like a mountain lion or grizzly?" lyka asked.

"Oh…um, mountain lion please." I said shyly.

Mickey was out of our sight in a second then was back again. He put a bottle in front of us then was out of our sight. I looked over to lyka and lizette who opened their bottles and put a straw in, then sipped. I copied what they did, and I got to say, it's really much civilized than sinking my teeth in some animal. I think I'm going to buy a lot of these more. I realized that the blood is warm and feel like fresh.

The three of us spent our time there, laughing and talking about our lives. I learned that lyka is a bit shy at first but once you get to know her; she's really funny and loud. the two of them are so happy to be with. They told me that they have been friends since they were 10 and they were changed together by an unknown vampire. They have been a vampire for only 20 years and shifted their lifestyle when they met a clan in Alaska, 10 years ago.

When they both drank their bottles empty, I noticed they both have the same bracelet.

"Hey, is that a friendship bracelet?" I asked while reaching for it.

"Yeah it is. We bought it in china." Lyka said.

"Wow, you girls must have been through a lot to have a strong friendship like that." I said.

"Thanks. Oh…do you want to go to china? You know to go shopping?" lyka said excitedly.

"China? I think it's a pretty long trip." I really wanted to go but I think I won't make it. It's too far away from Edward. Sighed. I miss Edward. Lyka knocked me out of my reverie.

"There's no such thing as that, come on." She grabbed both of lizette and my hands then I felt a rush of wind then I looked around me then I noticed that we're surrounded by Chinese people. I looked at lyka that says 'where the hell are we?' the two of them laughed at me then explained.

"I can transport from one place to another what ever the distance is" lyka explained.

"Really? That is so cool!!!! So were in china?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup, this is the place where we bought our bracelets. You can look around and see if you like anything." Lizette said while dragging lyka away.

I scanned the stall that sells friendship rings, bracelets and necklaces and some other jewelry. I looked around more and noticed a leather bracelet with a heart crest on it. Then out of no where, a little old lady popped out of the stand and greeted me in English.

"Hello, there…" she reached the bracelet then showed it to me as if it's a showcase. "This is a love bracelet. It signifies your eternal love to the person or in your case, my dear, the man that made your cold dead heart beat again." she said in a really mystic voice. I was intrigued about the words she said, it seems that she knows what I am.

"I'll take it. How much?" I asked without hesitation.

"Oh, for a lovely creature like you, it's free my dear." She said handing me the bracelet.

"No, there must be something I can do to repay you?" I asked sincerely.

"My dear, just give this to the lucky man that caught your heart..." I smiled then nodded.

I was about to walk away but I remembered something.

"Oh, what is your na~?" I was shocked. The little women by the stall is no longer there. I searched the crowd but failed. She really is a weird fellow.

"Bella!" lizette and lyka shouted in unison.

"Hey guys!!!" I said.

"Come on, let's go to Paris!" lyka said we held hands together and I felt the rush of wind again in at least five seconds, we're in front of the Eiffel Tower, squealing.

"Come on! Let's go shop some shoes!" lizette shrieked while dragging us into a boutique.

As we literally shopped around the world, I was thinking about my family and especially Edward. Is he okay? What is he doing now? Is he waiting for me? I sighed in frustration. It has been two days since I left forks, and I already missed everyone. Lyka noticed my saddened face then asked

"Bella, is there something wrong?"

"Oh…I just missed my family." I said nonchalantly.

"Do you want to see them?" she asked

"Yes, I would love to" I said smiling a bit.

"Then come on let's go." she said while reaching for my hand. I felt the rush of wind again then we were in front of my house.

"Wow your house is beautiful." She said in a glaze.

I could her everyone moving around. I could hear Drew's piano playing in a saddened melody. I really miss that guy.

"Wow…that is one sad song." She said while holding her hands in her heart and looking sober all of a sudden. When the music stopped, she snapped out of it too then looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Aren't going in?"

"Umm…maybe later, but could you do me a favor?" I asked then rubbed the bracelet the little old women from china gave me.

"Of course." She smiled brightly.

"Can we go to my room?" I asked a bit shy.

"Let's go!" she squealed then grabbed my arm.

In a flash, the two of us were standing at my room. I looked around looking for any changes but there was none but Edward's scent was all over my bed. I dived at it, wrapping myself around his fragrant smell.

Lyka looked around my room observing.

"you have a lovely room." she said.

"Thanks!" I said a little bit too happy.

I put out a piece of paper then wrote a note for Edward saying:

_Edward My love, _

_Don't worry about me, I'm just taking my time to cool off but I'll be back in a few. _

_I know it's been pretty hard to be away from each other, but I hope _

_You understand my decision._

_And I have a gift for you. Please wear this at all times and I went all over from here to china just to buy you this. Thank you so much for giving love and protection to me _

_But remember that sometimes I can stand on my own. Please don't be sad._

_I love you and I'll always will, now and forever. _

_Bella_

I put the note on top of my bed together with the bracelet. I walked over to my door and but didn't open it. I head foot steps coming from downstairs, and then shouted

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!"

I ran over to lyka then grabbed her hand then I felt the tingling sensation then we popped out of a dressing room.

"Where have you been? I've been sending like a thousand messages at you guys!!!" lizette asked while stomping her feet in our direction. The two of us giggled then lyka said

"Sorry, you seemed so taken by the shoes galore here, so we just took a visit in some places." She winked at me then smiled sweetly.

Lizette looked at us suspiciously then said "fine! You're forgiven but you guys owe me a prada bag." She said while pouting. The three of us laughed and headed to shop some more.

……………….

"I'm so going to miss you guys!!!" I said while hugging both of my new crazy friends.

"Hey don't worry, we'll see each other again, and I'll send you a message if we're about to visit or popped out of your living room" lizette said while giggling.

"Hey, if you need some shopping companions around the world, just give us a call, okay?" lyka said while handing me a piece of paper.

"Ohh…we could sometimes meet up at 'the bloodshed' and maybe meet your Edward and of course the rest of your family." Lizette squealed.

The three of us hugged for the last time then I waved at them as they vanished. I started my engine and drive my way into the town of forks. I noticed Angela and some friends of hers eating at a diner. Even though they're humans, I still missed them, they are really good friends to hang and laughed with sometimes. I stepped out of my car then waved at them. They invited me in and we talked for awhile, after a few minutes, I told them I needed to go so they said goodbye.

As I walked my way to my car, I heard footsteps following me and five beating hearts. Ah…so they are the cause of my problems. I walked over to a dark alley acting like a desperate human girl. I turned around to find them a bit shocked that I led them easily. The guy at the middle smiled grimly at me.

"hey there, Isabella…" he sounded so creepy. Ugh! I better get this over with. They walked closer to me and formed a circle around.

"Hey babe, wanna play?" a guy from behind me tried to grab my butt but I moved away quickly but not too inhumanly fast.

"Whoa she's fast!" mumbled the guy to himself. I smirked at him.

"Oh, you like the game aren't you?" I man at my side with blue eyes and dark brown hair said to me.

I started to get closer to me and the guys, who I think is the leader, touched my cheek. I felt so disgusted. Ugh! Fine, if they make a move I'll finish this one and for all.

All of a sudden, the guy with blue eyes, tried to grab my hands but I made simple quick step at my side to avoid his filthy hands.

"Hey, hold still will you?" the guy said anger rising in his tome.

Then I ran a bit starting to warm up. They caught site of me and ran at my direction. The blue eyed guy tries to encircle his arms around me but I kicked him in his groin lightly. Filth! I spitted internally. I smiled sweetly at the other boys who and ended the ridiculous prank. After five minutes, I walked out of the alley, feeling proud that I defended myself. As I walked over to where I parked my car, I could still hear in the distance the shouting 'ouch' and groans of the filthy boys. I called the police after that and I hope they spend their time in jail.

I went over to the car to find, Alice, Edward, Gleb and Gail leaning on the hood of my car.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 love at first smell? **

The four of them smirked at me. Gleb and Gail went over to both of my sides while hugging me one at a time.

"Bella, it's good to have you back. I missed you." Gleb said.

"Yeah we all missed you. Oh and nice kick by the way" Gail said while winking at me. We walked over to wear Alice and Edward stood. Alice stepped in front of me then hugged me tightly.

"Bella! Don't you ever go shopping to china without me ever again." she said in mocking anger. I put on my pouting face then apologized at her

"I'm sorry Alice, but I also went to Paris, London, India, Japan, Rome and some other countries. I'm really sorry but you can get something from the things I bought." As I confessed, her mouth hanged open but composed herself at the last sentence.

"Omg!!! How did you shop around the world in THREE DAYS?!!!" she shrieked.

"Why don't you calm down first then we'll talk about this later at home." I said, winking.

She jumped uncontrollably to her car then drove off. I noticed Gail and Gleb are no where to be found. Hmmm…must have left already. I took a deep breath then looked up to those gorgeous gold-black eyes. I took one step closer to him then trace the bruises under his eyes. I caressed his cheek and he lifted his hand to touch mine.

"Edward, I'm sor~" I was about to apologize but he cut me off with his own lips crashing into mine. I once again felt the tingling sensation that travels between our bodies when we touch.

He clutched me closer to him, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kiss was not one those gentle kisses but it was the kiss of need. I missed how his soft, warm lips massage mine, his fragrant scent that causes me to become dizzy and his feather light touch that causes me to shiver from the back of my spine. Oh how I miss this god.

I broke away to catch my breath but his lips never left me. From my lips, he traced the line of my jaw then travel down to my throat. I moaned his name and pressed my body closer to him. I pulled his lips back to mine and put a light kiss on his lips. I smiled at him.

"I can see or rather feel that you really missed me" I said, smirking.

"You have no idea." He said as he kissed my forehead. I sighed in contentment. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to leave you like that, I just needed some peace and some new environment to move in. I just feel so weak and useless when you guys react like that." I said, sobbing tearless on his shoulder.

"Bella, it's not your fault, it's mine's. I just tend to overreact in things. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" he said looking sincerely at me.

"Of course, I forgive Edward. I wouldn't live without you." I said as a matter-of-fact

He smiled his crooked smile and we held hands together while looking deeply into our souls. I saw love, sincerity and adoration swirling in his precious depths. We stayed like that for awhile but I snapped out of it when I saw him wearing the bracelet that I gave him.

"Do you like my gift?" I asked.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you." he whispered in my ear.

I giggled then pulled him away from my car. He looked at me curiously.

"Come on, let's go home. I think my family is going to have a heart attack if I don't show up, anytime soon." I said in mock horror.

He laughed lightly then went to sit in the passenger's seat. I started the engine and it gives me good relief, I miss this thing. After not using my car for three days, I really missed its sound as the engine hummed. Edward looked at me, confused.

"I just missed the sound of my car. I was actually getting used to the way we travel for the past three days." I said shyly. He gave me curious look then said

"Bella, how did you put the bracelet in your room with out anyone catching your scent outside. Well I caught some of your scent but it doesn't give any trail, it's like you just popped out of thin air." Edward said confusingly. I laughed at what he meant by 'popped out of thin air'.

"Actually we did, as you know, I met a few vampires with the same lifestyle as we are but they are completely nomads. I first met lizette at the mountain tops when I was hunting." He nodded for me to go on.

"Lizette can send pictures or messages to one's brain, pretty much like a cell phone. So anyway, she told me about a bar for vampires and she said we'll go meet her best friend there and so I met lyka, she can transport from one place to another in just seconds no matter how far the distance is, she can also transport a group by means of only touching her." I babbled on and on about our trip around the world and that's when Edward realize it.

"Wait, did you say a bar for vampires?" he asked shocked. I giggled at his expression but he composed his face when we reached home.

When I opened the door of my house, I was welcomed with hugs and kisses from my family and from the Cullens. I apologized from my actions lately and they forgave me happily. After all the hugs and apologies, the questions started to flow

"Bella, what did you bought?" asked Quinn while jumping excitedly.

"How did you come here without us noticing you?" Gleb asked, confused.

"How was your trip?" Esme and Zon asked sweetly.

"Okay, okay. One question at a time people!!!!" I shouted, holding my hands up. I took a deep breath then explained my journey briefly.

"I met two vegetarian vamps like us, lizette and lyka. Lizette told me that there's this vampire bar where we will meet her best friend lyka." I was interrupted by Gail.

"Wait, did you just said, vampire bar?" he asked the same question like Edward. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, it's called 'the bloodshed'. You can find it in Chicago, Alaska, and New York. We went to the Chicago branch. And it's really a bar where they serve blood, different kinds of blood. They served it in bottles, which reminds me, I got you guys this." I reached for my bag and handed them the bottled blood each. They studied the bottles for a brief second then opened it and took a sip.

"It's a mountain lion flavor, that's what I ordered." I said while grinning. They all looked amaze as if it's their first time drinking blood.

"Bella, we need to buy more of these. It can be useful." Zon said while drinking her bottle empty.

"This lyka, she's the one who transported you here? And in other places?" Carlisle asked, amazed.

"Yup!" I replied. "I would like to meet her. She has an interesting talent and also her friend." Carlisle said, curiosity burning in his eyes.

I continued my story,

"So that's when the shopping comes, we traveled all over the world to shop in two days straight." I turned and looked at rose, Alice and Quinn who is looking expectantly at me.

"The bags are at my trunk. Go get whatever you want." I said, smiling brightly at the three shop-a-holics.

After I told them about my trip, I walked over to Drew. "Hey, I heard about your song." I said as sat beside him. He looked at me confused.

"When me and lyka went here, we heard you playing it. I guess, you really missed me." I said while putting my head on his shoulder.

"Of course, I missed you!!! Are you crazy? The last time you did that, I was near in hysterics. You know I can't lose my little sister." I smiled at his words.

"So, lyka, huh? Are you guys really close?" he asked with caution. His breathing picked up and his hands are a bit shaky.

"Is something wrong, Drew?" I asked worried.

Instead of drew answering my question, Gail replied

"Bella, drew's in love!!!" I was shocked. I looked between the two of them if it's some kind of a joke but drew held a serious face. He shrugged and sighed.

"OH MY GOD!!!!! My big brother is growing up!!!" I shrieked and hugged him tightly.

Everyone in the room laughed at my outburst but I didn't care, this is too much important to be embarrassed with. I started to shake him and asked questions.

"Where is she? Do I know her? What does she look like? Is she kind? Where does she live?" the questioned flowed out of mouth hurriedly that it's hard for them to catch every word.

Drew chuckled then hugged me closer. "Relax Bella. Unfortunately, I haven't met her yet. Or talked to her or seen her." He said sadly.

I looked at him, confused. "What? How can you be in love with some one when you haven't met or seen them?" I asked bewildered.

Drew sighed then grabbed my hand. He stood up and pulled me out of the house and we both ran into the forest to be out of hearing distance. After a few minutes of running, he stopped abruptly. I walked over to him and put a hand in his shoulder.

"Drew, care to explain about your love?" I asked while hiding a smile.

He took deep breaths then explained to me

"When I heard you screamed, I abruptly ran into your room expecting to see you but unfortunately your not there. I thought I was going crazy but when the others confirmed that they also heard you, I started to look around your room then I caught your scent instantly and it's all over your room, not a minute old. I saw a piece of paper on top of your bed and it was addressed to Edward so we called him instantly. As he was on his way, I searched your room and I caught another scent, it was the most…unbelievable scent I have ever smelled. I can't even explain her beautiful, wonderful floral scent."

"Words can't even give justice to her." He sighed and his eyes looked dazed. I put my hands in his and said with a smile. "So, what you're telling me is that, you were struck by love at first smell? Wow, I thought love at first sight was powerful but I think, in your case, you just proved it wrong." I teased trying to lighten his mood. He looked glum suddenly.

"Hey, don't worry I'll help you. As I said, her name is lyka and as far as I know, she has a talent and she's a total chuck Taylor fan" I chuckled at the memory. He nodded at me to continue.

"Well, she's very shy. I think she likes the color violet and she's very fond of reading stories in the internet and she loves to shop. She's also a fan of the book, you know, the vampire-human novel." I said putting my index finger under my chin.

"How about her physical features? What does she look like?" he asked really excited. I'm so glad my favorite brother has found his love. Okay, not literally but I hope they will meet soon. Lyka is a very sweet girl and I think they will look cute together. I can't wait for this!!! Drew's anxious face knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Well, lyka is gorgeous. She has straight dark brown hair that ends at her waist and she's tan and chubby but has curves." I looked over at drew who is looking afar, trying to imagine lyka in his head. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand in front of his face. He turned back into reality and looked at me annoyingly. I smirked at him.

"Come on, lover boy. We need to get home, Edward is waiting for me" then I shot out of his sight. I ran as fast as I can to be with my Edward. My Edward. That sounds nice. My house came to view and I saw my life sitting at porch waiting for me. I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.

He welcomed me with a tight hug and I kissed him all over his face. I pressed myself closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We fell on the ground but he didn't let go. He kissed me continuously down my throat. We were giggling and kissing until we heard several clearing of throats. We both looked up to find Drew, Jasper, Gail and Emmett looking smugly and Alice and Rosalie smiling brightly. We instantly stood up and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Hello to you too." Rosalie said, raising an eyebrow and looking between the two of us.

"Man! Bella thank you very much!" Emmett shook my hand. "Because of you, Edward finally came out of his gay shell." We laughed loudly while Edward looked annoyingly at his siblings.

"Well I hope he did come out of it, because I can't take it if he left me for another guy." I said still giggling. The guys burst into another fits of laughter and Edward whispered in my ear

"I would never, ever leave you for either a guy or a girl" he kissed me behind my ear. I moan silently but I'm sure he heard it because he smirked.

When we went inside the living room, Gail asked me

"So Bella, did Drew confessed that he is in love?" he said smugly.

"Yeah, he's having the love at first smell" I said giggling.

Everyone in the room looked at me confusingly except for Alice and Edward, who looked expectantly and Drew who looked annoyed. I explained to them about lyka's scent. Gail was the first to comment,

"Dude, your weird!" he said and high fived Emmett.

The others reacted like it was normal and congratulated Drew and said good luck in finding his love.

….

Months passed and Drew was slowly loosing hope. He's always locked in his room. When I gave him encouragement, he's always insisting that it will never happen. When he saw us cuddled up with our love, I can see there's hurt in his eyes even if he's smiling.

He is always on his piano, playing his song for lyka. It really hurts my family seeing him like that. I hope lyka and lizette will visit soon.

One night, I talked to him while he is coping in his room.

"Drew, you can't be like this forever." I told him as I seated beside him in his bed.

"Bella, how many times did I tell you I'm fine" he said looking down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you hear yourself? You can't just lock yourself in your room for eternity, why don't you go find her. You'll never find her if you're like this." I said to him sternly.

"I can't." he said, hurt surrounding his tone.

"Why not? Is it because of us? Hey, it's fine with us if you go find her. We just want you to be happy, and you know that. We have all the time in the world, go find her." I said while patting his back.

"What if she doesn't like me?" he whispered.

"Are you kidding? Of course she'll like you. You're great, smart, handsome, talented and a total gentleman" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

All of a sudden, my eyes were blocked by a picture of lizette and lyka waving at me. 'Bella, I hope you have seen this, we just want you to know that we will be visiting you in 2 months. I'm not sure what date but I promise you we will.' lizette said excitedly

'Yeah, and I can't wait to meet your family and your Edward!!!' lyka squealed.

'Bye!!!' they both said.

When the picture faded, I shook my head then noticed that my whole family and the Cullens were hovering over me. I smiled brightly at them while looking worried and confused at me.

"Oh, thank god, Bella!!!" Edward said while hugging me tightly.

"Bella, what happened? I was just talking to you then your eyes turned white." Drew said worriedly.

I smiled brightly then jumped up then started squealing then hugged drew tightly. Alice must have seen this because she joined me. Edward smiled at me lovingly and kissed my head. The rest looked at us as if we're crazy. Then Quinn innocently whispered to Zon

"Is she going crazy? Maybe we should slap her?"

We both stopped jumping and glared at Quinn. I cleared my throat to explain what I saw.

"Lizette just gave me a message that 'lyka'" I looked at Drew who looked excited at the name. "And she is coming here in forks in 2 months" I said waiting for drew's reaction. His face lit up and a smile forming in his face.

"Wait, that's like the month of your birthday" Quinn said.

"Yup!" I said while cuddling to Edward.

Edward pulled me out of the room then went straight to my room. He locked the door and walked over to me.

"You know, we don't have any alone time these past few months." He said as he started kissing my jaw. He put his hands at both sides of my head as he kissed me. I felt light headed and I feel like my knees are going to collapse. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he move is lips to mine. The kiss was full of desire. I instantly felt guilty about not spending time with him; it must be very hard for him to control himself. He noticed my change of mood because he stopped what he was doing and looked at me in the eyes.

"Do you not like this, Bella?" he asked, worried.

"No...I like it, in fact, I love it." I said smiling shyly.

"Then, what's wrong love?"

"I just felt really guilty for not spending time with you; it's just that it's been really crazy lately. I'm really..." he cut me off by his lips then he broke away, too fast for my liking.

"Bella, its fine by me. I know how important your family is and I understand it. You can't just ignore them if they needed help right? So it's okay, don't worry about it" he kissed the tip of my nose then kissed me in the lips. I tried to protest but my mind was not able to come up with any coherent thought at the moment. He took off his shirt and I gasped at the perfection standing shirtless in front of me. I touched his bare chest and rubbed my hands up and down.

I noticed he shivered at my touch. I smiled internally that I have an effect on him like that. I traveled my hands up to his tousled hair and kissed him passionately. Our kiss deepens and let me tell you, kissing Edward Cullen like this is the best thing ever! It's like floating on a cloud, it's like walking on top of the water, it's like ….

*knock, knock, knock*

"ISABELLA MARIE STEWART!!! I know what the two of you are doing in there, if you don't come out this instant prepare to be embarrassed with the pictures I'm going to post in your blog!!!!" quinn banged more. Ugh!! That girl is always bad at timing. I pulled away from Edward, who looked cute with his pouting lips. I pinched his cheeks and mumbled "so cute!"

He laughed lightly and picked up his shirt on the floor. I opened the door with a smug Quinn standing in front.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"You and your lover boy need to get down. Alice has important news." She patted my head then walked away. I cursed under my breath and pulled Edward downstairs.

We sat on the floor cuddling. Gail looked irritated then said

"Didn't the two of you have enough of that up stairs?" I glared at him while the others rolled their eyes.

"Okay guys, settle down. Tomorrow or I think, today," Alice glanced at the window where the sunrise appears. "Where going out. Since today is Friday, It's karaoke night!!!" she jumped up and down while clapping her hands.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 karaoke night!!! Part 2**

I was changing my clothes after my dance session when my phone rang.

'_All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus'_

I laughed as I recognized the ring tone. I grabbed my phone then walked out of the theater to the parking lot.

"What is it, Quinn?" I asked while laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I didn't answer so she continued "Anyway, are you guys on your way at the karaoke bar?" she asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes while answering.

"No, the bell just rang and I'm waiting for the others to come. Relax, okay. So what if we're a couple of minutes late? It's not like it will be the end of the world, right?" sarcasm dripping in my voice.

There was silence in the other line,

"Quinn?" I asked

"Oh…um, just hurry up!!! I have a special surprise for you guys!!!" she squealed on the other line. I looked at my phone like it was possessed.

"Hey, are the adults with you?" I asked, hopeful.

"Nope! Zon's on her way to Chicago to help some hospitals and Carlisle and Esme wanted some 'alone time'" Damn.

"Oh…" was all I said.

"Whatever. Now hurry up!" she yelled then hung up the phone. Sheesh! I think I'm going to be deaf if that's even possible. I rubbed my ear in irritation.

As I walked towards our cars, Alice, while dragging a pissed Rosalie, came out of the school entrance screaming,

"BELLA!!! BELLA!!! Come on, we need to hurry!! It's going to be so great…"she dragged me to rose's convertible and the three of us got in. Alice drove out of the parking lot, not even bothering on waiting for the others.

"Okay, Alice I know you're hyper and everything, but let's not get too excited, we're just going to sing for crying out loud!!!" Rosalie said in a frustrated tone.

"oh…we'll see" Alice replied with a devilish grin.

Rose and I looked at each other, then back at Alice with suspicious stares.

The drive on the way to bar was short, so in no time, we were parked on the driveway of the karaoke bar called 'the Dutch'. It's where my siblings and I usually hangs out and it perfectly gives us less human interactions. The manager always gives us the best accommodations in just the flick of our hand and a little cash.

When the three of us walked in, all eyes are on us. Alice was jumping for joy while Rosalie and I smirked. The manger noticed our arrival and showed us our private booth. We opened the door to find Quinn and Gleb already singing and dancing on the little stage. I noticed two racks full of costumes and wigs with bright colors. Rosalie and I looked at each other again in horror.

We turned and glare at Quinn,

"NU UH!!! There is no way in hell that I'm going to wear something like _that_!" Rosalie pointed at the costume racks with a shaking finger.

For me, the horror is not about the costumes, it's about the punishments. You see, when Quinn plans on something, she tends to overboard. She turns a karaoke night into a silly singing contest with the best reward for the winners and worst punishments for the losers.

Quinn smiled at me innocently and wrapped her arms on my arm tugging me to the sofa.

"I swear Quinn; I am not joining this fun fest of yours if the punishments are so cruel like the one you held last year." I crossed my arms around against my chest.

"Relax bells, there's no punishments but there are great rewards…" my eyes widened in suspicion.

"Like?" I motioned my hand for her to continue.

"Later singing bee, let's wait for the boys first." I glared at her while she and Alice ransacked the costumes. Rosalie sat beside me and put her head on my shoulders,

"If the rewards are accommodating, maybe I'll try to win it, just not wear those ugly rags..." she spat. I patted her head in sympathy.

The door swung open as the boys entered the room. Rosalie ran towards Emmett's awaiting arms and wrapped her arms and legs around him while jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and my Greek god, walked over to my side and sat beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck with his nose. I giggled in response.

"hey" he said against my neck, his cool breath making my skin shiver.

"Hello" I wrapped my arms around his head and placed his lips onto mine.

I pulled away instantly making him pout. I laughed at his expression and kissed his nose lightly. When everyone is settled, Quinn and Alice went in front and cleared their throats together. I rolled my eyes at them as well as everyone else.

"Okay, tonight will be the annual, karaoke dance contest!!! Okay, so here is how it goes, we are going to pick a name in this jar for the first person to sing then whoever that person is, needs to pick his/her song in this other jar and whatever song it is, you need to make it look good even if it's a song for funerals." Quinn said enthusiastically.

"You can wear some costumes from the rack to make your performance more stunning. The funniest, greatest song-dance number will win and remember to have fun!!!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down.

I heard Emmett whispered on Gail

"Man, I thought Alice was worst, I didn't know someone could top that!" Gail and Drew broke out in to fits of laughter while I tried to cough to cover my giggles.

Quinn just ignored us and proceeded,

"okay so the first one is…." She dove her hand in the jar,

"Gleb and jasper!" Alice and Quinn shouted.

The two guys looked at each other in horror then gulped at the same time. All of us laughed and some encouraged them to the stage.

Jasper picked their song and showed it to Gleb. His eyes bulged out and his mouth hanged open while japer looked confused. Quinn picked the piece of paper and looked at it. She smirked at them. Quinn closed the curtain and we waited. After 3 seconds, the song started and a familiar intro played. The red curtain swung open and there standing from there backs on us, was jasper and Gleb wearing Blonde wigs and sparkling scarf's and ridiculous shades. Gleb turned around trying to be sexy and then sang the first stanza in a bad Britney spears voice.

_Gleb:_

_Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

He walked over to the center stage while swinging his hips. He pointed his finger in a girly way towards Edward, as he sang the last lines. I covered my mouth in total amazement and shock at my brother's antics.

_Jasper:  
__Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

Jasper then came over to the right side of the stage then pointed his finger at all of us then swayed his hips as he walked towards Gleb, then he put his elbow on Gleb's shoulder while singing.

The two of them sang both of the chorus while they swayed their hips from left to right.

_  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)  
_

_  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer_

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer  


When the chorus was done both of them slapped their butts then walked again in the opposite sides of the stage.

_Gleb:__  
Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion_

He pointed to Drew who's laughing and almost rolling on the floor. Gleb wiggled his finger from side to side then came in front of Gail then pinched his cheeks and patted it lightly.

_  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
Thats who you are, baby  
_

_Jasper:__  
Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way Im ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby  
_

Jasper on the other hand, sat on Edward's lap then wrapped his arms around his neck. Everyone in the room was laughing and rolling on the floor. I clutched on my sides almost on the verge of tears if it was even possible.

_  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)_

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

they finished the song with a pose. Gleb was standing while he stretched his right arm upward with his mic while the other arm is touching his right elbow. Jasper put his one knee on the floor and his left arm outstretched with his mic pointing at us.

After their song we gave them a standing ovation and a loud cheering and shouting courtesy of Emmett and Gleb. As we settle down, Gail picked the next singer/s. he reached his hand on the jar and the tension of room was really building. I bit my lip due to nervousness.

Then a huge smile came over Gleb's face.

"Quinn and Rosalie" Quinn clapped her hands enthusiastically while Rosalie sighed in defeat. Quinn picked their song and showed it to Rosalie.

"Not bad." Rosalie smirked. Quinn dragged Rosalie to the stage and closed the red curtain. In about 10 seconds or so, the song started and the red curtain opened. The song intro of 'umbrella' by rhianna, blasted out of the speakers and Rosalie and quinn came out holding two umbrellas; one black and the other, white. Quinn was wearing a black bikini top with white polka dots and a black petti skirt and white leather boots and white hat while Rosalie is wearing a black halter bikini top with the same skirt as Quinn with black boots and hat.

All of us in the room shouted and yelled as they both twirled their umbrellas and walked at either sides of the stage. At exactly the same time, they closed their umbrellas and used it as a rod. They danced around it then Rosalie started…

_Rosalie:_

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
_

They both swayed their hips to the beat while circling around their closed umbrellas.

_  
[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

Quinn did the Michael Jackson dance while singing. She threw her umbrella at the side and walked over to Gleb, whose eyes are about to pop out of its sockets. He gripped the side of the couch and sat still like a statue.

_Quinn:__  
These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because  
_

As she sang the stanza, she straddled Gleb's lap and kissed the side of his lips. Quinn went over the stage and while hiding a smile. I looked over to Gleb, he looked like harassed by thousands of fan girls and there's a red lipstick tinted on his cheeks. We burst out laughing at him because he didn't attempt to move and he just sat there at the corner of the couch with twitching eyes and lips.

_  
[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
_

Quinn and Rosalie grabbed a chair of their own and twirl around it. They sat on it while spreading their legs which only made the room louder and Gleb's eyes wider. Quinn flashed a winning smile and a flying kiss at him while Rosalie winked at Emmett then threw her hat at Emmett's head.

_  
You can run into my arms_

Quinn stretched her hand towards Gleb while putting a dramatic face.

_  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me_

Rosalie motioned a finger towards Emmett while smiling sexily. The girls sang the rest of the song together while dancing to the bet and doing 'the drop' move several times.

_  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

[Chorus]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

when the song ended, the girls put both of their unique sexy poses and flash a flirty smile at their husband. We cheered and congratulated them.

They bowed down and flew kisses everywhere.

As the laughter and cheering died down, Rosalie picked the next person. She grinned at me evilly, my eyes widened in horror.

"Bella" she said while smiling coyly.

I took an unnecessary breathe and Edward kissed my cheek and whispered "you can do it love" I nodded at him.

I picked my song and gasped. I covered my mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. I shook my head and headed for the stage.

Edward's POV

As Bella walked into the stage, I saw Alice smirked. I tried to read her mind but she kept blocking me by singing the national anthem. I glared her direction and she stuck out her tongue at me. Stupid pixie. She sat beside me then whispered

"You might want to hold onto something hard." she smiled evilly and sat on jasper's lap. I heard a giggle behind the curtains. Well at least, Bella is having fun. I smiled. The lights became dim and after waiting, the music played. The music was quite familiar but I can't put a finger on it. Emmett and Gail laughed their booming laughs while the others just smiled. Emmett slaps his lap and tried to compose his face but failed.

The curtain is still closed but Bella started to sing.

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

_What's wrong with me? _

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)  
Why do I feel like this? _

_(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)  
I'm going crazy now  
(Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum)_

The curtain flung open and Bella walked sexily towards center stage. I scanned her through my eyes from head to toe and well…she's very sexy. I started gripping the sides of the couch while looking at this goddess with my mouth hanged open. She's wearing a black dress that stops at her mid thigh with cuts at the right side, revealing her porcelain skin. She's wearing black leather shoes and jacket with black stockings. She also wore a black wig and blade earrings and black peculiar shades.

_  
No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah  
_

She circled her head while singing and touching her body slowly.

_  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort  
_

Bella reached her hand towards me then her fingers sexily twisted and pulled back to her chest. As she sang the last line of the stanza, for every word of it, she grunted sexily.

_  
Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice_

She tapped her forehead and shook her butt unconsciously.

_  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in __Disturbia_

She pounded her first in the air and her eyes widened and she stretched her palm and put the back of her hand on her forehead.

_  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight_

She pointed her finger at me in a sly smile then winked before walking to the right side of the stage.

_  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  


She swung her head from side to side and stomped her feet together with the beat.

_  
Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

I gripped more of the couch hearing a shredding sound as Bella walked over to me and sat on my lap as she sang. She caressed my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips. I unconsciously lick my lips, she saw what I did and bit her lower lip and her eyes glistened with desire.

_  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
_

She gripped my polo shirt and whispered the next lines.

_  
Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh  
_

All too soon for my liking, she let go of me immediately and walked back the stage.

_  
Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like_

She circled the stage with her famous sexy walk and stopped at the middle with her back behind us.

_  
Disturbia  
Disturbia…_

She sang the last two words and pounded the hand holding her mic in the air. I was the first one to clap while giving her a standing ovation. Rosalie wolf whistled while the others teased me and her. We both flashed our winner smiles at them and took a seat at the sofa.

Bella's POV

Edward and I took a seat at the couch, I noticed that some pieces of the couch were shredded and the foam was sticking out. I raised an eyebrow at him while he grinned sheepishly. He snaked his arms around my waist and whispered

"I can't help myself, love. If I let go, I think your clothes would be the one shredded" I smirked at him.

"Oh, stop it you two! Come on Bella you need to pick!!!" Alice pulled me to the jars. I looked at her irritated.

"Alice, why don't you just tell us who is the next person?" I asked irritated.

"No way! It'll totally ruin the surprise if I just tell you and besides, it's more fun!!!" she handed me the jar and I picked a piece of paper. I opened it and smiled evilly.

"Oh this will totally be fun!" I rubbed my hands evilly like a mad scientist whispered my plan to Alice. I turned my attention to the others who are waiting impatiently.

"It's…."


	22. Chapter 20 part 2

**Chapter 20 karaoke night!!! Part 3**

"Gail and Drew"

I looked at them devilishly but Gail ignored me and happily went to the stage to pick their song, however, Drew looked down right scared.

Gail was cursing under his breath and dragged Drew onto the back stage. We closed the curtain and went to the couch. I sat on Edward's lap, still wearing my costume. I took of the jacket to reveal the dress. His eyes widened and he gripped my waist tightly. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek.

The room went a little dim and the song intro started. The curtain opened and we were welcomed with my two very looking gay brothers. Drew was wearing a bright orange wig with a leotard scarf and a gray hat with orange and violet eye shadows and fake eyelashes while Gail is wearing a bright red rocker styled wig a pink scarf, blue shades and bright blue and yellow eye shadows with fake lashes.

_All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, now put your hands up  
_

They spanked their butts to the beat while singing.

_Drew:_

_Up in the club (club)  
Just got my cup (cup)  
And doing my own lil' thing_

As drew sang, he pointed his left foot on the ground trying hard to be seductive. __

Decided to dip (dip)  
Now you wanna trip (trip)  
Cause another brother noticed me  


_Gail:__  
Up on him (him)  
You up on me (don't)  
Pay him any attention  
_

Gail bounced his butt while turning around.

_  
Just grind my ??????  
And agree to kiss (kiss)  
Get him mad at me  
_

When the chorus came, the whole room erupted into fits of laughter as the two tried to dance the steps in beyonce's music video.

_  
Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad at what you see or not, do you want it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad at what you see or not, do you want it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  


After the chorus, both of them stopped dancing then Gail sang the next lines…

_  
I got gloss on my lips (lips)_

He pointed his finger to his lips as he licked it and winked at Edward. I whispered in Edward's ear "looks like my brothers have something on you..." he looked at me with a face of horror and all of just laughed at him.

_  
A man on my hips (hips)_

Gail grabbed drew by the hips and they banged their hips together.

_  
And we got it in my Deroen jeans  
_

_Drew:__  
Actin' up (up)  
Breaking my cup (cup)  
I can care less what you think  
_

Drew pointed his finger at us while bouncing his butt.

_  
I need no permission  
Did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention_

Cause you had your turn (turn)  
And now you're ganna learn (learn)  
What's it really feels like to miss me  


They both grabbed Edward and jasper as they sang the chorus.

_  
Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad at what you see or not, do you want it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Edward and jasper stood at the center of the stage with horror faces while Gail and Drew started grinding at them. Emmett's booming laugh was deafening and I winked at Quinn and Alice who is video taping everything. Rosalie and I were rolling on the floor trying to grab something so we could stand up.__

Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad at what you see or not, do you want it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Don't treat me to be queens of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me  
To a destiny to infinity and beyond  
For me into your arms  
See I'm no one you own  
If you don't you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone  


After the chorus, jasper and Edward came back at the couch, both twitching and shaking. We laughed our butts off and I whispered onto Alice's ear "I think they have gone into trauma." We hi-fived each other then she whispered back "I think I can fix it later" she winked at me then snuggled up to jasper.

_  
All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, now put your hands up_

Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Wha-oh-oh  
Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad at what you see or not, do you want it  
If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it

Wha-oh-oh  


When my brothers sang the last line, they winked and threw a kiss at Edward and jasper, who winced as a response. Emmett, Rosalie and I were rolling on the floor while Quinn was replaying the scene with her video cam. When the laughter died down, I noticed Alice was no where to be found. I looked around trying to find her at the same time, cradling a shaking Edward.

"Um…guys, where's Alice?" as if on cue, the song intro of 'hot n cold' by Katy Perry blasted out the speakers. We all cheered and yelled her name. She came out of the curtain while singing the first stanza.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me  
_

She out fit was very colorful. She's wearing a dark blue top and bright pink skirt that stops a few inches above her knees and leotard printed boots. She put a bright yellow and a baby blue belt on and colorful accessories with fake lashes.

_  
'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up  


She pointed her finger to jasper and as she walked over to him.

_  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh  
_

She patted playfully jaspers cheeks and kissed his nose. She walked back to the stage and while swinging her hips while looking back at jasper.

_  
'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  


Before she turned her head she winked at him and danced a bit of the 'walking man'. We laughed at her as she do her thing and had fun on stage. She stretched her right hand from right to left then put the back of her hand dramatically at her forehead.

_  
Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride  
_

She pulled jasper out of his seat and dragged him to the stage by his scarf.

_  
You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  


Jasper looked like he was choking to death while hyperventilating. Emmett, Drew and Gleb were choking in laughter at the scene in front of us. I noticed Edward stopped twitching and turned back to his usual self. I whispered I his ear "sorry 'bout my brothers, they're sometimes gay…I suspected them when I saw them playing dress up in Quinn's clothes." I giggled and he held me tighter while chuckling.

_  
You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh  


Alice pushed jasper lightly back at the sofa.

_  
You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

As she sang the last stanza, she walked slowly at jasper and put her right foot on his chest and smiled wickedly at him. Jasper gulped loudly and his eyes widened.

Alice didn't bother picking at the jar and just announced the next ones. She broke her gaze with jasper and winked at Rosalie and I. we both exchanged confused looks and just shrugged. Edward groaned loudly before Alice says something.

"Edward and Emmett" Rosalie and I looked at each other then back at Alice. She smiled her angelic innocent smile and snuggled closer to jasper.

Emmett picked their song and took a peak at the piece of paper. He laughed loudly as Edward groaned in frustration. Emmett patted his back and whispered

"Come on, bro. do it for her?" Edward lightened his mood with sparkling eyes. He nodded at Emmett and they both went behind the curtain.

For about three seconds of waiting, again, the song intro started. Rosalie and I wolf whistled while the other's shouted their names. Edward came out wearing a tight grey shirt, black leather jacket and jeans with black rubber shoes. My eyes started undressing him when he started singing.

_Edward:_

_I'm bringing sexy back_

I squealed loudly like a fan girl when he sang the first lines. I shook Rosalie vigorously and while we both squealed on our seats.

_  
Them other boys don't know how to act_

Edward pointed his thumb to the boys, laughing at the couch then winked at me. I gasped and grinned goofily. I saw him smirked as he danced all the way to the right side of the stage.

_  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Take 'em to the bridge

_Emmett:__ [Bridge] __  
Dirty babe_

When Emmett came in, he turned around swiftly and did the Elvis Presley dance. Rosalie squealed even louder as she studied Emmett's body. He's wearing a blue button up shirt with a dark blue tie, jeans and grey converse shoes.

_  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave_

He pointed his finger in his chest and smiled seductively at Rosalie. She, on the other hand, was jumping on her seat and both of us shaking in excitement and lust seeing our men singing and dancing on the stage.

_  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
_

Emmett spanked his butt and slides his hand slowly from his chest to his right thigh. I turned to Rosalie and I saw her eyes filled with lust and she's biting her lips

_  
Take 'em to the chorus  
_

When they both sang the chorus, Rosalie and I jumped out of our seat and started dancing, quinn and Alice followed us too.

_  
__[Chorus]__  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Edward grabbed me by the waist and he danced around me, I put my hand at the back of his neck, pulling him closer while my other hand was at my hair.

_  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
_

Both guys wrapped their arms around Rosalie and I. Edward kissed me behind me ear, which is my weak spot. My eyes rolled back onto my head with the pleasure of his soft, warm lips touching my skin but all too soon, he let go of me and run back at the stage singing the rest of the chorus. I pouted and crossed my arms against my chest, I looked at Rosalie who was doing the same.

_  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
__[Repeat 6 times]___

Get your sexy on

_Emmett:__  
I'm bringing sexy back_

When Emmett sang he slowly took of his dark blue tie and threw it at the side of the stage. Rosalie's eyes widened and she was squealing all over again.

_  
Them other f*ckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack_

He seductively takes off his button up shirt to reveal a grey sleeveless tank. I laughed as Rosalie grabbed the shirt when Emmett threw it at her.

_  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

Take 'em to the bridge

_[Bridge]___

_[Chorus]___

_Edward:__  
I'm bringing sexy back_

Edward sang seductively while taking off his leather jacket. My eyes trailed every muscle in his upper body. I snapped out of my thoughts when he sang again.

_  
You mother f*ckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back_

He pointed his finger at me then his crooked smile appeared. I giggled and melted on the spot.

_  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
_

Unexpectedly, he threw off his grey shirt and it landed on my feet. I looked at it with huge eyes. I slowly looked up to see Edward half naked, dancing and singing. Out of nowhere, I begin again to squeal and so Rosalie joined me as well. We were jumping and screaming at the top of our lungs.

_  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
__[Repeat 6 times]___

Get your sexy on

when the song ended, all of us chanted their names and the boys kneeled in front of the two and started praising them. Emmett and Edward smirked while we girls just rolled our eyes.

I looked at Quinn expectantly.

"So, who are the winners?" I asked.


	23. Chapter 20 part3

**Chapter 20 karaoke night!!! Part 4 **

Alice and Quinn looked at each other than back at me. They both wore evil grins and rubbing their hands together. Rosalie and I raised an eyebrow at them as they both drag us to the back of the red curtain.

"Bella, wrap your shield on all of us." Alice said in a business tone. I immediately did what she said; afraid on what the little pixie was planning.

"Alice what are you up to?" Rosalie said eyeing both Alice and Quinn curiously.

"Just wear these and I'll tell you the rest" she said excitedly. Rosalie looked at me and shrugged. I followed her to the dressing curtain that Alice packed. Yes, the one she brought when she stopped Edward and I from the surprise, just to change my outfit.

I peeled my dress swiftly and put on a floral corset, red mini shorts and yellow sandals with striped legwarmers. I put on a green beanie and blue coat.

I went over to the girls who are all dressed up. I looked at Rosalie and she's wearing a silver swimsuit, black and grey mini skirt with a black knee length boots and red coat.

On the other hand, Quinn was wearing a blue-green corset, green combat mini skirt, and combat high heels boots. She put a silver scarf around her neck and a brown coat. She was talking animatedly to Alice who is wearing a bikini top with mini shorts and pink heels. She put a heart bling around her neck and a pink coat.

I shook my head chuckling. Quinn noticed it and asked me why I'm shaking my head. I laughed and said

"We looked like the pussycat dolls, ready to sing don't cha to our boyfriends." I said while laughing.

Alice smiled then said "actually, we are." I stopped laughing and looked at them with huge eyes.

"It's just a random sing-dance along, not part of the contest." Rosalie patted my back while explaining.

"Fine. So what are we going to do?" I asked enthusiastically.

Edward's POV

Alice dragged Bella and the other girls at the back stage while Emmett and I are being praised by the boys. We smiled triumphantly and teased each other.

We were settling down at the couch when Alice's thoughts entered my mind.

'_Edward, let Gail and drew out of the room, the next song is exclusively only for you guys. Tell them Bella said so.' _

Drew noticed my change of demeanor and looked at me curiously. I smiled at him then said "drew and Gail, why don't you guys take the some fresh air outside."

They looked at me like I was crazy. I explained them briefly.

"If you don't want to see your sisters seducing their boyfriends, I think it's best if you shield your eyes and take some air from it." Gail snorted but drew's face was unreadable.

'_I think it's going to be hard if I see them happy and content with their love ones when I'm still loveless.'_ Drew thought.

"Okay, I'm going out." drew nodded at me and I nodded back. Gail looked at me curiously but I just shrugged it off.

"I think it's best if you accompany him" jasper said while patting Gail's shoulder.

When Gail got out, the music started. I knew this song well. It's 'don't cha' by pussycat dolls. Alice and Rosalie always sing and dance to this song every time they heard it. Bella sang the first verse first.

_Dolls, are you ready? Let's dance, dolls  
Ooh, baby, dolls, fellas, are you ready?  
Let's dance, ooh, baby  
_

The curtain finally revealed the four girls looking as stunning and beautiful as ever, especially my dearest Bella. I grinned instantly at the sight of her. She swayed her hips effortlessly from side to side as she pointed her finger at me.

_Bella:__  
I know you like me  
(I know you like me)  
I know you do  
(I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
_

Rosalie came at center stage she pointed seductively at Emmett. I rolled my eyes in response. I focused my attention to Bella as she sang back up as Rosalie sang her verse.

_Rosalie:__  
And I know you want it  
(I know you want it)  
It's easy to see  
(It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be f*** me  
_

Bella winked at me with a snap of her fingers. When the chorus came, the girls formed a V as they danced.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

They slapped they're butts and the boys wolf whistled and yelled their girlfriend's name. I winked at Bella as I mouthed 'so sexy'. She laughed angelically in response as I grinned wickedly at her. I noticed that, even though there's a coat covering her entirely, you can definitely still see her gorgeous curves.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

She pointed a finger at herself as she sang the words. I nodded vigorously at her when she sang the next lines.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

After the chorus, Bella, Quinn and rose walked over to the left of the stage as Alice came over to the right to sing her verse.

_  
__Alice:__  
Fight the feeling  
(Fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone_

Jasper's thought was really bothering me. I tried to block the mental pictures but it's hard with the emotions flowing out of the boy's body. I kicked him in the shin as I glared at him. He apologized through his thoughts and smiled sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and focused my mind on what matters most, my very sexy Bella.

_  
(Leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love, it just ain't enough  
To leave a happy home  
_

Quinn and Alice exchanged places and did a little sway of their hips.

_Quinn:__  
Let's keep it friendly  
(Let's keep it friendly)_

She moved her hips from side to side as she walked over to Gleb and sat on his lap. He gulped loudly and his thought entered my mind '_just a little more, control yourself! Man it up, gleb! I can make it, I can make it!'_

_  
You have to play fair  
(You have to play fair)  
See, I don't care_

_But I know she ain't gon' wanna share_

Quinn whispered the song to gleb's ear and kissed it. Gleb was having an internal war. '_I can make it, I can…no, I can't! may be just a kiss…"_ I blocked his thoughts immediately. He grabbed Quinn's waist but quinn got off of his lap. He instantly grabbed a pillow and crossed his legs. The guys laughed at him as he grumbled curses under his breath.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

Rosalie sang the first line and took off her red coat to reveal her outfit. I looked at Emmett as his tongue flapped out of his mouth. He snapped out a few seconds then grabbed a throw pillow and put it on top of his lap. The jasper and I snickered as the two boys looked like in pain from the sudden arousal.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

Alice sang the next line as she intently looked at jasper then tapped her head. She instantly took off her pink coat and jasper's eyes widened. Out of no where, the feelings of lust and desire came smacking me like a baseball bat. Jasper crossed his legs and put both hands on his lap.

_Don't cha, don't cha?_

The girls formed again in a V, and while snapping one finger and swaying one arm from side to side. I grabbed a throw pillow, just in case, and put both hands on my lap.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

Bella, the love of my existence, sang put on a pouty face and shrugged dramatically while putting her hands in the air like an innocent child.

In one swift movement, Bella pulled the strap of her coat and threw it on my face. The guys laughed at me but I didn't care. I engulfed the scent of Bella from her coat and grabbed it out of my face slowly. I looked at my goddess from head to toe. Breathtakingly beautiful.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

Quinn sang the next line and took off her coat and threw it at the side. She spanked her butt three times to make Gleb squirm on his seat.

_  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

Hot, freak, hot, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot like me, freak  
Hot like me, freak like me  
Hot, freak, hot, freak, hot

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind  


The girls swayed their hips, bump it to one another and sometimes grind on one another which make us squirm on our seats and clutched the pillows tighter. I looked over at Emmett while Rosalie and Quinn are grinding their bodies together. Emmett was clutching three pillows on his lap and even for a vampire, I think he looked flushed.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

During the chorus, an unexpected thing happened. Gail and drew came in, with panicked faces and holding the door against their backs. All I can hear from their minds was '_it's okay, we're safe, I think. They're gone.'_ What? Then the images came in. Gail and drew came up to the public stage outside, still wearing their costumes and started to sing but a few men got mad so the tried to attacked them, so they ran off.

A few angry voices came from the other side of the door and they started banging it wildly. All of us ignored them as the girls sang.

_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend, I'm fun  
And I'm fine, I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind  


Their poses were unique and rather a bit~ okay maybe a lot~ of a turn on. Rosalie was at the middle with hands on both sides of her hips while Alice and Quinn were on either side of Rosalie with their hands on their knees as they lean in. Bella on the other hand, was on a split, in front of Rosalie. The girls beamed at us and flew flying kisses.

I looked over at the four of us, we were clutching pillows tightly to our laps and our faces were full of lust, desire and pain. I sighed internally when Gail and drew broke into fits of laughter as well as the girls.

"Man! I can't believe you convinced us to get out of the room. It would be totally awesome if we got some pictures of you four looking like that!" Gail exclaimed. The laughter started again but Bella and Alice cleared their throats.

"Actually, we do have some pictures of them." Bella said holding pictures of us four in different angles.

"Ohh…let me see, let me see!" Gail and drew squealed like fan girls. They went off the far corner of the room and started guffawing on our embarrassing photos.

I looked at Bella sternly. She smiled sheepishly and kissed my cheek. I kissed her forehead and wrap my arms around her waist. She smirked at me while I rolled my eyes. She definitely knows how to distract me.

Bella and I were talking animatedly when I heard Emmett's thoughts. '_this would be awesome!!!'_

Bella's POV

Edward started chuckling and shaking his head when a familiar pop music blasted out of the speakers surprisingly.

A deep voice shouted coming from the speakers "LADIES AND GENTS, PLEASE WELCOME YOUR SPECIAL GUEST FOR THE NIGHT, EMMETTAH MONTANA!!!!"

I looked frantically around me and my eyes landed on someone on stage. I covered my mouth as I took in what Emmett was wearing. he wore a blonde wig with purple and pink highlights on it, a pink sequined t-shirt, blue and green glittered scarves, fake lashes, cowboy hat, a rubix pendant(don't know where he got that), and Hannah Montana mic.

Rosalie's jaw dropped when Emmett started singing with a perfect voice of Hannah Montana.

_Oh yea  
Come on_

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

He slowly swatted his blonde hair then pointed his finger at us then strutted like a model. __

Yea when you're famous it can be kinda fun

He shrugged innocently then turned around while his free hand was in mid air like someone is going to take it. Rosalie looked horrified at the same time laughing her butt off. Jasper, gleb and Edward started to relax and enjoy the show.

_  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

He stomped his foot on the stage then circled his free hand, outstretched, in the air. My eyes widened and clutched my arms around my waist from laughing. __

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow

He took three steps to the left while snapping his fingers and three steps to the right.

_  
Then you rock out the show_

He played an air guitar and pounded his fist in the air. __

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that

He moved his hips a bit too much in a circular motion and pretended there's a huge pot in front of him while stirring it using his mic. That was it, Rosalie, Alice and Quinn were all on the floor rolling and laughing their guts out while I clutched on Edward's arm, trying to catch my breath.

_It's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds  
_

_  
You go the movie premiers_

He modeled across the stage and did a wacky pose while giving us a flying kiss.

_  
(Is that Orlando Bloom?)_

He said the background voice in a manly tone then started jumping and squealing like a fan girl on stage. Out of no where, pillows were being thrown and fists were being pounded on the couches or floor that leaves a bit of hand print on it.

_  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

He patted his lips twice with his palm then patted his hips then flew a flying kiss at Drew. In response, he gagged mockingly while the rest of us clutched to anything that can help us to be on our seats.__

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds

He again did the three steps to the left with his fingers snapping then three steps to right.

_  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show_

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

He did again the moves he did on the first chorus as our fits of laughter never died down.  
_  
Pictures and autographs_

He posed half-squat with his palm on his lips attempting to do a flying kiss. He then grabbed a marker, and then ran in vamp speed towards jasper.

_  
You get your face in all the magazines_

He signed his signature on jasper's forehead. Jasper's eyes widened in shock and in disbelief. Another round of laughing fits erupted and jasper started shaking in anger so Alice kissed his cheek and murmured something in his ear that made jasper pretty much cheer up. I looked at them weirdly as Edward winced at my side and clutched me closer.

_  
The best part's that  
You get to be who ever you wanna be_

Yea best of both

Emmett screamed on his mic, threw his cowboy hat on top of Edward's head and pounded his fist in the air. I stood up and was followed suitely by the girls and Gail and Drew.

_  
You get the best of both_

We laughed and danced around the pop beat and shouted the lyrics together with Emmett.

_  
Come on, best of both_

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar?

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair

He but a fake disbelief face then clutched at his blonde wig with the pink and purple highlights on it.

_  
You can go anywhere_

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together

He, again, did his mixing move and flashed a gleaming smile on Rosalie.

_  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know_

He walked hurriedly to the center stage and put one knee on the floor while he bowed his head while singing the last lines.

_  
You've got the best of both worlds_

When the last beat came, Emmett immediately snapped his head up and accidentally, his wig flew off his head and landed on jasper.

Everyone in the room quieted for a second then erupted in full blast laughter. Jasper took the wig off and yelled

"Emmett! I'm going to kill you!!!" Emmett ran pass us and out the door with jasper hot on his tail.

Everyone looked at each other and in exactly three seconds, the laughter again erupted. After a few tries of settling down, Quinn cleared her throat.

"Okay guys, before I say the winner or winners, I need to tell you that if you are chosen to be the winner, you only have one day to decide because we will leave on Sunday to whatever place in the world the winners like to go." We nodded understandingly and all looked at Alice expectantly. She snapped out of her vision and smiled excitedly.

"It's Edward and Emmett!!!" she clapped joyfully.

I turned around and kissed Edward on the lips. He was taking the kiss deeper so I have to pull away. He groaned silently as I smirked at him. "congratulations." I said sweetly.

"Hey, you two cut that out! My eyes are bleeding." Drew mumbled.

"Come on girls, let's changed clothes." Rosalie said, walking towards the backstage.

Alice stopped her and evilly looked at the rest of us.

"We can't change clothes." She stated. We all looked at her confusedly.

"It's the punishment. We can't change clothes not until we got to our winners' reward destination." I hanged my mouth open.

"WHAT?!!!" jasper and I shouted in disbelief.


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Cleansing**

"I can't just go out of this room looking like this?!" jasper exclaimed.

"Oh yes you can, Jasper Whitlock Cullen. You didn't win so suffer the consequences." Alice said looking intimidating at jasper. She crossed her arms against her chest and raised her eyebrow.

Jasper's eyes widened then mumbled "fine"

Quinn looked at Alice in admiration then patted her back.

"impressive." She said. Alice grinned at her.

"Thanks, I just know the right words."

I shook my head then remembered about the punishment. I looked over at jasper, who is doing everything he can to take off his make up, then I looked at Edward who is, well looking as a Greek god as always. I looked at my outfit and contemplated the punishment. Well, I do have a coat so I'll just wear it always. But I need to take it off when we hunted before the flight to whatever part of the world Edward or Emmett wants to go. I shrugged, I was about to tell them I agree but Alice beat me.

"Okay so Bella agrees. So everyone is happy!!!" She clapped her hands then walked out of the room with Quinn, proudly.

Rosalie with Emmett hovering over her got out, arguing about having some 'alone time' when they got home. The rest of us followed them. As looked behind me, I saw drew and Gail looking down on their shoes while walking while taking a few glances to the men glaring at them. I laughed at them then hugged Edward closer as I saw a few girls drooling; I mean literally drooling over him. I shot them my murderous glare and I heard Edward chuckled beside me.

"I love it when you get territorial with Me." he whispered. I looked at him with mocking disbelief.

"You're mine and mine only." I said sternly.

"forever." He said.

When we walked towards the parking lot, one of the girls drooling over at Edward came running out to our direction. She tried to smile seductively but it kinda looked like a creepy stalker smile.

"Hi!" she waved at Edward trying to be shy. I growled under my breath and glared at the girl. Edward held me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. She glanced at my direction for a second then focused on Edward as if I wasn't there.

"Um, hi. I'm Kristy." She stretched her hand for Edward to shake but he just stared at it then nodded politely. She awkwardly put her hand behind her back. "Um, I was wondering if you could take a picture with me. My friends and I are playing truth or dare, and they dared me to have a romantic picture with you." she smiled seductively.

I growled at her silently.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't. We're actually in a hurry." Edward replied politely then smiled his crooked smile which enables humans to be dazzled. I rolled my eyes at him and I saw him smirked at the corner of my eye.

Kristy regained her self and for the first time, she stared at me, who is being hugged by Edward.

"Oh, um I'm sure you're _sister _wouldn't mind if we take a few photos. Right?" she looked at me with an eyebrow rising.

What?! I looked at her like she was insane and put an intimidating face on. She flinched.

"Uh...Actually she's ~" I cut Edward off.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I'm his _sister_." I stretched my hand and looked at her. I looked back at me shocked. I smirked at her as she shakes my hand.

"You know, I and my _brother_ are really close, but for your sake, I'll give you guys some time." I smiled politely at her.

"Wow, you're such a sweet sister!" she said happily.

I turned to Edward, who is looking at me like I'm crazy. I released my shield then said in my thoughts _'relax'_

I winked at him, then said "hey, _big brother_. Come back to me as soon as you finish, okay? I'll be waiting." I said sweetly at him. I glanced at Kristy, and then smirked. I reached up to Edward then kiss him on his lips for about 4 seconds. Edward looked like he was dazzled but the girl looked like she was in hell. I tuned to her then waved sweetly.

"Bye"

I walked away then went to join the rest of my family and friends who are laughing maniacally at the scene that was unfold.

"Nice!" Gleb said while hi-fiving me.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Alice said while swatting my arm playfully.

"My god, Bella! You should have seen the girl's face when you kissed Edward. It was hilarious!" Emmett said while guffawing together with drew and jasper.

"Aw, my little sister is growing up!" Gail said while giving me a bear hug. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on girls, let's go! Meet us back at our house!" Alice called over the guys. They nodded as we climbed onto Alice's Porsche. Gleb and Quinn waved us bye as they drove off the parking lot.

Alice started the engine and followed Gleb's Lamborghini. At the corner of my eye, I saw the guys teasing Edward as we drove off.

…

I was lounging on the bed swing at the Cullen's garden, reading a book when two strong arms and a familiar scent hugged me. I put my book down when lips attacked my neck.

"Looks like someone missed me." I said with a chuckle.

"Hmm" was his reply as he nuzzled my neck.

We lay there silently looking at the stars. I sighed contently. I wish we could just be here forever. Never moving. Never changing. Forever, wrapped around in the arms of someone you truly love.

I was playing with the bottom hem of his shirt when he broke the silence.

"Bella."

"Yeah?" I replied as I shifted to look at his face.

"On the way home, Emmett and I decided that we should go to a beach." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Edward, we can't go to the beach. It's like suicidal." I said worriedly.

"Not in a public beach, silly. We're going to one of the islands we have at the Caribbean." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

When he said this, I was so relieved. We wouldn't want another encounter of the volturi. When I thought about it, memories of the past flooded my mind. I shut my eyes and shook my head to erase the memory.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I smiled assuringly at him then hugged him closer.

We spent the rest of the evening cuddling outside while staring at the stars. No one broke the comfortable silence. We just lay there until the sun rises. I looked onto Edward's godly face as it sparkles by the sun beams.

I caressed his face as he did the same to me. I sighed. Up until now, I really couldn't believe Edward loves me. It's just so hard to believe that he still feels the same way about me even though he knew my past. I stared lovingly at the depth of his black eyes. I traced the purple bruises under it and kissed his nose.

"You should hunt." I said. He reached up his hand and stroked my cheeks.

"And you too." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Come on, let's go hunt before Alice or Quinn grabs me for a shopping trip." I said while rolling my eyes.

He chuckled under his breath and grabbed my hand. He pulled towards the forest but I pulled him back.

"Wait!" I said as took off my blue coat. His eyes wandered my body. I smirked at him then shot out like a bullet towards the heart of the forest.

"Bella!"

I giggled as he catches up on me.

I took a whiff and the scent of two large male elks called my instincts. I ran towards my prey when the wind changes its direction. I changed my course and I saw a mountain lion sleeping. I smiled wickedly at it and jump at higher ground.

I crawled silently on a branch and lunged at its throat. Before it could even open its eyes, I was draining its life. I set aside the lifeless body of my prey and stood up. At the corner of my eye, I saw Edward standing on the branch where I crawled. He looked at me anxiously as he jumped in front of me.

"Bella, did you know that you're sexy or even sexier when you hunt like that? I almost snatched you away when I saw you crawling on that branch!" I laughed at his absurdness.

"You really are a wonderful creature." He whispered as he tucked in a stray hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him. "I love you." I said lovingly.

"I love you too." He replied.

He leaned in to kiss me but both of our phones went off ringing. We both groaned at the same time and laughed. I flicked my phone open and answered it without looking the caller ID.

"Bella! Where the heck are you?! You need to come straight to the Cullen's house. We need to get ready for our flight tomorrow. Alice was insisting we need to go shopping. If you're not here right now I swear I will hunt you down myself!" and with that, Quinn hung up the phone.

I turned to Edward, who hung up his phone, cursing under his breath.

"Come on let's go, before Alice hunts me down because you wouldn't make it for their shopping trip." We both rolled our eyes and headed to the Cullen's house.

Once we reached the front, Alice, Rosalie, and Quinn came out and instantly dragged me over to Quinn's car. Edward stood there, dumbfounded as I pleaded with them several times but failed.

The shopping was mind exhausting. They ran around all over the shop and clothes came out flying. Good thing about shopping with Alice, we wouldn't try out clothes anymore because she could see if it would fit or not.

After what seems like forever, they got everything we needed for the trip and headed home. Once I got out of the car, I threw the shopping bags to the sofa and ran towards my comfort place.

I opened the door and I almost ran to the closet where my CDs and CD player was. I quickly pulled out one of the CDs that made me.

The song 'touch my hand' by David archuleta came out and I instantly relaxed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I stretched my hand gently forward and backed away 3 steps. I started doing simultaneous ballet. I began twirling with both hands in front of me in mid-air. After that, I focused more on my thoughts instead of what my body is doing. I thought about the things that changed a lot when we moved here in forks. The Cullens. Edward. The friends I met. My family.

All those good memories flooded my mind. I felt a smile forming on my face as I relived the memories of Edward and me together. The way he touch me, the gentleness he gives as if I'm very fragile doll. He shows me that I'm special in his own way.

For what seemed like hours, I finally stopped. I opened my eyes and smiled. I feel so renewed. Cleansed. I sighed. Oh how I miss dancing.

I danced all the way to the closet to put the CD player away. I ran out of the room and into my room. I walked to my closet and grabbed my acoustic guitar and some pen and paper.

I started writing lyrics and playing it on my guitar when someone knocked on my door. Zon was standing there smiling at me.

"Bella, Quinn wants me to tell you that you need to pack. We're leaving tonight." I nodded at her appreciatively.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said as I grabbed my suitcase and dumped all necessary clothes to it. In 30 seconds, I'm all done. I looked around my room and grabbed my acoustic guitar and slung it on my shoulder. I grabbed my suitcases and threw it at Gail who was passing by my room.

BANG!

"Hey!" Gail shouted as I heard him stumble down the stairs. I laughed at him as I ran down and followed the rest of the family to Gail's truck and loaded my things in it.

As I walked back in the house, Gleb and Drew came out, literally skipping while flipping their wigs dramatically. I looked at them with my mouth hanged open.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Nothing" I mumbled while taking the rest of my luggage to the truck.

"Okay, everybody all set?" Zon asked. We all looked around and shrugged.

Drew, Gleb and I climbed at the back while Quinn and zon was at the front. When we were about to exit our driveway, we heard shouts behind us. The three of us turned our heads to find Gail, struggling to get a hold of his Xbox and his two large suitcases.

"GUYS! THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!" we laughed at him when one of his luggages opened and all his clothes were scattered at the rode. Really, just imagine a 6 footer vampire wearing glamorous scarf, make up and shades with flaming red wig carrying an Xbox and two suitcases while running and attempting to wave his hands in the air.

Zon was shaking her head and laughing at our antics as our dear brother was shouting profanities at us.

Quinn instantly stopped the car when one of Gail's suitcases exploded and all his clothes were scattered at the road. He quickly gathered his stuff and threw it at us. I caught his Xbox while drew and Gleb caught his things.

When he was inches away from putting his foot to the truck, Quinn immediately accelerated and Gail came face first to the dirty road. The guys and I were clinging at each other to prevent us from falling off the car as Gail ran at human speed because there were people and cars passing by.

Quinn finally stopped the car and let Gail climbed in. we grinned at him as he glared at us.

When we got to the airport, people were staring at us. I rolled my eyes as my three idiot brothers were waving like the idiot they are at the people staring.

I heard drew mumbled "that's right, keep staring. I'm just so beautiful" I smirked at his comment as he flipped his hair dramatically.

We got our luggage and check in. the people kept staring as my siblings waved at them frantically.

I was busy listening 'waking up in Vegas' by Katty Perry when some one tapped me from behind.

I turned around and saw two wimpy boys smiling brightly at me. I smiled back politely.

"Dude I knew it! She's one of the pussycat dolls! Pay up!" the boy wind blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses said. The brown haired boy scowled at him then turned his attention to me.

I heard his heartbeat accelerates and I smiled comfortably at him. I cleared my throat as he shook his head.

"Um…can I…uh…er.h-have y-you're autograph?" he swallowed loudly as he handed me a marker and a notebook.

Instead of arguing, I just signed the notebook quickly and turned around. As I walked back to my family, I saw the rest of the Cullens waiting and grinning at me. I smiled sheepishly and we headed towards our plane.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 weirdest flight ever!**

When we all took a seat in the plane, people were staring at us. Especially on the boys including of course MY Edward. Girls even in their forties turned their heads as the guys walked in and took a seat at their respective places.

When Rosalie walked in, every guy including the flight attendant and the pilot started gawking at her. We just shook our heads and chuckled as she flipped her golden blonde hair, which made the guys sighed.

I sat to the seat next to Edward and cuddled close as much as the arm rest could possibly take. I grabbed my Ipod and plugged the earphone to my right ear as Edward took the other one and put it in his left ear.

I click play and the song 'superhuman' by Chris brown blasted out of the earphones. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as I hummed the song.

The flight attendant started their daily routine in instructing the passengers so I tuned them all out. Edward played and kissed my hair as I fumbled with the button of his shirt. I was actually in my happy place, on Edward's arms. I smiled at the thought of the two of us finally married.

I was too busy fantasizing about Edward when he became stiff beside me and his face looked annoyed. He whispered at vampire speed at the rest of us.

"Brace yourselves; it's going to be one embarrassing flight." He mumbled.

I noticed Emmett wasn't in his sit; I looked around but failed to find him. I shrugged the bad feeling about Emmett doing something stupid. I sighed and Edward and I sang together the lines _'you change my whole life, Don't know what you're doin' to me with your love. I'm feelin' all superhuman you did that to me, a superhuman heart beats in me'_

After a few minutes of listening to music, I heard whispers coming from behind. It was a familiar booming voice that all of us could recognize.

I saw Emmett talking to a flight attendant and I saw him grab something and put it in the flight attendant's pocket at vampire speed. The guy didn't seem to notice it but I heard Emmett say "it's already in your pocket, buddy."

Emmett patted the guy's shoulder and walked away with a triumphant smile. When he caught us looking at him he put on his innocent face. Rose and I looked at him suspiciously while the others just shrugged.

I was about to ask Edward if he caught any of Emmett's thoughts but he was too busy listening to my Ipod. He was smiling with eyes closed and humming the song silently. I smiled adoringly at him and fought the urge of kissing him right there and then. Instead, I cuddled close to him and sighed contently.

After a few minutes, I heard a heart beat and footsteps coming at my direction. The heart beat instantly fluttered when the footsteps stopped right next to me. I looked up to find the same flight attendant that Emmett was talking to earlier.

I smiled at him politely, which did no good to his galloping heart. His eyes twitched and he smiled weakly.

"Um...ma'am, I was wondering if you'd like a pillow to rest your head with. It seems that you're the only wake person on this particular part of the plane." He spoke fluently and business like but there's a hint of flirt in his voice.

"No thank you. I'm pretty much comfortable here." I cuddled closer to Edward, who for the first time dropped his gaze from the Ipod and looked at the flight attendant. His eyes widened and turned into an annoyed look. He glanced at Emmett's direction and smirked.

I looked at him confused but he just shrugged. I turned back to the flight attendant who was still standing awkwardly at us. I raised an eyebrow at him as he took out a pen from his pocket and a little notebook.

I looked at him confused. As he flipped though the pages, realization hit me. My eyes widened and looked at Edward for help. He just shrugged and smiled weakly at me. I scowled at him then looked back at the flight attendant with a polite smile.

"Could y-you give me an a-autograph?" he asked nervously. When I didn't answer he spoke again. "You're one of the pussycat dolls, right?" he asked with confident.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. What is up with these people and pussycat dolls? I mean do I even look like one of them?

I just shrugged and grabbed the pen and signed it quickly. I gave him the pen and notebook and he studied it like a critic. His frowned and said "could you put something else?" I looked at him annoyed. "Just a dedication." He confirmed. I grabbed the pen and the notebook unwillingly and smiled back at him.

"Okay, what do you want me to write?" I asked flatly. I heard a few muffled giggles coming from my family. I looked beside me to find an amused Edward. I scowled at him as he chuckled silently.

"Oh this is exciting!" the attendant clapped his hands together and thinks of something for a moment.

"Oh, write…dear Tim, thank you for being our number one fan, you are such a great, handsome, good looking, stunning, adorable, awesome, funny and sexy" I looked at him in disgust. Why disgust? Well, let's just say, the kid has a bad case of skin allergy and he was tall but doesn't have muscles like _some god _I know. And the worst part was his hair, it was sticking up in different directions and I think you could cook in it with all the grease attempting to slide down his face.

I heard laughter beside me and I cursed under my breath with only vampires could hear. Emmett and Gail laughed out loud which gave us a few death glares from the sleeping passengers. I looked back at 'Tim' as he smiled proudly at me.

"What a nerd." I said under my breath. I'm usually nice to people but it's really annoying! And it's taking all my patience! I'm really not good in that kind of category. I earned a few chuckles from my family and a light squeeze from Edward.

"Friend we ever had and don't worry, 'cause we'll visit you when we got back from our world tour, Love the pussycat dolls." I rolled my eyes and quickly scribbled what he said. I handed him again the notebook and pen but he immediately put it back at my hand. I could feel my anger and annoyance rising as I looked at him.

"Listen, kid~" he cut me off by speaking sternly to me.

"Put some hearts at the sides and some smiley faces, would you?" he asked seriously.

That was it.

Emmett and the rest of the family were laughing so hard that all the passengers woke up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward trying very hard not to break down from his seat but failed. He was struggling to get up as he was laughing so hard, there's no voice coming out of him.

I grumbled unintelligently and stretched my shield at him '_laugh all you want but I swear I'll get back on you guys.' _ I let go of my shield and put my attention to Tim who was waiting with the pen and notebook in his hands.

I grabbed it as I smiled politely. "Of course, how could I forget?" I said sarcastically.

I quickly gave him the autograph and the pen and was relieved when he turned and walked away, well almost ran away toward their quarters. I sighed in relief and shot death glares to my guffawing family and boy friend.

Not a few seconds Tim was gone he came back holding a digital camera and beaming like kid who opened his first present on Christmas.

"Can I take a picture with you?" he asked excitedly. I hesitated for a moment but just go with the flow to get it over with. The sooner, the better.

What comes next was unexpected; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and put up a peace sign while the other was holding his camera. I saw Edward stopped from laughing and his face turned into face of anger, jealousy, horror, and I think is, regret. I smiled mischievously. Good. Now he regrets laughing at me. HA!

"Cheese!" Tim exclaimed and a flash of camera was followed. When it was done, he didn't pull away from me and it kinda makes me uncomfortable.

I pleadingly looked at my jealous boyfriend who was gripping the arm rest. He nodded and took a deep breath. He shifted at his seat which is next to the window and grabbed Tim's hand away from my shoulder.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth. I smiled at him and cheered inside my head for fighting for me. Go my Edward!

Tim swallowed loudly and quickly ran away from us and a glaring Edward. I looked at him sternly and he smiled apologetically. I rolled my eyes and he stood up. I looked at him curiously.

"Bella, switch seats with me." he said sternly.

I looked at him like he is insane. "What? Why?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Just switch seats with me."

"No. I like my seat. Go find your own." I said stubbornly like a mature 2 year old. I crossed my arms against my chest and lifted my chin snobbishly.

"be-lla" he whined. Yes, that's right. Edward Cullen just whined.

My head snapped at his direction which is the biggest mistake I ever did. I was welcomed with smoldering golden eyes and a cute adorable pout. I was mesmerized by a second, I mean, who wouldn't? This god standing in front of me was pouting his cute luscious lips begging to just change seats with me. I was about to give in but slapped my self internally.

Hold yourself! You cannot give in…

"No." I said sternly then looked away immediately. Those eyes and that pout are way too dangerous.

"Bella…it's no big deal. It's just seats!" He exclaimed.

"Um...Edward, you wouldn't win no matter how you make her melt in that spot especially, when it involves airplanes and heights." Drew snickered. I gasped then looked at him with horror.

"You little-" I said menacingly but Zon cut me off.

"Young lady, you will not start another cussing fight with your brother!" yelled whispered at me from behind.

"Fine. Join his side. You don't even consider being Switzerland." I mumbled.

I slumped back to my seat while looking down. I didn't notice Edward until he lifted my chin up to his direction. He was smiling smugly at me while I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella, you really are a unique creature." He whispered.

I was totally melting on the spot when he leaned closer, with smug smile on his face. My breath hitched as our lips were inches apart. I was about to lean in when he spoke.

"But really Bella, you, afraid of heights?" he asked bewildered. My mouth dropped when the words left his gorgeous mouth. I pulled away then slumped back at my seat.

"I hate you." for ruining the perfect moment! Humph!

"Aw come on love, I know you couldn't stay mad at me for that long." He smiled dazzlingly at me which sent me another meltdown on my seat.

This gorgeous god is playing me and I swear he'll be the death of me. I smiled at him sweetly. Too sweetly. He smiled back like he was dazzled but then his face turned into suspicion.

I looked at him innocently then motioned him to come closer by my index finger. he smiled at me but cautiously looked at me.

"Edward..." I said huskily.

"Hmm..?" he said still in a dazed. Good.

I ran my fingertips on his left arm as he shivered under my touch. I cocked my head on the side then wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Hi eyes widened then smiled smugly. I hold back my smirk and leaned into him. His breathing hitched and he copied my movement. His lips was only centimeters from mine when I spoke, ruining the perfect moment he thought was.

"I still hate you." I said plainly and smugly.

I pulled away while grabbing my Ipod from him.

"That's mine." I mumbled then settled on my seat as I heard him groan. Humph! That's for messing my good moment.

He slumped back to his seat as he groaned again. I smiled victoriously and patted my back internally. Few minutes passed and Edward and I were silent and still not talking which makes harder and harder for me. I really wanted to feel his touch again, but here I am, claiming that I hate him. Hmmmm….I sighed heavily. This is so stupid. I turned to my side to see Edward did the same. I searched his eyes, looking for any anger, but there was none.

I smiled brightly and he smiled back. He reached my hand and slid his fingers and intertwined them to mine.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just stubborn." I said with defeat. He chuckled slightly then did the same.

"Bella, I'm s-" he was cut off by the loud rambling or Quinn's voice and someone else's.

"COULD YOU STOP ATTACKING EACH OTHER?! THERE ARE OTHERS ON THE PLANE!" the old lady beside Quinn, shrieked.

"Uh, don't you know it's rude to mind other people's business? And I think you are very rude." Quinn said in a calm yet amused voice.

"SECURITY?! SECURITY?!" the lady screamed maniacally, giving everyone on the plane a loud and awesome wake up call, not.

The fat guy beside the grump old lady turned his back to her and muttered unintelligently. The other passengers seem to ask the flight attendants if everything is fine. The old lady got up and yelled louder. "SECURITY?! SECURITY?!" we all snickered as the grumpy old lady was approached by three flight attendants.

"ma'am, please settle down. You are making the other passengers panic. Please calm down." She held the old lady's shoulders down as I felt a wave of calm. After everything was settled down, the lady decided to sit in a different seat due to some…_terms. _

I was playing with Edward's shirt while listening to 'tonight' by Fm static when he scrunched his nose in disgust. I immediately came into alert mode and sharpened my senses more than my normal vampire senses.

When I found that everything was fine, I looked at Edward in confusion. He smiled at me but it was a little strained. I put both palms on either side of his cheeks and looked straight into him. He signed in defeat.

"Emmett is pretty much filling my head with his uh…_inappropriate _thoughts." I rolled my eyes at his word, but I frowned at the sight of Edward so frustrated. I wrapped my arms around his waist while rubbing soothing circles with my thumbs. He shivered at my touch and I smiled at my effect unto him.

I pushed my shield and wrapped it around everyone on the plane except for him. I smiled happily when he squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head as a sign of thank you.

……………

A few hours had passed and everything went smoothly. I think. We are now an hour away to land for the first stop to the wonderful Caribbean. I could imagine myself swimming happily with Edward in hand and having fun with my new and improved family. I smiled at the thought of referring the Cullens as _my _family.

In the future I hope I'll own the greatest title every girl would want. Being Mrs. Cullen. Sounds good, no, _great_ to me. I smiled to myself and the loving god that held me in his arms.

I hope Edward and I will be married. Yes, married. It just felt so right being with him in the short amount of time we've known each other. I really love him and we both know that he will sometime someday propose to me and become my beloved husband. I need him. I want him, nothing more. I imagined myself walking down the isle, with a beautiful bouquet in my hands and wearing a fantastic blue flowing gown. As I set my eyes on the altar, I saw _my_ love. _My _life.

He flashed his beautiful crooked smile at me and I melted instantly even though it's only just a daydream. As I grabbed his hand, Edward instantly disappeared and I was knocked out of my wonderful dream by a booming laugh. Emmett. UGH! Stupid, idiot, daydream destroying brother.

As I rolled my eyes someone cleared a throat and tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw none other than, Tim. Here we go again.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. I've got no time for this crap.

He looked at me wide eyed from top to bottom and I shifted on my seat uncomfortably. I heard Edward growled silently and wrapped his hands around my waist, his possessive side taking over. Again.

Tim unexpectedly knelt down on one knee and took on of my hand in his. I noticed he was much more confident and bold than the one that wanted my autograph a few hours ago. My eyes widened in shock as the words left his mouth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he said in such confidence and boldness that my eyes started to twitch. I felt angry and irritated at the same time.

Angry, because no one human or vampire or any other freakin' creature is allowed to pop that question to me unless he is Edward freaking Cullen, my future husband-to-be.

Annoyed, well obviously, where's the ring?! If he's going to impress me, there should be a ring! I know I sounded materialistic in my head right now but, hey! He's not Edward! If that's Edward kneeling in front of me, I'll say yes no matter what, even if it counts not having an engagement ring.

"What?!" I asked a bit of anger flowing out of my voice,

"Marry me." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not marrying you, ever." I said through gritted teeth. I pulled my hand away from him and glared.

"Why not?!" he demanded rudely.

I started shaking in anger but a wave of calm hit me. I thanked jasper internally for saving them from my outburst.

"'cause I don't freakin' love you! And besides, you don't even have a ring!" I said snobbishly.

Humph! I've watched enough chick flicks to act like a snobby rich spoiled brat thanks to Quinn.

"What?! I thought you love me!" he said in disbelief. I scoffed and laughed bitterly. I patted his shoulder rather hard and smirked at him.

"I'd rather burn myself alive, eat my toe nails and kissed a gorilla or camel than my marry YOU!" I put an intimidating face on and he flinched.

I cuddled close to Edward and sighed frustratingly. I could feel Edward's glare at Tim's cowering form as he started to get up and ran away. I shifted on my seat and turned to look at Edward's face. It held anger and irritation at the same time. He was clutching the arm rest tightly that I think it's going to leave a mark.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together and kissed his hand. He smiled at me and hugged me tighter.

He sighed sadly then kissed the top of my head. I felt something off with him after our encounter with _Tim_.

"Edward." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong? Please don't lie to me." I said sternly.

He stayed silent. I counted on my head from one to ten. Still no answer. He buried his face further into my neck.

"Edward? Is this about the scene awhile ago?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded. Sigh. I turned to him and cradled his face onto my palms. I look straight into his eyes and said in a commanding tone.

"You will be affected by that…scum. Okay? He is just some stupid kid that Emmett had paid awhile ago, okay? Edward please, promise me don't take that personally. Yes, I know he's a bit annoying well, actually irritating but it's just some stupid joke, okay?"

His eyes widened from the mention of his brother's name. I could see the wheels turning in his gorgeous head and I looked at him sternly knowing his plan already.

"You will not do anything to him." I said in as much conviction as I could. He looked at me, bewildered.

"Fine. But promise me, you are mine forever." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course. Now and forever." I said with a smile on my face. He's so adorable when he's like that. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, making it deep. He responded to me and I could feel his hands traveling and exploring my body. From my lips, he traveled down to my jaw then to my neck. I clutched hard on his hair as he suck on my skin.

I fight the urge to moan, after all, we are in a plane. His lips travel back to mine and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

I broke away, suddenly remembering that there are others on the plane with us. He pouted at me and I laughed at him. I whispered in his ear "later." This made him grin like a Cheshire cat.

I didn't notice that the passengers are standing up and taking their bags with them until I broke away from Edward's gaze and looked around. I stood up, pulling Edward with me and followed the rest of our family out of the plane.

……………………….

"What's your name, sir?" the high sneezly voice of the flight attendant asked.

"Jerry" answered the fat guy with a Hawaiian shirt on.

"Well jerry, why are you here?" asked the stewardess.

The voice faded into the background as I lean onto Edward out of boredom because the stupid flight attendants of the stupid plane keep on stupidly talking and asking stupid questions to stupid passengers. Yeah I know, this is stupid.

I heard Alice from behind muttered "this is not the way I imagined my flight" then got up and walked over to the flight attendant putting her sweet smile on.

The flight attendant looked at Alice curiously.

"Hi! I'm Alice. I'm wondering if you step away from the mic and me and my sisters over there" she pointed her finger towards us as we wave at the shocked stewardess "will take care of entertaining the bored passengers of this plane." She said sweetly.

Emmett and Gail guffawed at the same time while the rest of us just snickered. of course, Carlisle, Esme and Zon just shook their heads at us.

"Wait, are those your _sisters_ too?" the stewardess asked with uncertainty in her voice as she pointed her finger to Emmett, jasper, drew, Gail and Gleb.

We all laughed even harder at the girl's question. I was holding my sides when Alice responded "yeah, got a problem with that?" she demanded. She put her tiny hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at the stewardess. The poor girl gulped loudly and shook her head quickly and handed Alice the mic.

Alice smiled victoriously and introduced herself to the passengers. After warming up the small crowd, she asked the crown for any suggestions of what song they would like us to perform with.

One of the passengers shouted "I believe I can fly!" which caught Alice's attention and Emmett's.

"Alright! 'I believe I can fly' it is!!!" Alice exclaimed on the microphone which makes the small audience put their hands on their ears.

"Opps! Sorry." Alice said softly. She put a peace sign with her fingers and put it beside her cheeks which made the crowd laughed at her.

She motioned us to come to her but Quinn and Rosalie declined quickly. Emmett and I proudly stood up and lifted our chin high, walking arm in arm towards our little sister at the front.

"Everybody, these are my _sisters_, Bella and er…" Alice announced but stopped when she thought of s girl name for Emmett.

"EMMETTAH!!" Emmett boomed on the mic.

The rest of the family at the back laughed out loud when they heard him while the rest of the passengers smiled at the three of us.

"Okay let's do this." I said under my breath.

We lined up, Emmett at the center and Alice and I on either side of him. He grabbed the mic from Alice and counted "1, 2, 3, 4,"

"_I believe I can fly_

The three of us waved our left arm in a circular motion all at the same time while moving three steps forward.

_  
I believe I can touch the sky_

We lifted our hands up high and while waving it slowly from side to side.

_  
I think about it every night and day_

We pointed our right finger on our temple while turning around, hopping in one foot.

_  
Spread my wings and fly away_

We turned in the other direction flapping our arms while turning around in the opposite direction.

_  
I believe I can soar_

We straightened our arms and pretended that were airplanes soaring though the air. We heard the laughter of the crowd and our family at the back. Even the flight attendants were enjoying our performance which broke the huge grins on our faces.

_  
I see me running through that open door_

Alice and I connected our hands which makes an archway. Emmett on the other hand, squished his way in the small whole in between Alice and me as he sang. Another fits of laughter came which makes the three of us wore proud smiles.

_  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
(Oh) I believe I can fly"_

When Emmett sang the next lines, he lifted Alice's small body up in the air using one hand while little Alice was flapping her arms slowly. I, on the other hand, was dancing around the two, also flapping my arms.

Everyone one clapped their hands and we even received standing ovations as we bowed down.

The three of us thanked the crowd and made our way back to our laughing family. I sat next to Edward who was looking at me lovingly. I smiled at him and mouthed 'what?' he shook his head and the next thing I knew; he attacked me with his gorgeous soft lips.

The kiss was intense and full of love and adoration. We broke away after hearing someone from the crowd yell "get a room!"

We laughed silently with our family. As I looked back at his golden orbs, it held the same thing it did earlier, love and adoration.

I sighed contently and cuddled close to him. The rest of the flight was silent and peaceful except for the part when a middle aged man asked Emmett, Alice, and I

"When your next show?" the man asked us excitedly. I was about to tell him that there was no show but Emmett spoke

"Actually, we'll be having a grand show in Macau this April, so buy our tickets!" Emmett waved frantically as the man walked away telling his company about us. We laughed out loud at Emmett's absurdness when he actually started planning our next 'show'.

After that, everything was uneventful and the next thing we knew, we we're on our way on a grand yatch that the Cullens own, to the Cullen isle.


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 the Cullen isle part 1**

"Look" Edward said as he pointed. I smiled widely at the sight before me. I couldn't even explain it. The island is a paradise.

It was surrounded with bright stunning blue waters and white pearl sand. It was exquisite. I gasped at the wonderful greeneries that the island beholds. The yatch shifted course and went to west part of the extravagant island.

The yatch came to a stop at a dock, constructed with wooden planks. At first I didn't know what to do, but as soon as the ideas flooded my head, I didn't know which one I will do first. Unconsciously, I grabbed Edward's hand as the rest of the Cullens led us to our villa.

"This is villa Esmeralda." Carlisle spoke as he clung to his wife lovingly. We all smiled at the two loving couple in front of us and I just couldn't resist squeezing Edward's hand with my own, just to make sure he isn't just a dream. I looked at him lovingly as he looked back with same love I held for him.

"Come on now children, we need to get settled." Zon announce-whispered to my family. We nodded as she opened the door of the villa. Both Zon and Quinn gasped at the sight before us. The villa was down right elegant. The whole north wall was covered in glass which gives us a great amount of view of the island. They squealed and ran from left to right as they take in the whole thing.

I clung to Edward's arm as we followed my crazy mother and sister to the second floor. Edward announced that it only held 4 rooms, so two of us must share a room. Everyone stopped, except for Zon and looked at Edward who is smirking.

Everyone knows, with their own reasons, that I can't share a room. Quinn and Gleb are obviously sharing a room so meaning they already claims one of the rooms. Zon, well she's our mom so definitely, there's a room for her, which led us to the three of us. Gail, Drew and me. Sigh. Always the three of us.

The three of us looked at each other intently as if challenging one to make a move. I searched the nearest bedroom door but unfortunately, as soon as I left my gaze, Gail ran into action towards the bedroom door nearest to him and claims it as his.

Drew and I groaned in defeat. I can't share a room. Ever. Especially when the one you're sharing a room with is your brother. I know we don't sleep but still, we need our privacy.

"I can't share a room with her." my idiot brother pleaded as he clung to zon's clothes helplessly. "I would not make it as soon as her _stuff _landed on the floor. Remember what happened to Gail?" I saw at the corner of my eyes that Gail flinched.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! My room was not that messy. I was just finding something at that time but I guess I forgot to 'cause _someone _wanted to play hide and seek." I said looking at Gail while crossing my arms against my chest.

"Pleeeaasse!" drew pleaded more. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut it! I'm not a messy person and you know it. Ask Edward if you like. He's always there." I said nonchalantly.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, realization hit me. My eyes widened in shock and I put both my hands to my mouth. Quinn, Gleb and Gail burst into fits of laughter while I heard Drew mumbled "eww"

"That's not what I meant….what I mean is…he does…oh forget it!" I stuttered as I tried to explain.

I hid my face against Edward's chest as I heard him chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered "its okay love, you wouldn't be staying with them." His breath tickled my ear that makes me loss for words and hard to register what he was saying. I pulled away to clear my thoughts a bit and looked at him, confused.

"I wouldn't?" I asked.

"No, you'll be staying at the Cullen's villa. With Edward." Zon answered my question for Edward.

My head snapped at her direction and I let out a squeal.

"Seriously?" I asked. I just couldn't believe it. Zon chuckled at me but answered "yes, seriously."

"Ha! I wouldn't be a sharing a room with you after all." I pointed my finger at Drew. He rolled his eyes at me but sighed in relief. Then, it dawned to me.

"wait." I stopped abruptly and looked at Edward accusingly. "why wouldn't you tell us that we need to share a room in the first place if you knew all along that I'm staying with you?" Edward looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see your reaction with sharing a room with one of your brothers. The three of you are comical, in your own ways." I said while chuckling under his breath.

"oh." Was my only reply.

…………………

As I settled my things inside one of the cabinets of Edward's room, the door suddenly burst open.

"Bella! Come on, hurry up! You need to get change. We're going swimming!!!" she squealed and bounced on top of the bed.

"Okay, okay." I said while laughing at my little pixie sister. I grabbed my bathing suit and changed inside the bathroom. When I got out, Alice was already dressed in her cute swimsuit with an orange dress on top of it. She wore orange flat sandals, a sun hat and accessories.

"You look hot in that swimsuit Bella! But why cover it?" Alice asked, completely curious. I rolled my eyes at her as I looked in front of the mirror.

I was wearing a turquoise cutout swimsuit to cover up with a floral tube dress. I grabbed my straw cowgirl hat, blue shades and flip flops. I put on some accessories and looked at Alice expectantly.

"Alice, as if you wouldn't know." I winked at her and grabbed her hands and we both ran out of the room to be met by a really hot Rosalie. She was wearing a red swimsuit with a red kaftan and whit shorts. She was also wearing a sun hat and shades.

"Come on guys! I'm so excited to swim." She looked just as enthusiastic as Alice. She grabbed my freehand and pulled me out of the villa together with Alice since I was holding her hand.

We ran to the beach and we saw only esme, Zon and Quinn chatting animatedly. As we approached them, I noticed what they were wearing. Quinn, as usual, was wearing her colorful swimsuit on top with a pink kaftan top and denim shorts. She put on pink sun glasses and white flip flops.

And for my lovely mother, which I'm sure quinn dressed her up, was wearing a polka dot swimsuit to cover up with a white short, leather flat sandals, dark sun glasses, and gold accessories.

As for esme, she was wearing a very daring brown swimsuit with a long gypsy-like skirt, sandals, big brown shades and a scarf. I smiled at her and nudge her at the side.

"Wow! Esme. You're looking hot! I bet Carlisle wouldn't be able to get away from you." I said as I motioned my hand towards her outfit. She laughed her angelic laugh.

"Thank you dear. Actually the boys needed to drag him away just so to give us girls some time to talk a bit." Quinn and Zon laughed their heads off remembering the scene before we came.

Rosalie, Alice and I just shrugged and lay down on our own beach chairs that the island crew provided before we came down.

…………………………

We we're sunbathing and talking when we heard familiar screams coming from the cliffs.

"JUUUURAAHHHNI MOOOOHHH!!!!" yelled Emmett before he jumped off the cliff and did a triple flip in the air before crashing down in the water.

I smiled wildly looked at Alice and Rosalie. Alice was jumping on her chair while cheering for jasper and Rosalie was checking out a very wet Emmett as he emerged from the water.

I shook my head and focused my attention to the guys up on the cliff. Gleb was going in for a cannon ball jump when a certain half naked bronze-haired god was walking towards the edge of the cliff. My smile grew wider when the sun beamed down his body making it sparkle and my whole body shiver. He was flexing his muscles like a pro and jumped off and dived elegantly into the blue depths. I sighed. How can this god be mine?

I was making my breathing steady again when Edward, came out of the water. I think my mouthed dropped. He's like a super model, emerging from the water slowly, dramatically, like teasing me to death. The water dripping from his hair, traveling down his torso and….

"Bella!!!! Yooohoooo?!!!"

"What?!" I asked reluctantly breaking away my gaze from Edward, to a jumping Alice.

"I was asking if you wanted go cliff dive. Rosalie doesn't want to; she said it would ruin her hair and all that. Can we go, please????" she put on her famous pout, which is unnecessary.

"Are you kidding? Of course I wanted to go! Come on." I snatched her hand and we were about to run when Edward stopped us.

"Bella, maybe you should do that later. Let's stay here with the others for a moment, okay?" he asked melting me from the spot.

Thankfully, Alice was the one who answered "no fair! If you guys get to jump, so do we."

Edward rolled his eyes "fine, but we're not coming." I stifled a laugh. The two of them are just so cute and funny when fighting like that.

"Who says we want you there?" I said while raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms against my chest.

"Bella…" Edward said but Alice cut him off.

"If you guys don't want to go, fine by us. Stay here, we're not the one who's going to suffer from It." she smiled smugly while Rosalie and Quinn came to join us.

"Alice, what are you on to?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just stand in front of your man and follow my lead." she said while walking towards jasper that was lying on the beach chair. Quinn, Rosalie and I all shrugged and I went to stand in front of Edward. I noticed Alice took off her sun hat and that's when the plan entered my confused brain.

I took off my hat and shook my head slowly so my hair would follow. Edward's eyes burned when he saw me and he clutched the side of the chair preparing for what's to come. I smiled sexily and took of my shades and put it aside. He was biting his lips making me want to kiss him there and then. I composed my self and took off my dress. His eyes got bigger, wider and I saw the desire and want burning in them. I smirked and throw my dress to his face.

I leaned down to him and whispered in his ear "too bad you guys are staying here." I heard him whimper putting a smirk on my face.

As I was walking away, he abruptly stood up from the beach chair and announces at us "maybe we should come along. You know, just so you girls would be safe." He said. The guys nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Rosalie was the one who respond "no, it's okay. You said you guys wanted to stay here and wanted to be with the others. And besides, we know how to take care of ourselves." I smiled at them and waved at Edward.

The four of us took off running and giggling at the guys faces before we left.

"Alice. You're such a genius!" exclaimed Quinn.

Alice giggled in response as we slowed down and reached the highest cliff. We waved at the boys who were sulking at the beach. I noticed Zon and Esme were no where to be found and Carlisle was grabbing some shovels and buckets from his bag.

"Come on Bella!!!" Alice shouted before she jumped. I looked around me and I noticed I was the last one. I just shrugged and flew a kiss at Edward before jumping off. I did a simple flip in the air and crashed down into the water.

I swam all the way to the shore and was met by a burning Edward. I smiled knowingly at myself that he's been craving for me ever since we left them here.

"I missed you" he whispered before crashing his lips to mine. I sighed inwardly. Oh, how I love this creature.

We pulled away trying to catch our breathes and walking hand in hand towards the others who are setting up shovels and buckets.

"What's going on?" I asked to nobody.

"We are having a--" Edward responded but was cut off by Emmett.

"FREAKIN' SAND CASTLE CONTEST!!!!" He yelled while punching his fist in the air.

"And going to win!!!" Alice exclaimed while dragging jasper to the spot where they will build their sand castle.

"You wish." I muttered.

"Yeah, she does." Edward mumbled making me chuckle.

"Come on, I have an idea." I said while grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him towards our spot.

I explained to Edward what we will do and he agreed. I grabbed Drew's boom box and clicked play. The song 'just dance' by lady gaga blasted out the speakers making all of us dance. Emmett did the moonwalk while Alice did the jai ho dance around him. We we're laughing so hard few of our sand castles were ruined. We we're halfway through our castle when Esme came with a digital camera.

"Smile"

Edward flashed a winning smile while cradling me on his lap while I kissed his cheek; Emmett was carrying Rosalie bridal style while rose threw a handful of sand onto Emmett's face. Alice and jasper on the other hand was quite funny. Alice sat down and looked innocently at the camera while jasper was looking all like a vampire and has his teeth bared onto Alice's head, as if he's going to eat it. Gail and Drew of course, the idiot they are, draw a big S.O.S. sign on the sand while waving their hands frantically in the air and quinn and Gleb just shared a passionate kiss.

After ten minutes, Esme, Zon and Carlisle announced us to gather up and to tell who the winners are.

"And the winners are…" Esme was cut off by Gail and Drew stepping forward.

"Thanks!!! We know we are so talented." They waved their hands at us and flew kisses.

"Emmett and Rosalie!!!" esme announced. We all laughed as drew and Gail sheepishly smiled and walked slowly and whistled to the side.

Emmett and Rosalie claimed their trophy, which is out of my mind how they got that. We all went over to Rosalie and Emmett's sand castle. And I'll say, it was really awesome. They built a structure of Emmett flexing his muscles while Rosalie kissing Emmett's cheek and a sand castle surrounding the two figures.

Then we go on next to Alice and jasper's castle which is the exact replica of Walt Disney castle with the exception of the cartoonized faces of Alice and jasper in front of the castle. Then came Gleb and Quinn's castle. It was a haunted castle with a grave yard and few zombies about to get out of their coffins. It was pretty creepy but it's still nice.

The next was mine and Edward's castle. We built a four feet tall extravagant castle and put the word 'paradise' at the bottom. And lastly, Gail drew's castle. Well, actually it wasn't a castle. They built the word 'castle' with their own figures on either side of it.

"Isn't it awesome!!!" Gail exclaimed. All of our mouths we're hanging open except the judges. Quinn broke the silence.

"Can you two get any stupider than that?" she pointed on the, er, 'castle'

"What?! It's still a castle, except not the actual thing." Drew defended.

"Yeah and it's stupid." I stated.

"You just don't know the meaning of unique. Look at your castle, I bet it's your idea and Edward just agreed at it." I gasped and drew smirked.

"At least my idea is better than yours" I retorted. I was clenching and unclenching my fists out of my rising anger.

"Actually, we boys are unique. Look at our ideas. My idea was to put a structure on our castle and I bet its Gleb's idea about the haunted castle theme." Emmett contemplated.

"Oh, so you're saying girls are not unique?" Rosalie shrugged off of Emmett's arm and came onto my side. She put her hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"No, babe. I'm just saying, jasper and Edward are not man enough to tell that the girls' ideas are dumb." Emmett's eyes widened when his words got out.

"Oh Edward, do you think my idea was dumb?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and tapping my foot impatiently.

Edward grumbled under his breath at Emmett and faced me with a sheepish smile plastered on his face. Just by looking into his eyes, I can see that he really thinks he has a better idea. My eyes widened and I controlled myself at the anger I'm feeling.

Before he could answer, I raised my hand for him to stop. "Don't answer." I turned my back at him focused my gaze on the scene before us. Alice and Quinn are yelling at jasper and Gleb.

"Children!!!" Carlisle yelled over the endless argument between the boys and us girls. "Please, it's just a game. We all know every one is uniquely different. Why don't we settle our minds to that, eh?" he looked at all of us hopefully.

"No can do!! We'll prove to these idiots that we're better and unique than they thought we were." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, if they think they're so good, well they haven't seen anything better." Quinn stomped her way over at Rosalie's side and glared at the boys.

"And we'll prove it until they admit that they're wrong for thinking poorly at us." I said while walking away. The rest of the girls followed me to villa Esmeralda.

When we reached the door, Rosalie was the first to shout.

"UGH!!!! I can't believe them!!! They are such an idiot!" she flopped down on one of the sofas and hid her face with a pillow.

"Okay girls, we need a plan. How can we prove to those idiots that we are better?" I asked.

"wait." Alice said suddenly.

Her eyes became distant for a moment then came back to its sparkle. She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, before you ask, Bella I need you to wrap your shield around the four of us." I nodded and do what she says.

"All done." I confirmed.

"Now, we need a lot of cans of air freshener and your cell phone." we looked at her curiously as she grabbed my phone. Before she dialed a number, she smiled evilly.

"We need back up."


	27. Chapter 23 part2

**Chapter 23 Cullen isle part 2**

Edward's POV

As Bella and the girls stomped away, I turned and glared at Emmett for being stupid.

"What?!" he asked innocently. Ha! As if you don't know.

"I swear Emmett, if you don't get your ass up to the villa and tell the girls you're sorry, so help me god, I will kill you" jasper hissed.

"Hey, it's not my fault they took it seriously. And besides its Edwards fault too." Emmett defended. I glared at him.

"How come it's my fault?!! You're the one who told them that their ideas were dumb." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ha! So you admit that their ideas were dumb!!!" he sang, yes, my freakin' brother have the guts to sing at the time like this.

"I didn't say that!" I mumbled.

"You did" Emmett danced around me. I clenched and unclenched my fist.

"Did not!" I hissed.

"Boys! Break it up!" esme scolded "we all know we have our own faults. You kids have lived long enough to know that what you did was very ungentlemanly." She looked sternly at Emmett, who backed away and hide at Drew's form.

Then Zon came over Emmett's side. "And we know that you guys wanted to be with your wives" I cleared my throat and she smiled "girlfriend rather, so the only thing you need to do is apologize for your mistakes and face the consequences they will give to you."

"Zon is right. We are mature and we should what's stupid and what's not." jasper said making all of us agree.

"Well, good luck to you guys. We're going cliff diving." Gail said as Drew and him was about to run towards the other direction.

"Not so fast, you two!" zon shouted. She ran vampire speed at them and instantly smacked them both in the head. Hard.

"OWWWW!!" the boys groaned in pain and annoyance.

"Shut up. The two of you are the ones that started this fight, and you are not just going to jump into cliffs and do nothing. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Those are your sisters we are talking about, give them some respect." Zon pointed her slender finger at them while her other hand was on her hips.

"Yes, mom." They both replied and ran towards the villa sulking and blaming each other. The rest of us guys just followed them and I could see and 'hear' we are all nervous.

'_Oh, if Alice didn't forgive me, I swear I will kill Emmett and his big stupid mouth for sure!' _jasper grumbled in his mind.

'_Man! I didn't know rose would react like this. I hope she'll get over it, I want to have some 'alone' time with her' _I immediately tuned out of Emmett's mind, his mental images are kicking in. I shuddered.

We went straight inside but there were no trace of the girls. I listened for any of their minds but still, nothing.

"Where the heck are they?" jasper asked to no one. Everyone shrugged.

"I can't hear them; Bella must have put her shield around them." I explained as we all searched the villa.

"Strange, I'm sure they went here. I saw them headed over here awhile ago." Gleb mused.

Drew let out a frustrated sigh and went to his room mumbling 'stupid sisters'. I shook my head. Where could the girls be? Their scents were a day old so they haven't come up her when they walked out on us. I was thinking of places where Alice and Rosalie would lead them but was interrupted by Drew cursing profanities loudly from the quarters of his room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

When we all came to his room, the stench of disgusting human food hit me like I was punched on the face. I gagged and covered my mouth and my nose from the awful smell. Drew was standing halfway across the room with human food covering every bit of him as well as his room.

I noticed he was looking down at the floor, I leaned a little but not too near—I wouldn't want any smell stick onto me, and saw a box that looked like the one when a box of firecrackers exploded. It was a bit burned and the floor has dark marks from the blast. That must be where the food came from, but how?

I was about to ask who did this when Drew answered my unspoken question.

"Bella" he said through gritted teeth.

……………………

The past few days have been a blur without Bella. I can tell all of the guys, except for Gail and Drew, that we are all whipped by our girlfriends. Sigh. I wish I could be with Bella.

Since the day that Drew got that food prank, we have never seen or heard anything from the girls. He was certain that this was all the girls' doing and the mastermind would be, of course none other than, Bella. But Emmett and I disagreed, saying it was Alice's doing. Yup. That freaky little pixie can do wonders in that tiny head of hers.

The prank thrown to Drew was still in effect up till now. Yes, whatever they put in the box was pretty effective. All of us guys avoided Drew as much as possible because of his foul scent, so all he did was mope inside the bathroom all day trying to wash off the smell.

The next victim was apparently Gleb. We guys decided to track down the girls one afternoon when we heard a loud shriek. Our heads snapped towards the direction to where Gleb was standing. He was covered in what seemed to be animal poop. It's just as disgusting as the stench of the food that was bombarded to Drew.

When we told him to just took a quick bath and a change, he said he tried that already but when he was about to change, all of his clothes were no where to be found.

When we told Carlisle, Esme and Zon about this, their brilliant reply was "so? It's your problem, not ours." We all groaned in frustration and decided to put things in our own hands.

As I walked towards my, I mean, _our _room, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The scent of citrus orange was all over my room, like something was spilled in it. It's not actually a bad smell but the smell was pretty much all over the villas lately. I think Zon and Esme are quite having their selves a pretty good time; they overwhelmed us with those damned air fresheners.

I walked over to Bella's cabinet to get her guitar. I thought making her a song would make her forgive me, since we're both musical, I decided it's the perfect sorry gift.

I opened the cabinet door and there stood the wondrous guitar that my soon-to-be wife always played with. I smiled to my self. I can't wait to call her _my _wife. Hearing it or rather, mentioning it in my mind send tingles all over my body that I couldn't explain.

I snatched the guitar and I slowly walked over to the bed. I comfortably sat down and think about my feelings towards my beloved Bella. I closed my eyes and sighed contently as the memories of our time together passed through my mind like a movie.

The first time I saw her, the first time we touch, the time when I saw her soulfully danced in her 'comfort room', our time in Baltimore, the feeling I felt when I saw her gift to me when she ran away, when her face brightens when I first showed her the meadow, every single thing passed through me like a slide show.

I was so concentrated to the memories that I didn't know what my hands were doing. I was actually strumming the guitar. I smiled to myself. I hope my song would make Bella either laugh because of how absurd I ply the guitar or kiss me because of how she appreciate it and forgive me for being a total jerk.

I was strumming happily when my phone rang. I answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered in a happy tone.

"_I can hear you." _a childish voice sang through the other line. I looked at my phone bewildered. The number is unregistered. I rolled my eyes; maybe this was just another prank call of Emmett.

"Look emm--" I stopped mid-sentence when the childish voice spoke again.

"_Bella will love your song." _ The voice sang in a high soprano.

"Look, whoever you are, it's not the right time, okay? Please don't call again." I said through gritted teeth.

"_Fine, Edward." _The voice giggled loudly like it was just from another room. I listened for any thought but surely all I could hear was Esme and Zon's. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Who is this girl?

When I brought my phone back to my ear, the other line was dead. I just shrugged my shoulders. How could she know Bella's name? My name? That call was just down right weird.

As I'm about to came back to my usual spot, I heard the familiar giggle of the weird girl from the next room, which was Alice and jasper's room. I quickly got up and ran vampire speed almost knocking the door out of its hinges.

I searched the room frantically but there was no one there. I breathe in and out trying to catch any scent but all I could register was the damn orange citrus. I stood like an idiot at the center of the room, trying to answer the questions flooding in my head.

Was it just my imagination? Or a ghost? Nahhhh…ghost aren't real right??? Right?? I started breathing heavily and ran out of the room as fast as I can and went straight downstairs.

Weird, where's Emmett? I shrugged. Must be with the guys. I flopped down onto the sofa and decided to watch TV for awhile to distract my insanity about the previous call. It's just a call. It's just a call. It's just a call.

After ten minutes.

It's just a call. It's just a call. It's a Freakin' damn creepiest call I've ever receive! "This is totally not working." I mumbled to myself. I can't take my mind of off things. Ugh! This is so frustrating!!! I was about to get up when I heard the familiar giggle, this time coming from the stairs.

My whole body froze, I wanted to ignore it but I heard soft footsteps walking back and forth, as if teasing me to come and look.

I swallowed loudly and felt my eyes widened. I focused my attention on the TV but the footsteps just keep getting louder and louder. At the corner of my eye, I saw a white figure, sitting on the top floor of the stairs, looking down at me.

My breathing started to quickened and I couldn't take it anymore. Man up! It's just a freakin' ghost. You're alive before she was even born, why would you be afraid of her? I asked myself. I was about to turn when suddenly…

"JESUS!!!"

I screamed, clutching my chest as if I'm having a heart attack.

"EMMETT!!! You scared the crap out of me!" I was fuming in anger as my stupid idiotic brother was rolling on the floor, sparing no dignity for himself.

"THAT WAS…HOOO…HA…WHAT…MAN!" Emmett said in between his laughs. I was totally gritting my teeth out of irritation and embarrassment. I instantly walked out of the room and got some good old fresh air, but before I got out I heard jasper asked Emmett "what was that all about?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'm just going to ask him why he is watching spongebob." Emmett said innocently while chuckling. Stupid ghost. Stupid Emmett. Stupid spongebob.

……………………

"You guys really should take a bath or something." I said while holding covering my nose and waving my hand in front of my face to reduce the foul smell coming from, Gail and Emmett.

Gail was wrinkling his nose and mock gagging everywhere because of the foul smell while Emmett was drying his clothes due to the flying buckets of Skunk pee.

This is not what I've been expecting. We were just following one of the girls' scents that we found a few yards from the villa when 4 huge buckets of skunk pee-- as we'd learned a few minutes ago, came flying out of no where landing exactly at Gail and Emmett.

"This is all Bella's." Gail grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. How can my sweet Bella know this kind of stuff? I'm sure this is all Alice's.

"Nah…Bella doesn't have this kind of evil. Alice does." Emmett countered. Drew, who was still overflowing with the foul human food and Gail, stared at Emmett like he escaped from a mental hospital.

"Are you kidding? Bella is like a mastermind of pure evil when it comes to her anger. She lets her anger control the best of her and that when the brilliant but scary ideas of her kick in." Drew explained.

"Was Bella really that angry at us?" I asked with a bit of resentment in my tone.

"Yup! Especially when it comes to that kind of topic we had last week. She gets really pissed and throws things at us immediately. Remember when we took a picture of her staring at you at dance room?" Gail said looking amused.

I looked into his mind and was shocked at what I saw. I gasped and I think my mouth hanged open.

"She's quite temperamental." Drew stated flatly. I frowned at the cause I have given Bella to hate me so much. I wish I could just apologize at her. I wish I could hold her and say sorry to her. I couldn't take it anymore; every part of me is craving for her.

I sighed. I missed my Bella. I need her. Now. And I will do whatever she wanted as long as she'll forgive me, no matter what. I nodded in confirmation of my thoughts.

I turned to my brothers and my brother-in-law-- if I may call them that, and told them that they should get cleaned and I told jasper that I'll find Bella and girls before sunrise.

They nodded and I headed off in the opposite direction. I'm going to find you Bella, evil prank mastermind or what.

Just a few minutes of running towards the south part of the island, I registered the sweet strawberry scent of my beloved. I ran as fast as I can as I became anxious by every second. I followed the scent towards the east as it gets stronger and stronger every step I take.

All of a sudden, I saw a sea of brown hair flowing and instantly hugged my found soul.

"Bella…" I breathe in her smell as the wind rushed between the two of us. I hugged her tightly to my chest as if afraid of losing her once again.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to--" she cut me off.

"Edward, its fine. I already settled things with you guys. Even though you don't know it." she mumbled the last part to her self but I still heard it. I cocked my head to the side.

"So you're the one who…?" I asked in disbelief.

"Actually we are." Said a familiar yet distant voice. I snapped my head in direction as two brown haired girls stood in front of us. The shorter one with an odd haircut stepped forward and smiled angelically at me.

"Hi! My name's lyka and this is my best friend lizette." She pointed her thumb to the tall girl who was now by her side and beaming.

"You must be the famous Edward." She said in a cocky and loud tone. I heard Bella giggled.

"You're the ones who accompanied her when she…?" I couldn't finish my question. It's just too painful to remember. I saw Bella flinched.

"Yup! Were the ones." Lizette confirmed. Then out of the blue, lyka jumped then squealed then grabbed the collar of my shirt with both of her hands then looked at me with excited eyes, kinda like Alice when she saw a full truck of jimmy choo shoes.

"Hey! Did you like what Bella gave you?!" she asked in excitement. I looked at her surprised.

Lizette chuckled while Bella shook her head. "Lyka, I already told you he rally does like it!" Bella exclaimed with a giggle as lyka grabbed both my arms and looked frantically at my risks. When she saw the bracelet, she, again, squealed and jumped.

"It looks good on you! Hmmm...Maybe I should give one to Bella's yummy brothers." she was about to giggle but stopped. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Whew! Almost forgot. I'm not allowed to gig-" lyka tried to explained but lizette covered her mouth with her hand and dragged lyka away into the forest, their voices echoing.

I turned back on a slightly nervous Bella. "Weird lot. Kind of remind me of Alice. I think Alice is spreading her disease in shopping around the world." I said aloud making Bella laugh.

"Come on; let's go to our hiding spot." Bella said as she unconsciously grabbed my hand and led me to the forest. I sighed contently, squeezing Bella's soft hand a bit.


	28. Chapter 23 part3

**Chapter 23 Cullen isle part 3**

"You will not tell them anything or your dead." Rosalie hissed at me as I flopped down at the sofa of their 'hideout'. It really was a cool hideout if I say so myself. It was actually behind the falls at the highest top of the island. Who would have known?

"Rosalie, I told you for so many times, Edward wouldn't let the boys get to us." Bella explained. Rosalie huffed and walked out of the room. Bella just shook her head, and I think Rosalie's smiling? I was about to ask her why when lyka and lizette's voices caught my attention.

"I told you, it's better if we don't let him see my face! He'll get suspicious for sure... And Bella wouldn't like that, she had greater plans for him than just that." lyka shouted annoyingly. Bella tensed at the sound of her name.

"All I'm saying is, just a bit of a devious smile or an evil eye or something." Lizette replied, a bit exasperated.

"Well, shut up! Bella doesn't want us to talk about it when e--" lyka stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. Her eyes widened and she immediately put a hand on her mouth.

There was a bit awkward silence then lizette cleared her throat changing the subject completely as if nothing occurred.

"So, Edward! What are your brothers' reactions when we fired them the skunk pee?" she asked, a bit curious and a bit nervous.

"Oh, they've been really pissed especially Gail. He really loathes Bella right now." I replied casually.

"Uh…" lizette nodded and looked around, a bit unsure what to do next. Bella cleared her throat then grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Edward. Why don't I gave you a tour?" she motioned her hand towards the room like a showcase girl and grabbed my arm by the other. I nodded and got up.

Lizette and lyka stood still while waving at me frantically. When Bella and I rounded the corner, I heard them both whispering and blaming their self. I looked at Bella curiously but she just shook her head then muttered "don't even ask"

After hours of spending time together, I noticed that I haven't coma across Alice ever since I got here so I decided to ask Bella as she played with the buttons of my shirt.

"Bella, I was wondering, where's Alice?" I asked.

"Oh. She's probably playing the guys some trick or something. After all, she's the one who got this idea in the first place." She waved her hand dismissively.

"You do know that Gail and Drew really are convinced that you're the mastermind here right?" I asked while chuckling.

"Yup! We all are actually. We've got a lot of great minds, you know. Not all pranksters are men, there can be women too." She pointed out.

I sighed. "Bella, I'm really sorry for provoking you. Really, I am. I'd rather provoke the volturi than you." I looked at her sincerely to make my point and she smiled at me lovingly. I caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

My lips met the softest lips I've been craving for weeks. I deepened the kiss which makes her a bit surprised. Usually, she's the one that makes our kisses deep but right now, all I want and need is her.

She pulled away suddenly looking all serious. She squared her shoulders as she spoke "Edward, I want you to promise me, to never go near the volturi, do you understand me? I swear, if you do that..." her voice faded as I took in her worried face. This angel is feeling worried because of me. I couldn't take it.

"Bella, I will never, I promise. As long as you're here by my side, I will never." I vowed. Her worried lines faded and were replaced by a delicate yet playful smile.

He attacked my lips full force, which made me fall off the sofa we were cuddling in. there was a loud thud but the others didn't mind so we continued making out. She was frantically caressing my hair and kissing my jaw when I heard the same familiar voice that I dreaded to hear.

"_Having fun, Edward?" _the voice giggled as its child like voice echoed across the room. I noticed that Bella was still hovering over me and kissing my jaw. She sensed my lack of cooperation and looked at me quizzically.

"Did you hear that voice?" I asked while looking around the room.

"Edward, what are you talking about? I didn't hear anything besides you and me. The others are out, pranking the guys." My head snapped up at her direction. She looked at me completely worried and confused.

"Oh. Well um, why don't we just settle at the sofa for a while." I asked pleadingly.

"Oh, okay." Bella frowned at the idea but flopped down at the sofa. I sat beside her and kept her close as possible.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" she asked out of the blue. I nodded in confirmation and she immediately grabbed two DVDs.

"Which one do you like? The ring or The Grudge 3?" she asked holding out the CDs in front of me. My eyes widened and I started to become nervous. Why can't she pick high school musical instead? Why? Why? I swallowed loudly.

"Er…Bella, why don't we settle for high school musical or something?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me confusedly and in disbelief.

"Are you gay?" she blurted out. "Why would I want to watch high school musical? Why would _you _want towatch high school musical? And besides, Alice forced us to watch it for thousands of times here, so I want something different. My head is swimming with chick flicks and high school romances." She babbled out while looking suspiciously at me.

I was shocked at what she said. Great, now my manhood is being questioned because of a stupid ghost! Ugh. This cannot be happening.

"No! God, Bella no. I just thought that since you hate the dark, you do hate horror movies." I said immediately without thinking. She smirked at me then walked over to the player to put in the CD. I didn't have a chance to see what she put in because her back was facing me.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she arranged the TV set.

"What?" I replied.

"I don't hate the dark." My eyes widened and I could hear the smile in her voice as she said it. Ugh! Idiot!

I laughed nervously as she cuddled close to me. As the movie introductions started to set in, I noticed were watching the grudge 3. Well at least there's no phone call involved. Right?

Half way through the movie when the grudge started to show up, I was feeling tense and a sudden gush of wind came in the room. I felt the shiver ran down my spine when I heard soft footsteps coming from the hall. My eyes widened and I started to breathe heavily. Bella shifted beside me.

"Ugh! The wind is messing my hair." Bella mumbled as she got up and paused the movie to close the terrace doors. Weird thing to say. Yeah I know girls say that a lot but this is Bella we're talking about. She's not Rosalie or Alice for Pete's sake.

Ironically, it stops on the part where it features the grudge's face attacking the lady painter. I swallowed loudly and searched the room frantically for Bella. Unfortunately, she was no where to be found. I started getting up when the familiar soft footsteps padded against the floor.

Then, cue the giggle.

"_Edward" _the voice sang.

I stiffly got up and moved closer towards the voice coming from the hallway. Every step I took, the voice seems to fade so I hurried up. I followed the voice all the way to game room and stopped at the doorway.

There stood a girl wearing a long white sleeping gown whose back is to me. She has long dark brown hair and her skin was a bit pale. I cocked my head to the side, thinking deeply that this girl seems familiar, too familiar.

I walked slowly towards her, inching slowly, trying not to let this mysterious girl learn my presence. I stretched my hand to grab her shoulder but then I herd Bella voice calling from me.

Reflexively, my head snapped towards Bella's voice.

"Edward? What are you doing?" Bella asked confusedly, looking at my outstretched hand.

"Oh I was just…" my voice faded when the mysterious girl in front of me was no longer there. Bella raised her eyebrows at me while folding her arms against her chest.

"nothing." I muttered. Was that just some crazy imagination??? It can't be hallucination…vampires don't hallucinate, do they? Man! I think this island is cursed. I felt my eyebrows furrowed and my back slumped in defeat.

"Okaaay" Bella said in a sarcastic tone. "Why don't we go for a hunt? We haven't hunted for awhile." She grinned at me as she skipped onto my side, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside towards the patio.

"Come on" she kissed the tip of my nose and jumped to the heart of the forest. I grinned as I took in how graceful she moves. I quickly followed her as her voice rang through the forest.

After a while of fooling around, Bella and I started to really hunt. We found a pack of jaguars and lunged at them as they sleep. We were later joined by Alice, Quinn and Rosalie.

As we ran towards their 'hideout' I noticed that I haven't seen lizette and lyka. So I asked Alice.

"Oh, they already left." Was her only response, which confused me. How do they get out of this island? Did they swim all the way back? How did they even got here? We should have noticed their arrival since there's only one dock and I'm pretty sure Carlisle would be informed about it.

I was about to open my mouth to ask her another question when Rosalie spoke.

"Come on. Let's go back, it's time." The four of them shared wicked smiles. I cocked my head onto the side and looked suspiciously at them.

"What are you planning at?" I asked while squinting my eyes at each of them who gave me their most innocent look. And I noticed Bella's innocent but sexy expression at me. My eyes started traveling down her body; she changed her comfy clothes to a more suitable attire to wear in an island.

She was wearing a swimsuit underneath a plaid wrapped around and some sneakers. She put on her huge red sun glasses and I noticed the rosary necklace and two cute ribbons clipped on her hair.

I smiled lovingly at her and we all started to run towards the villa Esmeralda. When the five of us walked through the door, we were welcomed by Carlisle, Esme and Zon.

"Edward!" Esme ran to my side as I hugged her tightly. Zon came to Bella and Quinn smiling somewhat, proudly at them. I nodded at Carlisle as he shook his head when we heard the guys coming in, struggling to be the one to first say sorry.

"What the-"

"EMMETT! Move your ass!"

"HEY! I'm stuck. Hey watch it, back there."

"Emmett! Just knock the freakin' door off of its hinges!"

"Heyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!"

BANG!

We heard some scrabble of feet then one by one, the boys came out of the kitchen and kneeled in front of the girls.

"Please forgive us!!! We're totally sorry." Gleb pleaded.

"Please!! No more pranks!!!" Gail shouted desperately and grabbed the hem of Bella's dress in a desperate manner. I saw a Bella smirked and crossed her arms.

"We're so sorry!!! And it's Emmett fault!!" jasper put both of his hands in the air while pointing his index fingers to Emmett.

"Hey! It's not my fault entirely." Emmett defended.

"Oh shut up!" drew retorted then turned to Bella. "We admit, you girls we're pretty great when it comes to pranking. And we're sorry for the things we said, so are we cool?" he reached Bella for a hug and smiled at the girls.

The girls looked at each other knowingly and nodded. "Yeah we're cool" Bella smiled then hugged his brother.

"So guess everyone learned their lesson?" Carlisle asked in between the hugs. The girls cough-laughed. "Not quite." Someone mumbled.

I felt Gail and Drew's eyes on me so I looked at them confusingly. I tried reading their minds but it was shielded by Bella. As we all gathered our things, they looked at me pitifully then patted my back. "Good luck, dude." Was all they mumbled. Again, I looked at them confusingly while cocking my head to the side.

"Come on, love." Bella smiled at me invitingly and pulled me upstairs to my, I mean _our _bedroom.

"I think you have something for Me." she said with love and adoration in her voice. My eyes widened. Did she know about the song? Is she the ghost? Nah…if Bella is the ghost, then I would have smelled her right??? I shrugged then grabbed her guitar.

We sat on the bed and she wrapped her arms around me comfortably. I smiled down at her and kissed her head. I was about to start when the questions of insecurity flooded my mind. What if she doesn't like it? What if she started to laugh? Or even get angry? Will she like it? Bella noticed my hesitation and put an encouraging hand on my knee.

I smiled down at her and took an unnecessary breath. I glanced down at the guitar and start strumming it. then I thought of the lyrics I put in.

"_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
_

I smiled knowingly and looked at Bella. Her face was a complete blank. I stated to panic but she nodded in encouragement.

_  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die  
No!  
_

Bella's hug became tighter as she listened to me silently.

_  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

I pointed my finger on my heart and looked at Bella lovingly. She smiled a little then her face became blank again.

_  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl

I thought back at the time when Bella left, the broken feeling I had came back but as soon as the next lines came flooding, I smiled adoringly to this lovely girl in front of me.

_  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
Cause ya know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end no  
_

I looked into Bella's eyes and found the love and over whelming passion she have for me. I sighed in relief as she cuddled closer to me.

_  
You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

I strummed the last few notes and sang the last lines to my beautiful girlfriend, who was now attacking me with kisses and squeals.

"Oh Edward! I love it!!!! I'll set this as my ring tone!! And I'll put it in a CD…" Bella's voice faded as she think of the things she will do to my song.

I hugged her tightly and kissed the nape of her neck. "As long as you love it, it will be fine by me on whatever you do with it." I said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Edward, I love you" was her last words before we wrap ourselves with kisses for the rest of the evening.


	29. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 crazy fashions, crazy vampires**

Bella's POV

When morning came by, Edward and I were still on our make out mode. I just couldn't resist him after he sang the song. It's so sad at the same time happy that he made me a song. I couldn't express my love at him anymore, it's just too overwhelming. I know someday, he'll gather up the courage to pop the question I have been waiting for. And I just couldn't wait for it anymore.

Sigh. Oh how I love this gorgeous god. I traveled my fingertips on his perfect cheek bones down to his unclothe chest. He shivered under my touch as he kissed the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes, savoring every moment we have to keep.

All of a sudden, his signature smirked came in and before I could ask why, he said "come on, I could hear every one buzzing downstairs." I sighed in defeat and got up quickly.

Walking in human pace across the room– just wearing my bathing suit, I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I grabbed my plaid wrapped around on the floor and slowly putting it on, just teasing.

I heard him groan from the bed and quickly got up and got dressed. I shook my head and chuckled as I took in his frustrated face. I decided last night that instead of scaring the crap out of him (yup. There's no such ghost, its just lyka and lizette, popping in and out of places around the house.), I'll just frustrate him and tease him.

Yeah, yeah. I'm pure evil. That's what my brothers always tell me, which I acknowledge rather, violently.

Edward and I skipped downstairs to be welcomed with frustrating shrieks and groans. I took in the whole scene played in front of me.

Alice and Quinn are buzzing around the place dressing everyone up. Rosalie was hanging her arms in the air while Quinn was measuring her waist and Alice was throwing clothes at the guys and telling Esme, Carlisle and Zon to start up the stage.

My eyes widened in recognition and I started to run away from the raging pixie walking over but unfortunately, she was too quick for my own good.

"Not so fast! I've waited you guys for an hour to get out of that bed and I'm not taking any chances of you running away from me." she pointed a tiny finger in our direction and I swear, if I could blush, I would.

She grabbed my arm while throwing some clothes at Edward. "Put those on, you'll be our model later." She commanded at Edward, who grinned at her and join the guys from the other side of the room.

"Okay Bella, first you'll wear the kaftan with jeans, and then after I called Rosalie, you'll wear that tank top with dyed jeans, then I'll call the guys then you wear the one shoulder dress then the pink tube dress and the chain halter top. Got it?" I gave her a confused look then she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll just indicate which one. Oh! And remember; don't take off the last outfit before the show is done, because all the models will have a last cat walk down the stage, okay?"

Before I could say anything, she was out of my sight, making mayhem around the house like a tornado. I looked over at Rosalie who was enjoying herself way too much. She was talking like a dog on crack with Quinn who was still measuring every part of her. I chuckled at my crazy family and flopped down at the sofa which was covered with heaps of designer fabrics and clothes.

"Why are we having this fashion show anyway?" I asked, frustrated. Rosalie just shook her head-- clearly confused at the same time happy about the show, so Quinn was the one who answered.

"It popped out of Alice's mind when jasper and her was 'hunting', jasper fed on a leopard which sends the wheels of Alice's head turning. She immediately grabbed the leopard and started commanding us." I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice would think of it. Typical Alice.

"You better change before the pixie wrath will come and force you…" Rosalie sang as she walked inside the portable dressing room Alice have. Man! How many those things does she have?

I grumbled under my breath then picked the first outfit Alice lay out for me. I quickly change and as soon as I stepped outside of the dressing room, I was dragged outside towards a modeling ramp with a jungle theme.

There's a podium on the right where Emmett and Gail are standing. I looked at their outfits and I think Alice got carried away, though I think Emmett's outfit was a bit colorful.

They both have goofy grins plastered on their face while whispering urgently and snickering back and forth.

I was then dragged to the back stage with the rest of the family, er, models. I looked over at Rosalie, who is grinning at her outfit.

Sigh. If they're happy about it, why spoiled their fun? A sinister smile spread across my features and I saw Alice gave me the thumbs up. I chuckled at her as we form a line.

"WELCOME!!! TO GREATEST, MOST AMAZING, AWESOME, BRILLIANT, OUTSTANDING, SHOCKING, HILARIOUS, ASTONISHING--" Before Emmett could finish the introductions, Alice, as usual, got impatient and cut him off.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!!" she shouted behind the curtain. Emmett grumbled under his breath then rolled his eyes at his pixie sister. "fine." he muttered.

"Alice Cullen and Quinn Stewart, jungle theme, fashion show!!!" both Gail and Emmett announced. The three audiences, --Carlisle, Esme and Zon, clapped their hands frantically while Carlisle wolf whistled and stood on his chair, punching his fist in the air. Abruptly, esme pulled him down and smack him on the back of his head. We laughed silently behind the curtain as the song 'paper gangster' by lady gaga blasted out of the two huge amplifiers on either side of the stage.

"Rose, you're up!" Quinn signaled. Pointing her thumb towards the stage. Rose nodded happily and then did the catwalk down the stage. As she strutted, Gail and Emmett gave comments about the outfit and the designer.

"wwoooohhhhoooo! Would you look at that?! This lovely thing here was designed by Quinn Stewart. The long snake printed dress did very well with the sparkling purse and gladiator sandals." Emmett said humorously while Rosalie spun around and head back with a huge smile on her face.

"Jasper!" Quinn again signaled her thumb and so jasper walked down professionally.

"'Emo bud' right here is wearing a Hawaiian print shirt with a loose pants, a cowboy hat and some Freakin' slippers." Gail said while Emmett was laughing boisterously.

"Yes, yes. He also enjoys swallowing blades for fun and the outfit was arranged by Quinn Stewart." I scrunched my eyebrows at Emmett's statement and so are the rest of us. "Emmett! You idiot!" Rosalie hissed under her breath.

"Okay, moving on." Gail chuckled nervously. Quinn signaled for me and I smiled at her in return. As I walk down the stage, the song changes to 'insomnia' by Craig David. I flashed a killer smile at the little audience as they raise little whiteboards in the air which tells us about their comments on the model or on the outfit.

I walked down giddily and swung my hair as my body moves. I kept a serious face until I was on the end of the stage where I am supposed to strut.

"This favorite little sister of mine, is still giddy as ever from the activities that occurred in my brother's room. You would know that, due to the fact that, there's a sign on her forehead saying 'my boyfriend just reached the second base!'" Emmett's booming voice surrounded the whole area. I rolled my eyes at him as I heard the others teasing Edward from behind the curtain.

As I strut my pose, I saw the comments the three audiences waving in the air. On esme, it says 'Bella, ur makin' my little Eddie becomes a man!!!' I laughed at her statement and looked at Carlisle's board, it says in bold letters

'HELP MY SON GET LAID!!'

I looked back over my shoulder to find Edward's head poking out with a furious face. I smirked at him as Emmett and Gail are laughing their butts off, griping the podium just to help them stand.

"The uh...Outfit was designed by ..My freakin' pixie sister!" Emmett said in between chuckles.

I glanced at Zon's white board before I went back and almost stopped on the spot. It says 'Go make ur mama proud!' with a smiley on the side.

I looked at her in disbelief then shook my head while chuckling. As soon as I came out of view, Alice dragged and pushed me into the portable dressing room. Without a word, she immediately yanked my hand and put me behind Rosalie, who is wearing an animal print pink and violet tube dress with matching jimmy choo sandals and a cute ink purse and a checkered hat.

Drew walked back from his cat walked with a bemused expression mumbling "idiots! Complete idiots!" then it was Gleb's turn.

I heard Emmett and Gail's banter at Gleb as we waited. "That is what you call _gay_, ladies and gentlemen." Shouted Emmett on the mic. "Well, unfortunately, I'm not surprise to see him pose like that!" said Gail.

I quickly poked my head out of the curtain to see what Gleb's pose is. He was put both of his hands on his knees and straightened his back. Then he threw a flying kiss at the laughing audience and walked back down with swaying hips and hands on either side of his waist.

When he came in front of Rosalie and me, we both stared at him in a disapproving manner with on hand on our hips and a raised eyebrow. He copied our stance and lifted his chin up then mumbled "amateurs" then swiftly walked away.

Rose and I exchanged looks then burst into laughter. I patted her back then nodded. "Let's see who's amateur after this." Rose lifted her chin just like Gleb and swayed her hips like a real model should. I wolf whistled then shouted "go girl!!!"

I laughed maniacally when Emmett froze with eyes so big that I think it's going to fall off of its sockets! Gail, on the other hand, was pretty confused. He was shaking Emmett frantically as Emmett continued to stare at Rosalie's swaying hips and trying to comment about Rosalie but failed. When Rosalie got back, we hi fived each other and heard Gleb mumbled from the corner, "Show off!"

I was about to walk out when suddenly there was a gentle tap on my shoulder; I turned around to meet the gorgeous soon-to-be husband of mine. I know, we haven't talk about it yet, but I have this crazy feeling it's going to be soon that he's going to be officially and legally mine forever.

He kissed my neck then wrapped his hand on mine. I grinned at him then we both walked out to the stage. As soon as Emmett saw what Edward was wearing he quickly grabbed the mic.

"We're sorry ladies and gents! If you think Gleb is gay, well, think again! My brother, the ultimate prude in our family is wearing pink! With a matching shirt and pants, my brother was accessorized with a gay hat and gay shoes." Emmett was laughing hysterically with Gail.

"People! The guy beside the prude is a girl. I repeat, the guy beside the prude is a girl. Actually, that tomboy is my sister!" Gail said in voice that the police officers use.

We both rolled eyes at them as the whole family was laughing except for, of course, our beloved mothers. Esme and Zon.

When we came to the end of the stage, Edward pulled me into a really hot kiss. I suppress the urge to drag this man to whoever's bedroom and rip his clothes off! Oh, forget the room part; I'll just rip his clothes here!

I pulled away, trying to control myself. I gave Edward a warning look who gave me his signature smirk in return. I looked at the waving whiteboards with a grin on my face as I read the comments. On esme, 'you guys rock!' and on Carlisle, 'that's my boy!' and on Zon, 'sooo not a gay and a lesbo!' I clamped my mouth with my hand as we walked back.

"At least you proved your point." Alice said with amused eyes as she again, dragged me towards the dressing room.

I changed quickly then met Rosalie who was stomping her feet angrily. I looked at her shoes, trying hard not to laugh.

She's wearing a black and white tube dress and some unique ankle boots. Okay, maybe not unique. Different. The freakin' boots was covered in what looks like hair of a zebra with hooves like heels. How the heck does Quinn found horse hair in a tropical island??

I patted Rosalie sympathetically on her arm as we both came out and walked professionally on the stage.

"Whoa! Nice shoes. Rosalie's outfit was designed by Quinn Stewart who put a rather unique article in the outfit." My eyes widened. "Gail, is that you?" I asked bewildered.

"What?" he asked innocently. Usually, Gail would laugh out loud at the sight of the boots Rosalie was wearing, which he did not. He just shrugged as Emmett described my outfit.

"Cute Bella Wella here is wearing a one shoulder animal print dress with some sexy blue heels, black lips purse and a cute wittle blue ribbon headband." Emmett cooed on the mic. I gave him an annoyed look then flipped him off as we posed for the camera.

He chuckled in return as we both headed back. The audience didn't give any comment, afraid that they might offend rose but I think Carlisle wanted to but Esme and Zon stopped him before Rosalie could see his comment.

We changed again and I found my outfit irritating. As soon as I came out of the dressing room, Drew, Gleb and Jasper cracked up while Edward was trying hard to suppress his laughter. I gave him a 'you'll regret it' look then walked into the stage.

"Be careful, young citizens. The bird lady is coming." Gail announced over the mic.

"Ha! Is that joke?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah! Of course it's a joke!" he replied stupidly, not detecting the sarcasm in my voice.

"Really? That's a joke?"

"Hell yeah!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Well think again! It ain't funny as hell!" I replied as Emmett was rolling on the floor.

I waved onto the small crowd and chuckled when I saw Carlisle dancing on top of his chair, half naked and a big "BELLA!!" written across his chest.

I walked down the isle confidently and went back stage. I came to Edward's side then whispered in his ear, "I think your dad like me better than you" I kissed the corner of his lips as I noticed that his lips were slightly parted. He was about to grabbed me from behind but I pulled away and went to the dressing room.

"I'm so not wearing that!" I pointed at the hideous outfit Alice was holding.

"aww.. Come on Bella! I thought you're going on full mode seducing Edward mission prank?!!" she whined as she tried o put it on me.

"yeah I am! but not this kind of thing?! I'd rather eat human food than wear that!"

"oh don't be ridiculous! You'll look great in these, I promise. Don't you trust me?"

Cue the pout.

Sign. Stupid pout. "Fine I'll wear it. But I'm taking it off as soon as I walked off the stage? Got it?" I looked at her sternly.

"she grinned at me then shoved the 'thing' on my hands. I reluctantly changed my clothes and head over to a smiling Alice, a horrified Gleb and Drew, a laughing jasper and a wide eyed Edward.

"Bella! You look totally hot!!" Alice said while clapping her hands frantically.

"yeah, hot. But Alice isn't it a bit revealing for our little Bella to wear something like that?" Asked Gleb awkwardly. I nodded my head frantically at gleb's question.

"nah. She'll get over it." was her only reply as she hovered over Rosalie. She glanced at me then mouthed 'so hot' and grinned at her then mouthed 'I know'.

She motioned her eyes toward Edward who is still on the corner looking at me intently. I smirked at him then Quinn said "okay, line up everyone!" breaking our stare down.

The guys first lined up followed by Rosalie and I. we all came out walking like models and one by one we lined up in a semi circle.

"Hell! My baby sister is becoming a woman!" shouted Gail. "I think leopard prints are the hottest." Said Emmett, hungrily looking at Rosalie.

I looked at the white board comments and smiled at the loving parents we all have.

On esme 'we', on Carlisle, 'LOVE', on zon, 'you!'

"Aww!! That's so sweet of them!" Rosalie whispered to me.

"LADIES AND GENTS! PLEASE WELCOME THE AWESOME ALICE CULLEN AND QUINN STEWART!!!" Emmett and Gail's voice blasted out the amplifiers as my two fashion craze sister walked out of the back stage.

…………………………….

After the Crazy party after the fashion show, we all remembered that it's already April 7, just a few day before my birthday. As soon as Alice realizes this, she started packing and started listing things she'll need for my birthday.

"Alice, calm down. I'm sure the Stewarts already figured everything out. After all, they say they always put enormous birthday bash for their family members." Jasper tried to calm Alice several times by using his power but it doesn't affect her one bit so he tried to console her by means of words.

"Jazz! I still wanted to help!! They'll be having fun decorating except me!" was her response.

"But you can help as soon as we land on Seattle. After all, you can't plan a party in plane." Alice sighed then nodded reluctantly.

I chuckled at my insane pixie friend and snuggled closer to Edward. He started to stroke the side of my face when Alice said to me "keep laughing, Stewart. Sooner or later, you'll be thanking me for this." I rolled my eyes at her then waved my hand lazily to dismiss her.

"Oh, I know Alice. I know." Then I went to my happy place.


	30. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Forkwarts? **

"I can't believe I miss this god forsaken place." I groaned as Edward and I drove to the long driveway towards my house.

He came to a stop in front of my house and we both quickly got out and went straight to my car's compartment to get our luggage. Since Edward is always at my house, we decided that he should at least leave some of his clothes, you know, in case he wanted to stay, because he always does. I smiled at the thought of Edward and me spending another night together.

I grabbed our house key and quickly opened the door.

"You know, I never really get why you guys need to lock the house. It was really un-" Edward stopped mid sentence and froze in place looking straight at our living room.

He looked terrified for some reason which made him drop our bags, which is wrong. Vampires can't drop anything, ever. I crouched defensively and listened for any attacks but all I heard was giggling.

My eyes searched the room and settled on a white figure, having its back at us. I noticed it was shaking, with laughter??

Then the childish giggle became familiar. I smiled at my visitor.

"I didn't know today is the day you'll come." I said as I walked around the couch and hugged my giggling friend. She giggled at me then looked at Edward, who was now open mouthed staring widely at us.

"Honey, close your mouth. You wouldn't want to catch any flies now, would you?" I lovingly look at him as the childish laughter became louder, breaking Edward from his thoughts.

"What…how….you…huh?" was all Edward could get out.

"Hi Edward!" lyka sang, her childish voice surrounding the room. Edward shivered and his eyes got wider.

Lyka leaned her head to me then whispered "do you think I'm being hard on him?" I shook my head, smiling.

"You!" Edward pointed at me. I smirked at his disbelieving face.

"You're the one who??"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my hand at him lazily as I flopped down the sofa and started talking to my giggling friend. "So, how's the trip?" I asked teasingly.

"Fine. Popping here and there. Scaring the crap out of people. Which reminds me, do you know someone who lives here by the name of Jessica?" as she mentioned the name I rolled my eyes.

"What about her?" lyka giggled as if she remembered a good memory with her.

"Well, when Liz and I popped here, well not actually here but somewhere inside forks. We scared the crap out of her! But actually she's the one that scared us first." My head shot up to her direction in total attention. She smirked at me then continued her story.

"When lizette and I popped somewhere in forks, we landed somewhere with a lot of bushes." I looked at her questioningly. "Bushes?"

"My fault. I haven't been concentrating lately and lizette's been complaining 'bout it. I'll tell you later." I nodded in approval.

"anyway, when we appeared out of the bushes, we heard something dripping near the bushes we are in. and you know lizette, so she went there and we both saw that Jessica girl, peeing with her butt faced on us!" my mouth hanged open and I heard Edward laughed above us.

"Oh my god!!!" I clamped my mouth and started to join the laughter with her.

"Really? I mean, Stanley? Peeing her ass off in some bushes?" I asked myself aloud.

When I said that, my families choose the moment to bust in our living room. "Who peed her butt of??" was Gail's first words as he plopped down on my side.

I looked at him excitedly. "Jessica!" I shouted.

Everyone froze then broke down and laughed except for zon who only smiled and shook her head as she went to the kitchen.

As the laughter died down, Quinn made her way towards lyka and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" they both squealed and bounced on the sofa.

"Who's she?" Gleb asked. Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that.

"Everybody, this is lyka Collins. She's a special friend of mine together with her best friend," I looked around trying to find my other crazy friend. "Lyks **(A/N: not a typo. My friends call me that.)**, where's lizette?" I asked her. "She's somewhere here, maybe in the play room that you two always talked about. I think she found her sacred place." Was her reply.

"Oh, okay. Lizette and lyka will be staying here for the whole month of my birthday." I announced. Zon gasped and quickly grabbed her luggage and went straight upstairs saying she need to redecorate the guest rooms.

Lyka looked at me questioningly. "That's Zon." She nodded then starred at my siblings. "This is Gleb," I pointed to my brother who was nibbling Quinn's ear. "Gross! Stop that." I said, annoyed at them.

Lyka giggled at them. "This is-" Gail reached out his arm and stretched it towards lyka. "Gail. Nice meeting you beautiful." Gail beamed at her as lyka smiled shyly.

"Hi" was her response.

"And this is _drew_, my loving and adorable brother. He's very sweet too." I nodded eagerly at her.

"Hi! So nice to meet you." lyka beamed at him as drew continued to stare at her. I nudged him light on the side.

"Oh, yeah. Hi." I rolled my eyes as I leave the two love birds be. I made my way towards my room where I hear Edward was playing the song he wrote for me. As I made my way, someone pulled towards the music room.

"You are so evil!" Gail hissed at me. I stared at his frustrated expression. I smirked at him.

"I see you've met _lizette_." His face softened at the mention of her name. "Somebody's in love. Too bad he can't talk to her." I sang while dancing around him.

He was fuming and I thought there was smoke coming out of his ears. "Are you going to back out?" I whispered near his ear. I saw him clenching and unclenching his hands.

"no." good. I smiled mischievously.

"Good luck" I think this bet is so in favor with me.

He grunted then walked out of the room. I shook my head and headed towards Edward.

…..

Few days had past, Gail was ignoring lizette painfully. I know I'm harsh giving him that bet but I know it will be good for him. He needs to know that an in love person do some things insane and crazy just to please the other half.

Lizette tried to approach him several times and he reluctantly gets out off the room and he is always with either Gleb or helping zon. I feel sorry for him but I know someday it's for his own good. Right now, I feel like I'm the big sister caring for her little brother. After all, I'm older than him.

It's only a day before my birthday and everybody is keeping me busy. Today, I'm planning on going with Edward to go watch a movie. We never had a normal couple date so I'm planning this would be a good time for it.

"Good morning, love" my handsome boyfriend greeted me. I smiled at him genuinely. He clasped our hands together then leans down to peck my lips.

"I want to go to the movies." I looked at him pleadingly and pouted my lips. He laughed at me then caressed my lower lip.

"You know you don't have to that Bella. I'll always give you whatever you want." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah, I know you will but today, let it be me who will give you whatever you want. Except for the movies part." I grinned at him as he shook his head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I have all I want, right here." he kissed my head and sighed in contentment. We stood there for a minute, not even bothered that we're standing in front of his house. About a few minutes had past I lifted my head to look at his features. He looked down to me and smiled.

"You still want to go." He stated. I cocked my head to the side with my brows furrowed. "I thought you can't read my thoughts?"

"No, I can't read your mind but I can read your eyes. It's like the addictive vampire book lyka and lizette always talk about." I chuckled at his comparisons.

……..

The movie Edward picked was great. We laughed and commented about every little thing the humans could not notice about the movie. After the movie, we made our way to our meadow and spent more time making out, talking and making out.

At exactly six in the afternoon, Edward and I got to their house and as soon as we walked inside, Alice snatched me away from Edward. She dragged me to her room and I sat on her vanity chair.

"Okay, let's do this!" she shouted enthusiastically. "Alice, what exactly a-" she cut me off by putting on earphones on me as she started to work on my hair, then Rosalie came in and put make up on me. I was confused on what was all the fuss about but I shrugged it off. As long as Alice is involved, I know she'll do something crazy.

About an hour of make over, I was now staring in front of a full body length mirror who's staring back at me. I'm wearing a red dress with and gold shoes and a black and red velvet robe.

"The final touches!" Alice squealed and grabbed a necktie with maroon and gold stripes and a black witch hat. Why would I need a witch hat? She then handed me a golden wand with several buttons on the handle. There was a blue, red, green and gold buttons. I cocked my head to the side. A hat? A wand? A robe? And there's something familiar about the necktie that Alice put on me, I just couldn't put a finger on it.

There was knock on the door and jasper came in, he smiled at me sweetly. "You ready?" he asked. I looked around but rose and Alice was no where. I shrugged.

"yeah." Jasper drove me to my house with Edward's Volvo. I tried asking him what's going on but all he said was "Bella, if I tell you, seven dangerous women will kill me. really." I laughed at him then nodded.

When we arrived at the house, I didn't recognize it, at all. It looked like an old ancient castle and there's a familiar background music playing. I heard the soft purr of the Volvo fade as it exits our driveway, so I slowly made my way to the entrance that says 'THE GREAT HALL'. I was confused at first but soon, my mouthed hanged open and realization hit me.

"Oh my gosh. They can't." I whispered to myself. I pushed the door open and gasped at the sight before me.

The whole living room has been transformed into a mini Hogwarts school. There are candles hanged on a thin transparent string that makes it look like floating in mid air for human's eye. There's also lights flashed towards the ceiling which looks like clouds and Christmas lights hanged so it would look like stars. There are also some ghosts floating and there's one that looked like Nearly Headless Nick. There's also some paintings moving and talking to each other. I was totally beaming by the time my eyes traveled down the long wooden table at the center of the room. It was filled with presents and a huge cake that was shaped as the Hogwarts castle. I know, we vampires don't need a cake but a birthday isn't complete with cake for us.

I gasped as one by one, my family including lizette and lyka emerged from different sides of the room. First was zon, wearing a silver fit dress and a black robe, velvet black pointed hat and wand in hand. She looked liked professor McGonagall but a lot sexier and beautiful.

"Welcome, my dear, to Forks home of vampires and stupidity!" she announced just like McGonagall. I laughed at her then shifted my gaze to Gail, who is dressed up as big 'ole Hagrid.

"Evenin' mate!" Gail greeted me with a thick Hagrid accent. I nodded in acknowledgement.

Then there was quinn, wearing a grey strapless dress with a thigh length hooded black robe, silver ankle boots, silver ankle boots, Slytherin tie, feather beaded hat, leather gloves with of course her wand.

"Happy birthday!" my sister shouted. I beamed at her then mouthed 'thank you'. I moved my gaze to Gleb who looked like professor Snape. His jet black greasy hair and all black attire was all it get for me to raise my eyebrow. Gleb grinned at me while I shook my head and grinned back.

Then came my two loving crazy friends, standing together hand in hand. Lyka's hair was curled like Hermione while lizette was dyed red and straightened like Ginny Weasley. Lyks was wearing a purple tube dress with black ankle boots, purple and black velvet robe, a witch hat with her own wand.

Lizette on the other hand, wore a gold strapless dress, a Hufflepuff robe and tie, a black witch hat and gold pumps and of course her wand.

They both beamed and waved at me. I giggled at them and looked around for the last member of my family. I found him standing on top of the stairs wearing a long blue robe, blue pointed hat, crescent eyeglasses and a long white beard attached to his chin. He slowly walked down while massaging his beard with his hand and the other clutching his wand.

"Tonight, is the night we all gathered here for a very special gathering, our dear Isabella Swan, the girl-who-lived and defeated She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is her 290th birthday as a great vampire. Please welcome this wonderful girl." Drew announced, just like the way Dumbledore will say.

Everyone clapped their hands and wolf whistled. I smiled at all of them as one by one, I was hugged by my family. "Every year, you guys surprise me." I said as they all chuckled.

"Yeah, this is the best birthday party, ever." Lyka said as Lizette nodded in agreement. "Yeah, all those great effects you guys could do, it's pretty amazing!" she said while looking around. Her gazed landed on Gail who is ignoring her.

"Presents!" Quinn announced. She dragged me to the long table as everybody gathered around me. She handed me a flat present. I swiftly opened it and saw a pink journal.

"It's from zon." Quinn answered my unasked question. I looked at my loving mother questioningly.

"You'll write there the journeys you'll be taking as you go through college. I never gave you a journal when you're about to go to college at the past because I know it's not the time. When I see you with Edward, my heart overwhelms with happiness. Seeing my first daughter being in love is the very best gift god has given to me. You'll write there you're achievements and the greatest moments of your life when you go to explore college not because you need to but because you want to." I was sobbing tearlessly and hugged my mother tightly, repeatedly whispering thank you to her ear.

"Okay, lizette's gift." Quinn announced. "no. I want mine first!" Drew interjected.

"Ladies first, idiot!" lizette said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yeah but I have a lot of gifts for her." drew whined. I chuckled at the stomping Dumbledore. It's really funny, seeing an old bearded man whining and stomping his foot like a child complaining I should open his gift first.

"Mine first, Dumbledore!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Okay, stop. I'll open, this." I grabbed the package Quinn was holding and opened it. it was a it was a clutch that's shaped and looked like an owl.

"So cute!" I squealed and examined it. "I knew you'd like It." lizette beamed. "It's from London; I bought that before we came here."

"Thank you, I love it!" I said as I set it aside with my journal. Next, I opened Drew's present and it was five colorful headphones. Then I grabbed Gleb's gift and stared at it in wonder.

"Gleb, this is so beautiful! I love it!" I said as I stared at the painting my loving brother gave me. "It's one of my masterpieces. And I know someday, you'll be. So, you deserved to be given such one." I kissed him on his cheek and hugged him tightly. Gleb and I sometimes have a different language. She sometimes speaks so deeply that only I could understand and relate. And sometimes, he's the only one that could understand the lyrics and the songs that I wrote.

Then Gail's present, which is a helmet.

"Why helmet?" I asked him.

"Because Quinn said I should to match the blue ducati ST4 outside." I said in-a-matter of fact. My eyes widened.

"Shut up!" I said and quickly ran outside and found a midnight blue ducati. I squealed and ran to its side, observing every gear visible.

"Thanks. So much!" I hugged my teddy brother. He's really great even though he's suffering because of me. He hugged me back then whispered in my ear; I need to tall you something. I nodded and patted his back.

"My turn!!!" Quinn squealed and unwrapped her gift herself. "Like it?" she asked enthusiastically as she tossed a black leather biking boots unto my hands. "it's going to look great with the helmet and the bike." She beamed at me and grabbed another gift.

"The last one." She said. I cocked my head to the side; the last gift was tall and shaped like a trophy. In one swift movement, the gift wrapper was gone and now, I held the Triwizard Cup.

"SHUT UP!" I said in complete astonishment. "I've been searching for this in years! How'd you find it?" I turned around to meet lyka's twinkling eyes.

"It's hard actually but a bit of phone calls and a lot of threatening, I found it." she smiled at me.

"This is a new addition to my collection. A big addition." I said to myself.

"Yeah heard about you're collection and I noticed you haven't got that so I thought it's a perfect gift for you. I'm fan of Harry potter myself." she explained.

I set the trophy aside and hugged her thankfully. "Hey, it's no big deal." She said while patting my back.

I noticed our wands hovering near the cake and grabbed mine. "What does this button do?" I asked aloud then pressed the blue button.

A blue light appeared at the tip of my wand; I confusedly looked at it for a half of a second then gasped. "Lumos!"

I looked at the rest of the buttons and understood what t it is. I pressed the green button and pointed it at Drew. "Die, Dumbledore, die!" I said in a thick English accent. "Avada kedavra!"

Drew quickly avoided the green laser coming out of my wand then shouted "stufefy!" A red light burst out of his wand then met my green light.

"Oh! That looks so fun!" lyka and lizette squealed and joined us. The whole room was full 'wingardium Leviosa' 'lumos' 'avada kedavra' and stufefy'. We were all laughing when the clock stroked twelve. Everybody gathered around me in a circle and held each other's hand and sang 'happy birthday'. I smiled appreciately at my growing family.


	31. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 a destined fairytale**

The party continued to go on until 5 in the morning. I was about to ask everyone, Where the heck are the Cullens? I have been dying to ask someone but they seem to avoid my question but Gail pulled me out and dragged me outside and into the entrance of the forest.

"I need to tell you something." His voice was full of desperation. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder to give him courage. We both sat down on a stray log and stayed still for a moment.

He shook his then put his palms on his face. "I can't do this anymore, I give up." his voice was shaking and he was sobbing tearlessly.

"Fine, I'll go be a slave, so what? As long as she's with me. I'm hurting her, bells. I can't take it! The moment my eyes set on her, I already know that I'll do everything to make her happy and be mine. I'll do everything for her, because I love her." the last three words broke me away. I smiled at me confused brother and hugged him tightly.

When I let go, he looked at me confusedly. "I've been waiting for those words to come out of your mouth. And I think, those words are the best gift ever!!! Gail, can't you see why I did this?? I already know that lizette is going to be a part of you. I just have this feeling." I explained. His sobbing stopped and he squared his shoulders.

"But why putting up a bet when you already know that I'll love her from the moment I see her?" he asked, still confused.

"Because I want you to know what love really feels like. I know you've been lonely, ever since you found out about that drew and I found someone special…" I trailed of because of the pained expression he has.

"I'm sorry, you just need to know that a person who's in love do crazy things beyond their self. Gail, what you've been doing this past few days, you've been talking to her but trying to avoid her every time I'm around that's why she's hurting but your taking risks just to talk to her. Gail, I'm so proud of you. You should know that." I smiled at my brother and stood up.

He copied my motion then hugged me tightly. "Thank you, very." He whispered in my ear. "Hey, it's no big. Come on, she's waiting for you." he nodded then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

As we made our way back in human pace, I remembered my question. "Hey, how come the cullens are not around?" I asked.

"They don't want you to know but I'm sure you'll find out anyway. They have a different party for you, Alice wanted to have a different themed party so she's making one at their house…" he trailed off. I nodded in understanding. Of course Alice wants to have another party for me. Typical Alice.

We got inside and everyone stared at the two of us. I smiled at them while Gail grinned. I patted his back as he made his way towards lizette. I walked over to Drew and lyka who is talking animatedly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked while looking between the two.

"Not much. Just talking about the vampire book." Drew said with out looking at me. I raised my eyebrow and shifted my weight.

"Since when do you read?" I asked coolly. He stopped talking for a brief second then swallowed hard. "Oh, I forced him to read it. He always complains about why I'm so addicted to the lead man in the story…" lyka explained while wrapping an arm around Drew.

I raised an eyebrow at both of them and they just grinned and walked over to the patio. I shook my head and headed over to Zon.

"Honey," she hugged me tight and wrapped her arm around my waist. "We should take pictures. It's always a tradition!" my happy mother squealed and gathered everyone up. First, she took a picture of me with the cake and the presents. Then took pictures of us individually.

After the pictorials, we decided to clean everything up, which is the good part. "I'll go get the cassette!" squealed Drew as he ran upstairs. "Ugh, he is such a gay sometimes." I muttered.

"I heard that!" he yelled.

Rolling my eyes at him, I inserted a CD that he made and we all started dancing to the song 'waking up in Vegas' by Katy Perry. I noticed Gail and lizette laughing and moping each other's faces while lyka and Drew are dancing around imagining the brooms they are holding are mics. We moped, brush, sing and dance all day. When we're cleaning, we like to prefer it the old fashion way not the vampire way. That's one thing we learned from zon. It's actually a mental exercise too; it helps us to be patient.

When the clock stroked 7:00 in the evening, Quinn grabbed me out of the living room and made our way to her room. She started working on my make up first when lyka walked in.

"Hey, can I help?" she asked as she made her way behind me. "Of course?!" Quinn agreed.

About an hour later, I was prettified and polished. I smiled at myself as I looked in front of the mirror. "Is this really me?" I asked loud. I couldn't really believe it. This girl, more like a goddess staring back at me is really beautiful. She's wearing a light pink evening gown with a crown on her head and beautiful smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, and you look beautiful!!!" lyka squealed. "It's a special day; you need to be the most gorgeous girl when you walk in a room to attract the most gorgeous guy." She beamed at me and held a hand out for me to take.

"wait." I said and ran to the vanity and put on the necklace Edward gave me when he showed me the meadow. The G-clef glistened when the light reached it. I turned to lyka and nodded.

"Come on, Lady Isabella. Your carriage is waiting." She said in a deep English voice. I chuckled at her accent and take her hand. We both walked out of the room and went down the stairs; the whole living was back to normal but everyone's not around.

"Hey lyka wh-" I turned around but she's no where to be found. I scrunched my eyebrows and continued to walk out of the house.

When I reached the front steps, there was a white horse connected to a decorated white Cinderella-like carriage.

I gasped and put both hands on my mouth. This so beautiful. I couldn't believe the Cullens would do something like that. Take note: thank Alice later. i didn't notice jasper until he stretched his hand for me. I smiled at him as I took in his outfit.

He smiled back at me as I made my way down. "Hi jazz. I didn't know you're applying to be my driver these days." I teased him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled "not me, my wife." I shook my head as the carriage started moving. I looked out the window and saw twinkling little gold lights hanging on the trees. It's like a Cinderella story come to life.

After a few minutes, the carriage came to a stop in front of the house of the Cullens. They totally transformed the place into a modern sleeping beauty castle with huge windows. It's all decorated with twinkling lights and gold and light pink streamers.

Jasper got out of the carriage and held out his hand for me. I smiled at him and took his hand. He led me to the front door and bowed down. I smiled at him as he walked away and leg the carriage to the back. I turned back to the gorgeous living room the Cullens decorated with more gold streamers and light pink ribbons. They made a path to wards the back door with pink rose petals and candles. When I took a step, Emmett appeared out of no where and held his arm out for me.

"Lady Isabella shall we?" I grinned at me as I enveloped my arms with his. "Certainly, sir Emmett." I replied with a laugh. He just grinned at me and led me to the garden.

The garden was decorated with thousands of twinkling lights and pink ribbons were tied on tree trunks around the edge of the forest. They put a small pond in the middle and a small bridge on top of it which was decorated more with twinkling lights. There was a soft elegant music at the back ground and then I spotted my family. They were all dressed up in gowns and prince tuxes.

Emmett cleared his throat and in a booming voice he announced "Lady Isabella Marie Stewart has arrived." Every one turned their heads at me and I started to feel self conscious. I took a deep breath and nodded at Emmett to lead me to my beloved friends and family.

I scanned the crowd for any bronze hair but he was no where in sight. I met each and every one of my family and they greeted me a happy birthday.

"Bella!! You look absolutely extravagant tonight!!" Alice squealed but didn't hug me. She said something about ruining the hair and makeup.

"Lovely Isabella, wonderful as ever." I turned around to meet the gorgeous Carlisle beaming at me. "oh Carlisle, your too kind." I said.

He reached out his hand then said "may I have this dance?" I grinned at him and oblige. He led to a small dance floor and bowed down before me. I did the same and put my free hand on his shoulder.

He took the lead and we waltz around the grand dance floor. A few twirls later, Emmett cut in. "can I dance with my sister?" his goofy grin was plastered on his face as he took my hand.

"Em, I can't believe you guys did this. I'm really thankful!" he chuckled at me as I took in my surroundings. "But I think there's something more to this." I said to my self.

"What do you mean?" asked Emmett as he twirled me around.

"I think, it's not just my birthday we're celebrating. I think there's something more. This is way to classy to just be a birthday party." I snorted.

Emmett chuckled nervously and adjusted his collar as if he's very uncomfortable. I looked at him suspiciously. "Is there something you're not saying to me? I thought you're my brother?" I mocked disbelief. Emmett's eyes widened and he started to explain but jasper cut him off. "I think it's my turn." I nodded without looking at him and watched Emmett handed me to him.

When Emmett is out of my sight, I chuckled at his reaction. "he really is funny." I mumbled. Jasper shook his head and twirls me around.

"You know Bella; I already consider you as a real sister. You're a really strong girl. You fight what you think is right and never give up when something goes wrong. You're always determined to reach out for your goals, even if it's crazy, you do." I smiled at jasper. "My brother is really lucky to have you. And I know someday, nothing can keep the two of you apart." He smiled down at me and I hugged him tightly.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"That was the longest speech you have ever said to me." I grinned at him as he laughed out loud. "And I already considered you my brother also."

He twirled me around and I found the person that I am waiting for all night. His crooked smile plastered on his face.

"I've been waiting for you." I said before he leaned in, and met my lips. I could feel him smile under my kiss.

"Just waiting for the right time to appear." I rolled my eyes at him and rested my head on his chest.

"I miss you." I mumbled onto his chest. I peaked at him and saw he was staring at me lovingly. "What?" I asked bewildered.

"You just looked exquisite, that's all." He said it like it was not a big deal. I laughed at him then shook my head "but admit it, you're totally blown out when you saw me." I teased him.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am. Ever since I saw you on that day you were dancing, I've been blown out by you. Always will." He caressed my cheek and leaned down again to peck me on the lips.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dance floor. We went to the bridge and go straight to a gazebo across the pond. Hmmm…how come I didn't notice this? I just shrugged and followed him.

When he took a step on the steps of the gazebo, all the lights went off and only those on the gazebo are on. He gently pulled to the center and smiled at me. He took an unnecessary breath then squared his shoulders.

He looked at me in the eye and I could see the love and adoration his eyes held. I flashed him a genuine smile as he kissed the back of my hand.

"Bella, the moment my eyes laid down on you, my steady heart started to beat again. I have never felt anything so strong and powerful. Each and everyday, I spend with you is the best days of my existence. The simple things you say or do completely overwhelm me, and I remember why I am extremely in love with you. For the past six months that I have known you, you are the greatest gift God has presented to me and I thank him for letting this angel fell into my arms."

His speech was the most romantic, beautiful, heart-stopping thing I have ever heard. If my heart is still beating, I think it's going to explode out of my chest.

When he bent down on one knee and grabbed something in his pocket, my eyes widened in realization. This god, Edward Cullen, the man I am truly in love with, is going to do what I think he's going to do.

I gasped when he pulled out a black velvet box and popped it open. There lay a golden ring with several diamonds laid on its center.

Edward looked into my eyes and said the words that I have been waiting for. "Isabella Marie Stewart, you are my life, my love and my soul, would you give me the honor of loving you forever and being your husband until the end of time?"

Those words overwhelmed my ears and I was speechless. I blinked a few times then answered, "Yes, I would love that."

I was a bit breathless when I answered but when the gorgeous crooked smile appeared on his face, that took it all out. He slipped the ring into my fourth finger on my left hand and kissed it gently.

He stood up and pulled me to his and I attacked his lips. This kiss was not like the normal ones we usually do. It was like our first kiss. I could still feel the electric current running through my body and sweet scent of his breath making me impossible to think straight at the moment.

We pulled away, trying to catch our breaths. He touched his forehead to mine and kissed the tip of my nose. When he glanced down, he rubbed the necklace he gave me.

"You're still wearing it. Good." He said a bit breathy. I smiled at him and reached for his hand to look for the bracelet I gave him. A smiled formed onto my mouth when I found the bracelet on his left hand.

"I always wear it. It reminds me of you, not that I needed any reminding. You're always on my mind and you should know that." he clasped our hands together and kissed our intertwined fingers.

He pulled to the edge of the forest and dropped my hand. he crouched down and gently carried me bridal style and ran almost at the speed of light. I watch the green forest passed by and looked at my Edward. I snuggled close to him as I breathe in his scent.

Few moments had past, he slowed down and I recognize the forest path he is walking into. He dropped me down gently and clasped our hands again. He kissed the finger that has my ring and pulled me to the willow tree we always snuggle up in.

Wrapping his arms around me, we both gave a contented sigh. Oh how I wish this night would never end. The sound of the forest is the only thing we can hear besides our breathing. He caressed my hair and smiles his crooked smile at me.

"I forgot to tell you, Happy Birthday, my love."


	32. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 it's all good!**

"You're insane!" I gasped at the opened box in front of me. Edward and the rest of the Cullens chuckled at my amazed expression.

I quickly snatched the aqua blue ankle sneakers and held them against my chest like my own child. Emmett looked smug while the rest are just shaking their heads and chuckling. "Emmett, thank you, really." I looked sincerely at him as he beamed down to me and mess my hair in the process.

"No problem! You're my little sis!" He was about to hug me when Alice cut in. "Mine. Mine." She shoved her gift to my occupied hands and the shoes flew to the ground.

"Hey!" I protested but she just rolled her eyes.

"It'll look great on you especially with the boots Quinn gave you!" she squealed. I opened her present and smiled at the leather jacket. I said thank you to my pixie soon-to-be sister and hugged her to death.

The next gift was from Rosalie. It was a black tutu with silver stars. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you to wear that on the greatest thing that will ever happen to you except of course, marrying Edward and some lines that came after that…" her smile grew as her voice faded through Emmett's and jasper's laughter.

"Rose!" I said, a smile forming on my lips. She, together with Alice, was now laughing while Carlisle and esme are just shaking their heads.

I felt Edward squeezed my shoulder as I hid my face to his chest. "Aw, come on Bella, we know you guys want to. Especially Edward, it's been pouring out of him ever since you guys made up on Cullen isle!" jasper teased. I gasped and looked at Edward, whose muttering profanities at jasper.

"Really, Edward?" I asked in wonder. He abruptly turned to me and his features softened.

"Of course, who wouldn't be? When your fiancé' is this hot, I just couldn't control It." he smiled sheepishly at me as I beamed at him. I laughed at his choice of word.

"Hot?" I asked again laughing now, together with his family. He looked innocently at all of us. "What?" he asked.

"Dude! Never use 'hot' as a compliment. It doesn't suit you." Emmett slings his arm around Edward's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's like your _gaynesity _doesn't digest the word." Jasper teased. I looked at him in a weird manner.

"Jazz, I don't think _gaynesity_ is a word."

"Well, it's a thing that Emmett and I made up when we thought Edward is a gay." He said in-a-matter-of fact tone.

"Why do you guys always tease him that he's gay? I mean what am I? Chopped liver?" I asked to no one.

"Actually we don't always tease him gay, just the time when Tanya is around. He always rejects her while she's on the spot ready to knock down his socks." Edward growled as I looked at him suspiciously.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked Edward.

"She's just a family friend. We treat them just like our own cousins." Edward explained.

"Uh-huh" I mumbled. I quickly turned around and grabbed jasper's awaiting gift. He gave me a necklace with a cross as its charm.

"Thanks jasper." I hugged my soon-to-be brother. "That's actually what soldiers on my time usually wear. It's sorta like a lucky charm, at the same time signifies the superiority and boldness the person wearing It." he explained.

"Oh...Yeah, I forgot. You're a soldier." I mumbled to myself. "I always like soldiers, they're really brave and very devoted and committed and truly honest to their country." I said in a dreamy voice. "Not like others" I added and looked pointedly at Edward.

He fidgeted nervously on the couch as esme sat down beside me and gently laid there an owl brooch. I gasped and hugged her.

"Oh darling, I just bought it in a cute little antique shop so it would match lizette's gift for you." She chuckled.

"Yeah I know. But still, you're the best, thank you" I said sincerely. I hugged her once more and Carlisle sat over on the other side of me. He gave me a red velvet box and smiled at me.

I slowly opened the box and gasped. I couldn't believe it. I looked at my father figure and hugged him tightly. He patted me soothingly at the back and chuckled.

"wow." Was all I could get out. I admired the bracelet and caress the crest in the middle. This all too much, very overwhelming in my part. These good people actually accepted me as one of them. I put both of my hands on my chest and thanked all of them with my eyes.

"Welcome to our family, Bella." Carlisle smiled down at me and he and esme gave me a hug. "Aww…I'm having another baby again." esme cooed.

All of us laughed and enjoyed the rest of our time. We talked about for a good three hours and me avoiding Edward, or at least trying. He kept on following me around and I just couldn't take it. I decided to head home and bid goodbye to everyone.

"Come on love, I'll take you home." Edward said but I just shook my head. "No, I think I needed a good run, by myself." I said and smiled at him. He nodded in understanding and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I turned my head so instead of kissing me on the lips he kissed my cheek. I mumbled a bye and ran off to the forest.

I ran as fast as I could even though I could hear and feel my long beautiful Cinderella like gown being shredded by the wind and the bushes and thorns. My beautiful heels are now flats due to the fast running and my hair is a total mess.

As my house became visible I sighed deeply and went straight to the back where my bedroom terrace is. I jumped inside and collapsed on the bed. A few minutes of thinking, I quickly changed and grabbed the guitar Drew gave me.

I strummed a bit but got bored so I went straight to the dance room. I sighed deeply again for the second time this day. Why am I feeling like this? I should be happy and celebrating because my boyfriend just proposed to me and his family accepted me fully. Why am I like this? I feel so restless and disturbed. And who the hell is Tanya? How come Edward didn't tell me anything about her? I feel so betrayed, like I'm a fool.

A lot of questions started to form as I realized the worst question I could come up. Is she an ex? And am I just a rebound girl that Edward falls in love with? Man, this sucks. I rolled my eyes at my own absurdness. Of course that wouldn't be possible, Edward couldn't do that to me, can he?

"Ugh! This is so frustrating" I muttered to myself. I stared at my own reflection in the mirror. My face was a total mess and I think I could see lines forming. I closed my eyes to calm myself but I heard light footsteps coming towards me and I instinctively grabbed the stranger's arm and flip him and he landed on his back on the floor with a loud thud. I put my foot on his chest and growled.

As soon as I saw the gold eyes and bronzed tousled hair I love the most, I quickly put my foot away.

"Edward! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just that my brothers always sneak up on me like that and I reacted instinctively. I'm so sorry really." I ranted as I helped him get up.

He smoothed his shirt and smiled his crooked smile to me. "It's okay love. I didn't even hurt. I'm fine don't worry." He reassured me and kissed my forehead. His lips touching me calmed my nerves a little.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as soon as I realize. He chuckled.

"10 minutes ago. I've been waiting for you to come down. I figured you wanted some alone time in your room and decided to wait here for you." his tone was serious and he looked at me intently in the eyes.

"Oh, then why are you here?" I asked, a little uncomfortable to ask him that kind of question because I always want him here. His eyes turned a bit pained and his features showed pain but he still tried to cover it. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I was just…I'm sorry." I tried to explain but just apologized.

I am not going to explain myself to him; he should be the one who needed some explaining. My saddened expression turned into anger as I figure out why I've been so glum lately.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He sighed deeply and put both of his hands on either side of my shoulder "Bella is this what it's all about? She's just a family friend, nothing more. You do know that I'll tell you about it if there was something, right?" his voice was pretty damn sincere that I couldn't stay mad at him. I kept my head low to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Yeah. I kinda figure that one on my own. But I still think you should tell me everything, I just felt left out and sad because you don't trust me with those things, even if it isn't big, you should tell me." I muttered, looking at my bare feet.

He gently lifted my head and I met the most gorgeous sincere face I had ever seen. I blinked a few times and composed myself. He caressed my cheeks down to my neck. He cupped my neck with both of his hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella, if that's what you want, then of course I'll tell you everything. It's just that, Tanya is not an important thing for us to talk about. I'm sorry for hurting you. Would you forgive me?" there again the sincere look. Ugh! God, why is he so damn cute when he pout?

"You know I couldn't say no to that pout." I said as he hugged me tight and his stupid smirk appeared on his face.

"You know, you really looked hot when you're jealous." He said. I laughed again at him.

"Didn't we tell you to never say 'hot' as a compliment? As much as I like the thought that you are implying, I hate to break this to you but…" I paused for a little dramatic effect and he rolled his eyes. "You're _gaynesity _is showing when you're saying that."

I laughed at his expression as I quickly ran out of the room with him on my tail. I went straight to the music room and stopped dead on my tracks. My eyes widened at the sight of Drew and lyka leaned over at the piano, about to kiss.

I was beaming at their close proximity as they both stare into each other's eyes intensely. Edward and I cleared our throats at the same time but the two of them didn't bulged.

I walked slowly towards them and once again cleared my throat. I looked back at the door where Edward was standing, now with my brother's and lizette.

"Oh just kiss her!" I said a bit irritated. The two of them seemed to snap out of it because they quickly shied away from each other. "For a second I thought you're going to be a man and kiss her, dude. You're such a disappointment to our brotherhood." Gail shook his head dramatically as the rest of us laughed at the couple.

"Well we're almost at that point until some of you decided to barge in." Drew looked pointedly at me as I whistle casually beside the piano. I noticed lyka's eyes widened and so was lizette's. They definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Fine, fine. Carry on, whatever you two are doing before we interrupted." I said while pushing everyone else out of the room. After I closed the door, lizette said in a dreamy voice "I wish a certain someone is brave enough to say something like that to everyone else." She clasped her hands together and walked towards the game room dreamily.

We all looked at Gail as his eyes widened. "You know, I can do that!" he followed her into the room. I snickered at my brothers' antics and turned around to kiss my wonderful man. Our lips was about to touch when my phone rang frantically.

*ring…ring…*

Irritated, I answered it without looking at the caller ID. "hello." I said, irritation dripping in my voice.

"Miss Stewart?" asked the kind voice of Principal Greene. My eyes widened.

"Oh principal, I'm sorry. Um, what brings this call?" I smacked my forehead while Edward was chuckling.

"Well, as you've know, the graduation is tomorrow. And I was wondering if you and you're brother could give a farewell concert to forks high, if that is okay?" I asked a bit unsure.

Huh. I didn't tomorrow would be the graduation. Great! Now I'm forgetting things. All of the past few months have been a blur to me. I didn't realize time was moving so fast. It seems like yesterday was just the first day I saw Edward and now, we're engaged and happy.

"Yes we would love to! You know we couldn't say to you, Sir." I said with a smile on my face.

"Great! There's a stage already set up. Oh, I'm sorry if I told you this at the last minute. We just found out that you and you're family cam home yesterday."

"nah. Its okay, sir. We'll be there, promise." Then I hugged up. I punched my fist in the air and do a silly dance.

I realized Edward was still there standing so I quickly stopped on my tracks and stood straight, smiling sheepishly at my amused fiancé.

…

"Hi. I'm Bella, Edward's fiancé" ugh! I swear Emmett I'm going to kill you. I smiled at Tanya as she shook my hand.

"Wow. Congratulations! I wish I could have been there, I'm sure when Edward is the one proposing, it'll be perfect and romantic." She said as her strawberry blonde hair bounce as she skips to my side and put an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled, again another awkward moment. This is the worst ever! When Edward and I went to their house, both of us were shocked to see Tanya and her coven lounging at the Cullen's living room. Apparently, Emmett 'accidentally' dialed the Denali's number for a prank call.

We sat down at the sofa as Edward awkwardly followed behind me, still gripping my hand. Tanya saw the engagement ring and lifted my hand for her to inspect.

"It looks great on you, Bella." She said sincerely. I nodded at her and smiled back.

As the rest of them started a whole new conversation, my phone alarm went off. I picked it up and my eyes went on full alarm mode. I quickly stood up and excused myself.

"Esme, tell Rosalie and Alice to go bye the school. We're having a concert at 5, okay? Thank you, I love you." I hugged my mother and waved at the confused guests. Edward followed behind me and I quickly slide in the driver's seat of the Volvo.

"Come on Edward. I'm going to be late." I said in a hurry. He slipped in and I accelerated towards my house.

"I'm so glad I'm out of there." I sighed in relief.

"Bella, are you sure everything is going to be okay? You know, Tanya being here?" Edward asked.

"Hey, you told me nothing is between the two of you so why would I give a fuss about it?" I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I stopped the car and went straight to my room to change.

I tossed my top somewhere in my room and quickly find a sequined stripped oversized tee, a pair of cut off jeans and some red boots. I don't usually where boots or heels in my performances but I needed it because it's a prop.

I smiled to myself as I recall all the songs I will sing. I sighed deeply and caressed the engagement ring with my thumb. I walked out of the room at the same time Drew did.

We both looked at each other's outfit and nodded in approval. He was wearing a black and white plaid shirt, black jeans and black, red and white colored Nike sneakers.

I looped my arm around his and we walked down the stairs together. As soon as we got down the stairs, we all went outside and drove separate cars. I was on the lead towards the school and drew was just behind me. I parked my car smoothly and got out. All the people stared at us as one by one; we got out of our car.

All the seniors went to the back while Alice, Drew, Edward, and I went straight to the hall. I looked behind me and saw the rest of our family together with the Denali coven. They all smiled at me and so I just nodded back.

The Denali coven really is good people. They are very kind and fun to be with, no wonder the Cullens are close to them.

The whole ceremony was pretty boring, except for the part when Rosalie, Emmett, Gail and jasper was called. After the long speech and all the other awards, which Drew and me have being the best artists of the year, finally, Principal Greene announced the upcoming concert.

"As all of the students here know, forks high will be having a concert at the theater. Of course, our school stars, Miss Isabella Stewart and Mr. drew Stewart will be the one performing. I hope all will enjoy and have fun!" the whole room erupted into cheers and wolf whistles and all the graduation caps where thrown. Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran straight to the theater.

I kissed Edward for good luck—not like I needed any, and let Drew grabbed to the backstage.

"Okay, let's do this!" he punched his fist in the air and pulled to the stage. As we came to view, the whole theater screamed and cheered. I waved at all of them and grabbed my guitar.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!!" drew yelled over the loud cheers. I smiled at them and grabbed my mic. "GOOD!!! NOW GET UP AND JUMP WITH US!!" more cheers erupted and I feel like I'm having a real concert. I beamed at all of them and drew signaled the band to begin.

"_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na (x4)_

I started singing the intro and clapping my hands in the air. The crowd followed and started jumping. __

(Chorus)  
When I say jump, you say how high

I started jumping together with crowd and walked over to crazy dancing crowd near the stage. I shook my hips near them as they dance on their own.

_  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane_

I went to the center and jumped at the tip of my toes.

_  
This party got me insane, so jump jump jump jump_

I clapped hands with drew as he sang the next verse.__

**Now I'm gon take it to the roof  
Everybody with me got they own parachute  
You ain't scared of heights when you sippin on Goose  
Party all night like I'm flyin jet new?  
You ain't never seen nobody get this loose  
Shawty actin naughty with her body, what it do  
Jump to this man, bump to this man  
Stomp to this man, crunk to this man  
Got another hit man**

He was rapping like an insane man and was having fun all at the same time. He started copying the dance Flo-rida always do and the crowd was laughing at him at the same time copying him. I walked over to his side and we danced together.

**  
Hold up, I wanna go up, don't wanna throw up  
My clique pour up, and every bad chick know us**

He walked over to where Edward and the family are and pointed at him as he rapped some more.

**  
Dance, the boy got us all feelin high  
Ask, the shawty, I'm a astronaut  
High rollin baby like I'm jumpin on fire  
Super Bowl pimp good Year on tire  
Can I be a bird, I gotta be fly  
Butterfly and spur, and I got a couple words**

I sang the chorus again together with the crowd and went over to the band and danced with them. I caught Edward looking at me and I winked at him.

_  
_**When I run up in the club, jump in, then I gotta be there  
Check it out, shawty like Nike Air**

Drew grabbed the trampoline near the back stage and dragged it to the center stage. I was jumping and rapping all at the same time. He was flipping in the air as the crowd 'ooohhhs' and 'ahhhhs' erupted.

**  
Up up and away take it off like mere?  
NBA ballin, I don't care  
Now what do you do when you see you a shawty and she make it bounce in the room?  
Hey girl, come on baby, you a fine sexy lady, can I get on your hot air balloon?  
Sky high, still clubbin like I'm part of the mile high  
Ears poppin, Bubbalicious help me get right  
Keep poppin in position after midnight  
Moese? fried chicken up in NY  
Jigga what, don't it feel good  
Houston? We gonna jump ship, all aboard  
Come around me, and we'll parlay, we're throwed?  
Cali is jumpin, hit the switch on the 6 4**

I sang again the chorus and jumped up and down together with the crowd. I went over to where alice and Rosalie are and hi-five them both.

_  
_**(Break down) **

**Come on and jump, jump, jump (x3)  
[All my ladies] get down, get down, get down**

I motioned all the girls to dance lower as drew sang.

**  
[All my ladies] get down, get down, get down  
[All the fellas] jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump**

Then the guys followed drew as he jumped more.

**  
[All the fellas, the ladies, the fellas, the ladies, let me see you]  
**_  
_I sang the last chorus four timesas the crowd got wild and heated up.__

**Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, get down**

The song ended and the whole theater was full of loud cheers and yells. Some girls even shouted "marry me, drew" while the boys kept on wolf whistling.

"HEY GUYS?!?! DO YOU WANT MORE?" I asked, my voice booming.

"yessss!!!" they shouted. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU?!" drew yelled.

"YESSS!!!" the boomed.

"Alright, alright!!! How about, I hand the stage first to my brother, you see guys, my brother likes a girl!!!" I said and the crowd goes "yeeeaahhhh"

"So, he is going to sing a song for her." I said as I searched for lyka. When I saw her head popped up in the crowd, I beamed at her and winked.

I gave Drew the mic and grabbed my guitar. I patted him at the back as the theater became quiet.

**Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,**

He pointed towards lyka as all the girls squealed in delight at his voice.

**  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,**

He was coming slowly at her and sang in front of her.

**In a sea of people,  
There was only you,**

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lizette was shaking her frantically as she stared at him with big eyes. The girls beside lizette and lyka are dazzled t the same time almost green with jealousy.

**  
I never knew what this song was about,  
But suddenly now I do,**

**Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Reach out as far as you can,**

He pointed hi finger at his heart then at hers and caressed her face.

**  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,**

Then he jumped up and waved at the crowd to the other side of the stage. I clapped my hands in the air and the crowd follows.

**Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,**

**Can't let the music stop,  
Until I touch your hand,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
I'll never get the chance again,  
**

Drew reached out his hands for the girls to touch him as they pulled him and fought their way just take a good hold of him. It was pretty comical if I do say so myself. I just beamed at the girls and shook my head.

**Saw you from the distance,  
Saw you from the stage,  
Something 'bout the look in your eyes,  
Something 'bout your beautiful face,**

**Can't let the music stop,  
Can't let this feeling end,  
Cause if I do it'll all be over,  
I'll never see you again,**

Drew went over again to lyka and reached out his hand for her to take. She took it eagerly and drew lifted her up to the stage.

**Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand, (I'll never get the chance again)  
Reach out as far as you can, (I'll never get the chance again)**

He pulled her gently to the center and caressed her face.

**  
Only me, only you, and the band,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
Touch my hand,  
Yeah, yeah**

At the end of the song, drew kissed like for the very first time and the crowd cheered wildly together with Gail and Emmett's voices booming from the crowd. I squealed and jumped on my spot.

The two of them broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Lyka hugged him tightly and whispered something in Drew's ear. On the other hand, drew's smile got bigger and wider and he hugged lyka tightly and swung her around.

Everyone in the theater clapped their hands cheered for the lovely couple. I grabbed the mic and walked over to them.

"So, when's the big wedding?" I teased. Lyka playfully swatted my arm and hugged me to death, if that was possible.

"Thank you so much!" drew whispered to my ear and he kissed my cheek. "Hey, that's what sisters do." I beamed at him. Then a bit later on I asked him "what exactly did I do?" I asked, pretty clueless. They both laughed and lyka explained "for bringing us together. And we thank and love you for that." she waved goodbye to me as drew and her faded at the backstage.

I looked back at the dazed crowd. Sigh. "Well I guess now, I'm flying solo." I joked. I went over to the side of the stage and change my boots to a pair of red sneakers.

I quickly walked over to my mic stand and beamed at the waiting crowd. "Okay, the next song is pretty much my favorite, I hope you would enjoy this." I said through the mic as the crowd cheered for me.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
_

I pointed my finger to the crowd where most senior boys sat.

_  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

I walked to the edge of the stage and pointed my oversized tee.

_  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

All the girls are singing with me and shouting the lyrics and I smiled at the temporary power I gave these girls to shout their feelings to the guy the like.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?

I pointed to my heart helplessly and looked at Edward, who was motionless at the far corner.

_  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I sang the lyrics to him and winked at him.__

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

He smiled his crooked smile at me as I walked in front of him. __

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

I pointed my eyes to Tanya who was dancing shamelessly beside him, almost grinding at him. I raised an eye brow and turned away. __

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

I lifted my right foot in the air so the crowd could see that I'm wearing sneakers and dance along with them as the next chorus came up.

_  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

All the girls in the theater were now jumping with me and shouting the lyrics with all their hearts.__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

I put both my hands on my heart and sang the lyrics with all of my heart.__

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  


And for the last time, I sang the last chorus and looked into Edward's eyes.

_  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

I murmured the song to the mic and closed my eyes. the whole theater erupted into cheers as I waved good bye to them.


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Jealous? Omg, yes!**

After the concert, all of us went straight to our house to celebrate the farewell party for Emmett, Rosalie, Gail, and lizette. They decided to go to college all together in New York near Julliard so all of us could still hang out.

"Aww, I'm going to miss you." cooed lizette to lyka and me. Lyka hugged her best friend tightly.

"I can't believe you're going to college first. I mean, I should be the one first because I'm five days older than you." lyka joked.

"You're five days older?" Gail asked, incredulous. "I really thought you're younger than her since you seem to be small and so cute!" Gail pinched lyka's chubby cheeks but lyka swatted it away.

"Hey, no touching the cheeks, pal." Lyka walked off to the other direction, followed by a love struck Drew.

I shook my head and went to talk to Rosalie. "Hey rose" when she turned around and smiled at me. "Ahhhh Bella. I'm going to miss you!" she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Hey, it's just a year. And besides, we'll visit there every week. Don't worry!!" I said while imagining the road trips and fun we're going to have. "And besides, since our grades in school are pouring with A's we can decide when we'll graduate or not..." I said smiling at the thought.

"Yeah I guess you're right but what about you're wedding?" at her question, every stopped talking and listened for my answer.

"I decided to get married after the graduation. If that's okay?" I turned around to meet the gorgeous eyes of my fiancé. He smiled down to me and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you want, my love. As long as we get married though." He added jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" the familiar sound of my pixie sister came towards us. "I got a whole year to plan this wedding!! I wonder what theme wedding we're going to pick…oh, oh. I know!! A wedding under the water!!! Wait no...then there's no gown. How about..." she was talking so fast and instantly stopping to think of something drives me crazy.

"I know! A gladiator theme!! That way we could wrestle while the wedding is on…pure entertainment!!" Emmett suggested as Gail, Gleb and him punched their fists in the air.

"NO!" Quinn replied sternly at them. Then her voice became dreamy "how about a wedding under the stars? It's so romantic!" she squealed together with Rosalie.

"Oh, oh! How about a Hollywood theme!!" lizette suggested. "Bella could be like Angelina Jolie and Edward could be Brad Pitt!"

"Beauty and the beast?"

"Mermaid theme!!"

"Outer space theme?"

"Ohh... I like that! We're all floating in the air while they're saying their vows!! That'll be awesome!" Emmett laughed out loud with Gail.

"STOP!" everyone in the room became silent and looked at Esme. "are you the ones getting married?" she looked sternly at the group.

"I guess not, so shut you're pie holes and listen to the bride herself." She said sternly. All of our faces we're shocked even Alice. Esme cleared her throat and turned to me. "My dear, what kind of wedding would you like?" she asked gently.

"Er…I would really love to get married in you're lovely garden esme...if that's okay?" I asked, unsure of what will be her reaction.

She smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Darling, it's all right with me. What about the gown dear?" she asked again.

"I was thinking of maybe Venetian style. I always loved wearing those..." I said while smiling at the lovely memories.

"Well, I guess everything is all set up. Alice, take care of the gowns and tuxes. Zon and I will take care of the decorations and quinn?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes, Esme?"

"Take care of the food and invitations. I'm sure Bella would want to invite some of her friends from Baltimore, am I right dear?" Esme turned to me with a lovely smile.

"Of course." I replied enthusiastically.

I looked up at Edward and he pecked me on my lips. "This is going to be a crazy year." I whispered at him. He chuckled at me and led me out of the family-causing-mayhem and into my happy place.

……………

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!! SHE'S ALL OVER HIM! I CAN'T STAND IT! AGHHH!!!" I punched the nearest boulder next to me.

This is not new for me, or for my friends. Eversince the Denali coven, specifically, Tanya came over, I'm having a hard time to compose myself. She's literally throwing herself at Edward and making me a fool to everyone. One time, I almost ripped her head off because she grabbed Edward's butt!!! But unfortunately, Zon stopped me before something else happens.

So here I am, together with lizette and lyka some hidden place they brought me to spill all my anger out but I assume we are no where near forks. Lyka insisted that since we can't cry, I should let things out by screaming on top of my lungs and terrorizing every hidden place in the world. I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths.

Lizette and lyka came over to me as I calmed myself down. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, if it makes you better, I'll convince your brother to stay here a little bit." Lizette said while rubbing my back soothingly.

"No. you guys will leave tomorrow for college and I don't want to be a hindrance between the two of you. It's going to be fine." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of her and my man." Lizette and I both frowned at lyka.

Lyka and I have been having the same problems with the Denali sisters. Apparently Kate have eyes for Drew, making lyka go crazy, so both of us are always out of the house just to get away from them and letting Gail, quinn and Gleb to be in charge of 'protecting' our man.

"Guys, I don't know…"

"Fine, don't go. But I think Irina is making her move towards Gail." Lyka sang in a child like voice. Lizette's eyes widened but she kept her head high.

"So? She doesn't have a chance against me. And I know that!" lizette put her arms against her chest as she started pacing back and forth. Lyka and I looked at each other and exchanged knowing looks.

"Fine let's go. But stop pacing, you looked like you're going to pee in your pants!" lyka teased and the three of us popped out of our drive way. Lizette and I are about to run but lyka stopped us.

"Wait!" she shooked her head at us.

"What?" we both asked impatiently.

"You know, this is why Tanya and her sisters kept harassing the guys and the guys don't care about it." Lizette and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"Huh?"

Lyka rolled her eyes at us then continued "We need to stop caring so much of losing the guys to them. We all know that they love us to death, and we all know that those witch sisters doesn't stand a chance against us but we should really let them be."

"Yeah, you have a point there but what if-" lyka cut me off.

"It's the guy's ego that kept them from stopping us. Isn't it men like that? Two good looking women fighting over them boost their egos. So, all we have to do is not care at all that someone is flirting at them and they'll realize that. Sooner or later, they'll be the one coming at us like a lost puppy and the witch sisters will realize that the guys don't hold any interest at them." Lizette and I smiled at her brilliant idea.

"But what if the guys didn't realized it?" lizette asked doubtfully.

Lyka snorted "trust me, they will." We both nodded in agreement and ran towards the house but before we could reach the doorsteps, Edward, Drew, and Gail came out, relief showing off on their faces.

Edward quickly wrapped his arms against my waist and kissed me on the lips. My head started to get dizzy and I was about to give in but I remembered our plan. My eyes flew open and I gently let pulled away from the kiss. Edward pouted his cutest pout but I just shook my head.

He led me to the living room where Tanya and her sisters are lounging like they own the freakin' house. I stopped walking and looked apologetically at him.

"Edward, I promised lyka and the others that I will teach them a few moves as soon as I came home." I kissed his cheek and went straight upstairs but before I could reach the last step of the stairs, I heard Tanya say "come on Edward, just come with me. Looks like your fiancé have a lot of time for the others than you, but don't worry I'll make it all better."

I ran as fast as I can to the dance room where the rest of the gang is, except for Edward, Drew and Gail. They all smiled at me when I came in.

"Good job Bella!" Alice skipped beside me.

"Yeah! You really showed him that he's not the only person in the world." Rosalie agreed and wrapped her arm to mine.

"Thanks! I think it's time I showed a little control at some things." I took a deep breath then smiled brightly "So what should we do?"

"Oh, oh! I know! Truth or dare!!!" Emmett suggested enthusiastically.

"Emmett! That is so high school!" lyka said.

"Hmm... Maybe we should play hide and seek." Jasper suggested.

"That's so lame." Rosalie contradicted.

"Not if we twist the rules." Jasper grinned evilly making all of us shiver in anticipation. "You can hide anywhere as long as it's within the house and the garden. No using of powers except for Bella's mind shield, all the lights are off and you can use any method for you to not be found and, most importantly, don't let the people downstairs see you even if you're already found by the 'it', gets?"

We all nodded but I raised my hand like I'm in grade school "Bella?" Jasper chuckled.

"Why do we have to turn all the lights off? What difference does it make?" I asked.

"Nothing. But of course, the people downstairs will freak." I smiled evilly at the idea.

"Before we start the game, let's make an appearance first down stairs and Bella, make sure your mind shield is on, okay?" jasper asked.

"Yup!"

"Good, this is going to be great!" jasper squealed which makes us all laugh out loud. When we came down, we we're still laughing hard. Edward, Gail and Drew stopped talking with the witch sisters and looked at us with curiosity.

"Hey Gail, could you make it rain hard?" jasper asked innocently. Gail looked confused but nodded. Within seconds, we heard pouring rain outside and we all smiled. With out another word, we all went back to dance room except for Rosalie since she's going to turn off all the power in the house.

"Okay, who wants to be 'it?' jasper asked but no one answered. He sighed, defeated.

"Fine, I'll do it." he said begrudgingly.

The lights went off immediately and Rosalie came back with a grin on her face "so who's the unfortunate one?" she asked and we all pointed at jasper.

"Count 1 to 500." Alice commanded and we all dashed out in different directions. I went straight to my room and grabbed the remaining air fresheners and hid in Quinn's room of clothes. At the side of the room, I saw a massive pile of clothes and dived in it. I quickly sprayed the bottle and sat sit still, hidden in the unused garments.

Five minutes have passed; I heard footsteps at the hallway. "Guys?" Edward's voice asked. "Bella? Are you guys here?" his voice trembling.

"Edward, let's just get out of here. I'm sure they all left us and went straight to you're house." The stupid voice of Tanya whined. I fought the urged to growl and come out of my hiding place.

Their voice faded but I heard the door in the room opened. My eyes widened when I heard the soft footsteps coming at my way.

I was about to run away when I heard the familiar giggle. "Lyka?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. Now, scoot over." She giggled.

"Stop giggling." I said.

"Oopps! Sorry."

Ten minutes later….

"I'm bored!" I whined.

"Me too." Lyka agreed.

"AHHGGGG!!!"

"What was that??!!" we both said at the same time.

"I don't know, but it looks like it came from outside." I jumped out of the massive pile of clothes and went out off the room with lyka behind me.

"Who was that?" Tanya asked

"I think its jasper." Edward answered.

Lyka and I stopped dead on our tracks at the sound of their voices.

"Come on, let's check it out." Edward ushered.

"He's so dead." I hissed while clenching my fists into balls.

"Come on, let's go hide somewhere else. How about outside?" lyka suggested nervously.

I followed her outside but before we left, I screamed on top of my lungs.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!"

"Bella!" lyka hissed and grabbed my hand. We landed in the bushes outside.

"What was that?!"

"Sorry, I just got frustrated and all that." I explained while looking down. Lyka sighed beside me then softly said "I guess I kinda feel the same way you do." she sounded defeated.

"Is that why you left your hiding place?" I asked looking straight at the house. She nodded in agreement and put her hands on her face.

"She's just, all over him! I wanted to kick her face and drag her around by the hair. And that stupid, stupid Drew! Augh!! I want to punch him in the face for being…augh!!!" Her voice dripping with frustration.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could get out.

I was so focused on my problem lately that I forgot about her problem. I was selfish and I just couldn't deny it. My friends needed me and here I am, moping with my problem. I took a deep long unnecessary breath and faced her.

Before I could get anything else out, we heard a loud crash from the inside and a lot of cursing after that. Lyka quickly grabbed her hand and we landed at the top of the stairs.

"Stupid freaks! Augh! Look at my outfit! Edward, stop laughing and help me get up!" Tanya was screeching was screeching as the others appeared behind us.

"What happened?!" asked jasper.

"Look at what they did to me! Those freaks trashed mud all over me! They clearly have lost their minds. Stupid idiotic family!" Tanya pointed her finger at someone but I couldn't see who so I went downstairs and almost fell at the sight in front of me.

Tanya was clutching the kitchen counter, trying to stand still, mud and dirt all over her blonde hair and her white pants. I tried to stifle my laughter but I just couldn't hold it in. Tanya's head snapped at my direction and I quickly shut my mouth.

"You! You lousy bitch is the master mind of all of this!!" she pointed her finger at me and my serious face took over. I looked around the kitchen and I caught sight of lizette, Gail and Quinn. Oh, so they're the one she's referring to.

"You called my family, what?" I asked in a serious, deadly tone. Tanya raised an eyebrow and walked towards me. She stopped a few inches away from me with a smirk on her face.

"I said you're family is stupid and idiotic." She spat on my face. My whole body tensed at her words and my right hand twitched. I saw my family at the corner of my eyes looked nervous as well as the Cullens.

"You want to fight?" I asked

"You bet!" she came closer and was towering over me but I didn't bulged.

"Bring it!" I spit on her face. She slowly wiped her face with her hand and through gritted teeth she said "you're gonna pay for that bitch!" she was about to slap me but she stopped, her hand still hanging in the air. I looked around me and everyone in the room stood motionless.

"Okay. You need to stop this!" Quinn grabbed my arm and dragged to the living room, away from the bitch.

"I just couldn't stand her anymore! First she flirts shamelessly at my fiancé then insults my family??!! Are you kidding me?!!! How can you take this? She's insulting our family in your face and you didn't do anything?!!!" I screamed at her as she calmly looked at me.

"Bella, if we fight them, I'm sure the Cullens will side them and if they do, it'll hurt you." she explained.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Literally! But not emotionally!" her voice became higher. "You and I both know that you don't want to go through that path again." she said softly.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to her and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed tearlessly on her shoulder as whispered soothingly at me.

"Come on, let's go back in there." She suggested after I broke down. She pulled me to the kitchen and I caught sight of Tanya frozen in time. Her eyes were huge and her teeth were gritted. All in all, she looked ugly as hell.

I laughed at her as Quinn looked at me disapprovingly at first but joined my laughter. I snatched the black marker on the counter and scribbled nerd glasses on her face and put zits everywhere on her body. I wrote in capital letters the word 'LOSER' on her forehead. I bent down and grabbed her shoe and broke the heel.

Quinn and I were leaning at our frozen family as we laughed out loud. "This is better than fighting her." I said as we both calmed down.

"Yeah…but you're still getting that slap from her." Quinn added. I rolled my eyes at her then sigh. "fine." I muttered.

I stood exactly at the place where I was standing in front of her and I put thumbs up at Quinn. I lowered my head and readied myself for the impact of her hands.

"STOP!"

I few seconds there's still none. I looked up to find Edward clutching her hand and glaring at her murderously.

"You will never hurt her!" Edward growled and throws her hand to her side. He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Before you hurt her, you'll have to go through Me." he said through gritted teeth. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek which took him off guard. He looked into my eyes, searching for any anger but there was none.

Tanya took a step back and I heard her yelp since her heel was broken. I heard Gail's muffled laughter as well as the rest of the Cullens'. Tanya must have seen her reflection because she covered her face immediately. And ran out of sight followed by her sisters.

"Bella that was great!" Alice skipped over to my side and hugged me.

"She deserves that! I don't even like that bitch." Rosalie said while joining me and Alice with the .

"That was INTENSE!!!" Emmett yelled with a grin on his face. "God Bella! I thought you two are going to fight! That would be awesome!" I shook my head at Emmett as we all cleaned up the mess Tanya made in the kitchen.

"I need to go and take a shower." I announced to everyone as I ran upstairs to my room. I quickly take off my clothes and jumped in the shower humming at myself, taking all the time in the world. When I was done, I got out and changed in some comfortable clothes. I went out of the bathroom and went straight to my closet to grab my guitar but I stopped when I saw Edward sitting on my bed with his hands on his head. I slowly walked over and crouched in front of him.

"Edward…" I pulled his hands away from his face and looked at him. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry that I'm so selfish lately and I didn't even know that I'm hurting you. It's my entire fault, if I could-" I stopped him mid sentence by kissing him passionately and pushing him to lie on the bed. He responded quickly and he started caressing my cheeks with his thumbs.

This was all we both needed from the past few days. We don't have enough alone time since his proposal and we got stuck on the circumstances that we have and completely forgot what each of us needed. I wrapped my arms around his soft hair and sighed contently against his lips.

"I missed you. So much." I murmured as he wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you, much more than you could ever imagine." He replied.

I few seconds of complete comfortable silence, he sighed deeply. "Edward, it's not your fault. Don't berate yourself. If I didn't tell you from the beginning this would not happen. There would be no argument and sorry's. but please, let this one be my fault and not yours, just this one." I pleaded, trying to take the guilt out of his system.

"Bella…" he whined.

"Fine, it's both our fault. Happy?" I asked

"Not entirely." He muttered. I kissed him on the cheek then said "good."

*knock, knock*

"Come in." I said, still positioned on top of Edward.

"Bella?" lyka's voice asked.

"yeah." I answered answered.

"Someone wanted to talk to you." her voice was almost a whisper. I felt Edward stiffened under and his grip tightened against my waist.

"Um, okay. I'll be down in a minute." I got off of Edward and grabbed his hand. When we got down, my eyes immediately landed on the strawberry blond woman sitting in our living room. She looked a lot different than the days when she's usually here. She was nervous and anxious at the same time. When she saw me, she quickly stood up and looked at me anxiously.

"What do you want?" I asked icily. She flinched at my voice and looked at me warily.

"Can I talk to you?" I scanned her expression but there was no sign of any humor. I nodded and led her outside and we ran towards the forest.

We stopped on a small clearing and she took a deep breath before turning around to face me.

"Bella, I know from the moment I saw you together with Edward, I instantly knew that the two of you will be a perfect match. I can see how he looks at you and it was full of love and adoration and at that same moment, I feel pity to myself. I wanted to have someone to look at me just like the way he looks at you. I wanted love, so I planned to take him away from you. I was jealous at you, that you got a perfect life, a perfect fiancé, a perfect family. And me? I got none of those."

I came closer to her as she explained more "I was a bitch at you and all you did was be nice to me from the start. And for that I'm sorry. For everything that my sisters did. For everything that I did. I guess, I'm just so darn jealous at you that my competitiveness came over and I forgot everything and everyone that matters. I'm really sorry Bella" she looked at me sincerely as I closed the distance between us. I put both of my hands on her arms and smiled at her.

"You know, it's not really a perfect life. And I'm not really perfect. There's nothing perfect in this world except god himself." I said as she nodded. "Tanya, I understand you, now that you made yourself clear and for that, I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too, about the lost heel and the markings." I said sincerely.

"Nahh. I deserved that. Come here." we both hugged each other tightly and smiled. We ran hand in hand towards the house and we saw the whole family waiting anxiously for us.

"Can I have another hug and a kiss?" I asked. She nodded at me knowing my plan immediately.

We hugged each other again and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. we both giggled when we saw Edward's horrified expression.

"Goodbye, Tanya"

"Goodbye, Bella"


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Shut up and let's go! Hey!**

The look on Edward's face was…well, funny as hell!!!! His perfect features are scrunched up in mixed disgust and horrid. And he was making gagging sounds as soon as the Denali coven's car was no where to be seen or heard. I glared at him and he immediately stopped whatever he's doing.

Emmett and jasper were snickering from his behind as I continued to glare at my ridiculous yet, handsome fiancé.

"Edward, I know even though we all didn't hear it that she said sorry to you." I said softly as I touched his shoulder. He sighed deeply, kind of like defeated then faced me.

"You knew me better than myself. At first, I thought I just heard it wrongly but after you guys hugged-" he shivered then continued "each other that moment I know she's really sorry. I just couldn't believe it. I mean, she's such a bitch all the time and it's hard to imagine her saying sorry." He shrugged as I came to hug him.

"I'm really sorry Bella." He whispered in my ear. I shook my head and smiled at him. "Hey, let's forget about that, okay?" I looked at him sternly as he nodded solemnly.

"People! Stop all the moping and let's have some fun!" Alice jumped enthusiastically from jasper's lap. "We're all going to be separated tomorrow and I don't want to spend my last day with my family blaming whose fault it was. I want to have some fun!!!"

"You're right. We should." Rosalie agreed as well as all of us.

"But what are we going to do?" I asked to no one.

We all put our index finger on our chin and think seriously until Quinn jumped up in the air, followed by a crazy Alice. I noticed Edward frowned- must have caught their idea.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Emmett asked irritably.

"Let's race!!" both Alice and Quinn said. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at them confusedly.

"But we have done that before." I complained. Alice and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"We didn't say car racing. We're having a motorbike race!!" Alice answered with a snort.

My eye twinkled at her words and I met eyes with Rosalie. I saw her grinning widely and I grinned back. As if we both read each other's minds, we nodded then ran upstairs to get ready.

With out a word, I grabbed a denim short, dark blue corset and the boots and jacket that Quinn and Alice gave me for my birthday. I put those all on and walked over to the vanity to put a bit of eye shimmer and accessories.

When I turned around to ask rose, she was standing in front the whole body mirror with a really hot outfit. I whistled at her as I looked at her from head to toe. She's wearing a red lace bra, denim shorts, studded pumps and white leather jacket and gloves.

"Is it hot in here? Is that just you?" I asked teasingly while I fanned myself with my hands. Rosalie snorted then said "corny!" she said teasingly while rolling her eyes. We both laughed at each other while running down stairs to the garage.

When we came in, Emmett wolf whistled as he went over to Rose to give her a sloppy kiss. I rolled my eyes at them as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and my breath hitched when I heard his velvet voice whispered near my ear.

"You are really tempting me Ms. Stewart." I turned around and smirked at him.

"Huh, I'm not really doing anything." I said innocently as I brushed his hair out from his eyes as his crooked smile appears on his face.

"Bella, you're really making it hard for me to control." I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned in to whisper near his lips. "Not really." His lips parted when I kissed him near his lips. He was about to lean in to kiss me but I quickly got out of his embrace and patted his cheeks lazily. I walked off towards my bike as I heard him groan in frustration.

I grabbed my helmet and went over my motorbike—that's when it hit me. I turned around and asked no one in particular.

"Guys! How are we going to race if only jasper and I have the motorbikes?" Emmett and Edward just shrugged while Alice and Quinn came in together with lizette and lyka.

"Duh! Of course, we girls-" she motioned to herself and the rest "-already prepared and had ours delivered here. I saw this was coming and I figured we needed our own." Alice was explaining while walking over to five motorbikes. How come I didn't see those there?

"Of course! How could I ever forget?!" I said sarcastically as I walked over towards her and admired the five machines beside her.

"Wait, what about the guys?" I asked. The guys groaned when I asked and Alice smiled wider.

"That's their problem not ours." She shrugged handed jasper his helmet then put on hers. I noticed her outfit clashed with her bike. She's wearing a colorful tube, glossy black tights with sporty boots and a fur vest. I shook my head. Typical Alice. She inserted the key to the ignition and her big yellow bike roared to life. I heard jasper mumbled "so hot."

I looked at lizette, lyka, Quinn and Rosalie who followed Alice's movements. Lizette was wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans and black studded ankle boots.

"Whoa!!" both Gail, and drew exclaimed with their eyes so wide like a kid on Christmas Eve. We chuckled at their astounded faces as they made their way to their girlfriends who was riding their bikes with smirks on their faces.

"How'd you…" drew trailed off as he admired either the white motor bike or his girlfriend sitting on it.

I can't blame him; lyka really looked hot sitting on her bike, wearing a white tank top, sailor shorts that stopped on her thighs and gold gladiator boots and a cute cropped black jacket that compliments the whole get up. Lyka is holding her black and white helmet with her left arm while the other was holding the handle of her bike.

I looked away from the couple and spotted Quinn, sitting impatiently on her motorbike alone. She's wearing a pink tube, black skinny jeans, and black ankle boots with a pink ribbon on the back. She was holding her pink helmet while tapping her fingers on it impatiently.

"Hey sis!" I smiled at her. "Where's Gleb?" asked hesitantly.

"Oh he's just setting things up for the race," she turned to the others then said loudly "which we should be going by now!" everyone rolled their eyes and I made my way to my motorbike. I opened the compartment and grabbed two helmets and got on my bike. Putting on the helmet Gail gave me, I threw the other one to Edward, who catches it smoothly while giving me a confused look.

"You're not just gonna stand there are you?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

"I don't have a bike Bella." He said slowly.

"You don't, but I do." He cocked his head to the side. "Hop on." I patted the seat at the back. His eyes widened as he was looking between me and the seat.

"You go on; I'll meet you at the front." He mumbled. I shrugged and started my motorbike. Alice first came out of the garage followed by Rosalie in her huge red bike with Emmett on her back, wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist with a huge grin on his face. I came out after them followed by lyka, Quinn and lizette.

The other guys went to the front of the house waiting for us while, one by one, us girls together with Emmett came into view. The guys have all troubled expressions.

"Hey, come on I want to race!!" Rosalie said impatiently.

"Er, I think we're just gonna run." Drew said hesitantly. I looked at Edward as he was looking down on his shoes. I got near him and leaned "come on love, don't you want to ride with me?" he looked at my pouting face and sighed in defeat.

"fine." he mumbled as the other guys groaned.

"Dude! Your not just gonna give in like that?!! It's like admitting you're gay!" Drew exclaimed as Edward climbed on my motor and put his helmet on.

"Sorry guys, I just love your sister way too much. And I think it's pretty comfortable here, holding her tightly as she drive." Edward just shrugged as Gail and drew's eyes widened. I saw them gulped then scrambled to their respective girlfriend and climbed on their bikes while wrapping their arms tightly around the girls. Before starting the race, I slipped CD on my bike's player and 'shut up and let me go' by the ting tings came up. we all whooped and shouted and let the race, begin.

"ONE!" Alice shouted.

"TWO!!" Rosalie seconded.

"THREE!!" lyka followed.

"GO!!!" I shouted then made the front part of my bike hovered in the air.

Edward's grip on my waist became tight as I increased my speed. I smirked as I raced with my girls. He leaned in and placed his chin or rather the chin of his helmet on my shoulder.

"You know, you're really hot when driving like this." He whispered huskily making a shiver run down my spine.

"You're good at cars and motorbikes. What else are you good at?" he asked sexily.

Omg! Is Edward Cullen seducing me? I composed myself quickly and focused my eyes on the road as I answered him.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself." I said vaguely. He moaned in response and I giggled.

I saw a tight curved coming ahead and I grinned under my helmet. I could feel Edward tense when I increased my speed. We were ahead from the others and he started to mumble my name

"Bella…" he said in a panicky voice.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted in anticipation. I leaned to my left so the bike will maneuver together with Edward.

"BELLLLAAAA!!!"

We came to the tight curve and my left knee was inches from the ground as I sped off. Edward on the other hand was gripping my waist tightly and he growled lowly only for me to hear as I laughed out loud at his expression.

"Relax, hon. You know I will never let you fall, right? and besides, it's not like you're gonna die if we do. Just chill on my back and I'll do the crazy driving." I patted the back of his helmet and his hand on my waist.

"You almost had me there! I thought I'm going to pee in my pants!!!" he exclaimed as I laughed at him when he threw both his hands in the air. I increased my speed again and he quickly clutched my waist and growled at me.

I laughed and shook my head. This sexy vampire fiancé of mine loves fast cars and loves to run in the forest with the speed of light but he couldn't handle a little bit of bike racing??

I saw Gleb in the distance waving a neon orange flag in the air and cheering frantically for Quinn. I focused myself on the fish line when out of nowhere; Alice's bright yellow motorbike came into view almost hitting us on the side.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Bye-bye, losers!" she waved her hand in the air as she stalked near the finish line. Just then, Rosalie and lizette appeared on our left side while lyka and Quinn appeared on our right. Oh so that's how it's gonna be huh?

I increased my speed and I was already on Alice's tail when I noticed the girls closing in on us.

"Aw, man!" I said.

I tried to slow down but they kept their pace with me. There were only a few meters from the finish line and Alice was still on the lead. The girls noticed too and pulled away from my side and accelerated. I took my chance and sped off to Alice's side. She was looking to both her sides and it seems that we girls are in a horizontal line toward the finish line.

The guys started to cheer on us and I felt Edward stood up as he cheered my name. I leaned in on my bike and lowered my head like I was stalking a prey.

I looked at my opponents before we crossed the line. All at the same time, all of us skidded to a halt and looked at Gleb expectantly, who was wearing a dumbfounded expression.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Umm…n-no o-one" he stuttered.

"What do you mean no one? There has to be some one?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It's actually a tie; all of you girls came in at the same time." He said flatly.

His statement made my mouth hanged open as well as the girls, even Alice. Edward got off of my motorbike and shook me a little bit.

"Bella? You still there?" his tone was a bit panicky but covered in humor. "Hellooo??" he waved his hand in front of my face and I blinked a few times. I quickly snapped out of my surprised state then turned to the girls.

"I can't believe no one won?!!" we all said at the same time.

We all laughed at each other and talked about how we did the tricks. We practiced a few hours with our bikes while the guys watched us. I saw Edward looking at me intently as I taught lizette how to maneuver in a curve.

We all had a great time watching Emmett do crazy stunts with Rosalie's bike which ended up at the top of a tree, since a certain someone, *cough*Emmett*cough* wanted to try to motor in a ramp and do air stunts while riding the bike, which is impossible since the bike was clearly very big.

Rosalie was fuming and beat the crap out of him until she was satisfied.

"You dumbass, Emmett!! Go get my bike off of that freakin' tree!!" rose pointed frantically at her red motorbike hanging from the tree. There was suddenly an angry squirrel that popped out from the said tree and started attacking the beautiful paint job of Rosalie's bike.

"AGGHHHHH!!!" Rosalie shrieked. "Emmeeeettt!!" she whined.

"Don't worry babe! I'll get the cute wittle squirrel from getting hurt from the bike." Emmett gave Rosalie a thumbs up and a huge grin which made Rosalie even madder. I swear I thought there's smoke coming out from her nose and ears.

"I don't care about the damn squirrel!!! Just get my bike out of that tree this instant and away from that vermin!!" Rosalie's expression was murderous which made Emmett scrambled up to the tree and got the bike safe and sound to the ground. The gesture made Rosalie a bit to calm down but jasper isn't helping. I think he sent a wave of anger to all the squirrels in the forest and all of them came out gnawing their little fangs at Emmett. Emmett as fast as he can, ran away from the massive sea of squirrels charging on him.

"Guys!!!! A little help here!!!" his voice faded away as ran towards home.

We laughed our butts off until all of us were lying on the ground trying to catch our breath.

"Guys, I think we should head home." Quinn suggested. We all agreed and made our way to our bikes. As I was about to Hop on, Edward grabbed my waist.

"Can I drive?" he asked with a pout on his lips. So irresistible… "Okay." I finally muttered. He chuckled at my expression and hopped on my bike, I followed him next. We headed off towards the house with the others but on our way home, we spotted Emmett butt naked only wearing his shoes and his hand covering his manhood as the squirrels surrounded him.

Rosalie muttered "let him be. Glad he learned a lesson."

We just waved at him as he called us over for help. Rosalie ignored him completely as she passed by.

"Guys!! Come on!! I've learned my lesson now!!" he yelled while shaking off three squirrels biting on his leg.

"Bye Emmett." I waved at him and blew a flying kiss. All of us laughed at him while Alice and Quinn took a picture of him while squirrels attack his butt.

A few miles away, Emmett caught up with us with out his group of squirrels and apologized to Rosalie while running naked. Rosalie forgave him instantly, seeing that he had suffered enough.

I shook my head at the antics of my family and wrap my arms around my Edward. Oh how I wish we would all stay together and still be having times like this in the future. My family is the craziest thing that came to my existence and I'm happy for that. This is my family, and that's how we roll, beating each other's shit out with squirrels.


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 the man who made it happen**

Time went by so fast; a lot has change during a year of mayhem with Alice, Quinn, Esme and Zon planning for our wedding. I never knew that planning a simple wedding would be so exhausting. I mean, how would I know if I should hold a bouquet of roses or daffodils? Man! That's just the same! I mean, come on?! What's the freakin' difference?! They are both flowers! I just told the four crazy planners that it's okay with me if they just scrambled some flowers from Esme garden and I'm set.

When the gang got separated, I focused more on my dancing while Drew focuses on his compositions. We always volunteered at bars and cafes so we could start a wide range of audience. They said Drew's music and my dancing was, as always, awesome. That's what Edward, Quinn, lyka, zon and the rest of the family says and we are tired of hearing it over and over again. Don't get us wrong, we love that they think we're awesome but we felt like we needed someone to tell us if there's something we needed to improve or change a little. And that's when _Rick_ came to both of our lives.

He is vegetarian vamp like us but the most interesting part is his job and his ability to changed people's appearance. He can make you look like a nine year old or a seventy year old against your will but of course he uses it for his job. He is a talent agent. Yeah I can't believe it either.

We met him when Drew and I are performing at a late night café in Seattle. He said that Drew's compositions are boring and needed to be upbeat to catch a lot of fans, especially the teens, while he criticizes me that my dancing was too fast for human eyes to see so I needed to slow down for them to appreciate more. Drew and I was first shock at this revelation but then we jumped out at him and paraded him with questions if he could be our agent.

When we told him that we're going to study at Julliard, he told us to decline our scholarship. At first we were pretty confused by his request but he said that it would be better for us since 'Julliard is for babies' was his exact words. He said starting from scratch is better and he told us that we'll start by performing in clubs and late night cafés that he owns.

And that's when it all began, a producer found us while we were performing in one of his clubs in New York. The process was pretty easy; he just gave Rick his calling card and told us to meet him. Of course, Drew and I were ecstatic and told everyone in the family.

Then the fame went on, we started recording the songs drew and I wrote and in no time, they launched our first ever album. A lot of fans took notice at our sudden rise in the music industry and they embraced us with open-arms. In just a span of two months, almost teenagers all over America are screaming our name. Drew and I never planned on being famous nation wide but we can't fight it. Rick is awesome at everything, sweet talking all the ladies in the business and keeping a good relationship with all the known names in the business.

Edward and lyka already met Rick but the rest of the family still is mystified by Rick's wonders. Right now, drew and I are headed to our dressing room to change after our live performance together with the Jonas brothers. Yes, can you believe it?!! The freakin' brothers!!! I _almost_ started screaming and _almost _ripped their clothes off but good thing Drew was there to restrain me. Edward on the other hand was not happy about it but I told him I'll make it up to him by spending more time with him. the past few weeks was hell. I don't have enough time to be with Edward because of all the preparation for the upcoming performances with famous stars.

Anyway, drew and I changed our clothes quickly and headed towards the other room to be interviewed. As we both walked in, we saw Rick doing his charms with a short blonde girl with a notebook on her right hand and a pen on the other. Their conversation was cut short when the girl notices us.

"Oh my! You two are really gorgeous! Elena brooks" she stretched her hand for us to shake and we smiled politely as she led us to our seats.

"So, you guys may have heard that you are legendary. Now tell me, what is the secret to your success?" the woman leaned in anticipation for our answer as drew smiled at her.

"Well, there's nothing really, besides the fact that we have an amazing agent. And a very supporting family." Drew answered.

"Yeah, we owe it all to Rick. He is the best. He is like a father figure for the both us and he never let us get into trouble." The woman wrote furiously down at her notebook as we answered her question.

"Speaking of family, how is your family taking it all in with the sudden rise of fame?"

"They we're happy for us, of course. They are very supportive and we are thankful for them." I answered.

"And how about you guys? What's the feeling of being known around the world in such a short period of time?"

"It's very overwhelming for the most part. I still don't see the idea of taking a picture of me buying a gift for my girlfriend." Drew muttered.

"Yes, yes. A lot of people wanted to know that, because rumors are kicking in, are you guys both in a relationship?" the woman asked bluntly.

Both our eyes darted to Rick. We haven't talked about the relationship thing with him. His eyes met ours and he nodded once.

We smiled at him and focused back on the reporter. She gave us an encouraging smile and I answered the question.

"Yeah we both are." Was all I said. I wouldn't want to drag Edward and lyka into this crazy world we have. The woman's eyes twinkled and she asked another question.

"do you mind telling us what is the status of you're relationship?" she pointed the question to Drew who was smiling brightly.

"My relationship is good. Pretty good indeed." He said. the woman turned to me and asked "how about you my dear?"

"Well, I'm engaged." Was all I said but the simple sentence that the women heard made her squeal I her seat.

"Really?! Since when? When are you guys getting married? Is the lucky man in the building?" she looked around frantically but there was no sign of anyone. Whew! Good thing Edward is not around.

"He proposed to me on my birthday last year and we decided to get married after high school." I said happily, reminiscing the good times.

"Wow! Aren't you guys too young on that department?" she asked uncertainly. Drew and I snorted at the same time and I shook my head furiously. The reporter nodded in understanding and proceeded in questioning us.

"So, what are planning for the wedding guest list? Is it going to be a private one?"

"Well, the list was already planned a long time ago and I wanted a small and private wedding. Just my family and close friends." I said.

"How about you drew? When are you planning on popping the question to your girlfriend?"

"I got all the time in the world, and we're pretty much taking things slow since this is my first and her first relationship, so it's pretty new for the both of us." Rick gave us the thumbs up and we smiled at him. The reporter got up of her seat reluctantly and we followed her motion.

"As much as I wanted to ask you guys more questions, I needed to go. I think the fans will go crazy about this revelation." We shook her hands and she walked out of the room.

"I'm glad that was over." Drew stated. Rick chuckled and patted his back.

"Don't worry kid, it's all worth it, trust me."

……..

The next day, Edward and I are on our way to a photo shoot with Drew and lyka when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and made a smile appeared on my face.

"Alice! I can't believe your calling!!! It's been a while!! I miss you so much!!" I squealed on the phone.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I miss you too!! Girl, have you take a look around? You guys are all over the place!" she squealed back. I laughed at her and I realized how I miss her so much. A lot has been going on lately that I have lost contact with my family.

"How's everyone there?" I asked.

"Oh we're fine. I just called because we are having a family reunion. A Stewart-Cullen family reunion so you guys better be flying down tonight here or else! Oh! And make sure Rick bring nick with you guys! Everyone wanted to meet him!!"

"Really!!! That's so great! Of course we'll be there! We'll drag Rick if we can, don't worry!!" I was now bouncing on my seat that I didn't notice that Edward was holding me down. I smiled sheepishly at him and told them about the upcoming reunion.

After the shoot, we went up to Rick's office to invite him in going with us to forks. I clutched tightly onto Edward's hand as we we're being escorted by her assistant, Marie, who is also one of us.

"relax love. I'm sure he'll accept it. Don't worry." Edward kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand. The gesture instantly made me calm. I smiled at him as I took an unnecessary breath.

"Rick? Edward and Bella are here to see you." Marie said.

"Of course, let them in darling."

Marie opened the door widely for us to pass and there he was. Sitting in his oversized brown leather chair with papers stacked on top of his table. At the back of his leather chair is a bid oversized window much like the one in Edward's room but bigger. He smiled at the sight of us and tapped his fingers patiently at his desk.

"What brings you here my darlings?" his southern voice echoing all over the room.

"Where are just here to invite you in a family reunion." Edward started. I kept silence until Edward nudge on the side.

"Oh, yeah. Our family really wanted to meet you. We are going back to forks tonight and we were wondering if you would like to come?" I looked at him intently, waiting for his answer. Rick looked back with the same intensity and his smile faded. I bit my lip nervously and I looked at Edward for any sign but he kept his default face on. My attention came back to Rick when he got up of his chair slowly and walked towards us in human pace.

My eyes widened and I felt Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly then let it go gently. Now I'm really nervous. Why the hell did Edward let go of me? I looked at him, a bit panicky but he just nodded at me. What's that supposed to mean?

I turned my focus at the man in front of me and sighed in relief as I saw his open arms for me to hug. I smiled brightly at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, my darling for inviting me. No one has ever done that to me in my 1000 years in existence. Of course, I'll be there and meet your family personally." He patted my back as we both hugged.

"Really? Oh my…thank you so much!! You don't know how much this means to me. And for a second I thought you're going to slap me." I said, relieved. I heard Edward snickering from behind as Rick's thunderous laugh sounded around us. My eyes widened for the second time in his presence.

Rick never laughs. I mean, he laughs when he's talking to his business companions but you'll surely know that it's fake. But this, it was the first time ever that I heard him really let go of the tensed expression on his face. I smiled at him brightly and tugged on his arm like a child.

"Marie, please clear everything on my schedule for 3 days. And book a flight tonight to Seattle." Rick said over his intercom.

"Of course." the machine replied.

"Now that we are all set, if I may ask, how was the photo shoot?" I grinned at him and told him all about it for the whole afternoon.

***Forks, outside the Stewart's residence***

We made our to the front door and before we could knock, the door swung open and revealed my very excited brothers.

"BELLA!!!!" Gail and Gleb squealed.

"I missed you guys so much!!" I hugged them tightly as Edward chuckled.

They ushered the rest of us in and stared at Rick, dumbly. I swatted their heads whit a loud BANG!

"OFFF!" knocking the air out of them.

"what was that for?" they both asked, irritated while rubbing their heads.

"It's not polite to stare at someone. Have some respect and introduced yourselves." I scolded them.

"Sorry mom!" they whined.

"Love, if it's impolite to stare at someone, how come you're always staring at me with mouth hanged open?" Edward teased. My eyes widened and I swatted his arm playfully.

"I do not!" I gasped as I heard Rick's laugh again.

"Yes you do!! I sometimes think it's your favorite hobby, seeing that you're always doing It." he teased some more.

"Aghh!! Well, you're also doing it so we're truce!" as a mature and a 290 year old vampire would do, I clicked my tongue at him while dragging Rick over to introduce to the rest of the family. I heard the booming laughter of my brothers and with the rest of my family.

"Humph! Okay, so where should I start. Everyone, this is Rick. He is the amazing man who made it all happen. Rick, this is my family. This is quinn and her husband Gleb." I pointed to Quinn who was sitting on Gleb's lap. They smiled at him and waved politely.

"This dofus over here is my brother Gail and his girlfriend lizette." The couple waved enthusiastically at him and I heard Rick chuckled. "Isabella, don't introduce you're brother as a dofus, even though he is, it's not very polite." Mom said.

"Relax mom, even if I didn't, I'm sure he'll get the message pretty soon." I waved lazily at her.

"Hey!" I heard Gail protest.

"And who is this lovely lady, my darling?" Rick asked, speaking for the first time after watching me and my family.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Zon. The proud mother of all these teenagers." Mom walked over to me and hugged me tightly then shook Rick's hand.

"You must be the man who made my daughter and son's dreams come true. Thank you so much. What you've done means so much to me, as well as my family." My mom was still looking intently at him like she was being hypnotized. My attention then came to Quinn, who was throwing grapes at me. "What?" I mouthed.

She gestured towards mom's and Rick's connected hands. I looked at her again with a huge grin on my face. She gave me two thumbs up as she walked over to my side.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat while making them both jumped and letting go of each other's hand.

"Why don't we…er… take a sit while waiting for the c-cullens to arrive?" Zon stuttered as we all take our seats on the living room making no space for them to seat on except for the loveseat at the corner. They both sat down awkwardly while we all grinned at them innocently.


	36. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 the comeback of family crazy time**

A few minutes of chatting animatedly, the Cullens arrived. Alice was the most excited one to come in the door with jasper trying to calm her down.

"Hey everyone! Ohhh!! Bella, I missed you so much!!" Alice practically ran towards me and sat on my lap. Well, more like jumped on my lap while I'm still sitting on Edward's.

"Oww!! Alice!!!" Edward said painfully while the rest of us laughed at him. Alice got off of me and I tried to get off of Edward seeing that his manhood was in pain but he grabbed my waist.

"Babe, it'll hurt even more if I sit on your lap." I giggled.

"It's okay; as long as you're here I'll be fine." I smiled down at him and kissed his cheek.

Carlisle and Esme then walked in, hand in hand. I smiled at the lovely couple and went over and hugged them both.

"Carlisle! Esme! It's so good to see you!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, so good to see you too." Es me replied while hugging me tightly.

"Guys!! I would like you to meet Rick. He's our talent manager." I introduced Rick to the rest of the Cullens and vice versa.

After the introductions, Zon came out from the kitchen carrying several wine glasses and 3 gallons of animal blood. Everyone settled on their own comfortable seats and drank blood. Zon stood up with a glass of blood on her right hand. She turned to drew and I and smiled her proud mommy smile.

"I would like to make a toast to my very successful son and daughter who followed their own dreams and didn't let any of their problems get in the way." We all lifted our glasses and the usual "clink" of glasses surrounded the house before we drank.

A few ours of talking and keeping up with each other, Emmett as usual decided to play a game.

"Truth or dare!" he shouted. Carlisle, Esme, Rick and Zon declined, saying they'll just watch us for the sake of Rick, seeing that he is new when it comes to _our_ games. But I personally think they are just avoiding to be picked out due to every single vamp teenager in the house have pure evil minds.

We cleared the living room and we all sat down on the floor forming a big circle in the middle. Emmett ran to the kitchen and came back with a plastic bottle. He sat beside Rosalie and Drew.

"Let's do this." He mumbled then rubbed his hands together before spinning the bottle lightly.

Everyone leaned in, waiting for someone to be picked. I heard Gail muttering "Not me. Not me. Not me."

Then the bottle stopped.

"Yes!" jasper whispered yelled.

Emmett smiled evilly at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Are you kidding? Dare!" jasper answered bravely.

Emmett put his palm on his cheek and thought hard. His eyes sparkled and an evil smirked was plastered on his face.

"Jas, I dare you to wear a skimpy outfit and dirty dance in front of mike Newton's house while he is watching." Everyone gasped at the dare and I heard someone chocking, if that was possible for vampires.

"What?" jasper asked, pure terror was wrapped around his voice.

"Oh, we all know you heard it clearly. Come on, you're not gonna chicken out are you?" Emmett taunted.

"Pbbfftt!! Of course not!" jasper stood up quickly together with Alice and she dragged him upstairs to change. After earning a few profanities, jasper came out indignantly wearing a red leather tube, a skimpy school girl skirt that reaches his mid thigh, a red wig and leather boots. Alice handed him a sequined black mask.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Just to surprise mike." Alice patted jaspers butt earning her yelp. That was the turning point; we couldn't keep it any longer. Emmett's booming laughter surrounded the area making the birds from the trees flutter away. The adults came inside the living area I saw Rick eyeing jasper warily.

"What is that boy wearing?" he whispered to Zon. Instead of answering, she just giggled and patted him at the back.

Everyone was now laughing in expense of jasper's appearance. When we contained our laughter, we all ran to mike Newton's house. Jasper walked slowly to the door while swinging his hips like a prostitute would except his were extra wobbly due to the high heeled boots. We snickered as he tripped a few steps before reaching the door and ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a half naked mike Newton but the sight was not appealing. His hair was in a crazy way and he looks like a pig. When he saw jasper, his eyes widened and he gulped loudly.

"What can I helped you with?" mike asked while eyeing jasper from head to toe.

"Um, a gift from the Cullens and Stewarts. Just watch here honey." Jasper said in a good feminine voice. He touched mike's cheeks down to his chest making him shiver.

Jasper turned around and winked at us who are all hiding in the bushes. I heard jasper said "hit it, Alice." Then the intro of 'Careless whisper' rang throughout the neighborhood.

Jasper swung his hips from side to side and he started to dance slowly. Mike's eyes became wider and he took a few steps towards jasper. I heard some of mike's neighbors getting out of their homes and shouting profanities.

"Mike, what's the no-" Jessica Stanley came out from mike's house only wearing a cheap white lingerie and a silk blue robe. Every one of us gasped at the horrid sight and I quickly shielded Edward's eyes.

"That is what you call rated R!!" Emmett boomed while holding a video cam.

When the song ended, jasper walked up to mike slowly and took of his mask. Mike realized who it was while Jessica gasped.

"Jasper!!" he shouted, bewildered. "Man, that just ruined my fantasy" he mumbled to himself. We all snickered as jasper threw the masked to Jessica's face.

With out another word, jasper turned his back and walked away. Emmett recorded the whole thing and promised to post it on youtube and on his facebook account. We ran all the way to the house again and formed a circle again while jasper changed upstairs. When he was done, he spins the bottle again. This time, it landed on Edward. All eyes were on him and I saw I glint in jasper's eyes.

"Bro, truth or dare?" jasper asked.

"Do you have to ask? Dare." He said bravely.

Jasper grinned at him then mumbled "perfect." Alice clapped her hands excitedly while Edward groaned.

"What? What is it?" asked Gail impatiently.

"Edward, I dare you to be a gay up to this moment until tomorrow midnight." My eyes widened and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward eyed me annoyingly while the rest joined in my laughter.

"God! I can't believe this moment would come!" Emmett gasped between his laughter.

"Gay Edward is a dream come true!" Rosalie giggled. As I clutched my stomach while leaning against lizette.

Edward growled under his breath and patted him on his back and kissed his cheek. I smiled comfortably at him.

"There, there Edwina. It's going to be fine." I cooed at him. He grumbled under his breath as we laugh some more.

"Fine, I'll be gay right now." He announced at us. We eyed him excitedly as he shifted on where he sat.

He looked for the bottle and spotted it near Rosalie. He raised his eyebrow at her and she copied him with a smile lingering on her lips.

"Hey bitch! Would you stop staring and hand me the bottle?" Edward said in a girly but bitchy voice.

Rosalie, as well us the rest of us was shocked. Edward, is that you? Rose threw the bottle at him while he grumbled under his breath.

He spin the bottle and it pointed at lyka. We all smiled at her innocently as she looked back at Edward warily.

"Truth or dare, baby girl?" Edward asked. Emmett snickered earning a glare from Edward, or rather, Edwina.

"truth." Lyka answered.

"Okaaaay." Edward placed his index finger under his chin and he looked at her thoughtfully. Lyka fidgeted on her place as we waited for Edwina's verdict.

"Ohhh!! I got one! Now it's time for kiss and tell, peach. How many guys have you dated before and after you were changed?" Edward asked her brightly.

"Ugh! Not that one!" Emmett whined.

"Shut up, old fart or you're gonna get it!" Edwina retorted irritated and we heard Emmett squeaked.

Lyka looked at Drew shyly then nodded to herself. "Let's see. Well, I have dated 10 guys before my change and after, I dated one from china, there's one from France..."

"Wait! Don't forget the one from Barcelona...i got some hots for him too." Lizette chided.

"Yeah, so hot." Lyka agreed dreamily. Edward must have seen it in her mind because he said "ohhh girl, I like how you pick your man!" he winked at drew while all the girls giggled.

"Oh and there's also one I met in Australia. Best date ever." Lyka rolled her eyes in wonder while fanning herself and lizette was nodding enthusiastically.

"Rawr!" Edwina clawed the air while the rest of us girls giggled. "Yummy."

"My turn. My turn!" lyka exclaimed.

She spins the bottle and it landed on Gail. He grinned at her and before she could ask anything, he boomed "dare!"

"okay." lyka said then smiled brightly at him "I dare you to kiss Edwina full on the lips for 3 seconds." Even though Gail was already pale, I think some of his color was gone after hearing his dare.

"w-what?" he asked in a small voice.

"I dare you to kiss Edwina on the lips for 3 seconds." She replied slowly.

"Hell! That's just sick man!" he exclaimed after a long pause.

"hey, you can always back out of it and be damned by being a chicken of the century." Lyka retorted. She turned back to us and grabbed the bottle.

"Okay, moving on." She said.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Gail exclaimed, defeated.

"Ohh girl you're good!" Edwina said happily while clapping his hands together. He suddenly opened his palm in front of me. "Gloss me." he commanded. I quickly grabbed my lip gloss on my jeans pocket and I gave it to him. He expertly put some gloss on his already perfect lips and puckered them towards Gail's direction.

Gail was shocked at Edward reaction and I heard Emmett said "shit! I think he already cracked!"

Edward got up slowly, building the tension inside the room. Even the adults stopped talking and paid their attention at our group. Gail slowly went over to Edward and was about to lean in when Edward said "wait! I want it to take things slow, okay? It's my first kiss you know." He said shyly making us all laugh. Gail's face was contorted by what he heard and he nodded weakly.

Then it happened.

Gail quickly kissed Edwina full on the lips sloppily in 3 seconds. Exact. My eyes widened at this revelation and lizette whispered on my ear "how can you take this? It's a bit disturbing you know." We both shuddered and I whispered back "girl, I'm not kissing him anytime soon." lyka and her snickered while the rest continued on with the game.

Gail was gagging all around as Edwina looked dreamily at the bottle. Edwina handed me my lip gloss back. "No thanks. Keep it."

"Thanks, doll!" he replied brightly.

Gail spun the battle and it landed on Quinn. "Ha! Truth or dare?" Gail asked quickly.

"Truth"

"Chicken." He muttered. "What place on this house did you and Gleb did the most erotic sex ever?"

"On your truck bed." she admitted bluntly.

Gail on the other hand was shocked at her answer. He opened and closed his mouth several times until he said "that's just sick."

"Why? Are you expecting that it'll be inside my dance room?" I asked teasingly.

"Or at the top of my piano?" Drew added.

"yeah." He mumbled.

"Well, you're not alone brother. They have fornicated every single room, car and thing in this house. Even zon's library." I said while drew nodded sadly.

"Well I think I felt a little better." He sighed.

"Whatever, drama queens. They want some hot action going on, so don't mope just because you can't have some. Jealous bitches." Edwina chided in.

We both looked at him, shocked. This Edward is really different from the gentleman Edward. My eyes widened and I know it's weird but, gay Edward is turning me on with all the trash talking and stuff.

"Uh, if I know, you're the one who doesn't want to have sex with Bella in the first place. So I pretty much think it's your fault she's moping." Emmett snickered while I glared at him. Stupid Emmett. Edward's eyes widened and looked at me. I just shrugged and smiled at him.

"Ookaaayy" Quinn broke the tension and spun the bottle. It landed on Rosalie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Stand at the corner of Wal-Mart and pretend to be a prostitute." Quinn said.

Rosalie just shrugged and got up. She went up stairs and in just a few seconds she came with a different look.

She was wearing a leopard corset, denim skirt yellow sock and black ankle boots. She put her hair into a messy pony on the side while putting yellow shades on. Emmett wolf whistled while Alice raised an eyebrow.

"rose what are you wearing?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm wearing prostitute outfit." Rose said like it was the obvious thing ever.

"Yeah I can see that but, the outfit doesn't look good, no offence." Alice shrugged.

"I know. Isn't prostitutes like that? All they care is that they are wearing skimpy outfits. They don't care about if it matches. Duh!" she walked confidently

"You go girl!" Edwina yelled while bumping hips with Rosalie.

This is starting to get disturbing. I shook my head and we followed Rosalie towards Wal-mart. She stood at the corner and leaned on the wall while we were across the street. Five minutes later, there was a group of men going to wal-mart and they are going to pass Rosalie. She winked at us before moving away from the shadows. Two of the guys spotted her and she ushered them near her.

"Hey sweet thang!" Rosalie winked at them and threw a flying kiss at the perverts.

"Hey, where's the other girl? Did you guys switched places?" the tall one asked.

All of our mouths hanged open and out of nowhere, we saw a brunette walking fast towards where rose and the two perverts stand.

"BITCH!!" she shouted and smacked Rosalie in the face with her handbag. Then out of no where we saw something flying towards us.

"Duck!" jasper warned and we all did. Unfortunately, Emmett was too busy capturing the scene between Rosalie and the prostitute and the object jabbed into his eye.

"HOLY MOTHER-" lizette and lyka quickly covered his mouth as he dropped the cam and he clutched his eye.

"Aww shit that hurts." He mumbled.

I picked up the object and my eyes widened.

"Hey guys, look." I showed them the object and we started laughing out loud. Apparently, when the brunette smacked her handbag on Rosalie's face, the bag snapped off from the handle. Edwina snatched the bag and examined it.

"Hmm…bitch got a good taste." He said while, Alice and Quinn nodded.

"Oh let me see, let me see." Alice snatched the bag away from Edward and opened the contents of the bag. Gail was now clutching onto Emmett because of laughing so hard. Alice and us girls (including Edwina) screamed and threw the bag at the boys.

The bag was full of condoms. Not just condoms, but used condoms. Ewww..

"Yuck!! Eww, Eww!! Get it off! Get it off!!" Alice screamed around while stretching her hands towards us.

"Aghh!! Don't wipe it on me! Wipe it on the them!" lizette shrieked as Alice was about to wipe it on her hair.

The guys laughed even louder and I lot of by passers started to eye us suspiciously. They must have thought were complete idiots.

"God! I touched it too! Oh my god!!" Edwina shrieked. I smacked his head.

"Ow! That is so not cool!" he put his hand on his hip and the other in front of me with his head going on in circular motion.

"Idiot! You just touched the outside of it not the contents." I said irritably. Man, I think Rosalie and Emmett are staring to rub off on us.

After our little commotion, we focused our attention back at Rosalie and the prostitute. I think Rosalie was in the middle of her threat when we started listening.

"…I swear I will scratch your eyes out and pull your tit rings off!" she threatened. The brunette gasped and covered her chest protectively.

"Yeah, uhuh! It's obvious bitch! You little nasty!" Rosalie hissed and walked away from a stunned prostitute.

We silently ran home and again, formed a circle. Rosalie spun the bottle and it hit on me. I gulped.

"Truth or dare?'

"Dare"

Rosalie nodded then said "pull a prank to the brunette prostitute." I grinned evilly. I think this is the best dare ever and the easiest.

"That's it?" Emmett asked. "We got dared to do dirty dancing, acting like a prostitute, acting like a gay and kiss the same sex while she get to pull a prank on the prostitute?"

"what? You got a problem about that?" Rosalie asked while glaring at her husband.

"Nope. Not at all. Okay, carry on now." Emmett replied hastily.

….

I quickly dressed up in the police officer costume Alice lent me (don't ask how) and put on the wig and fake mustache. The gang followed me to the police station and I smoothly stole the police car. Before I turned to the street near wal-mart, I turned on the siren and quickly drove straight to the corner. The brunette was still there talking to the two guys and when she saw me, she tried to ran away but she was wearing heels.

"Stop right there!" I shouted in a masculine voice that I could muster.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!!" she said before I could accuse her of anything.

I dragged her to the alley and let out my gun (*wink*fake*wink*) and pointed it to her.

"Please don't hurt me sir! I didn't do anything! That bitch! Yeah she's the one who started it! Please sir! I'll do anything! _Anything._" Ewww…

"Woah! Woah! Hold you're horses there missy! I'm just here to ask you a few questions." I explained.

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Are you free tonight? Some of the guys at the station wanted to have some fun, if you know what I mean." I wink at her to make an effect. Her eyes widened and a sly smile creeped up her face.

"Hey, I could clear my schedule to any of you." she winked at me and I fought the urge to gag.

"Yeah, well come on. Don't want anyone to see us here now, would we?" I dragged her to the back seat and drove down to the station. I parked it in front so the whole station would notice. "Stay here." I mumbled and she replied a flirty sure.

Since it was dark, the police inside hadn't notice the car yet. I ran at vamp speed towards Alice who is waiting for me near the bushes. "Did you wash your hands?" I asked her teasingly.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes at her and took of the fake mustache and wig. I quickly change into my normal clothes and gave Alice a thumbs up.

I walked straight to the police station and started getting their attention.

"HELP!!!!" a blood curling scream came out of me that startled the police officers in what ever they're doing.

"My brother and sister are being held hostage at our house!!! Help!! Somebody helped me!!" I sobbed and broke down on the floor. Officer stew came running into me and helped me get up.

"Tell us everything, miss??"

"Yuri. Yuri beach." I said seriously. He nodded at me and sat me on the chair in front of his desk. I heard the silent laughter of my friends from outside and I tried very hard not to lose my façade.

"Well, Yuri beach. Tell me what happened." He commanded.

"My brother and sister are hostages of my ex boyfriend, Mickey Elliot."

"Okay, now I see. Let's go men!" the officer ordered and they all got to their respective vehicles.

"Where the hell is my car?" asked officer stew.

"ahhh... Stew. I think yours is parked at the front." Said one of the officers.

"right." he grumbled and walked straight to his car and went inside. As soon as he locked his door, the brunette prostitute said.

"Hey there, big boy."

Officer stew jumped at her voice and turned around, bewildered.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bella?" he asked. I froze on where I stood. Bella? How did he know my name? I didn't mention anything to him right? Oh shit! What if he knew my last name? Aw…Zon is not going to be happy about this.

I silently walked away from the station and went straight to join my laughing friends. We intently watched the conversation being held inside the car.

"Bella, I told you many times not to come here. Didn't I tell you to just call me if you needed anything?"

"What do you mean? One of your colleagues dragged me here saying you guys wanted me. And I thought he was referring to you! So came with him."

All of our jaws dropped open and some of us blinked a few times trying to take it all in. the prostitute was also named as Bella? That is just some shit right there!!

"What." I said

"The." Rosalie chided.

"hell." Alice followed.

"Baby girl, I didn't know you have a bitchling loitering around in a swimsuit." Edwina said with both hands on his hips.

"I didn't know either. I swear." I said, still in shock.

"That is some shit right there." Emmett said.

"You can say that again." jasper snorted.

"That is some shit right there." Emmett repeated.

We rolled our eyes at him and went straight home. When we reached the front porch steps, Esme asked us "how's the late night trip?" she smiled knowingly.

"Well, first of all, we found out that Edward has a potential of being gay and now we are calling him Edwina, jasper can be a stripper, Rosalie is good in the prostitute department, Gail is bisexual and Bella, found out that the prostitute that Rosalie threatened, is also named as Bella and officer stew is Bella's, not our Bella but the prostitute, fling." Alice exclaimed all in one breathe.

The adults nodded then they all said at the same time "that is some shit right there." Some shit, indeed.


	37. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Unwanted visitors**

The game continues on and on that night. After I got dared, the bottle landed on Edward again and he chooses truth. So I asked him "what do you think is better, being straight or being gay?"

He cleared his throat (in a girly way, of course.) then said "darling, is this some kind of beauty pageant I don't know of? You ask like a freakin' judge! Anyway, I think being gay is fun."

Someone gasped. "He did crack! OH MY GAY!" Emmett shrieked.

Edwina rolled his eyes and continued. "But, I want to be straight. After my first kiss of being a gay, I realize that, girls kiss better than guys. And I want a girl, specifically Bella only to kiss me and blew my mind out." The girls nodded smugly while every guy in the room reacted. Edward tried to kiss me but I nudged him away. He looked at me, hurt.

"Nuh-uh, girl. You're not getting a kiss unless you're straight again on midnight. I don't do lesbo." I said seriously while raising my palm up. Everyone snickered at us while Edward's eyes widened.

"I think guys are better kissers." Gail said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him wide eyed.

"honey, I know you want to kiss me again but you ain't havin' any of me anymore, sorry." Edwina snorted and we all laugh while Gail shrank in his seat.

"Yeah he's right! But girls are good kissers because they learned from the _man_." Drew nudged the collar of his shirt while the rest of the guys cheered. The girls and I rolled our eyes and just ignore them.

After that argument, we just decided to spin the bottle again and it landed on Gleb, who chooses truth so Edwina asked him "who do you think is hot? Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner?" of course, being gay Edward, that what he's going to ask. Alice gasped together with Rosalie, Esme, Zon, lyka, lizette and me. All at the same time, we clasped our mouths together and squealed like a fan girl.

"Robert!" squealed lyka, Rosalie, me and Esme.

"Taylor!" squealed Alice, Zon, Quinn and Lizette.

All the guys' eyes widened and Gleb answered "nah...I don't think so. Chase Crawford is hotter than the two." Our eyes widened in shock and I heard Zon said "oh my! Am I a bad mother? Or two of my sons are gay?" I blinked a few times.

"fine what ever." Edwina dismissed.

We spun the bottle again and it landed on Emmett. Of course he choose dare and Gleb dared him to wear a clown suit in 2 days. But unfortunately, the parents ended it saying that it's time to go.

As a mature vamp that we all are, we clicked out tongues and whined like a kid.

"aww come on!! The game is getting good!!" Emmett boomed.

"We're having so much fun!" Quinn whined.

"I want to play more?!!" I scowled but all of them including rick just said no. we all sighed in defeat and arranged the living room back in it's original.

After that, Rick grabbed Drew and me aside and we went to the forest. After running a few miles away from the house, Rick came to an abrupt stop and face us nervously.

"bella, Drew. I know you this is a bit weird but, I just want to ask you guys something and I h-"

Drew and I looked at each other and nodded. "yes" we both said at the same time cutting off Rick's rant.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"It's all right for us if you and Zon started dating. Hell, it's all right for us if you and Zon will go and hitch off to Vegas to get married." Drew explained.

Rick just looked at us, with his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes and walked over to his side, wrapping my arm around his should.

"Close your mouth _dad _you might catch some flies." I grinned at Drew who was chuckling.

"What? How...okay?" he stuttered.

"Hey, take you're time. It's all good." I patted his back. "But know this, never, ever, hurt her. If you did, there's going to be a big hunt coming for you. I swear." I said teasingly but I know he knows that I'm dead serious on what I said.

"I love your mother too much to hurt her. I will never, ever hurt her even if my life is being threatened." He vowed with his palm on his heart.

"Ahh, no. that's not going to work for us." I said and he looked taken aback. "If you killed yourself or if you died, she'll die and that's going to hurt her and us." I said.

"Yeah and if you die and hurt her, there's no reason for us to hunt you down so…don't die, _dad._" Drew chided.

Rick laughed again and nodded in understanding. "I promise." He said.

Drew and I nodded and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe I'm going to have two fathers!" I squealed.

"Yeah, I wish I could meet lyka's parents two so I'll have two dads two. But its okay, I think for now, you'll do." Drew teased Rick.

As we ran our way back, Rick stopped and looked alarmed. We looked back at him curiously.

"What?" drew asked.

"What about you're sister and Brothers?" he asked, all nervous again.

"Don't worry about them, I think Zon already broke the news to them and I could hear Quinn squealing." I smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quinn squealed as soon as we came in.

"I have a daddy!!!" she showered him hugs and kisses as he made his way to Zon. Mom looked incredibly happy. I beamed at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you mom." I whispered in her ear and if I could cry, this would be the perfect time to do it.

"GROUP HUG!!!" Gail shouted. And we all wrapped our selves together like a huge vampire burrito.

A few more hugs and kisses from Quinn and threats from Gail, everyone went to their respective houses to change. Since Edward is still in Gay mode, he's coming home with his family. I actually miss my man. Not the gay within him but the gentleman he is. Sigh. I guess I'll have to wait till midnight. Stupid dare.

"Bella! Drew! Good news! You're going to have you're first ever concert!! Together with Paramore!!!" Rick shouted even though we could hear him clearly from the second floor.

"ahhhhhhh!!!!" Drew squealed. "I love paramore! Especially their song 'Ignorance'. 'Ignorance is you're new best friend, ignorance is you're new best friend." He actually sang. I looked at him with my mouth agape. I quickly snapped out of him and joined his singing.

"Ignorance is you're new best friend," I sang

"Ignorance is you're new best friend." He sang back.

"Who's you're new best friend?" Quinn asked, with a curious look.

"PARAMORE!" we both shouted. Her eyebrows scrunched together then she just shrugged and went to the kitchen. Drew and I looked at her back and shrugged as well.

A few minutes later, we decided to watch the MTV VMAS and it was on the part when Taylor Swift was doing her speech and that damn Kanye West stole the mic from her when Edward and Alice came barging in on our house with worried expressions. And I noticed Edward is wearing Alice's dolce and Gabanna scarf.

I instantly got up and went onto Edward's side. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. His features softened and he looked at me, he cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll protect you from them. They'll never hurt you again, not as long as I'm alive." That did it. Who's coming? Again? Did they hurt me in the past? So many questions to be answered but I couldn't find my voice.

"Their coming." Was Alice got out before she let out a blood curling scream.

Alice's POV

After the Truth or dare, we all headed home to change for today's activity. Edward or Edwina came barging in my room and went straight to my closet. Clothes started to fly everywhere and I was still confused on what the commotion is about.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked with clenched teeth.

"Oh, stop being a pooper and help get dressed for the day." Edwina waved his hands lazily towards me and grabbed my dolce and gabanna scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

"So sistah, is this good or am I just fabulous?" he motioned over his outfit while turning around like a model.

I beamed at him and put two thumbs up in the air. "Fabulous, Darling!" I hope gay Edward will come pop out in the future, he's very fun and I'm going to miss him. Edwina must have heard it and walked over to me.

"Hey, next time you want to see Edwina, don't hesitate to play truth or dare." He grinned at me and I hugged him tightly.

"Will you be my shopping partner?" I asked excitedly. His eyes brightened and he abruptly jumped up and shrieked. "Oh my gosh! I need to get ready! Where's my phone?!" I was about to tell him that it was in the back pocket of his jeans when my sight suddenly blurred and my body went still.

They were wearing angry, no, furious. A tall blonde, almost white, haired guy was pacing back and forth in the room muttering profanities furiously. They were discussing something. Something about killing someone.

"I say we kill them to end this once and for all!" roared the blonde guy. A black haired guy stood up from sitting on his throne and put his hand on the blonde haired guy's shoulder who shook it off.

"Relax my dear brother. Let us not be so rash. You know they could be sometimes stubborn. We just need to give them a warning." He said calmly.

"That is unacceptable! They have done that once and we are not going to risk the chance of them revealing us in the whole humanity!!" Growled the blonde one.

"Brother, I know what is at risk and I am not forgetting about their past especially _her _past. But the outcome of it, she has given us a very good addition to our family. Let's just say, it is time that we thanked her for this addition." The Black haired guy beamed at his brother who is smiling evilly.

"Will there be war?" asked the one looking bored, sitting on his throne with his hand on his cheek.

"Not at all, Marcus. Not at all." Grinned the black haired one.

"But if they're the one who attacked first, I'm sure as hell that there will be war." Laughed the blonde one.

Marcus, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes lazily like it was an everyday saying of his brother.

"Demitri, assemble the guards. We're going to Washington; make sure all of you are well fed before we leave. Tell Heidi to bring as many as she can and tell Robert to meet us now." Ordered the black haired guy.

"Yes, master." The tall guy near the big ancient doors obeyed and was out of sight.

A few minutes later, the said Robert came in. "master?" he asked.

"My son, be prepared. It is time." Was all the black haired guy said while Robert just nodded.

"We will leave in two weeks." Announced the blonde one.

My sight came back and I blinked a few times to take it all in. this cannot be happening. The volturi is coming. I gasped and looked at Edward worriedly. He was slumped on the floor looking straight in the distance like he was remembering something. I silently walked over to him and sat beside him. a few seconds later he spoke.

"No" his voice full of disbelief.

"This can't be." He said weakly.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked silently.

"They're after her. They're after Bella and her family." He let out. I was shocked. Why would they be after her? Is it because of her upcoming fame? I asked myself. I felt Edward quickly got up.

"We need to warn them and protect them." He said and I nodded. We ran as fast as we could towards their house with out a word to our family who just gave us curious and worried glances.

It only took 5 minutes for us to reach their house and we came barging on them. I instantly saw Bella and drew looking annoyed while watching the TV. Their eyes landed on us and there expression instantly changed from annoyed to worry. Bella came over to Edward's side asked him what's wrong.

Then it happened again. My sight blurred again and I was back on the dimmed underground chamber. Aro and Cauis were arguing when the door of their chamber opened.

"Aro, we heard news that Bella and Drew Stewart will have their first concert a week from now. The human informant told me that there will be thousands of humans attending this event." informed Dmitri.

"Are they sick?!! They really wanted a death sentence!! This cannot be happening!! We will go now! Not next week, not tomorrow but now!" Cauis stormed out of the room while Aro was shaking his head.

"What will it be master?" asked Dmitri.

"Now." Was all it said and Dmitri walked out.

God, what is happening? This can't be. My family, my friends. My poor brother. If Bella and her family died, it will kill him. I will lose four sisters, a mother, a father, and five brothers, including Edward. This is all too many to take in. what about the wedding? Edward and Bella haven't been married yet. If I know, the volturi will do everything they can to kill them and also the ones who sided with them. What are we going to do? I cannot let my family be ruined and destroyed by merciless creatures who forcefully claim to be gods of our world. I shook my head frantically then said

"They're coming" and then I let out a blood curling scream.


	38. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 not your ordinary typical fight**

Bella's POV

What the hell is going on? Alice is still sobbing while clutching on Drew on the floor while Edward is whispering at me that he'll protect me. What is he talking about? I should be the one protecting him, right? I'm a shield after all. But just to make it sure, I stretched my physical and mental shield around the house. I was worried. I looked into Edward's eyes and pleaded. He took a deep breath and cupped my face.

"Bella, the volturi are coming." I blinked a few times then after a second; a smile appeared on my face.

"oh thank goodness!! I thought we're going to be separated or something." I sighed in relief. Yeah, the volturi are coming, so what. Edward's scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me like I was insane.

"You're worried about them? Why? We didn't do anything." I said calmly.

"Bella, they want to kill you and you're family. They are now on their way, the whole volturi clan." He said slowly like I would not understand it.

Drew on the other hand was laughing together with Gail and Gleb who was now sitting comfortably on the sofa. Alice stopped sobbing and looked at Edward meaningfully. Looks like they are arguing.

"Edward, have I ever told you about how we met the volturi?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

I grabbed his hands and Alice's and dragged them both to the sofa to sit. I felt a something bumped my shield and loud cussing from outside the house.

"Feels like you're family are here." I stated.

I let go of my shield and Emmett was the first one to come in. followed by a laughing jasper and a smirking Rosalie.

"What the hell Bella? What was that for?" he asked grumpily.

"sorry, false alarm."

Everybody sat around me and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and looked at each of them before saying something.

"Okay, it was 2 years ago before we move here. Of course you guys remember Robert, the volturi killed him right?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"The moment that I read the letter of the volturi near his body, my family and I were livid. Robert, to them is also family." I began.

"He is like a son to me. He was the naughty little kid always fooling around with his sisters and brothers." Zon chided.

"He's my halo buddy. Always there to beat me, besides Bella." Gail said cheerily.

"And my model." Both Quinn and Gleb said at the same time.

"He my perfect little brother." Drew chuckled.

"But they killed him" I said coldly. "They took him away from us. They made him suffer. They killed him as well as me and my family."

Edward started rubbing smoothing circles on my shoulder while Alice and the rest of the Cullens including Carlisle and Esme have sad faces reflecting to ours.

"So we went to the volturi with a plan. Aro, caius, and Marcus, the three wannabe kings, though I like Marcus—he's pretty fun when he's not doing anything." I said and I felt my family nodded.

"We told them about what happened and cauis, that bastard, wanted us dead and we're not in favor of his decision. And isn't it obvious? Our family is stronger than them. So in order to prove our point, we killed the guy; I think demitri was his name, who killed Robert." I said while looking out to the window.

"Aro ordered his precious treasures to kill us but it was no use. Their powers are useless against us. We threatened them that if ever they hurt any of us, they'll be losing one or two members of theirs guards." I finished.

"And from then on, they never came across our paths. They promised not to harm any of us if we promised not to harm any of them, but if one of us broke it, there'll be war." Zon stated. The Cullens all nodded in understanding.

"So, you guys aren't afraid of them?" Alice clarified.

We all shook our head no.

"We're more that they might hurt you guys." I whispered. Zon put her hand on my right shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Not to worry Bella, since we are practically family, the treaty will imply to us too." Carlisle spoke.

"And not to worry my dear, we will stand by your side no matter what." Esme reassured. I smiled at her, grateful to have her as my future mother-in-law.

"But still we need to practice our powers." Gleb said. We all nodded and smiled.

We first hunted to give us a boost and we went to a small clearing and started doing crazy stuff with our talents. Since zon was using her talent everyday of her long existence, she just assisted us in doing some of our moves. Rick and Carlisle also helped us in a few moves with combat together with jasper and Emmett.

"Hey have you guys ever learned about tree fighting?" I asked knowingly.

The guys shook their head no and I saw my brothers smirk while Quinn rolled her eyes while Lizette and lyka and the rest of the Cullens looked at me curiously.

"It's easy. Just a few moves you'll do to keep yourself alive when fighting on a tree branch or in midair." I smiled at them and Emmett's eyes widened.

"Example" I motioned Gleb to the nearest forest tree and we went on separate directions. I stealthily ran from tree to tree and when I spotted him, I began launched myself at the tree he was standing at and we began crawling all over the tree. I grabbed his foot and slammed him on the same tree and I heard the loud bang and his cussing. I giggled and climbed higher. I could hear the oh's and ah's of Emmett.

"Catch me if you can?!" I teased.

"I will." Gleb sang back. As I made my way to the last branch, I felt his hands wrapped around my ankles and he threw me toward the ground. I quickly snatched his body to bring him down with me. We fought while we were falling in the air. I throw 3 punches on his upper torso and 4 kicks on his legs which he all blocked smoothly. As we neared the ground, we quickly pulled away from each other and crouched in attack position.

The Cullens clapped their hands and made their way to us. "Woooohh!!! Teach me that, pretty please!!!!" he started begging like a kid. Jasper's eyes widened and I heard Edward chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, can you teach me too, Bella?" he asked with puppy dog eyes, pretty much like Alice's. I bet he learned it from her.

I laughed at them and nodded. They aligned themselves in a straight line and I pointed at Emmett and jasper.

"you guys go first. Just try not to destroy any trees, please. And do you're self a favor Emmett, don't punch the tree. I know you're thinking about it." I smirked when Emmett rolled his eyes and cursed silently under his breath.

…….

For a total of five hours, we we're all ready and set to a fight we wouldn't even know will happen. But at least we're prepared right?

After the first and final practice, we changed our clothes and waited for them in front of our house.

"Alice?" I asked

"Ten minutes Bella" she said. I was nervous, why? Because I'm worried that if I saw the volturi again, it will open closed wounds from the past that I don't intend to be opened for a very long time. What if I provoked the volturi? What if my anger got the best of me and I lunged at cauis' throat? Well that's not a bad thing but still… I don't want anything to happen to my family, including the Cullens. They are all too special for me to even loose just one of them. All of them have been very close to my heart and I think I would not take it if I will loose someone. Especially Edward. Oh god! Please not Edward.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked at Alice she smiled at me then said "they're here." with those words, everyone tensed from their positions.

Zon and Carlisle are the front center while I was on zon's side, followed by Rick, Gail, Gleb and Drew while on Carlisle's side, Edward followed by Emmett, jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie was on the front because she is damn right vicious when fighting. Behind zon was Quinn together with Esme, Alice, lizette and lyka on both of her sides.

We heard their distant marching and each step they took; I noticed that all the birds from the forest are flying away. Even they knew that there is danger. When their cloaked figures reached the premises of the small clearing, every one of us stopped except for our eyes, which is following their every move.

One of the cloaked figures came forward and all at the same time, they pulled out their hoods to reveal the leaders—Aro, Cauis, Marcus, and the guards. I noticed Jane smiling evilly at us together with her brother. I glared at them as I felt a light stab on my shield directly at me.

I smirked at her while she scowled at me. I heard Quinn giggled silently from my behind as I grinned at the irritated Jane from across the field. I scanned the whole volturi and I notice one that was seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on him. I cocked my head to the side, confusion and curiosity getting the best of me. The guy beside aro was somewhat familiar. My thoughts were disturbed when aro spoke.

"Stewarts, how nice to see you again." aro said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Cut the crap aro. What do you want?" said Zon. The whole guard and the Cullens were shocked at what zon said. Our family doesn't really respect the ancients except for Marcus. He's one funny guy! Really, he is.

"We are just here to warn you, old friends." he replied. I rolled my eyes at him then Zon answered again.

"Warn us? That's not exactly what we've heard."

Aro and the other ancients were shocked but then again composed themselves. My eyes landed again to the boy beside aro looking intently at me with curiosity burning in his eyes. His hair was brown just like mine, his body is lean but there is also some muscle going on and I think he resembles a lot like…Robert? What? How could this be? He's dead right? I mean, I saw him inside his coffin. I saw him when he was being covered by dirt. He was there, wasn't he?

"Robert?" asked, cutting Aro's long speech.

"You know my name?" he chocked out, still looking at me. I felt my family stiffened when they laid eyes on him and I heard the curious questions of the Cullens.

"What have you done?!" I said through gritted teeth. I glared at aro as I heard Jane's cackles on the background.

"So, you've seen another add in my treasure. Isabella, I would like you to meet Robert. Have you guys ever met?" he asked me with a twinkle in his eyes. I noticed the guards crouched in their position waiting for any attack from us.

I get it now. All this time. All he wanted was us. No, not us but our talents. Of course, I should have thought about this. He killed Robert because he wanted us to show him our talents and we did. He turned Robert into a vampire because he has my family's bloodline. And by making him just like us, it will ignite a war in favor of them and they will kill the rest of us which he thinks is useless and he'll keep the ones he thinks is useful.

This is sick.

I breath in and out as I noticed my family looking at me with concern. I clenched and unclenched my fists and closed my eyes in concentration.

"love." The sweet voice I always wanted to hear spoke to me. I felt him rub circles on my hand making it relax. I was now concentrating in breathing when I felt him kissed my head.

I opened my eyes to meet his concerned gaze. I nodded my head to assure that I was fine. He knows how my anger could get. He grabbed the Ipod from his pocket and plugged it in my ears. I smiled at him in thanks as he kissed my cheeks. I concentrated on the song. It was actually 'just dance' by lady gaga. Not my typical calming song but it's funny, seeing that there will be a battle to ignite and I'm here listening to some lady gaga song. How ironic. I giggled and I noticed everyone laid eyes on me. I just shrugged and continued listening.

I noticed cauis looked pissed and Marcus was keeping his smiled from his brothers. he winked at me and I grinned at him. Marcus really isn't in favor of his brothers laws and doings so he just stayed quiet and ignore them. But when we came barging in their chamber, he was highly amused by families ties and bonds and of course by our confidence.

I mean, come on? It's not everyday you get to see someone came barging in your chamber. I bet he taped it all and posted it on YouTube.

"Anyway, we are just here to warn you guys about the vampire laws. We just think that you people are forgetting about it." Cauis cut in.

"we did not forget about it. but if just wanted to warn us why bring the whole clan?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Carlisle, my old friend, how are you?" Aro asked.

"My family and I are quite doing well." Carlisle responded politely.

"I see you're son has found our dearest Isabella." Aro pointed out.

"Yes, their relationship is stronger than ever."

"Well, I will be respecting a wedding invitation." He looked at me pointedly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry old man, friends and family only. No gay bastards on the list." I sneered. I heard my family chuckled and guards growls.

"Why you little--" Cauis was about to start his threatening fit when Aro cut him off.

"relax, dear brother. You how Isabella is, you should be used to it by now. Especially the prank calls we get from her and her brothers." Aro said while patting his shoulder.

"Yes, and I'm proudly saying, you guys are dumb for having a caller ID and still picking up the phone." I said while controlling myself not to roll on the ground with laughter. I heard the chuckles from my family and some in the guards. I even noticed Marcus grinned at me and shaking his head. On the other hand, Cauis was so pissed off that I think he is going to explode and Aro was now wearing his disapproving look.

"Watch your mouth, you ignorant fool!" Cauis shouted and I growls erupted from both sides.

"no thanks, I'm good. But I think you should take you're advise, there's drool dripping." I pointed my finger on the side of my mouth while making a disgusted face.

"Man, you're like a thousand years old and still you're drooling like a baby." I then again, teased.

He growled at me and jumped but the fool bounced back and landed onto his guards like a bowling ball. Right now, all of us were laughing including Marcus and Robert. I winked at him as he smiled back.

Then I felt multiple stabs on every point of my shield, trying to find a week spot but there was none. Then I felt Alec's power creeping around my shield followed by Chelsea's.

I checked everyone if they were okay and they smiled in assurance. I turned my head to Jane and Alec and grinned evilly at them.

I clicked my tongue at them just to tease them more. Then they growled and jumped at us. Again, they bounced back and landed on the guards. Come on! Do they ever learn?

Now, all the guards are surrounding us kicking and punching on the invisible wall around us. "Mom?" Quinn asked.

"Okay dear." Was all Zon said and every living thing stopped except for us. Every volturi guard was frozen in time including the ancients.

I quickly went off running into Jane and Alec's direction and pulled out my black marker. I drew fake glasses on Jane's face with some freckles on the cheek while on Alec's, I drew a mustache and since his teeth was barred I colored his teeth black. I was laughing so hard I was leaning on them. I added a black eye on him and I couldn't contain my laughter.

Alice and Quinn pulled out the outfits they prepared and dressed the guards into some Halloween costumes. Some are dressed as ballerinas, zombies (Emmett's idea wrapped in nothing but tissue paper), wolves, clowns, princesses, mimes, bananas (Gail's idea), and trash bags and for the main event a prostitute outfit for Cauis and Aro. We didn't include Marcus 'cause he is cool with us.

We took a picture with them using different poses. There was one where, aro was repositioned with his right hand on his but and his left pointer finger on his mouth while Emmett copied him. I also posed beside Cauis with him carrying me bridal style and Edward air humping aro from behind. That photo was hilarious. We were all on our backs laughing at our insane stunts to black mail the whole volturi.

You see, we are not the serious type so I, the genius who made this plan, voiced it out to my family. At first the Cullens didn't agree saying that the volturi will just their revenge but after Alice's and Edward's confirmation, they finally agreed.

After all the commotion had been done, we scurried off to our original places and I put my shield back on. Quinn defrost the volturi and then the madness continues only this time it was funny as hell!

When they noticed us laughing they finally stopped and realized what they were wearing. Marcus and Robert, the only two people who wasn't wearing any outfit were laughing so hard they we're leaning onto each other. All the guards have horror written all over their faces and Aro and Cauis tried to cover their selves with each other.

When the laughter died down, Zon and Carlisle composed themselves and faced the ancients.

"Go and leave. But if you won't, there will be serious consequences. You know how we play Aro, when we say it's serious, it's serious. And don't worry; we will not expose ourselves to the humans. We will try our best not to post these evidences to the and you will try your best not to cross paths with us." Zon said kindly.

"And please, put some clothes on, it's really not polite to dress like that in public." Carlisle teased. After that, the volturi went off, running as fast as they can. But before they could be long gone, Robert and Marcus stayed a bit.

I ran towards Marcus and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and proceeded to exchanged hugs and greetings from others.

"Marcus, I'm shocked to see you smiling!" Carlisle said. He chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Yes, I know. Maybe because I'm so glad to see the Stewarts with still the same personalities and crazy stunts." He chuckled. He turned his head towards me and cracked a smile.

"And I bet, it's you're evil mind's working." I nodded enthusiastically. "That is some awesome prank! You totally rocked the floor!" we clapped our hands together as my family and Robert laughed at us. Just imagine, a thousand year old vampire who is always keeping things to himself and always silent started bumping hips with me and clapping hands. Told you he is a cool guy.

I turned my attention to Robert and I smiled lovingly at him. "Care to give you're only Grandmother Swan a hug?" I asked. He smiled at me and we hugged each other tightly. I whispered in his ear "I'm sorry, my son. I wasn't there to save you from this life. I tried so hard to keep you away from my world and yet, here you are a 2 year old vampire who is a guard of the volturi. I'm sorry, truly I am." he patted my back softly. We pulled away and he shook his head at me.

"Hey, it's no biggie. I actually don't blame you. I actually don't blame anyone especially when I found my true love because of what I Am." he admitted. I grinned at him and squealed like a girl.

"Really? Omg! Tell me her name, tell me her name!!!" I started jumping up and down like Alice and I was shaking him frantically.

"Whoa, easy there. Her name is _Flor_ (A/N: flor is one of my friends name). She's a nomad vampire and a total vegetarian. I was planning on coming with her and getting married. I actually told aro that this will be my last mission and after that, I'm free." I smiled excitedly at my son and hugged him more tightly.

"I'm sure she is a great woman. I'm hoping to meet her. oh, and come to my wedding and concert. The concert is this Saturday and the wedding is on Sunday." I beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

I grabbed his hand and towed him toward my family. "Okay, Robert meet the new additions to my family. They are the cullens" I pointed while the Cullens waved at him.

"This Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and this fine hot thing is my Fiancé, Edward." when his eyes landed on Edward, it widened and he blurted. "you look a lot like my great grandfather." We just shrugged and continued the introductions. Lizette, lyka and Rick smiled at him politely, okay, maybe Rick and lizette smiled at him politely while lyka squealed while jumping up and down excitedly and came to his side saying "you look like Robert Pattinson!!!" we all laughed at her and I saw Drew dragging lyka away from Robert. Yeah, that's her reaction too when she saw Edward and started calling his name and almost blew our cover.

Yup, good times!

When Marcus left, saying his brothers needed his comfort, we all went straight to the house together with Robert telling everything that happened so far.

He told me so much about flor that I think I'm going to cry. He really found his happiness and glad for it. I just nodded enthusiastically as he continued pour his love and devotion for this girl. He and Edward also had a talk. They have similar interests in certain subjects, like how they both hate people touching their car without their permission or some shit like that.

At the end of the day, Robert announced that he will go and fetch flor at their meeting place. I was sad to let him go but at the same time I was happy because even though our way of life is full of difficulty and temptation in every corner, he wanted to go on with his life with someone he loves, forever.


	39. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 our first and last big concert!**

This is it. I clutched my brother's hand tightly as we both walk to the back stage. We could both hear the loud cheers of thousands of our fans just the other side of the curtain. I looked at my nervously happy brother as we grinned at each other. I nodded at him as he did the same back.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK???!!!" the booming voice of the announcer sent thrills down the spine of the crowd. The audience cheered back loudly confirming the announcer's question.

"WELL, LET'S NOT MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT ANY LONGER. PEOPLE OF NEW YORK, DREW AND BELLA ARE IN THE HOUSE!!!" that's our cue. I smiled excitedly and grabbed my mike from jenny, the backstage manager.

"Good luck sweetie." She said and patted my back before the curtain pulled up and we we're met by thousands of screaming adoring fans in just a span of two months.

"Hey! How you guys doin'?" I asked them. The whole concert dome was filled with their cheers and I instantly spotted my family and the love of my life sitting at the very front near the stage. I met Edward's eyes and winked at him before turning around and signaling the band to get ready.

"How about we start the tonight with a good old party song?" Drew asked and the crowd cheered once again.

"Let's do this!" I yelled. The drummer started the count and the crowd went wild in jus t the intro of the song.

"**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad"**

When Drew started singing, the crowd immediately joined him as I smiled at the crowd just having fun. Drew was pointing at me while singing as I made a sexy innocent look beside him.

**I know your type  
**_(Your type)  
_**You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
**_(One bite)_

I grabbed his collar and brushed an invisible dust of his shoulder as the crowed cheered on.

_  
_**Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control **

**She was so shy**

I walked away from him and made my way to the end of the stage while he went to the opposite side.

**  
Till I drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad**

We both started jumping and soon, the crowd followed us. I mouthed the words to them as Drew sang the rest of the chorus.

**  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends**

Then there came 5 back up dancers as we strutted our way to the center stage and drew circled around us while singing.

**  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad **

I and my dancers circled around him while he was looking smug. I rolled my eyes and put my elbow on his shoulder.

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy_

I did a booty drop slowly, more like sliding my body down his, making the crowd go wild. I smiled at them as I glide back up again.

_  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _

I swung my hair from the side and danced together with the back ups as Drew continued to sing the chorus.

**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild **

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
**_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist_**  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad **

After the chorus, 5 guys came out as Drew's back up dancers. On the right side of the stage, all the girls are found while on the left are the boys.

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

Drew, as the boys' leader, sang and danced together with the back up looking all smug.

**  
**_And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Then I sang next, moving my hips from side to side while my right hand was motioning towards the back.

_  
_**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
**_And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance _

We did the same routine as the first and in no time, the crowd was jumping and singing with us while we both sang the chorus.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad**__  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad **

**Good girls go bad**

Drew pointed his mic to the audience and they sang the rest

**  
Good girls go"**

The song ended with a loud cheer erupting from the audience. We bid a short goodbye saying we will just change for a bit. We quickly changed our outfits and the staff made their magic with our hair and makeup. I changed into some skinny jeans, dark blue tube, a white jacket, some belt and accessories, and aviator sunglasses.

I met drew on the side of the stage whose wearing a Nike t-shirt, jeans, rubber shoes, a colorful cap, and sunglasses. He winked at me while I raised an eyebrow at him. I rolled my eyes at him in response as the song intro started and we both headed out to the stage.

When I started singing, the crowd was all cheering loudly either at me or the song. I waved at the fans near the stage as I came closer to their view.

"_You can - think you can get free, you think you won't need me  
That you're gonna get you somethin better,  
But you know that we're in this forever,_

I pointed at edward then pointed my finger at myself. he smiled brightly at me and he mouthed I love you. I smiled at him to let him know I saw him.

_  
And you can - think you can walk out, even with your doubts,  
But you know that we're in this together,  
You can try to push me from you, nothing you do will keep us a part._

I faced the audience as I sing from my heart and I poured it all out just for them. This is my first and last concert and I want this to be special. I want this to be memorable and I want this to be remembered to all those screaming fans out there. If I could cry, I would.

_Cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
Baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin you can do about it,_

I slowly slid off my jacket, revealing my dark blue tube. The audience was screaming so loud that I think the whole place is going to fall on us. I threw my jacket to the sea of people and I saw how they almost punched each other just to get the jacket. I bet Emmett and Gail enjoyed that.

_  
It's been too long, it's been too strong - cause we belong here,  
Baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)_

After I sang the chorus, Drew came out at the opposite side of the stage where I came from. He was smiling so bright that his teeth sparkles from the light.

**Now i can say that i would not care, if you were not there,  
Tell myself that i'll be fine without ya, but i would die if i was not around ya,  
And i can try to convince you i don't need to be with you,**

He came towards the creaming girls at the side and he touched their hands. I rolled my eyes at him as he charmed them and I think they'll be fainting if he continued that through out the night.

**  
But my only thoughts are thoughts about ya,  
What can i do, love is like glue. there's no way to .. tear us a part.**

He touched his chest with his palm and then pointed them to lyka, who was glaring at the girls he touched then her face softened when she saw drew came over to her. he winked at her and lyka gave him a huge smile.

_Cause it's too late, there's no escape, might as well face it,  
Baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other) - ain't nothin i can do about it,  
It's been too long, it's been too strong - yes, we belong here,  
Baby, we're stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
- stuck in love with each other (stuck in love with each other)_

I sang the chorus again as the crowd slow danced together with us.

_There's nothing i'd rather do, than to sit with you forever -  
Can't think of nothin better than to be stuck with you.__"_

I smiled as made my way to edward and I winked at him. I threw him a flying kiss and mouthed 'forver' he nodded in response as I got lost in his eyes.

_Ain't nothin gonna stop me and you (eh)  
Cause you know we just stuck like glue (eh)  
_**Ain't nothin we can do, **_we stuck in love with each other_

The song ended and we quickly changed for our next song together with paramore. I smiled to myself. Drew and I are a total paramore fans and if I really see them, I bet that, not just me but also drew will squeal like a fan girl.

I was dressed in a black rock star dress skirt with a red and black plaid corset under it, red converse and some rocker chick accessories. I saw drew looking confused yet excited at the same time, he was wearing a simple black shirt, jeans, checkered vans and some rosary necklace and a wrist band. I smirked at him. He became a total punk rocker from being a gangster.

When he saw me, he just saluted and made his may to his spot, calling out on everyone if they ever saw one band member of paramore. I shook my head at him.

I made my way to my spot and I felt someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to face a very short red-orange haired girl wearing jeans and a "I'm a starbucks fan" tee.

"Haley!! Oh my god! I can't believe it!! God, I'm such a fan of paramore!" I squealed. She laughed at me and we both hugged each other.

"I'm such a fan of you too! Actually the guys from the band are falling for you! They couldn't stop talking about you on the way here." she said. I smiled at her. No freakin' way! They are a fan of us? Freakin' paramore?

"Thanks!" I squealed once again as she laughed once more. We heard the initial buzz, meaning its show time!

"Come on, let's rock the stage out!" she said as she pulled me out to the stage and we we're met by thousands of fan screaming for both of our names.

"Are you guys ready to rock??!" Haley asked the crowd. The audience was screaming their lungs out as we started the intro of my all time favorite 'ignorance'

_(Haley)_

"_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's the circle, I mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Haley started out the song intro making the crowd dance onto their seats. I was amazed at how things are happening. I am singing together with paramore?! What more can I get? I'll be marrying the man whom I truly love and I get to meet paramore??

_(bella)  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life_

I sang the next part being a punk rocker all of a sudden. Haley and I faced each other as we both sang the chorus and banged our heads in the air. __

(both)  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same (No!)  
We're not the same (No!)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)  
It's good  


Haley and I both reached out to the audience as they fought each other just to touch our hands.

_  
{haley}  
Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
_

_(bella)  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
_

We both ran around, feeling the music in the air and just having fun. I banged my head once more and faced her.

_(bella)  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

Haley banged her head too and we we're both singing our lungs out as the audience became wild as they dance.

_  
(haley)_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

(haley)  
And this is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it

**(drew)  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself  
**

_  
__**(both)  
Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same (No!)  
We're not the same (No!)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (Hey!)  
It's good (Hey!)  
It's good**_

_(bella)  
Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
_

**(drew)  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**_  
_**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**(drew)  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

Drew was like jumping on stage because of the excitement that he was performing together with paramore.

_(haley)  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_(all)  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
_

We all banged our heads followed by the crowd and I heard some fans screaming 'I love you bella!' or 'marry me, drew!' and 'Haley, you rock!'

_(bella)  
Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
_

_(all)  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out"_

Again, we we're met by the screams of our fans. Some even tried to go into stage and hugged us tightly. But sadly, they we're dragged my guards from the crew and we just signed their arms with pen markers. I was laughing at how the commotion on the stage went. Our fans sure loved us.

I went into my dressing room and changed my out fit into one-shoulder metallic top, jeans, high heels, black waist belt and some simple accessories and makeup.

I quickly went to the dimmed stage and sat on the baby grand black piano with my name scribbled elegantly on its side. I grabbed my mic and faced the audience.

"Guys, I would like you all to hear this composition that I made. This is very special to me and I hope you guys will like it. I dedicate this song to my one and only, my love, my life and my world, Edward Cullen. I love you." the crowd 'awwwed' and some even clapped their hands in support. I smiled at them and faced the piano. I closed my eyes and my fingers flew as I started singing together with the orchestra.  
"_Never met a man  
Quite like you_

I closed my eyes remembering all the good times we spent together and more good times to come. I smiled at my memory and I thanked the gods for giving vampires a good memory.

_  
didn't know you can  
Making my dreams come true  
_

I swayed from side to side as music take over my soul. I remembered when he first showed me the meadow. Oh, how much I wanted him back then to just stay there be my shelter in my every need.

_  
You're strong and you're smart  
you're taking my heart  
And I'll give you the rest of me too_

As the note got higher, the crowd went wild and cheered for me. I stood up from the piano bench and walked slowly to the part where Edward and my family are standing. __

You're the perfect man for me  
I love you I do  


I reached out for his hand and he grabbed mine eagerly. I heard the crowd cheered for the both of us as we both made our way to the center stage.

_  
Mm I love ya  
_

I kissed the tip of his nose as his crooked, breathtaking smile took over his features. We both stared into each other's eyes as I sing.

_  
I've never felt  
Quite like this  
Good about myself  
From my very first kiss_

I replayed the time when we first kissed. I wrapped my shield around him so he can see too, the special moment I'm remembering. He smiled lovingly at me and kissed my lips chastely.

_  
I'm here when you call  
you've got it all  
And confidence like I never knew_

You're the perfect man for me

I pointed my finger ferousciously at his heart and caressed his cheek. He covered my hand with his hand and pulled it to his lips.

_  
I love you I do_

you've got a charm  
You simply dissolve me every time

I placed my hand on his chest as I circled around him. The crowd went wild as I breathed in his scent.

_  
As long as u try  
I'm along for the ride  
All the way  
I said it before  
There wont be a door  
that's closed to us_

I shook my head as we touched our foreheads together. He kissed my nose and my cheek.

_  
Putting all my trust in you  
Cause you, you'll always be true, Oh  
_

I pointed my finger onto his chest and love and passion showed in his eyes. I smiled lovingly at him as he kissed my head. He encircled me with his arms as the audience including the staff behind the stage 'awwed' I giggled as I continued with the song.

_  
I Never planned, no  
This would be,  
Oh you and you alone  
Now for me_

I pulled away slightly as I dragged him around the stage. His crooked smile dazzling me along the way almost making me forget the lyrics of my song.

_  
I know you're the best  
You've past every test  
Its almost too good to be true  
_

I cupped his chin, making him looked down at me. He mouthed 'I love you' at me and I sang the last words to my song.

_  
You're the perfect man for me  
I love you I do"_

You're the perfect man for me  
I love you I do

Before anyone could react, our lips met as soon as the last word came out of my mouth. The crowd went wild seeing us make out in public. Yeah, yeah. We don't care, as long as its Edward's lips and no one else, I don't care.

We pulled away from each other of what seems like forever and exited the stage to give ourselves some private time.

Drew's POV 

For the tenth time this night, I looked into the mirror, arranging my clothes. I'm wearing a black and white checkered sweater, black jeans, high top sneakers, black and white striped hat.

This is it. I hope she'll agree to this. I just hope. As I watch Bella and Edward look all lovey-dovey at the stage I prepared myself for my next number.

I closed my eyes and took a huge breath in. I can do this!

I walked out in the open and I was met by thousands of screaming fans. I smiled at them but I could only see one smile that makes my heart sore. She waved at me as we both looked in each other's eyes.

"Tonight, I hope, will be one of the very special memories I'll keep forever. I composed this song and I dedicate this to the reason I live, I breathe and the reason why my whole world is all about her. My love, my lyka." I winked at her as her shocked face registered in her features.

**  
"****Since the day that we met girl  
I've never had anyone make me feel this way**

I put my hand on my heart and sang my soul only to her. Once I started singing, all I can see is the girl that made my life change.

**  
And my heart is sure it wants to be with you  
Wanna give you the whole world... ohh  
If you make the promise to me, I'm gonna stay  
Without you guiding me, I'm lost and so confused  
**

I kneeled on the stage, right in front of her as I hear the distant squeals of the girls. She smiled at me making me want to jumped out of the stage and drag her away from everybody else.

**  
What will it take to show you I'll be by your side  
Cause I got you and I want to give you what you never had  
Girl everyday I hope to make you a part of my life**

I jumped from my current position and walked back and forth to the stage. I sang my heart and soul to her and I motioned jenny, the backstage manager, to put the spotlight on her.

**  
Cause you know me and I know you  
Girl your love is where it's at... ohhh  
**

From the second time this night, she was shocked. I winked at her and get the bouquet of red roses from jenny. She mouthed 'good luck' before I went off the stage.

**  
I'm gonna be the love that's gonna last  
And be the one that got your back  
Ain't nothing never that bad that we would be together  
And though we both made our mistakes  
And some we never wish we made  
But we'll be okay if we just stay together  
**

I walked all the way to her and smiled as she came to my view. I gave her the roses and kissed her cheek.****

Oooh... I know he left you stranded  
And you paid the price when you messed up your life  
Girl I know you're so afraid but I can't write the wrongs he did  
I know you saw the lipstick on my window  
And wonder how many chicks been to my home  
I done my share of playing games  
But for you I given up that life  
  
she hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "I love you, Dy". I smiled at our nicknames. We both decided one time to call each other something unique yet, showing our love. She decided to call me daddy one day and then to make it short, she said 'dy' is the best for me. So I decided to call her "mi" in short for mommy. Zon and Esme thinks it's cute as well as my sisters. ****

Baby you're the one I'm waiting for  
Because you give me what I need and more  
Cause it's clear that we are meant to be  
Together... together... we should be together  
Eternally... Ooohh  
And I'm gonna be...

When I finished the song, I kneeled down in front of her and opened the velvet box from my pocket.

"Lyka Anderson, would you please give me the honor of being your husband for eternity?" I asked in all my pent up courage. The whole stadium seems to be waiting for the answer to come out from her lips. I looked into her eyes and she nodded then said "yes!" I sighed in relief and stood up and hugged her.

"I love you, mi" I said while inhaling her scent.

"love you too…" she responded.


	40. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 this is really is it!!!**

Bella's POV

After Drew's performance, we did the farewell song to our fans saying we are done for the business. In the start of our 'rise to fame' as most critics would say, Drew and I both knew that someday we'll both get tired of it but I guess not this soon. We both realized that ever since we started to be famous, we both don't have time for our significant other and for our family. We decided that after our first concert, it will be the last. We voiced our decision to Rick and he supported us whole heartedly.

As Drew and I were walking towards my car, a small hand clamped on my mouth and held my hand tightly from the back. My eyes widened and I struggled as hard as I can but the more I struggle the more the hand tightened its hold on me. At the corner of my eyes, I saw drew was also being held by two figures. Then I heard the familiar bell-like voice whispered "don't try to struggle Bella, you're just wasting your time."

A yellow Porsche skidded to a stop in front of us and the small figure shoved me at the back. A few seconds later, the two tall figures that were dragging Drew came in. As soon as the car doors shut, the driver accelerated the car. The small figure beside me released me and I glared at her for second then began shouting at them.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY??!" I yelled and they all flinched.

"I almost had a heart attack!!" I raised my hand to my chest and the other in the air.

Then the figure beside me murmured "but Bella, you don't have a heart."

"That's not the point, Alice!!" I glared at her sideways.

"Relax Bella. It's just a little fun." Lizette giggled from the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I leaned back and relaxed my posture.

"But admit it, it's kinda fun, right?" Rosalie said from the shotgun. I heard small giggles and I instantly joined them.

"yeah whatever." I mumbled.

When we came inside the Cullen house, it was covered in pink. Not just pink, all the shades of pink you could find. Baby pink, light pink, hot pink, you name it! I suppressed a groan and walked over to the now, pink fluffy sofa.

All the girls looked at me expectedly. I sighed, defeated.

"Fine, bring out the streamers and let's party." I said I a dull voice.

They all squealed together and in no time, the house was filled with balloons (of course, pink. Evil pixie!).

Everyone was on a joy ride and playing games when suddenly the doorbell rang. Alice and Quinn squealed and got up together from the couch and ran to the door. They opened it to reveal a delivery man holding a clip board. Alice grabbed it and signed it quickly.

"Bring them in, Carlo (A/N: Carlo is one of my friends, who is really close to me.)" Alice said while the man looked at her like she is some kind of crazy for knowing his name. Carlo just smiled at her brightly and signaled the rest of the men from the truck to bring 3 huge boxes into the living room.

Alice thanked the guys and ran up stairs to come down with a blindfold. She grinned at me evilly and wrapped it around my head, covering my eyes.

"Alice!!!" I hissed.

"stop it Bella!! Trust me, you'll like this!!" Quinn said.

I heard shuffling and the lights being dimmed. Then the song 'love, sex and magic' by J.T. and ciara came along.

I gasped when I felt something or more like someone, dancing beside me. Then I felt two more in front and behind me. I heard the high squeals of lyka and lizette and laughter of Rosalie and the others. I grabbed my blindfold to reveal three half naked men dancing around me.

My eyes bulged and blinked a few times.

*meanwhile in Edward's bachelor party*

Edward's POV

"!!!!!!!"

"stop being such a cry baby!!" Gail said as he grabbed me from behind towards the so called 'decent' club Emmett and drew calls.

"Don't worry man. Bella will not find anything about this. Trust us." Drew said and I looked at him like he has gone insane.

"Okay fine, sooner or later she'll gonna know about this but, come on! You're getting married tomorrow and you still haven't gone in a bar!" Drew exclaimed as they opened the door and we were bombarded with different smells. Blood and alcohol.

I tried to shield my eyes and my mind from all the vile things running through their heads. How did I not see this coming?

"This is a strip club, you idiot!" I hissed at him.

He just shrugged and motioned the waiter for us to order. Okay, so you guys may be wondering what the hell are we doing in a strip club, right? Well, we all decided to just go to the bloodshed to have a few drinks but when we're all settled, the bartender, Mickey, told us that there is an underground club in the bloodshed so we all went here and sooner, we found out that it was actually a strip club. For gays.

"Hey, hey guys!! Look!! That one was wearing a bikini!!!" Emmett pointed out. I grumbled under my breath and tried to stay hidden. Drew ordered a mountain lion and grizzly bear drinks with alcohol added to it.

I drank everything there is and sooner or later, my vision became fuzzy and I think I'm gonna pass out if that's possible for our kind but good thing I didn't.

I heard a few whistles and someone standing beside me then whispered "hey baby, you want to dance?"

My eyes blinked a few times to see a very blurry vision of someone wearing a wedding gown and veil.

"be-belllaahh??" I asked. Hmmm. I think I'm drunk.

The person just nodded and smiled cockily. I grinned at her and she grabbed my hand onto the dance floor…

*inside the Cullen's house*

"Come o-" I was cut off by someone screaming for my name.

"!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" I asked bewildered.

"nah...that was nothing." Rosalie said lazily.

I shrugged and we all continued squealing and as the three macho dancers continued dancing around me.

The one guy in front of came closer and I fought the urge of touching those abs. I began squealing and squirming on my seat as my family teases me.

"Come on Bella!! Touch it girl!" lizette shouted while drinking another glass of mountain lion flavored alcohol blood.

"No way!!!" I crossed my arms stubbornly and tilted my head to the side to be met by the abs of another guy dancing and grinding.

I stood on my chair and leaped onto the love seat but the guys just followed me. I squealed and giggled and I think after that, I drank a few, okay, a lot of alcohol because the next thing I knew, I was screaming and yelling while holding the glass of alcoholic blood and I was riding the back of the man dancing in front of me.

………………………..

"Bella!!!!" Alice sang.

"It's you're wedding day sweetie!!" she dance around Edward's room while arranging my things. Wait, how did I end up here?

I looked at her confused.

"You didn't pass out. Turns out, when vampires gets drunk to the extreme, we'll just stay still like manikins in just half an hour." She explained. I nodded slowly imagining myself looking like a mannequin. Alice dragged me towards my bathroom and locked the door securely. She grinned evilly while clapping excitedly.

"let's do this!" Out of nowhere, Quinn was by her side wearing the same evil grin. My eyes widened and I felt my feet slowly backing away from them as they advanced toward me.

"No…wait... NOOOOO!!"

*downstairs* Lyka's POV

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Damn it Bella! Hold still!"

"OW! You're freakin' poking my eye!"

"I said, hold still!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing when we heard Bella's loud scream and Alice's profanities coming from the bathroom. We all just looked at each other then shrugged.

"Alice." We all said then continued working.

*back in the upstairs bathroom*

Bella's POV

After Alice and Quinn's mega makeover, they now helped me put on my ballerina inspired gown. I touched the fabric softly as I imagine myself walking down the aisle; just waiting to be wed to the man I truly love. I smiled at the image. I was knocked out of my thoughts because of two collective gasps. I blinked a few times as they both led me to a full size mirror. I, myself, gasped too. The girl in the mirror was far too gorgeous and stunning. She was wearing my wedding gown and her hair was in loose curls.

"Is that really me?" I whispered.

They just both nodded and hugged me from behind. I heard two dry sobs from my two greatest sisters and I hugged them tighter.

"I can't believe you're getting married!! I mean, come on! You're Isabella, the girl who loves cars and sneakers. My sister--who plays Halo and wrestling with her brothers, is actually getting married!!" Quinn exclaimed while raising both of her arms in the air dramatically.

"Well, suck it up 'cause it's really happening." I chuckled.

Alice turned me around to face them both and smiled evilly at me while waving a white cream lacy strap in front of my face. My face must have looked horrified because her grin became wider while Quinn was just laughing her butt off.

"Don't worry Bella. It will be fine. I know you'll do great just by seeing you seduce Edward every time." Alice teased. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Can you just put that thing on me? There's a mad bride here just waiting to be wed."

"Stop that. You're so impatient." Quinn snapped at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, and you haven't put you're shoes on yet." Alice quickly was out of sight and came back in just seconds, carrying a box. She opened it to reveal a pair of diamond studded heels. Yeah, I know. Heels. The death traps of my existence, but I guess I kind of got used to it. I think. I became a bit mature at past few years that I'm with Edward. He really is a blessing.

After she put on the shoes and the lacy strap on me, Rick and Zon came into the room looking both stunning as ever. Zon, wearing a white tube top long gown and Rick, wearing a suit with a gold sash and two medals on the right side. They both smiled at me and Zon rushed at my side to hug me.

"Oh sweetie, I can't believe it! You're finally getting married after all this time!" she squealed and I heard Quinn muttered, "Yeah that's what I thought."

"You look beautiful Isabella, as ever." Rick said as he kissed my cheek. I hugged my soon-to-be-father.

"Thanks, dad."

"Bella!" my eyes focused on another beautiful woman I have ever met. Esme. Her genuine smile and loving personality makes you adore her more. She looks like a goddess wearing a white off shoulder long gown. Her long brown curly hair was up in a sophisticated do. And right beside her, was the perfect man for her. Carlisle. Wearing the same thing like Rick. He looks like a prince charming that came out of a story book.

After a few minutes, Alice and Quinn came out looking like little ballerina pixies. Alice was wearing a beautiful yellow orange Prima Donna gown with floral designs on the tube top. She gave me a huge grin and twirled around looking excited.

Quinn on the other hand, was also wearing a blue Prima Donna Gown with purple streaks on the layered fabric. She smiled at me and winked. I rolled my eyes at her but grinned anyway.

"Okay people!! It's time!!" Alice shouted over the small talking while looking around and aligning us. She stopped dead on her tracks then grumbled angrily. "Just wait." She said while marching angrily out of sight.

We all shrugged and continued talking. I was talking to Quinn about fixing my hair again when two small hands clamped on my eyes. I heard Quinn hissing "stop that. You'll ruin the makeup." I heard the familiar giggle and I smiled.

"I thought you two will never come out of your dressing rooms." I said while turning around to meet my jolly friends.

"Well, it's not our fault that we're supposed to wear heels this high." Lizette complained while showing her white butterfly sandals. I looked at her from her foot to head and she looked gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a fairy-like gown with beads embroidered at the bodice and a cute butterfly on one strap.

"Yeah. It's really Alice and Quinn's fault." Lyka agreed while nodding her head. She looked wonderful. A fairy-like gown with pink and silver streaks on the bodice and colorful accessories and makeup, she really is a beauty.

Then, out of no where. "Alright!! Let's go people. Keep moving." Alice, together with Rosalie and Emmett, came running in. We all scrambled up on our respective places as she placed Rosalie and Emmett between lizette and Quinn.

Rosalie looked stunning, wearing a gold ballerina-like dress that looked like gold feathers. On her side, Emmett was also wearing the same thing with Carlisle and Rick. Alice clapped her hands and then, the music started.

…..

3rd person's POV

When the song started, everyone was confused. How come it wasn't a wedding march? But a few seconds they just shrugged and thought it is the Stewart-Cullen wedding after all. Everything they do is far from the ordinary boring old traditional wedding.

The crowd recognized the song as Stolen by Dashboard confessional and they all stood up as two figures came out. It was Zon and Rick, dancing their way out. Zon twirled around as Rick held her by the hand. After she twirled, Rick picked her up and swung her around. The guests 'oohhhed' and 'ahhhed' as they continued dancing passionately.

Then it was Esme and Carlisle. They both looked stunning together as they waltzed out. They looked at each other's eyes lovingly as they continued to dance their way to their places.

The crowd clapped their hands as the song changed into Forever by Chris brown. Bella's Baltimore friends was dancing on their seats and just being their goofy selves. Two figures, holding each other's hands came out both smiling lovingly. It was lyka and lizette. They raised their other hand and started snapping their fingers as they stalked their way to their seats. They twirled around holding each other's waist as they bend their upper body away from each other. Then they continued skipping while doing the dance that Elvis Presley mostly did. They both laughed at each other, just having fun and feeling happy to have each other's company. All the guests are now swaying to the music and clapping their hands to the beat.

Then the song changed. It was obsessed by Mariah Carey. The crowd cheered as Rosalie stepped out with Emmett on her tail. They were both acting and dancing at the same time. Emmett being an obsessed puppy as Rosalie, being a snob. As Emmett was about to hug Rosalie, she turned around and walked away from him and sat sexily on Marcus' lap. Marcus' eyes widened and he sat still as Rosalie purred. The crowd was laughing as Emmett crawled towards them. Rosalie put her left foot on Emmett's chest to stop him and she then rode Emmett like a horse. She slapped him on the butt as the crowd guffawed on their antics.

The song changed to Fly with me by the Jo Bros and Alice and quinn stepped out. They danced gracefully to the song twirling like ballerinas while showering flower petals on their paths.

Then it was time. The bride to finally show up. Every one waited in great anticipation as the song started to change. Edward, the gorgeous god that stood at the altar, waiting patiently to his wife-to-be, fixed his suit for the hundredth time.

Then it started. The song intro came in and it was Weak by Jojo. Bella, the wonderful bride stepped out from the white silk curtains, carrying a crème umbrella on her hand. She twirled around keeping her umbrella high and her moves as graceful like a swan. She stretched her body then threw the umbrella somewhere. She enclosed her hands to her chest as if something is hurting her. Then she looked at Edward with her captivating eyes and stretched out her hand to him as if asking him for help. Needing him to be saved. Edward walked gracefully to her and held her hand. He bends down and kissed her hand without taking his eyes off from hers. They both smiled knowingly and Bella automatically wrapped her arms at Edward's head, caressing the perfectly tousled golden locks. Edward smiled his all-perfect crooked smile at her as he led her to the alter.

The ceremony happened in just a blur for the lovely couple. They said their vows wholeheartedly and passionately that it almost made the humans and the vampires cry—if that is possible for the vampires. The couple promised each other to love and cherish one another until the end of time. After their vows, the pastor announced to the groom to kiss the bride.

…..

Bella's POV

After the wedding, we all headed down at our house for the reception. Everyone, including the humans we're having fun and enjoying their time. It was nice having everyone be united and to set aside each other's differences. I looked around me and I caught Tanya's eyes, who was leaning against her boyfriend, Gab. We smiled knowingly at each other.

Yup. Very nice.

"Hmmm" my husband, who by the way, is caressing my neck with his lips. I giggled at his touch and faced him brightly. I rested my hand on his chest while the other was holding his. I raised my eyebrows at him. _Couldn't wait for the honeymoon? _I asked mentally. He just grinned evilly at me and kissed my forehead.

I heard him whispered "you have no idea."

As we continued dancing, Zon and Esme came up front, each holding a mic and a glass of alcoholic blood. They both smiled down at us.

"Today, we have all witnessed how great the love of Edward and Bella has for each other. We've seen them go through rough times--" Zon scanned the whole room as she spoke.

"And times that nearly made their relationship fall but, here they are, still going strong and now, happily newly married." Zon spoke softly.

"Yes." Esme agreed. "But not only we have witnessed those emotional moments they bond, we have also witnessed their fun and happy moments. So, Edward and Bella, from the cullens and the Stewarts, we give you this simple gift of remembering the moments on how you two became as one."

Esme and Zon stepped aside as a huge white screen came down. Then Drew came out with a projector and his laptop.

The lights dimmed and pictures started appearing on the screen. It was a slide show. I felt Edward squeezed my shoulder softly and I looked at him and I saw him looking down at me. He mouthed 'I Love You' to me and I kissed him chastely. We focused our attention to the screen and I saw the first picture. It was Edward and me in my Dance studio. At that time, I was looking startled by the beauty of Edward. But still, I am up to now. I laughed at my self on the picture, my mouth was hanging open and my eyes are wide.

"I can't believe they still have that picture!" I squealed and looked at Drew. He was just laughing as another picture appeared. It was the race with the Cullens. I was jumping out from the car after beating Edward. My hands held up high and my mouth wide open because of screaming. The guests laughed again as I hid my face to Edward's chest.

"Its okay love, you looked adorable." He chuckled.

I looked at the screen again and the picture changed. It was one of the pictures when we were in Baltimore. I was dancing with my crew; we were doing the formation, while Edward was standing at the side, mouth slightly open and looking dumbfounded straight at us. I burst into laughter and looked at my charming husband.

"what?!" he asked, bewildered. "I didn't know you dance like that. I thought you were a classic type." I rolled my eyes at him and gave my attention back at the screen.

The picture changed into one of the most memorable thing I did in forks high. It was the Black and White Masquerade ball. At the picture, I was singing and dancing my way to Edward, who was a bit lolled to the side like he was hypnotized.

The rest of us laughed as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and hid his face on my neck.

"It's okay love, you looked adorable!" I teased and I felt him bit my neck softly. I gasped and giggled as he kept nibbling my neck.

The next picture came up and it was full of sparkling lights. It was the time that Edward proposed to me. We were on the gazebo at their house and Edward was kneeling down in front of me and holding out a ring with his hand and the other holding my hand. I unconsciously rubbed my wedding ring on my third finger. I sighed in contentment as I leaned against Edward.

The next picture was really one of our special moments. It was my first and last concert. Our foreheads touching and our arms wrapped on each other as the crowd cheered behind us. Both our eyes are closed but you could still see that we we're both enveloped on our little bubble.

We were still wrapped up in each other's arms when the picture changed. It was a picture of me, squealing and sitting on the edge of the couch looking disgusted and enjoyed. I recognized the picture instantly and my eyes widened. Oh god no. it was a picture of my bridal shower.

I stared at the white screen looking horrified. This is so not happening. They showed pictures of me running away from the topless man. And drinking a huge jug of alcoholic blood. I heard Gail and Emmett guffawing and banging their fists on the floor.

"This is so not happening!" if I could blush, I'd be blushing like a tomato right now.

"it's okay love, it's not that bad." Edward comforted me with his soothing voice.

Drew must have heard what he said because he yelled "if you think it's not bad Eddie boy, take a look at this!"

The picture on the screen changed and it was Edward looking drunk with kiss marks on his forehead, cheeks but thanked god not on his lips. He was surrounded by dozens of gay. Some wrapped up on his arm and others drinking blood. And there was this one wearing a wedding gown and veil, sitting on his lap. My mouth hanged open and I looked at him. He looked at me, horrified.

And then I laughed.

The rest of the people in room joined on my laughter and I couldn't take it any longer. I was clinging at him for support. My stomach hurts but I kept on laughing. He was looking disoriented while holding me.

A few minutes later joined the laughter. After I composed my self, I was shaking my head from side to side and grabbed him by the collar. I smirked at him.

"come on. Let's go for a honeymoon." I giggled as he carried me out from the laughing people and into his Volvo. And we drove towards the sunset, happily ever after!! Yeah, I know, kind of corny but, we did live for eternity.

**thanks to all who read this!! thank you for supporting my story and i hope you guys will be able to read my future stories!! love yah guys. TcGb!! mwuah!**

**-zhaydel**


End file.
